


Don't Think Twice

by Moondance



Series: The Broken Ballerina Series [2]
Category: Oscar Isaac - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Star Wars
Genre: F/M, once in a while
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 111,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6969412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondance/pseuds/Moondance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A secret kiss has sent Layna's life into a tale spin.  Can Oscar earn back her trust and her forgiveness?  Read to find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He was fast, but she was faster. Barreling down the hallway and out of the stage door, Layna was blinded by the flashing lights and excited voices of the fans and paparazzi waiting for a glimpse of the star of the show. After a moment, the lights went dim and the excitement turned into hushed mumbles.

"Oh, it's just her," she heard someone say.

"I thought it would be him," another said.

"Layna!" Oscar yelled, making his grand entrance onto the street. The flashes and the excitement returned - their star had arrived. But he wasn't a star in that moment. He was just a man. A man desperately trying to fix what he had broken. 

"Oh my God. It's him."

"He's so gorgeous."

"Oscar! Oscar! Great performance tonight!"

"LAYNA, STOP! Please!"

She ran. He followed, completely ignoring the adoring fans and the paparazzi. Of course, this made for a great story: Oscar's broken ballerina flees theater in tears - is there trouble in paradise? 

When she got to the corner, she saw a cab coming down the street. Hailing it, she got in and closed the door just before Oscar got to her.

"Layna, please!" He pleaded, pounding on the window. He sounded as if he were crying, but Layna didn't dare look to see if that were true. Even if it were true, how could she be certain the tears were real? How could she believe anything he said or did now? Looking straight ahead, she told the driver to go.

"Where?" he asked.

"Just go," she sobbed. 

She heard the squeaking of Oscar's hands on the glass of the window as the cab sped off. "Lanya!" he cried out again. Layna covered her face, trying her best to quell the sobs.

"Ahem." The driver cleared his throat loudly. Layna was unsure how many times he had tried getting her attention. "I really need a destination, ma'am."

"Brooklyn," Layna managed to get out.

The bitter chill of mid November ripped through Layna's dress as she stood on the stoop of Kathy and Pete's building. She had dropped her jacket during her mad dash out of the theater and wasn't about to go back and get it. She was never going back to that theater.

'Here' Layna texted Kathy. She had warned her that she was coming. With Kathy being on bed rest, Layna wanted to make sure it was okay. Kathy's response? 'You're kidding, right?'

'I'll buzz you up.' Layna heard the buzz and the door unlock. She made her way up the stairs quickly, as if she were still being chased by Oscar. Who knows? He could have gotten in a cab right after her and followed her there. Who was she kidding? He was probably still at the theater, being consoled by that little slut. Maybe they were making out in his dressing room. 

"Holy shit," Kathy gasped when she opened the door. "What happened?"

"Can I come in first?" Layna asked, wiping her face.

"Shit. Yes. Of course." Kathy opened the door wider, letting her friend in and embracing her. It was an awkward hug since she was nearly six months pregnant, but it was much needed. The baby obviously didn't agree, kicking at Kathy's stomach so hard that Layna felt it.

"Whoa." Layna jumped back.

"Did he kick you? Bad. Bad boy," Kathy grumbled at her stomach, pointing at it.

"It's- it's a boy?" Layna said with a sniff.

"I dunno." Kathy shrugged. "I feel like she is - but Pete's sure it's a girl. We decided to wait - wait...hold on...this is not about me." She grabbed Layna's hand and led her to the couch. "Sit."

"Are you okay, though? Don't you need to be in bed?" Layna asked with a sniff.

"I'm allowed to move around a little - it's not like i'm bedridden."

"Oh, I thought..."

"Just no work. Or play. Or sex...at least not right now."

"Oh," Layna said with a nod. "Sorry."

"How are we talking about me again? You need to spill it." Kathy stared at Layna intently. "What happened?" she asked after a few moments of silence.

"He...he kissed her."

"Kissed who?!" Kathy exclaimed.

"Olivia." Just saying the name was painful, as if she were choking on every syllable. 

"No," Kathy breathed. Layna nodded. "You caught them?"

"No," Layna whimpered, shaking her head. "Worse."

"Shit - did you catch them doing more than kissing?! Layna...was he..?"

"No. No, he wasn't. It's worse." Layna swallowed hard. Did he, though? She had no idea. She didn't know anything anymore. 

"Oh, good. Phew!" Kathy brushed her hand over her forehead. "Wait...so what would be worse than catching him screwing her?"

"I...I heard them talking....." Layna choked back a sob.

"I'm really confused," Kathy replied. The look on her face made that evident. 

"He already kissed her. Last...last week. And he didn't...he didn't tell me," Layna sobbed. 

"That motherfucker!" Kathy exclaimed. "Sorry," she said to her stomach. "He's cheating on you!"

"I don't know. I don't know." Layna shook her head, praying to God that he wasn't. But she honestly didn't know and it physically hurt her not knowing.

"What exactly did you hear them say?" Kathy inquired. Layna closed her eyes. She knew she had to say what had been on a loop in her head since Manhattan, but she didn't know if she could bear to say the words out loud. After a few deep breaths, she recounted the conversation she had heard.

"He's seriously using the drunk card?" Kathy interjected. "I swear if I wasn't pregnant, I would march down to that theater right now and kick his ass. And I'd rip that Olivia girl's box-dyed hair out strand by strand."

"I have a very strong desire to do that, myself," Layna said.

"So what happened next?"

"She said something about trying to kiss while they were sober, but that's when Jocelyn found me snooping and she said my name and Oscar heard her. So I ran and he ran after me. And I got in the first cab I could find and now I'm here."

"So...if Jocelyn hadn't made your presence known do you think they would have..."

"I don't know. I have no idea what's going on. I feel..." Layna couldn't find the words. 

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.

"Is that your phone?" Kathy asked. Layna nodded.

"It's been going off since I got in the cab," she replied. "I know I should turn it off, but I don't even want to look at my phone right now..." Her wallpaper was a picture of them together in Rome and she knew that if she looked at it she would either break down in tears again or throw her phone out the window. 

"Give it to me," Kathy said, motioning for her to hand her the purse. Layna did so and Kathy pulled out the phone and slid her finger across to answer.

"No!" Layna exclaimed, but it was too late.

"Stop calling her, asshole," she said before hanging up.

"Great, Kathy...now he knows where I am."

"Oh...shit," she said, grimacing. "Sorry."

"It's fine," she sighed. "He probably knew that already - where else would I go?"

"True," Kathy said with a small smile. "You can stay here tonight. I'll make up the couch."

"Thank you," she said softly. "But let me make up the couch. I know where everything is. You get back to bed, okay?"

"I'm fine," Kathy assured her, pushing off the couch awkwardly. The baby must have kicked again, because Kathy grabbed her stomach. "Ugh."

"I shouldn't have come over," Layna said with a furrowed brow. "I'm sorry."

"Of course you should have. This is a safe place. And I'm fine." Kathy embraced Layna again. "You can stay as long as you need."

"Thanks," Layna replied, pulling away. "Do you think I could borrow some pajama pants? This dress is a little thin and it's kinda cold..."

"Oh, yeah. Of course. I'm burning up all the time so we don't have the heat on, but I can put it on-"

"No. No," Layna interjected. "All I need is some fleece pants maybe. And a sweatshirt. And a blanket."

"Is that all?" Kathy teased. Layna shrugged and Kathy playfully hit her arm. "Let's get you warmed up."

Layna had just come out of the bathroom when there was a knock on the door.

"Layna! Please, let me in."

Kathy had just gone to bed and Pete wouldn't be home for a few hours, so Layna was alone. Another two knocks. How did he get buzzed up? Someone else must have done it - either he sweet talked them into it or they knew who he was and gladly let him in. 

"Layna!" He yelled. If he kept going like that, he'd wake the neighbors and, even worse, keep Kathy up. Oscar's fist was just about to slam on the door once more when Layna opened it. If he had followed through, he would have punched Layna right in the nose. "Shit," he gasped, dropping his fist. "I'm so sorry. Layna...." Oscar reached for her, but she stepped back, holding up her hand.

"I'm only answering the door because you're making way too much noise. Did you forget that there's a pregnant woman who needs rest in this apartment?"

"Oh...shit." Oscar rubbed his hand over his face. "I'm sorry. Layna...."

"You need to leave. Right now."

"I can't. Sweetheart, I-" he took a step forward once more, but Layna retreated.

"Don't," Layna said, holding her hand up to him again. "I have absolutely nothing to say to you right now, Oscar."

"But I-" He looked heartbroken, which made Layna a little less miserable. He should look heartbroken. But wait...he had no reason to be - Layna had done nothing to break his heart. This was his fault!

"I am beyond serious right now, Oscar. You need to leave or I'll call the cops and then Kathy definitely won't get to sleep and you'll have her to deal with, too."

"I..." Oscar looked at his feet and sighed heavily. "Okay...but you have to let me explain tomorrow. Please."

"I don't have to do anything, Oscar," Layna replied.

"Will you?" he asked, looking at her with big, sad eyes. He had definitely been crying. Good. "Please, Layna."

"Goodnight, Oscar," she said before closing the door in his face.

Layna didn't sleep a wink that night. Even if she'd wanted to, all she would have seen when she closed her eyes was Oscar kissing Olivia....or worse. She couldn't help thinking about what Kathy said - if she hadn't been there, would they have kissed? Would they have done more than kiss? Had they already? Layna felt clueless and powerless and heartbroken. She had no idea what to do. Did she listen to Oscar? Try to make it work? Or should she end it? Could she trust him again, after he kept that kiss from her? Could she believe anything he said? He was an amazing actor...was he acting with her? Sure, their relationship wasn't as perfect as it was when it started, but isn't that how all relationships are? They were just getting comfortable being a real couple and now everything had changed. Layna had no idea what to do.

"Were you up all night?" Kathy asked, walking into the living room with two cups of coffee the next morning. Layna looked down at her lap and nodded. "Shit...I should have given you a sleeping pill. Lord knows I can't use them now." With a little chuckle, she handed the coffee to Layna. 

"Thanks," she said softly, her eyes darting to Kathy for a moment before returning to her cup.

"Have you...talked to him?"

"He came over last night," Layna said.

"Did he? I didn't hear him."

"Really?" Layna knew she hadn't. If she had, she would have come storming into the living room and punched his lights out. "I made him leave. He was going to make a scene."

"So, you didn't talk."

"No. Not really. I don't really know what to say to him."

"Say he's a fucking dumbass and if he doesn't wise up he's going to lose you forever!" Layna gave her a look. "Or...something like that. Unless you do want to lose him forever." Layna's chin started to quiver. "Layna..." Kathy put her hand on Layna's back and rubbed in slow, gentle circles. All Layna could do was put her head on Kathy's shoulder and cry.

"Hey guys, I - whoa...." Pete stopped in his tracks.

"Maybe you should give us a little time," Kathy said to him. 

"Good idea, babe," he replied. "Layna...I...." Layna felt Kathy shake her head at her husband. "Talk to you guys later."

Layna was unsure of how much time had passed. She woke up a few hours later on the couch with Kathy next to her on the recliner, laughing her ass off at an episode of South Park. 

"Oh shit, did I wake you? Sorry," she said with a wince.

"How...how long was I out?" Layna asked.

"Nearly 8 hours," she replied. "It's almost dinner time. Pete's cooking in the kitchen."

"Oh. Shit. Has Oscar..."

"Come by? No...he's probably scared of me, though."

"Probably," Layna said with a tiny smile. She couldn't help but think of pregnant Kathy punching Oscar right in the nose.

"How are you feeling?" Kathy asked, looking at her best friend cautiously.

"Like shit," replied Layna.

"Right. Stupid question. Sorry."

"No, it's fine," she said, brushing it off. "I don't have any clothes for work..."

"Pete said you don't have to go."

"Of course I do. I'm not sick." Layna stood up. "I just need some clothes. But I really can't go back there right now."

"Of course not," Kathy said. "Why don't you wait until he has to go to the theater? He should be leaving soonish, right?"

"He usually leaves at 6," Layna said quietly.

"Okay, so have some dinner, shower here, then go get some clothes. Then you can go to work and come back here again. You can come back here every night...if that's what you want." She was probing.

"I don't know what I want," Layna sighed, running her hand through her hair. "Thinking about not being with him makes me hurt. Like actually hurt. But thinking about what he did...and what he could be doing with her...that makes me sick."

"So...maybe you should talk to him, then?" she suggested. Layna shot her a look. "Or not. Whatever."

"I will," Layna said. "I'll have to eventually. I can't just go run away to Washington." Although she did think about it.

"I'm about to have a baby. Don't you dare move across the country on me now - the baby will take it personally."

"I won't," Layna said with a small smile.

"Good, because if you're going to be the baby's Godmother, you kinda have to be around..." Kathy's eyes shifted in a way to suggest that she was nervous to hear Layna's reaction.

"Godmother?" Layna's jaw dropped. "You want me to...really?"

"Of course! Who else?"

"Oh, Kathy." Layna ran over to her friend and gave her a bear hug.

"Okay, okay," Kathy chuckled. "You're blocking the TV. Kanye West is rapping about how Kim Kardashian isn't a hobbit. This shit is hilarious."

"What?" Layna asked with a laugh. She sat beside Kathy and watched the episode, laughing for the first time in hours. 

After dinner, which was awkwardly silent until Kathy brought up the baby shower that she wanted help planning, Layna showered and headed back to the apartment. As she was packing her suitcase, she broke down in tears. Oscar was everywhere, and it simultaneously made her want to leave and stay. She loved him with everything inside of her and she thought he did, too. But did he? She would know if she had turned on her phone, but she couldn't bring herself to do that...not yet. 

She would have known more than that if she had turned on her phone. She would have known what the internet was saying about her exit from the theater last night. Luckily, Greg came to the rescue with that one.

"Oh my God, are you okay? What happened? Did you two...?" 

"What did Pete tell you?" Layna asked, scrubbing a glass behind the bar.

"What? No. Pete didn't tell me anything. I saw it on E!" Layna blinked at him, unable to speak. "You....you haven't seen...oh, shit. I'm so sorry, baby girl." He put his hand over his heart, frowning at her.

"So, it's online..." she finally managed to get out. Greg nodded. "What are they saying?" Greg looked terrified. "Tell me...please."

"That you left the theater crying...and that Oscar ran after you without his shoes on...and that you left in a cab and after that Oscar went back inside the theater without saying a word to anyone."

"Ah, I see," Layna said with a nod. "Yeah...that's pretty much what happened. So...people are assuming things, I'm gathering."

"What else do people do on the internet?" Greg asked with a twinkle in his eye. "Don't answer that."

"You okay, hun?" Rita asked. Layna nodded, but Rita knew she was full of shit. But being the sweet, gracious lady that she was, Rita accepted Layna's silent plea. "Good, cuz it's gonna be a busy one. Friday night!"

"Friday night!" Greg exclaimed.

Luckily, Rita was right about Friday night. It was so busy that Layna barely had time to think about Oscar. When she was on her break, she went for her phone in her bag out of habit. Finding that it was turned off, Layna suddenly remembered why. She knew she couldn't keep it off forever, so closing her eyes she pressed the on button. 

It took a few moments for all the texts to come through. They weren't all from Oscar. There were ones from Eric, some of her new dancing friends, and her mom, too. She ignored those for the moment and looked at the last message Oscar sent.

'I love you,' it read. Layna sucked in her bottom lip, biting back tears. She still had work to do, and she didn't know what she would do if she read the rest of his messages. She wasn't ready to know, so she deleted them all. She felt a pinch of regret as soon as her finger pressed 'Delete' on the screen, but it was done now.

"Hey," Pete said, sticking his head through the door. "You doin' okay?"

"Yeah," Layna said, nodding at him. "Gotta get back out there."

"Layna, listen..." he stepped through the door, walking cautiously towards her. "Oscar called me. A lot. Like...he wouldn't stop until I answered. So I did."

"Please don't," Layna begged. "I don't want you to have to do his dirty work. That was wrong of him to call you. You're my boss."

"Yes, but I'm also your friend. And I'm his friend, too. He's...he's a wreck."

"And I'm not?!" Layna exclaimed. Pete's eyes widened at her sudden fervor. "I've done nothing wrong. Nothing. This is all him. He did this. So he can just sit and wait and suffer in the silence until I figure out what the fuck I'm going to do about it. Okay?"

"Okay," Pete said, holding up his hands in surrender. "Good. Good."

"Yeah, it is good," she said to him. "I've gotta get back out there."

"Okay," he said with a curt nod. He didn't say a word to her the rest of the night.

Oscar called 10 times between the time Layna looked at her phone on break and closing time. He also left 10 voicemails, all of which Layna deleted. He called another 3 times on her walk home with Pete. And when they got to their building, he was sitting on the stoop waiting for them. It was nearly freezing outside, and he was sitting there in his just his leather jacket and hat. 

"Layna..." he said, looking over at Pete for a moment before returning his gaze to her.

"Do you want me to..." Pete started.

"It's fine. I've got this. Go upstairs."

"You sure?" he asked. Layna nodded. "Okay." He heard Pete say something to Oscar as he walked past, but wasn't able to make it out. 

"The internet thinks we broke up," Layna said to him as he made his way down the stairs.

"You shouldn't believe everything you read online," Oscar said with a small smile. Layna wasn't smiling. "We haven't broken up...have we?" Layna shook her head and Oscar put his hand over his heart. He heaved a heavy sigh, his breath making a cloud in the cold night air.

"But I'm still not ready to talk, Oscar," Layna said, looking down at the ground. She was starting to shiver.

"Baby, you're shivering," Oscar said, reaching out for her. Layna stepped back. "Please, Layna...come home. I..." his voice cracked. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart." He reached out to touch her shoulder but she pulled away.

"For what?" she asked.

"What?" he replied.

"What are you sorry for?" she asked, using everything inside of her to look up into his eyes. She detested how beautiful they were. She hated how sad they looked even more. He had no right to look that sad. "I'm waiting," she continued.

"For everything," Oscar said, holding his hands out.

"Wrong answer," Layna replied, moving past him and up the stairs.

"Layna, please. Tell me what to do. I'll do anything." Layna stopped and turned at the top of the stairs.

"Do you even know why I'm mad, Oscar?" she asked.

"You're mad that I kissed Olivia," he said. Layna shook her head, looking up at the clear, starry sky. The light from the stars was dimmed by the city, but she knew they were still bright. Layna couldn't bear to look at them, but she also couldn't look at the man at the bottom of the stairs because she was fighting a war inside of her. She wanted to run down to him and embrace him. She wanted to take away the pain on his face. She wanted to keep him warm and happy. But she also wanted him to suffer. She wanted to slap him and tell him that she hated him and never wanted to see him again. She wasn't sure which side was going to win - she didn't want to know. "I'm sorry. I never wanted you to know."

"There," she said, pointing at him. "There's your answer, Mr. Hernandez. Have a good fucking night." She had already texted Pete to let her in and as soon as the buzz went off, she ran inside.

"He didn't even know why I was mad," Layna said to Kathy over breakfast the next morning. "He thought it was because of the kiss."

"What an idiot," Kathy said, shaking her head. "Men."

"Wait...it's not because of the kiss?" Pete asked from the other side of the kitchen. The two women both stared at Pete. "So...."

"He didn't tell her about the kiss after it happened. She only found out because she heard them talking about it," Kathy said to him.

"Oh. Oh....I see. Yeah, that kinda looks bad, huh?"

"You think?" Layna asked.

"I told him not to come by, but he obviously didn't listen. If he does it again tonight, I can make him leave."

"No, you won't. I hate that I'm putting you two in the middle of this." Layna sighed. "I should deal with him. I'll go home today."

"Are you sure you're ready?" Kathy asked, placing her hand over Layna's.

"No...but I have to. We can't keep on like this..."

"Okay, but you know you're welcome to come back if..."

"Thanks," Layna interjected so Kathy wouldn't have to finish that sentence. 

Eric texted after breakfast to ask if she was coming to the Dancing for Theater class they were planning on attending. Layna politely declined, knowing that her heart wouldn't be in it that day. He told her to keep her head up and that he was there if she needed him, which made her smile. 

Layna packed up her bag and hugged Kathy and Pete, telling Pete she'd see him later at work. She made her way down the street to the apartment she shared with Oscar, holding her breath nearly the entire elevator ride up. She stopped in front of the door, pausing to gather her wits and her key. She found her key, but was still searching for her wits when the door opened.

"Layna," Oscar breathed, staring at her as if he were unsure if she was truly there. "You're home. I was just going to go out to get some lunch."

"Oh, well...I can come back later."

"No, no. Come in. Please." He held the door open for her, closed it and followed her into the living room where she dropped her suitcase. "I..."

"I'm back because I didn't want to burden Kathy and Pete. I shouldn't have gone there with Kathy being in the state she's in. And I didn't want them to deal with you showing up at 3 am every night until I came home. So...I'm here. But that doesn't mean-"

"I'm sorry. I knew I should have let you be. But I just couldn't, Layna. I had to see you. I miss you..." He took a step towards her and she stepped back. The heartbreak on his face was enough to make Layna's already broken heart a little more broken. "I know why you're upset. It's because I didn't tell you, right?" Layna nodded. "But I didn't tell you because I knew it would just cause you unnecessary pain."

"Unnecessary pain?" Layna asked, as if she was unsure she heard him correctly. "Are you fucking kidding me, Oscar?"

"The kiss meant nothing, Layna. It was a kiss from a girl with a silly crush."

"Wow, you really are an idiot!" Layna exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air. "A silly crush? Oscar...she was gunning for you. She wanted you from the moment she started working on that show - probably even before that. And you know what? I bet she dyed her hair red to try to entice you because she knew you liked that. Apparently everyone knows that."

"Layna, that's ridiculous. She didn't dye her hair for me. See, that's the kind of silly shit I was trying to avoid by not telling you. I knew you would tell me that you knew this was all going to happen. I knew you'd tell me I'd have to fire her, even though it's not in my power to do that. I knew you'd flip out and blow it out of proportion, so I kept it what it was - a little, drunken kiss."

"Oscar. Do you know me at all? Do you really think I would act that petty and make you fire her?"

"I can't fire her, Layna - she's union. And I didn't even hire her - the production did."

"I KNOW! And I wouldn't have told you to do that. Would I have been angry? Yes. Would I have said I told you so? Definitely - because I did. But I would have gotten over it because I love you and I trusted you - it was her I didn't trust. But now? Now I can't trust you at all because you kept it from me. That's what I'm mad about, Oscar. You didn't tell me that she kissed you well over a week ago."

"I didn't tell you because it didn't mean anything, Layna! I stopped her as soon as I realized what was going on."

"She said you kissed her back..."

"I didn't! Well, I did...but I didn't know what I was doing. I was pretty hammered - we were all doing shots."

"You are unbelievable," Layna said, shaking her head.

"Layna, you know what? You're unbelievable. You're being ridiculous. You're acting like I cheated on you."

"You did!"

"You consider that drunken kiss cheating?" he exclaimed. "Are you serious, Layna? Remember our first kiss? It was a drunken kiss. When you were still with Mark."

"Yes, and I left Mark for you. Remember?" Oscar's face fell. "You're not helping your case, here. Also, I told him right after."

"Yes, you did. Because you were in love with me. You wanted to tell him to give him an excuse to break it off with you." Layna gasped. "You know I'm right," he said, pointing at her. "Your heart belonged to me the moment our lips met. Hell, before that...but after that kiss you and I were...we were inevitable. So you told Mark because you knew that was the nail in the coffin for you guys."

"You are such a cocky asshole!" Layna hadn't realized they'd gotten so close during their fight. She was nearly chest to chest with him now. She could feel his breath on her. He stared at her with his dark, flickering eyes. She stared right back, gritting her teeth and trying not to think about how good he smelled.

"Tell me I'm wrong," he said to her, motioning for her to come closer. "Hmm? Come on."

"This isn't about Mark, Oscar."

"HA!" Oscar let out a triumphant laugh. "You don't deny it. See? You told him because of that. And yes, I'm sure you felt guilty...but not because of the kiss, because you were in love with another man. But I'm not in love with Olivia. I could never be, because you have my entire heart, Layna." He grabbed her arms, grasping her tightly, but not too tight. "That kiss meant nothing, okay? That's why I didn't tell you."

"No," Layna said, pushing him off. "You didn't tell me because you were a fucking chicken, Oscar. None of this - NONE of this fight would have happened if you had sat me down and said, 'Oh, by the way...you were right - Olivia likes me. She kissed me. But I stopped her.' And you know why? Because it would have meant I could still trust you, Oscar. But now I have no idea what else you're keeping from me. We're supposed to trust each other. And you know what? I did trust you with her - it was her I didn't trust. And I obviously had a good reason not to. But now I can't trust you, either. And how...." she sniffed, fighting back tears, "how are we supposed to be together if I can't trust you? How am I supposed to sit here at home while you go off for three months to make a movie and trust that you'll be faithful to me?"

"Sweetheart, you know I would never cheat on you." 

"Do I? You know, when I first mentioned to Kathy that I met you she talked about what a ladies man you were? And Jocelyn was just bursting to tell me about all the girls you fucked in college."

"That was college, Layna! I had been straight-edge all through high school and then when I decided not to be, all these women were throwing themselves at me. It was insane. I was a kid in a new city and I wanted to have fun...so I did."

"Women throw themselves at you now, too, obviously."

"Don't. Don't do that," he growled. "Don't suddenly turn into the jealous girlfriend because I know you're not that girl. You know I don't want anyone else. Ever."

"But you can have anyone you want. You're a huge star now, remember? There are tons of woman who would love to get you in their beds. Why don't you go have some fun with them?"

"Because I'm in love with you, Layna!" he exclaimed. "Damn it." He pulled her close so their chests touched, looking her deep in her tear-filled eyes. Layna felt that surge in her stomach, that longing... "I've been in love with you since the night we met. I haven't thought of another woman since that night."

"What about Gretchen?" Layna asked.

"Oh..." Oscar's eyes fell from her.

"Yeah...you forgot about her, didn't you?" Layna pulled away from him and turned towards the hall to their bedroom.

"You know I only slept with her to try and stop my feelings for you from growing. I was desperate to get you out of my mind and even when I was with her, I could only think about you. I could only think about your freckled cheeks and your gorgeous hair and those eyes. I couldn't stop picturing the way your eyes lit up when I made you smile for the first time. I couldn't stop imagining what it would have felt like to be able to wrap my arms around you and hold you. But you were still with Mark and I didn't think I'd ever get you. Layna, stop!" He grabbed her hand, spinning her back around to him. Layna looked up at him with tears falling down her cheeks. Oscar brought his hands to her cheeks, brushing back her tears. "You know she didn't mean anything to me. Neither does Olivia. You know I'm in love with you. And you're in love with me."

"I..." Was she? Could she still be? Trust was such a huge part of love. Without trust, everything could crumble in an instant.

"Please..." Oscar closed his eyes, bringing his forehead to hers. "Please tell me you're still in love with me, Layna. I'm sorry. I should have told you. You're right...I should have. You're completely right. I was an idiot."

"You were," Layna mumbled. Oscar opened his eyes and pulled his head away. "You hurt me, Oscar. Something inside of me is broken now." She wiggled out of his grasp. "I don't know if it can ever be fixed."

"Let me try," he begged. "Layna....I can't..." he covered his mouth and looked up at the ceiling, blinking back tears. Layna's heart was breaking all over again. Seeing him cry like that hurt more than she thought. Even though she was furious with him, she couldn't bear to see him cry like that. She realized in that moment how much she loved him. "Please, sweetheart. Forgive me," he managed to get out.

"Oscar..." Without thinking, she brought her hands to his cheeks, brushing the tears away. Oscar closed his eyes, breathing in deep.

"At least tell me you love me, Layna. If you still do...please tell me." His eyes opened, boring into hers. "I need to know if you do. Don't think...just tell me what you feel."

She knew she did, but could she say it? With the way he was looking at her, how could she not?

"I love you," she said softly. Oscar sighed with relief and Layna wrapped her arms around him. He embraced her, kissing her hair. When she pulled away, he smiled at her. 

"Thank you," he said, caressing her arm. "Do you forgive me?"

"I don't know," she replied, shaking her head. "I love you, Oscar. But is that enough? Without trust..."

"So let me earn it back. Please, sweetheart." He took her hand in his, bringing it to his lips and breathing her in. Layna pulled her hand away.

"Don't," she warned. "Don't put your lips on me right now, Oscar."

"Sweetheart..."

"It's too soon," she said, shaking her head. "All I can think about now when I feel your lips is that she's felt them, too."

"But she won't ever again. You are the only woman I'll kiss..." Layna gave him a look and he shrugged, "the only woman I'll kiss when the camera isn't rolling, I mean. You are the only one that I, Oscar, will kiss. Remember what I said to you the day after we became a couple?" Layna shook her head. "I said you own me. And you do, completely."

"I don't want to own you, Oscar. I want to love you. I want to trust you."

"So love me. Trust me." He brought her hand to his chest, right over his heart. "Feel that? Trust that. Please, sweetheart...I can't lose you. I love you so much." Another tear fell down Oscar's cheek, and Layna couldn't help but cry, too. "Layna." He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his chest. When Layna put her arms around his neck, hugging him back, she felt Oscar sigh.

"I love you," she whispered, moving her hands down his back and resting her head on his shoulder. "I do..." She could feel his heart beating wildly against her chest.

"So...you'll stay?" he asked. Layna nodded. "Thank you." Pulling back, Layna looked into his eyes.

"But you have to give me time. It can't just go back to the way it was before. We can't just...be us again. I need time. I need time to trust you again. I need time before I can kiss you again or..." she looked down at the ground, "...be with you again. I don't know how long it will take..."

"I'll wait," he said, putting his forehead against hers again. "Even if it's months from now...until I get back from the next shoot. Or the one after that. I'll wait, Layna."

"You say that now, but-"

"Layna," he said with more conviction, putting his hands on either side of her neck. "I'll wait."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Do you want a sandwich?" Oscar asked from the doorway of the bedroom. Layna jumped, clutching her chest and letting out a shriek. She had been so focused on unpacking her small bag that she was unaware he was there. "Sorry," he said with a hint of a smile playing at his lips. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine," she said, keeping her eyes down. Wanting to simultaneously punch and kiss someone can make it difficult to look at them.

"Are you sure? I was about to whip something up in the kitchen before I head into the city." Ah, yes. The city. Where he was doing the play. Where Olivia got to undress him in the dark corners of the theater every night. Where she could press herself against Oscar's bare chest, look into his eyes and tell him how much she wanted him. Layna's stomach turned at the image.

"I'm not hungry," she replied, turning her back to him to put the rest of her clothes away. 

"Sweetheart, you should-,"

"I should what, Oscar?" she barked, glaring at him. Oscar froze. "Hmm? What should I do?"

"Nothing," he said softly, shaking his head. He strummed his fingers on his outer thighs - it was something that Layna learned he did when he was nervous. Layna hated that she made him nervous. She also loved it. She was a fucking mess. "Sorry." Layna nodded, letting him know that she heard him but didn't really care. "Um...about Olivia..."

This time it was Layna who froze. "What about her?" Layna asked, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"I just wanted to say...she's very much aware that she and I will never happen," he said. "I made it abundantly clear after you left that night."

"She should have been aware of it before then," Layna said, looking up at Oscar.

"She was," he replied. The look in his eyes told her that he thought that was true. What a fool, she thought.

"HA!" Layna laughed. "Obviously she wasn't if she kissed you. But maybe drunk Oscar acted a little more single, huh? You do get pretty flirty when you've had a bit to drink."

"Layna..." he sighed.

"You know, I've had dressers before, too. They were all women, of course, but we still became close. Very close. It's the most intimate relationship you can have in the theater. So there must have been something between you two that led her to believe you might want her, too."

"I never, ever gave her that impression," he replied with a furrowed brow. 

"Except when you kissed her." Layna turned her back to him, walking into the closet to hang up her blouse.

"But I didn't-," he groaned, walking after her.

"You did. I know, you were drunk. But you kissed her back. So she thought she still had a chance."

"BUT SHE DOESN'T!" he exclaimed. "Layna, I thought we were done with this fight..."

"You're the one who brought her up," Layna replied.

"Yes. I did. Because I want to make sure we can get through the next two weeks with me still working with her. Honestly, I thought she might quit because, as you say, it is a very intimate relationship. There's a trust between an actor and their dresser and she's crushed that between us. If it were in my power, I would fire her. But we're both professionals and in the end, we will get the job done. I just...I want you to know that. I don't want you to live in fear the next two weeks. I want you to be happy. I want you to come to the last show and the party closing night."

"I don't think I can ever set foot in that theater again, Oscar..."

"Alright. I...I understand," he said solemnly, dropping his head. "But I hope you change your mind."

"Not likely," she retorted.

"Okay. Well...I guess I'll go make my sandwich now."

"Enjoy," Layna replied. Layna was shocked that she had any tears left, but once Oscar was gone she grabbed onto the door-frame, leaning her head against it and trying with all her might not to let them fall. She wasn't sure she could get through the next two weeks. She wasn't sure she could make it through the next two hours. Being around him was painful and wonderful - she didn't know if she could stand the tug-of-war going on inside of her. But she had to. She knew she must because she loved him so deeply that it ached in her bones. Even though it hurt to be around him, she knew it would get better. She knew he was it for her. Knowing that, she wiped her tears and finished unpacking her things.

An hour later, Oscar stood at the doorway putting on his brown leather jacket. Layna, who was sitting on the couch trying to focus on her book, looked up as he opened the door. "Wait," Layna called, getting up and walking over to him. 

"What is it?" Oscar asked with a small smile. Maybe he was expecting a kiss or a hug or an 'I love you'.

"It's supposed to snow tonight," Layna said, opening the hall closet and pulling out his scarf and gloves. "You need more than just that jacket."

"It's not that cold," he replied with a small. Layna glared at him, but a smile teased at her lips and she knew he saw it. "Okay..." Taking the items from Layna, he put them on. He merely draped the scarf around his neck, but that wouldn't do much good.

"No," Layna sighed, grabbing the scarf and tying it around his neck so it was covered. She felt Oscar's eyes boring into her as she did it and tried with all her might not to look up into them. "There...that's better."

"Thanks," he said softly. Layna nodded, looking down. "Layna...I love you."

"I love you, too," she murmured.

"Can I..." Oscar started. Layna looked up to find his sad eyes silently begging. He held his arms open to her and with a sigh, Layna stepped into him and wrapped her arms around him. She felt his warm breath on her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. She didn't let the hug linger long, pushing back and looking down at her feet.

"Have a good show...or shows. Whatever." Yup, Saturday. That means Olivia got to undress him twice. She swallowed, trying not to think about it.

"I'll call you during my break," he assured her.

"Right," Layna said with a nod.

"Have a good night at work. I'll see you when you get home."

When Layna arrived home in the small hours of the next morning, she turned on the light to the living room and shrieked. Oscar sprung up from the couch, throwing the blanket off of him.

"What? What is it?" he asked, blinking his eyes to get the sleep out of them.

"I'm sorry," Layna gasped, trying to calm her racing heart. "I didn't expect you to - what are you doing on the couch?"

"Oh." Oscar scratched his head, looking up at Layna. Upon closer inspection, Layna saw that he hadn't merely fallen asleep there watching TV. No, he was sleeping there on purpose. There was a pillow and a blanket and Oscar was wearing a sweatshirt and flannel pajama bottoms. "I just thought you'd probably prefer for me to sleep out here for a while...."

"Oh." Layna was taken aback by his assumption. They hadn't discussed it. Layna was even more taken aback by how it made her feel. Honestly, she knew she should have wanted it. Sleeping in the same bed as him right now was not the best idea, especially considering that they often wound up holding each other when they slept. Even if they weren't touching when they fell asleep, she'd almost always wake up in his arms. She was unsure as to how she would react if that happened the next morning. Would she be happy? Or would she knee him in the balls? Either way, she would feel guilty. She knew that was ridiculous, but it was true. 

"That's what you want, right?" he asked, running his fingers through his unruly curls. 

"Yes," she muttered. "That's what I want."

"Okay," he replied with a nod. "Sorry I scared you."

"Sorry I woke you," she replied, putting her bag down.

"It's fine," he said, brushing it off. "How was work?" he asked.

"Oh, ya know...Saturday night at The Basement is always a fun time."

"Did something happen?" he asked.

"Nothing of note," Layna replied with a shrug. "Just the joys of bartending."

"Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded. Getting up on his feet, he walked over to her as she took off her jacket. Helping her out of it, he placed it over the chair. "You sure?" he asked. She could feel how close he was to her - just a breath away from touching her. She didn't dare turn around.

"Fine," she replied, picking up her feet and moving down the hall. "Goodnight, Oscar."

"Goodnight, Layna."

Layna wasn't alright. Life as a bartender was getting harder as the bar grew in popularity. She found herself dealing with more and more unruly customers, and it was starting to take a toll. That night she nearly threw beer in an drunk's face when he asked to see her tits not once, but three times. If Hank hadn't come to kick him out, Layna would have wasted that perfectly good beer. It was time for something new. As much as she hated letting Pete down, she knew she couldn't be happy there. 

Her salvation came at the hands of Kathy five days later, when she told her over lunch that her old colleague, Nina Turner, was opening a new dance studio in Brooklyn early next year and was interested in having Layna become an instructor.

"You're joking," Layna gasped, practically choking on her salad.

"I told you I was going to keep an eye out, didn't I? Well, Gina texted me this morning and told me that Nina had called her to see if any dancers at the company were willing to come on board as instructors. So I called Nina and told her that you were interested and she was ecstatic."

"Really? But...I'm not in the company. And I haven't...I can't do ballet..."

"You definitely can," Kathy said. "You just haven't yet. Now's the perfect time, though, right? You have something to dance for now." Layna's heart felt suddenly lighter, but she was still worried.

"What kind of studio is it? Is it adults or all ages?"

"I don't really know," Kathy said with a shrug. "But I gave her your number and she said she'd give you a call to set up a meeting to discuss the possibility of you joining the team. So...." Kathy looked at her best friend, "tell me I did good. I did good, right?" 

"Yeah," Layna said. She smiled at Kathy, who returned her smile with an even bigger one. "Yeah...this could be good. But Pete..."

"He can always find another bartender. We both know this was never permanent for you, it was just until you got on your feet with Mark. Honestly, I'm surprised you stayed on after you and Oscar...oh, sorry..."

"It's fine," Layna replied.

"How are things with you two?" she asked timidly. "Is he still sleeping on the couch?"

"Yeah," Layna replied.

"Good. He should stay out there for at least a year." Layna shot Kathy a look. "I'm kidding. I'm glad you two are working it out. He was a dumbass for sure, but he loves you so much."

"I know." Layna nodded. "I love him, too..."

She was still mad at him...or she was trying to be. He wasn't making it easy. Instead of being mad at him, she found that she missed him. Yes, he was there...but he was different. It was as if he were afraid of her - as if he were afraid of saying or doing something that would end it all. He didn't touch her, save for a hug when he left for the day. He didn't kiss her, respecting her space and her feelings. She had told him not to, so she couldn't be upset by that. What she was upset by was the fact that he wasn't being himself. He wasn't being funny, vivacious, naughty, sexy Oscar. She missed his dirty jokes and the way he looked at her when he made them. Yes, he was still sweet and kind and he was definitely trying hard to make up for the mistake he'd made, but it felt different. Layna didn't want that - she wanted her Oscar back. She could only hope that he would come back to her.

"Uh...Layna? Earth to Layna?" Kathy said, waving her hand in front of Layna's face. "So...about this baby shower..."

"Right. Yes. The baby shower," Layna said, smiling at her friend. They spent the next hour planning out the party that would take place in January.

"Layna?" Oscar called. Layna hadn't even heard the door to the apartment open. She was on a mission and she wouldn't stop until it was accomplished.

"In here," Layna called from the 'office'. Hearing him chuckling behind her, Layna pulled herself out of the box that she was elbow-deep in.

"Whatcha doin' there?" he asked, folding his arms over his chest. He had just come back from a run with his trainer and by what she could tell, all the training was paying off. His biceps bulged a little more than usual beneath his Under Armor shirt and although he was a little sweaty he didn't appear to be out of breath or exhausted. There was a glow about him. He looked good. He looked really, really good. And somehow looking at him from a distance made her acutely more aware of that fact. It was like he was taunting her, although she knew that wasn't the case at all.

"Huh?" Layna asked, shaking her head.

"I asked if you should be on your knee like that?" 

"Oh...yeah. Probably not...I didn't even think about it." But he did, she thought. Her heart swooned a bit.

"Be right back." Oscar ran out of the room and returned a few moments later with a pillow from the couch. "This will help."

"Thanks," she said, taking it from him.

"Are you digging for a treasure of some sort?" he asked.

"You could say that," she replied, going back into the box.

"Can I help?" he asked. 

"I'm looking for my pointe shoes," she said from inside the box.

"Pointe shoes?" Oscar asked.

"Ballet shoes," she clarified. 

"Ohhhh. Wait, are you going to..."

"Are you going to help me find them or not?" Layna asked, glaring at him.

"Of course. Yeah." He got down on his knees beside her. Layna could smell the sweat from his workout and she couldn't help where her mind went. He smelled like sex to her. Hot, sweaty, passionate sex. Biting her lip, she turned back to the box and tried to focus on the task at hand.

"I looked in that box already," she said to him. "Try that one." She pointed to the box in front of the one she was digging in. Nodding, he moved over to the box and opened it, leaning over to look. Having no luck with her box Layna pushed it aside, giving her a perfect view of Oscar's ass. Why did he have to be so sexy? 

"Found them!" he exclaimed, turning to her with her shoes in his hand. "These are it, right?"

"Yes!" Layna said with a smile. Oscar beamed at her, handing her the shoes which she hugged to her chest. "This is my favorite pair."

"I can tell," he said, his brow furrowed with a mix of confusion and disgust. "They're pretty beat up."

"Have you ever seen a pair of pointe shoes close up before?" Oscar shook his head. "We beat the shit out of them to make them work how we want. These ones were my favorite...these are the ones I was wearing when I..."

"It's okay," Oscar whispered, reaching out to rub her back. She could sense his hesitation, but when his hand touched her she felt better. He could sense that, too, it seemed. He rubbed her back in small, gentle circles. "If you're not ready..."

"No, I am...I think. I got a call today about a possible job."

"What?" Oscar's hand fell from her back. "A job? Dancing?"

"Teaching," she replied, looking over at Oscar. He was beaming at her, and she couldn't help but smile back. "I don't know if it'll work out. It's one of my old colleagues from the company. She's retiring and opening a dance studio here in Brooklyn early next year. And Kathy told her I was interested so she called me to set up a meeting and we're going to have lunch Monday to talk about it and I'm kinda freaking out!" Layna gasped for air, only realizing then that she had said that whole thing in one breath. 

"That's amazing, sweetheart," Oscar replied with a little chuckle. "I'm sure it will go great and you'll get the job. Here, let me help you up." Standing up, he extended his hand to her. Layna took it and he pulled with a little more force than she was expecting causing her collide with his chest. The smell was intoxicating now. Layna gasped. "Sorry," he said with a little chuckle. "I didn't mean to pull that hard. You okay?" His hands were on her waist and Layna could feel the heat from them radiating through the thin material of her dress. He'd always had warm hands...she missed feeling them on her skin. He lingered there for a moment before dropping his hands and stepping back. "I probably smell disgusting, huh?"

"You smell good," Layna said with a slight growl to her voice. Oscar's eyes widened in surprise. "I mean...you smell fine. Good workout?"

"Yeah, it's freaking freezing out there, though."

"Yeah, I went outside without tights on this morning and ran right back in to put them on. I forgot how cold New York winters can be."

"You...you look very pretty in that dress, Layna." Layna loved that dress. It was a long-sleeved wrap dress in deep burgundy that she'd had for ages but hadn't worn in nearly a year. She forgot how well it hugged her curves, but obviously Oscar had taken notice.

"Thank you," she said, brushing her hair back behind her ear and looking up into his eyes. She saw a glimmer of her Oscar in there. 

"So," he cleared his throat again, running his hand through his hair. Why did he have to do that? "You're going to take some ballet classes at the studio?"

"Yeah. It's time." Oscar nodded. "Getting these on is the first step." Layna looked at the pale pink shoes in her hand. They were busted up, but she was sure they'd still do the trick...if she could get them on.

"Do you...want help?" Oscar asked.

"I've got it."

"Alright, I'm going to go take a shower." Good...that was a good thing. Except now she was imagining him in the shower. Wet. And naked. Layna shook it off. "Holler if you need me?" 

"Yeah," Layna said softly.

It took Layna a good ten minutes of staring at the shoes before she worked up the courage to put them on. She already had tights on since the dress didn't cover her legs and it was freezing outside. She had no excuses. It was time. 

Holding her breath, she stretched out her foot and pulled the shoe on. The calluses that she had built up by dancing her whole life were still there, but they weren't as prominent as they used to be. She could get it back, though, if she worked at it hard enough. Since they weren't as big, the shoes didn't fit in quite the same way. It was slightly uncomfortable, but that was to be expected. 

Layna sat on the hardwood floor of the living room, stretching her feet back and forth to try and break them in. Spreading her legs wide, she let her torso fall to the floor, reaching above her head as far as she could go.

"Oh, sorry," Oscar mumbled. "I'll let you....um..."

"It's fine," Layna said, pushing herself back up and turning her head to look at him. He stood behind her in dark jeans and a flannel button-up shirt that was open at the neck revealing his white undershirt. His hair was still wet with little tendrils falling over his forehead. He looked devastatingly handsome. "You can help me."

"I-I can?" he asked, scratching his beard. Layna nodded, motioning for him to come to her.

"Help me up?" she asked, reaching out for him. "But don't pull so hard this time."

"I won't," he said with a small smile, taking her hand in his and helping her to her feet. Layna smiled, looking down. His gaze followed. "They feel okay?"

"A little stiff," she said, bouncing slightly. "But okay. The real test is to see if I can still get on my toes...that's where I need your help."

"What do you want me to do?" he asked, looking up at her face again. 

"Act as my ballet barre," she said, grabbing his arm and moving it so it was horizontal out in front of his body. "If you can take my weight..."

"I'm sure I can," he said with a smile. "Or else Kyle will kick my ass." Kyle was his personal trainer who's sole mission right now was to whip Oscar into shape for his new film he'd start shooting just two days after the play ended. 

"I think he already is," Layna said with a giggle. "But it's paying off..." she looked up at Oscar and noticed his cheeks turn a little pink, which made her smile. "Ready? I'm going to do a few plies before I try to get up on my toes."

"Sure," he said. Taking a deep breath, Layna closed her eyes and moved to first position. You can do this, she said to herself, gripping Oscar's arm. "You can do this," Oscar whispered to her. She looked at him and he nodded, smiling. She nodded back, moving to second. Then third. She felt Oscar's eyes on her and she knew that should make her more nervous, but it was eerily calming. 

She stopped, closing her eyes again. Very slowly, she moved into a releve, straightening her knees and keeping her heels high enough so that the weight moved to the balls off her feet. Finally, she pushed onto her toes. When she opened her eyes, she looked at Oscar who was beaming up at her. It hurt, but it hurt a lot less than she was expecting. After a few moments, she put her heels back on the ground, letting out a deep breath. She was still gripping Oscar's arm and she wasn't sure she could let go.

"You did it!" he said excitedly, putting his hand on her back.

"I did," she gasped. "I did it."

"You did," Oscar repeated, smiling widely at her.

"I did it!" Layna exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Oscar's neck and pulling him into a hug. Those shoes had been taunting her from that box for over four years and now she was wearing them again, proving to herself that she could still be a ballerina. She was so proud of herself and so elated that she didn't think - she just kissed him. She pressed her lips firmly against his, pulling at the collar of his shirt. When she pulled back she realized what she had done. Oscar looked completely stunned. "Oh, I'm sorry!" she gasped, clapping her hand over her mouth. 

"What?" Oscar shook his head, blinking at her. "Sorry? Why are you sorry?" His brow furrowed in confusion. 

"Because I...well, I...I kissed you," she said, brushing her fingers over her lips. Oscar's eyes followed her fingers for a moment before looking back into her eyes.

"Are you seriously apologizing for kissing me?" he asked, smirking at her. She shrugged. "Really?" He moved the backs of his fingers across her cheek, which was turning bright pink with embarrassment.

"I...um..." she giggled. She couldn't remember the last time she giggled.

"Never apologize for kissing me, Layna. Okay?" He was so close to her, but not close enough. The magnetic pull that she had felt the first night they met was urging her to get closer. She leaned in, closing her eyes. Their lips were nearly touching...she could feel his breath on her. They were both breathing hard, shallow breaths as if they were trying desperately to stay away from each other but losing the battle. Their lips just hovering above each other's cheeks and lips as if they couldn't decide where they wanted to land. Oscar moved slightly, his beard brushing against her jaw. 

"Oscar," Layna whimpered, grabbing at his collar again.

"Layna," he whispered in her ear, his tone pleading and desperate. Layna closed her eyes, moving her lips over his jaw. She felt Oscar shiver as the stubble tickled her lips. His hands moved to her sides, gently stroking up and down. "Kiss me again?" 

Even if she wanted to, the way he said those three words made it impossible for her to deny him. She threw her arms around his neck, her lips crashing against his once more. This time he was ready for her, kissing her back with such passion that it made her collapse into his arms. He wrapped himself around her tightly, one hand dragging down her spine while the other moved into her hair. She opened her mouth to him, letting a soft moan escape when his tongue met hers. Oscar groaned, scrunching the fabric of her dress in his hands at her waist, trying to get her closer to him. If she were any closer, they would be one person.

The passion between them had not died in the absence of physical intimacy. It had only gotten stronger. They grasped at one another like they hadn't seen each other in weeks; their hands desperate to touch whatever part of their lover they could reach. Their lips did the same, kissing each other like it was the first time; exploring one another. Layna gasped when Oscar's lips left hers to travel across her jaw and down her neck. She threw her head back, letting out a moan when he sucked at her neck. Oscar's grip on her tightened when she moaned, pulling her body closer to his still.

"Wrap your legs around me," Oscar breathed in her ear before taking her earlobe between his lips and sucking. Layna whimpered, grasping at his shirt and jumping up, wrapping her legs - pointe shoes and all - around his waist. His lips never left hers as he moved over to the couch, sitting down and moving them so she was on her back and he was in between her legs. "Baby, I missed you," he whispered. His hand moved down her side, taking its time at the curve of her breast.

"I missed you, too," she said, grabbing at his neck so his lips met hers again. Her hands moved into his curls, tugging and earning a low, guttural moan from Oscar. His hand found her thigh, grasping gently as he moved it over the silk of her tights, inching up under her dress.

"God, you feel so fantastic. I've missed these lips so much." Lips. Kissing. Olivia. He kissed Olivia. While she was thinking of her boyfriend kissing another woman, her boyfriend was obviously thinking of something else. She felt him reach for the tie of her dress. "I've missed your whole body," he growled.

"Stop." She put her hand over his, pushing it away. To his credit, he stopped immediately, pushing his arms up so he was hovering over her and gazing down at her with confusion in his sparkling eyes. She pushed at his chest so he sat up and she followed. "We...we shouldn't."

"We shouldn't?" he asked. He was breathless from the endless kisses, and so was she. His lips were swollen, and so were hers. She looked at him, desperately wanting to kiss him again. But she couldn't. She was too afraid of the image of him kissing Olivia popping back in her head.

"It's too soon," she said, looking down at her lap. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you. I don't know what I was thinking. I was just so excited that I could do it and you were so sweet and wonderful and I...." she looked over at him. "I love you...I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Layna," he said softly, brushing her hair back behind her ear. "I'm sorry. I took it too far. I pushed you."

"It's not you," she said, shaking her head. "It's me. I...I liked it. I wanted more...but then she popped into my head."

"Who? Oh..." he said, answering his own question. "We don't talk anymore. At all. Unless it has something to do with work, we don't speak. I think she's mortified over what happened."

"She should be," Layna scoffed.

"Yes," Oscar said with a nod. "She should be. And she is. It's over, Layna. It never even begun. You are the only woman I want to kiss. And I've been dying to kiss you every day for over a week. So when you kissed me, I just...I couldn't help myself. I never realized how desperate I was for your kiss until I couldn't have it anymore."

"I couldn't help myself, either..." she said, glancing over at him. "I...I miss you..." Turning her body into his, she reached for his neck, pulling so his forehead met hers. "I want you."

"I want you, too," he gulped, licking his lips. "But..." he pulled back. "You're right. We shouldn't jump into bed together just because we want each other. If you don't trust me...this won't work."

"I'm trying," she urged, tugging on him.

"I'm trying, too," he said, brushing his fingers down her neck. Layna shivered. "I want you to trust me before we let this happen again...no matter how much we want it."

"How will I know?" she asked.

"I don't know...that's up to you. I can't tell you how to feel, sweetheart." Layna nodded and he hugged her, rubbing her back. Layna sighed, resting her head on his shoulder and breathing him in. "I should probably get going."

"Yeah...okay." Oscar gave her a soft kiss on the cheek before pushing himself up off the couch.

"You'll be home tonight, yes?" he asked. Layna nodded. "Maybe I should take some pajamas out to the living room so I don't disturb you when I get home."

"Or you could just....get into bed with me." Layna kept her eyes on her lap, fiddling with her thumbs.

"I don't know if that's the best idea," he said. "I could barely control myself just now. I don't want to tempt fate."

"It's just sleeping," Layna said, looking up at him. "I miss feeling the weight of your body on the bed beside me. And after next week I won't feel it for a long time..."

"I miss that, too," he said, smiling at her. "Are you sure?" Layna nodded. "Alright...I'll see you tonight, then."

Oscar came home that night to find Layna fast asleep on the couch. Netflix was asking her if she wanted to continue watching How I Met Your Mother. Oscar scooped her up in his arms and started down the hall with her. Layna groaned, mumbling his name.

"Yes?" he asked, gazing down at her.

"You're carrying me," she mumbled, putting her head on his shoulder.

"Yes," he said with a chuckle, pressing his lips to her forehead. "Time for bed."

"I was sleeping?" she asked.

"Mmm hmm. On the couch. I thought you'd like the bed more. That couch isn't the best for sleeping. Trust me - I know." He let her down on the bed and bent backwards, cracking his back. 

"Oh." He hadn't complained once about it that whole week. If she had known it was so uncomfortable, she wouldn't have made him sleep out there that long. "Sorry."

"For what?" Oscar asked, pulling his undershirt over his head. It was pretty dark in there and Layna was still groggy, but she could see the defined muscles in his stomach flex as he lifted his arms.

"Damn," she breathed.

"What was that?" Oscar asked, looking over at her. 

"Huh? What?" Layna pulled her knees into her chest. "Nothing."

"Okkkayyy..." He took off his pants next and Layna couldn't help biting her lip when he bent over to get them over his feet. His whole body just looked...tighter. He turned around, walking over to the dresser to get some pajama bottoms and a shirt. Layna knew it was cold out, but she was bummed that he had to cover that up. It was for the best, though, because otherwise she would be even more tempted to touch him. And kiss him. And do other things...she cursed herself for being so horny. She blamed him, too, for kissing her like that earlier. He knew what an amazing kisser he was - this was all his fault. She huffed, wrapping her arms around her legs and putting her resting her chin on them.

"You okay, baby?" he asked. "Do you...want me to go back to the couch?" She saw a hint of a frown on his face. Shaking her head, Oscar smiled at her and climbed into bed. "Thank God." He lay back on the pillow, stretching his body. "Mmmm..." he hummed, "so much better."

"I didn't know you were so uncomfortable out there," Layna said, looking down at him. Oscar put his hands behind his head, turning his gaze to her.

"I deserved it," he said, as if it were no big thing. 

"True," she said with a shrug. He chuckled.

"Are you going to lie down?" he asked. Nodding, Layna moved her body down the bed, resting her head on the pillow and turning to face Oscar. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Mmm hmm," she hummed. Oscar reached out, caressing her cheek. Layna closed her eyes, reveling in his soft, loving touch. 

"Goodnight, sweetheart."

"Goodnight."


	3. Chapter 3

"Oscar!" Layna called from the closet in the bedroom. "OSCAR!" She heard him barreling down the hallway, nearly colliding with the door frame as he came to a halt.

"What is it?" he asked. He looked worried at first, but when he saw her standing there in just her silk robe, his eyes widened.

"I need help," she sighed. "I don't know what to wear to my meeting."

"You want my help?" he asked, pointing to himself.

"You're all I've got," she said, smiling at him. "And you know what looks good on me. Sooo..." she held out a dress. "What about this one?"

"That's nice," he said.

"Thanks, but does it say 'I wanna dance for you'?" she asked.

"Depends on what kinda dancing you'll be doing," he said with a wink. Layna gasped, hitting him in the arm playfully. She loved that naughty, funny Oscar was starting to come back. They were getting more comfortable with each other day by day. It was as if the little make-out session they had on the couch sparked something within him. He knew she still wanted him now, even though she had stopped it. He knew she was trying, and so he was trying, too. "Hey!" he whined, rubbing his arm. "That hurt."

"Did not," she said, sticking her tongue out at him. He shook his head and laughed. "But seriously...I feel like it isn't right. It's too casual."

"Maybe," he said, scratching his beard.

"Help," she said, pleading to him with her eyes.

"Hmmm...how about..." he moved closer to her, inspecting the row of dresses hanging on her side of the closet. "This one?" he asked, holding up her white vintage button up dress that she wore in Rome. "You look beautiful in this one."

"It's after Labor Day," she said, shaking her head at him.

"Oh, right. How silly of me!" he said with a smirk.

"It has to be something I won't freeze in, too, so this is out," she said, grabbing the spaghetti-strapped pink dress and pushing it aside. "And this. Oh, and definitely this one."

"How about....this?" He held up her grey wool pencil skirt. It would definitely keep her warm, and it was quite stylish. Layna nodded. "And maybe this?" He reached for a white long-sleeved cotton blouse. She nodded again. 

"You're a natural," she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. He beamed at her and they just stood there for a moment, looking at each other. She wanted to kiss his lips. She wanted him to kiss her, too, but she knew he wouldn't make the first move. They hadn't kissed since the other night when things got a little hot and heavy on the couch. Layna thought about that kiss a lot, though. She also thought about Olivia a lot, which made her wary of kissing him again. But he was so tempting. Why did he have to be so tempting? With those gorgeous eyes and those lips and that hair. "I should probably change..."

"Right. Yeah. Good. I'll um....go back to the living room." Layna nodded. She sighed when he left the room.

A few minutes later, Layna entered the living room to find Oscar strumming his guitar and humming. He was wearing a cardigan over his loose v-neck and his favorite tattered up jeans. Even though the hardwood floor of the apartment was cool, he was barefoot as usual. He obviously hadn't heard her coming in, because he kept strumming away. Layna waited a few moments so she could just stand there and gaze at him. Whatever he was playing was hauntingly beautiful and she didn't want him to stop.

He must have felt her staring, lifting his head and smiling at her. "Oh...hi. How long have you been standing there?" 

"Not long," she replied, fidgeting with her skirt. It was a little loose in the waist, which made her happy inside. "How do I look?" Oscar instructed her to spin around with his finger and she followed his instruction, holding her arms out and turning for him.

"You look..." he looked her up and down, smiling at her, "really nice. I'd definitely want you to dance for me."

"Oscar," she warned playfully. He chuckled, putting his guitar down and getting up to walk over to her. "I really look okay?"

"More than okay," he reassured her, looking down at the necklace she wore. It was the necklace he bought her in Rome. "You're beautiful, Layna..." he whispered. Layna blinked at him and he just smiled at her, his hand reaching up as if it were going to run through her hair before he pulled it back in hesitation.

"It's okay, Oscar," she whispered, stepping in and reaching to run her hand through his hair instead. "You can touch me."

"I...I didn't want to overstep," he said softly, swallowing hard. "After what happened the other day."

"I liked what happened the other day," she said, looking up into his eyes.

"I know...until you didn't." Layna sighed, taking her hand off of him. "I don't want to make you upset, Layna. I know things are rocky and I know I messed up and then made it so much worse by not telling you. I know that."

"I know you know," she said, caressing the soft fabric of his sweater. "And I'm getting over it. Slowly. Those kisses the other night..." she gulped, leaning into him, "they were so good."

"They were," he said, nodding.

"You're an amazing kisser, Oscar. I don't blame her for wanting to kiss you again...well, I do. But I mean, I would want to kiss you again if I were her. But I'm mad that she did. And I-,"

"Layna," Oscar sighed, rubbing her arms. "Layna. She didn't kiss me again."

"I know. But she tried to. If Jocelyn hadn't said my name, she definitely would have tried."

"Even if you hadn't been there, she wouldn't have gotten another kiss. I would have stopped her."

"I know...I know that." Layna closed her eyes. "I hate thinking about her when I kiss you."

"So don't," he said. Layna opened her eyes, stepping back.

"Don't. Of course. Why didn't I think of that?! That's exactly what I'll do!" she said, flinging her arms up in the air. "You're a genius."

"Layna, come on," Oscar sighed. "I'm just saying that you shouldn't let her get in your head. She's definitely not in mine." He grabbed her waist. "You're the only thing I'm thinking about when my lips are on yours. And when my lips brush over your soft, freckled cheeks. And your long, beautiful neck..." he leaned into her, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply. "You're all I ever think about, Layna."

"I...." she started.

"Let me be all you think about, baby," he whispered, brushing his lips over her neck right above her collar. Layna bit her lip, grasping at his sweater. She was about to speak when Oscar's phone buzzed in his pants. Darn that phone. "Ignore it," he told her. But it was too late, she was already out of her daze. And speaking of late...

"What time is it?" she asked. Oscar looked at his watch.

"Almost 11," he replied.

"I gotta go!"

"Oh. Um...okay."

"I'm sorry, but if I don't leave now I'll be late. And I can't be late." She looked at him, silently apologizing for her little outburst. "Wish me luck?" 

"You don't need it, but good luck. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Layna returned home three hours later, grinning from ear to ear. Her meeting had gone so well. Nina had told her how much she loved watching her dance and said that if she could be a part of re-introducing the world to her talent she'd consider herself lucky. When Layna expressed her apprehension about teaching, Nina said that she'd be there to help her with constructing a lesson schedule and would even be willing to help out with the first few classes. She was so happy that Layna wanted to teach young students, since she hadn't been able to find someone for the elementary school kids yet. 

It was pretty much a done deal. All that was left now was for her to sign a contract with her, which she'd do on Wednesday before the Thanksgiving holiday weekend. Layna was nervous about the contract, but Nina assured her that it was just for payroll and tax purposes and that if she didn't like it, she could leave whenever she wanted. 

Oh, and Layna had to start ballet dancing again. That was definitely a necessity. Layna texted Eric on her way home telling him that she was up for a ballet class the next day. His response? Too many heart eye and thumbs up emojis to count. 

Oscar was nowhere to be found when Layna came through the door. His guitar was still out, leaning against the couch. His notepad was out, too, but Layna didn't dare look at it. That was where he wrote down all of his ideas and lyrics - they were his private words. If those were out, he couldn't have been far. "Oscar?" Layna called. No answer. Maybe he was napping.

Layna made her way down the hall to the bedroom, pulling her shirt out of her skirt and starting to undo the buttons. Oscar had chosen wisely, but she felt a little stiff in the pencil skirt. She was looking forward to putting on some fleece pajama bottoms.

Her shirt was halfway unbuttoned when she entered the bedroom. Oscar wasn't napping after all. No, he was coming out of the bathroom with just a towel hanging low around his waist, accentuating the V in his hips that had become more prominant over the last few weeks. Layna froze, eyes wide at the sight of her practically naked, still slightly wet boyfriend. 

"Oh, you're home," he said with a smile. "Hi."

"Hi," she said, blinking a few times before reluctantly tearing her eyes away from his bare torso. The way that towel hung off his hips was making her salivate, and that wasn't good.

"How'd it go?" he asked, running his hand through his damp curls. 

"Um...it...it went good. I mean well," Layna groaned, cursing herself. "It went well."

"Yeah?" he asked, smiling at her. "Good." His gaze fixed on her open blouse. Her gaze fixed on his bare chest. It felt as if it was the first time they were looking at each other's bodies. The air around them vibrated with sexual tension. He licked his lips, and she bit hers.

"We should," they both said in unison. Oscar chuckled, reaching up and rubbing the back of his neck. Layna couldn't help but notice the way his abs flexed when he did that. Kyle had really been whipping him into shape, it seemed. She had always loved his body - he was gorgeous no matter what - but the work he had been doing was really starting to show and she just wanted to feel it under her fingertips...and maybe her tongue.

"I should put some clothes on, maybe. And you should...um..." his eyes were still glued to her exposed bra. She looked down, realizing that it was the one she was wearing the night they first kissed. She knew how much he loved that one.

"I should change," she finished. 

"Good," they said in unison. Oscar walked to the dresser while Layna made her way into the closet.

"Hey, do you want to go grab a bite to eat and see a movie?" Oscar asked from the bedroom.

"When? Tonight?"

"Yeah...we should celebrate."

"Oh, okay...yeah. I mean, I guess we should. But I had a huge lunch. I don't know if I can eat," she said.

"So dessert and a movie then."

"Okay," she said, smiling to herself. "That sounds nice."

"Good," he replied. He sounded like he was right outside the closet.

"Don't come in. I'm naked."

"Oh. Right. Um...I'll...wait in the living room I guess."

"Okay. I'll be right out."

Since it was freaking freezing out when she went for her lunch and it was supposed to only get colder, Layna decided to wear her skinny jeans and her blue cashmere sweater with a long-sleeved shirt underneath. She put on her brown leather boots with the little heel and went out into the living room. Oscar was sitting on the couch in dark jeans and a plaid dress shirt with a V-neck sweater over it. He looked like he was ready for a photo-shoot. Layna sighed audibly, which she cursed herself for doing as soon as he looked up and smiled at her. 

"You look gorgeous," he said with a big smile.

"Thank you," she replied, feeling her cheeks get hot. "I was thinking the same thing."

"That you look gorgeous?" he teased, standing up and walking over to her. "Confidence is good."

"No," she groaned, pushing his chest like a flirty high schooler. "You look gorgeous." 

"Oh." He stepped closer to her, his eyes transfixed on her lips for a moment before returning to her eyes. "Thank you."

"Uh huh," she said with a nod. He definitely wanted to kiss her. And she most assuredly wanted to kiss him. But she stopped herself because if they kissed, it could go one of two ways and she wasn't sure which way it would go. She needed to be sure. Plus, she didn't want to ruin the evening before it began. "Should we go?"

"Yeah. Is your coat in the closet?"

"Yeah," she replied. They walked towards the door and Oscar grabbed their coats, helping her put hers on before he put his on. They each grabbed hats - Oscar put his flat cap on while Layna put on her purple knit beanie.

"Cute hat," he said, admiring it.

"Thanks, I made it," she replied.

"You...." he pointed at it. "You made that?"

"Yeah. I knitted it a few years back. I haven't done it in a while, though."

"Oh, well...it's nice. You're talented."

"Thanks," she said, feeling her cheeks get hot.

"Blushing," he teased. She nudged him. "Ready to go?" 

"Mmm hmm."

Although Layna and Oscar had known each other for what felt like forever, that night felt very much like a first date. They started with a movie - Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. Even though Layna hadn't gotten to watch a lot of movies growing up, she did read quite a bit. Her mother disapproved of Harry Potter, so Layna read it in her room at night with a flashlight. When she told Oscar that story while they waited for the movie to start, he said he could picture her as a little girl hiding beneath the sheet and reading.

"I bet you felt like a Weasley, huh?" he said to her.

"How do you know I'm not one?" she replied, leaning into him slightly.

"Well, I know a Weasley...and I think if he were related to someone like you I would have found out about it."

"You know a Weasley?" she asked.

"Yeah...ya know...Bill?" he said. Layna shook her head. "Domhnall?" he said with a smile. 

"Ohhh yeah. I forgot. Yeah, okay...you caught me. I'm no Weasley." The lights dimmed and Layna and Oscar didn't speak a word to each other for the next few hours. They did, however, manage to get closer. By the end of the movie Oscar had raised the armrest between them and Layna had cuddled up to his side. When the credits started to roll she lifted her head from his shoulder.

"What did you think?" he asked her.

"I loved it. You?"

"Well, I haven't read the books and I haven't seen the movies in a really long time, but I enjoyed it."

"Oh, you didn't tell me that. We could have seen something else-"

"You wanted to see it," Oscar interjected. "And like I said, I liked it. Want to go for some dessert?" 

"Yes, I'd like that."

Oscar took her to a little family-run bakery a few blocks away from the theater that Oscar swore had the best cannoli in the whole world. They were melt-in-your-mouth sugar-for-your-soul fantastic, he said. He ordered two for them while Layna saved one of the few tables in the corner of the shop. She couldn't help moaning after her first bite.

"Good?" Oscar asked, raising his eyebrow at her.

"Mmm hmm," Layna hummed, savoring the taste on her tongue. "So good."

"I'm glad you like it."

"I don't like it, Oscar. I love it. This is like heaven in my mouth. It's the best thing I've ever tasted." Oscar chuckled at her. "Isn't it the best thing you've ever tasted?"

"Not quite," he said, glancing at her.

"Lies. What's better than this?" Layna took another bite. "Nothing."

"You are," Oscar said quietly, looking into her eyes. Layna's eyes widened. "It's true - you are."

"Oscar," Layna breathed. She felt her cheeks getting pink. Hell, her whole body was probably blushing. The way he said that...and the way he was looking at her. She could go out in the blistering cold right then and not feel even the slightest chill.

"I'm sorry," he said, shaking his head. "I shouldn't have-"

"No," Layna replied, putting her hand over his. "That was...that was really sweet." And sexy. And downright intoxicating. He knew that, too, by the way his lips curled up into that smile.

"You ate that really fast," he said with a little chuckle.

"It was too good," she defended, pouting at him. He smiled, taking his last bite.

"We should probably head home - it looks like it may start snowing soon."

"You think so? It wasn't in the forecast..." Oscar stood up, holding his hand out to her. Layna took it, rising up to her feet.

"I know, but it kinda feels like it. Doesn't it? There's a bite to the air." He grabbed his gloves out of his coat pocket and Layna did the same. Before they left, Oscar said goodbye to the old man behind the counter.

"Come back soon, Mr. Isaac."

"The lady loves it, so I think we will," he said to the man.

"Good man - keep your woman happy."

"I'm trying," Oscar said with a smile, taking Layna's hand and walking out of the shop.

"Thanks for tonight," Layna said, looking over at him. "I enjoyed myself."

"Me, too. We should go on dates more often."

"That would be nice. Except I'm barely going to see you over the next few months." It was starting to sink in that he was leaving soon and she wouldn't see him until he came home right before Christmas.

"I know. I'm really sorry about the wedding, my schedule that first week is just so crazy." He had gotten confirmation a few weeks ago that he wouldn't be able to go with Layna to Hawaii for her mom's wedding. It was a bummer, especially because Layna was pretty nervous about the whole thing. Being that her mother was never really close to her, the thought of spending a week on an island with her made her a little nervous. Add the fact that she had the potential to turn into quite the Bridezilla? She was already showing signs with Layna's bridesmaid dress. Layna wouldn't get to try it on until she got to Hawaii - only 5 days before the ceremony. Needless to say, her mom was freaking out. Layna was sure she'd be on the verge of a breakdown by the ceremony.

"It's okay," Layna sighed. "I understand. At least we'll get to spend Thanksgiving together on Thursday. You can still come, right?" They were spending it at Kathy and Pete's since Kathy wasn't really allowed to travel any farther than the living room.

"Oh, I'll be there. I love Thanksgiving."

"I just hope that Kathy's aversion to poultry is truly over. She assures me that it is, but who knows what she'll be like when she smells the turkey baking all day." 

"Well if it isn't, then that means more turkey for me!" Oscar grinned at her like a little kid.

"Oscar!" she gasped, hitting his arm.

"Kidding," he said with a laugh, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her into his side. "I'm kidding."

"Mmm hmm," she said with a nod. 

They were just about to turn the corner to their street when Layna felt something wet hit her nose. Looking up, she saw small snowflakes falling under the glow of the street lamps. "Told ya," Oscar said, so close that his breath warmed her cheek. She looked over at him and he grabbed her hand, pulling her along. "Come on, let's get you inside."

"But it's snowing," Layna said with a smile, dragging her feet.

"You like snow?" he asked. Layna nodded. "I didn't know that about you."

"Who doesn't like snow?" Layna said with a smile and a shrug.

"Umm....a lot of New Yorkers," he replied.

"Ah, well...I grew up in Washington. It doesn't snow much there. I still enjoy it."

"It never snows in Miami," Oscar retorted.

"But you don't like snow..." Layna looked at him suspiciously. "You're odd."

"I don't mind it if I've got no place to be. If I can stay in and watch it fall, then it's great. But traveling in it is a bitch, especially when you rely on planes for work as much as I do."

"Ah, yes." Layna nodded. "Gotcha. Okay, let's go in..." She started walking again but Oscar pulled her back gently.

"No," he said softly. "We can stay out for a bit." Layna smiled, stepping in to him. She grasped at his scarf, gently tugging on it. Her eyes slowly raised to meet his. "Hi," he whispered.

"Hi," she said, blinking at him. He looked so handsome all bundled up. He smiled at her, bringing his gloved hand to her hair.

"You're getting snow in your hair."

"You're getting it in your beard," she said with a giggle, brushing her finger over his beard. Oscar gazed down at her; his tongue moving a little too slowly over his bottom lip, like he knew exactly what he was doing to her. She wanted to kiss those lips so desperately. And after what he said to her in the bakery - about her being the sweetest thing he'd ever tasted - she was dying to taste him again. And she could taste him. She just had to let go of that grudge she was holding. She wanted to. She just had to let go...

"What are you thinking?" Oscar whispered, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm thinking..." she inched closer, her lips hovering just before his. She looked up at him through her lashes, moving her lips over to ghost across his cheek. He shivered in her arms and she knew it wasn't because of the chill in the air.

"Yes?" he gulped. Layna smiled, moving her gloved hands to latch around his neck, playing with the curly tendrils of his hair. She bit her lip, gazing at him. Oscar's grip on her tightened slightly, pulling her closer.

"I'm thinking about how good you taste," she mumbled before pressing her lips against his. Letting out a sigh from the blissful contact, she melted into him as he kissed her back slowly and deliberately. She let one hand fall down to his scarf again, tugging him closer and deepening the kiss. Oscar moaned into her mouth when her tongue brushed against his and that sound gave Layna that delicious pull in her stomach.

"Layna," he breathed when they came up for air. She opened her eyes, blinking a few times to focus. "Sweetheart..."

"I want to go inside now," she said.

"You sure?" he asked. Layna nodded, giving him a soft kiss. "Alright..."

They held hands all the way back to their building, exchanging silent little glances and small smiles. When they got into the elevator, one of their neighbors was standing there with a load of laundry. He nodded to them, and they nodded back.

"Snowin' out there?" the guy asked.

"Yeah," Layna and Oscar said in unison.

"Cool. Literally." He laughed at himself and Oscar chuckled. The door opened. "Well, this is me. Have a good night, guys."

"You, too," they said. The doors closed and Layna glanced over at Oscar. He smiled back at her, opening his mouth to speak when the door opened. "After you," he said, holding his hand out. 

"Thanks," she said softly.

Once inside, they rid themselves of their winter wear and hung their jackets out to dry. "Want some cocoa?" Oscar asked.

"My heart says yes, but my stomach says no," Layna answered. "That cannoli was super rich. Plus, I'm kinda tired and chocolate isn't a good thing to eat before bedtime. Bad dreams."

"Ah, okay. You want to go to sleep?" His tone had a hint of disappointment in it, which Layna understood. That kiss they shared on the street was something else. It was the kind of kiss that led to other things...

"Not quite yet," she said with a smile. "I do want to get into bed, though..."

"Y-you do?" She nodded and Oscar gulped. "Oh. Okay....and do you want to watch a movie in bed or..."

"I'd like to make out," she said plainly. Oscar's eyes got wide and he seemed to be choking over his words, which Layna found completely adorable. "You okay?"

"Um yup. Yup," he said with a nod. "I'm good. You...you want to make out?" She nodded again. "With me?"

"No, with Mr. Monroe across the hall." Oscar chuckled. "Yes, with you. Silly."

"I just...I-"

"Don't think about it, Oscar," she said, rubbing his arm. "Just-" she was going to say kiss me, but he beat her to it, pulling her close and giving her a soft but lustful kiss that made her knees weak. When he pulled back, she opened her eyes slowly. "Yeah...that."

"Okay," he said with a nod.

"But just this...and maybe a little..." she ran her fingers down his stomach and she heard Oscar gulp. Smiling, she continued, "a little more. But I want to take it slow. Is...is that okay?" She looked up into his eyes, searching for an answer.

"Anything you want, sweetheart," he whispered, brushing his hand over her hair. "You set the pace. Okay?" She nodded, grabbing his hand and leading him to the bedroom.

"Maybe we should get changed separately. Just so we don't..."

"Good idea," he said with a nod. "I'll go in there," he said, nodding at the closet. Layna silently agreed, smiling at him.

She had a hard time deciding what to wear. She couldn't go with just underwear - that would send the wrong message. But her usual fleece pants and V-neck seemed too casual. Plus, she'd probably be getting pretty hot and bothered and fleece doesn't really go well with that. She was still deciding when Oscar called out to her, asking if he could come out.

"Not yet," she hollered. She had to make a decision fast. She decided on her pale pink silk pajama shorts and the matching cami with the lace trim. It was sexy, but still had an air of innocence to it. After she changed, she looked in the mirror above the dresser and fluffed up her hair. The cold night air had made her cheeks quite pink - or maybe that was Oscar. Who was she kidding? She smiled, thinking that she didn't mind the way she looked. Moving over to the bed, she sat on the foot of it. She crossed her legs, then uncrossed them, then crossed them the other way. Leaning back on her hands, she called out to him. "Okay."

The closet door creaked open and Layna looked up and saw Oscar come out in his boxers and a white v-neck. "Holy sh-" he started "Layna...you...you look..."

"Yeah?" she asked, nibbling on her bottom lip and running her fingers through her hair.

"Yeah," he said, walking up to her. Layna smiled, opening her legs and pulling him in between them. Oscar raised his brow at her, smiling that gentle yet extremely seductive smile.

"Are you going to kiss me?" she asked, craning her neck to look up at him.

"I-um...yes..." He cradled her head in his hands, the tips of his callused fingers brushing over her neck and making her shiver. "Yes," he whispered, leaning down to brush a soft kiss on her lips. Layna could feel his nerves in his kiss, and she knew he could feel hers, too. He pulled back, leaning his forehead against hers. 

"I want this," she assured him, nudging her nose against his and giving him another little kiss. 

"Do you trust me?" he asked, brushing his fingers through her hair.

"I'm starting to," she said, looking up into his eyes. "I just need to take it slow."

"Of course," he whispered, giving her a kiss. "Slow." He kissed her again, and she pulled him closer, moving his soft, sweet kiss into a deeper, more passionate one with every brush of their lips. Layna grabbed his sides, tugging on the cotton of his shirt to bring him closer. He put his hands on either side of her on the bed, lowering Layna on her back. Their lips never left one another's as she backed herself up the bed and Oscar crawled over her body. Once her head found the pillow, his body found hers. Layna sighed at the contact, moving her hands into his hair and wrapping her leg around his waist and digging her heel into his backside. He groaned, grinding against her a little.

"Oscar," Layna gasped. Oscar immediately stopped and Layna had to shake her head to pull herself out of the kiss.

"Too much?" he asked with a furrowed brow. Layna reached up to caress his cheek, smiling at him.

"No," she whispered, pulling him in for another kiss. "You feel perfect," she mumbled against his lips.

"You do, too," he said, his voice dripping with lust. Layna inhaled sharply and he smiled at her, giving her a passionate, teasing kiss that made her dizzy. The way his lips pressed firmly at first, but then moved to gentle, brushing touches mixed with just enough tongue to leave her wanting more. He was doing considerable damage to her panties with those kisses, and Layna wanted to repay the favor.

Slowly, she moved her hand up inside his shirt. His skin was soft and warm and as he moved over her she could feel his muscles tense. She moved her hand to his back and then back to his side. Wanting to feel more of him, she pulled up his shirt a little more. "Take this off," she said to him.

"You sure?" he asked, looking down at her. She nodded, licking her lips. "Okay, then." Pushing himself onto his knees, he pulled his shirt over his head. Layna was practically salivating as she watched him.

"God, you're hot," she sighed, pulling him back down. As they continued to kiss, her hands continued to explore his newly exposed skin. She knew where he liked being touched most, but it was hard for her to reach with him on top of her. In a bold move, she pushed him onto his back.

"Whoa," he exclaimed, looking up at Layna as she moved her body so it was halfway covering his. She said nothing, grabbing his neck and kissing him. He smiled into her kiss, grabbing her shoulder and moving his hand down her back. Layna smiled back, her lips kissing over his jaw while her hand moved over his abdomen. She could feel his breathing get shallow when she teased over the elastic of his boxers, brushing her fingertips under it to touch his lower stomach. Her leg moved up in between his and she could feel just how much he was enjoying himself against her thigh. She bit back a moan as the throbbing between her legs intensified. Oscar didn't hold his back, though, moaning into her mouth. Her fingers stopped moving for a moment and Oscar didn't like that, apparently. "Don't stop," he begged, kissing her. "Please, don't stop."

"I won't," she said with a smile, moving her fingers across his stomach, up over his pecs and back down. "I can't stop." Her fingers explored the newly defined ridges in his abs. She hadn't touched him there in nearly two weeks, but she could feel a difference. "You feel so good," she whimpered, her fingers digging into him slightly.

"So do you," he breathed, moving his hand into her hair and taking a big handful, pulling her close. "You feel amazing." He kissed her. "You taste so good."

"Oscar," she gasped when he licked her lip. 

"Tell me what you want," he said, kissing anywhere his lips would reach - her eyelids, her cheeks, her nose, her neck. Layna couldn't stop feeling his stomach.

"I..." she thought about it. She wanted him. She wanted what she felt throbbing against her thigh. She ached for him to be inside of her. Not having an orgasm for two weeks was starting to take its toll. But she knew that wasn't a good idea. What if they were having sex and Olivia popped into her head? What if instead of enjoying his body and feeling how much he loved her all she could see was that tart in bed with him? No...that could be awful. She had to take it slow. She had to focus on him and her and the trust they were working so hard to build back up. She had to trust herself to do what her mind and heart were desperately trying to tell her body - slow down. But just because they shouldn't have sex it didn't mean she couldn't have an orgasm.

"Layna, sweetheart," he said, his voice aching with desperation. "Tell me." He reached for her hand, pulling it off of his stomach and bringing it to his lips. "What do you want?"

"I want..." she closed her eyes, giving him a kiss. "I want..." his fingers brushed over her neck, sending a shiver through her whole body. "I want these," she found herself saying, grabbing his hand and bringing his fingers to her lips. 

"You want my fingers?" he asked, smiling at her.

"Mmm hmm. On me...." she looked up at him through her lashes, smiling at the look he gave her. It was a mix of shock and lust that made him look simultaneously sexy and adorable.

"I'd like that, too," he said, moving is hand down her body slowly, taking his time to brush his fingers up under her silk top. Layna moved onto her back and Oscar followed, turning his body into hers. She wrapped her arm around him, moving her hand up into his hair as his lips went lower and lower, leaving steamy, wet kisses over her collarbone. His fingers dipped into her shorts, but then he pulled them out. He was teasing her, and she loved and hated him for it.

"Oscar," she whined, throwing her head back when his lips moved over the tops of her breasts and over the lace and satin of her top.

"I know," he said, moving his hand further down into her shorts to brush over her panties. She gasped and he smiled up at her, moving so his lips could touch hers again. "You want this," he said, applying slight pressure over the part of her that was throbbing for him. She could only imagine how wet she was. "I'll give you whatever you want." Layna whimpered, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him into a deep, passionate kiss. Oscar's fervor matched hers as his hand moved inside her panties and he slid his finger into her folds. Layna gasped and Oscar smiled. "You really do want this, don't you?"

"Mmm hmm," she hummed, kissing him hungrily and grinding her hips up against his still hand. 

"God," he groaned, watching her hips move. Layna kissed him, moving her hand into her panties and over his hand, making him move. He smiled against her lips, moving his finger in small circles over her clit. She didn't stop moving her hips, and she could tell he liked it by the way his breathing changed and his kisses got deeper.

"Oscar," she whimpered, feeling herself getting close. She'd never felt herself reaching climax that fast before, and it felt so good that she didn't want it to stop. But she couldn't help it. "Oh...oh my God," she whimpered, nipping at his bottom lip. Oscar must have sensed that she was almost there, so he slowed down a bit. "Don't stop," she gasped, grasping at his neck and pulling him in for a kiss. "I'm so close." She pressed her forehead against his. "Don't stop."

"I won't," he breathed, kissing her so deeply and so passionately that even if his fingers weren't pleasuring her she was pretty certain she would have an orgasm. She held onto him for dear life as her body started to shiver, overcome with the climax taking over her whole body. Oscar was still going, but it was too much for her. She grabbed his hand and stilled him. "You...?" he raised his brow at her.

"Mmm hmm," she hummed, looking up into his eyes. He seemed surprised. "Two weeks without an orgasm can have quite an effect, apparently." She was still trying to catch her breath. "And that felt really...really good. I couldn't help it. I just...let go."

"Good," he whispered, pulling her close so her head rested on his chest. "I guess it has been two weeks, huh? That's the longest I've gone without an orgasm in...God, I can't remember."

"Wait..." Layna looked up into his eyes. "You haven't..." he shook his head. "This whole time?" She was shocked. Knowing how sexual he was, she didn't expect him to have gone two weeks without a little self-pleasure to hold him over while she got over what had happened.

"Even if I wanted to, I don't think I would have been able to. I've kinda been a wreck." He shrugged. "I know it's nothing compared to what I put you through, but I feel so terrible about it now....the other night when we kissed was the first time I felt like...us. It was like coming home, kissing you." Layna felt the butterflies in her stomach flutter their wings. "I'm so sorry, Layna."

"Oscar," she sighed, brushing her hand over his cheek. "It's okay."

"It's not okay. I should have-" Layna put her fingers on his lips, shaking her head.

"It's done. It's over. Let's just...move past it. Okay?" Oscar nodded slowly and they started making out again. Layna was still a bit breathless, and Oscar sounded that way, too. "I love you."

"I love you," he replied, hugging her to him.

"You just made me feel so..." she grasped his hip, "so good." He smiled down at her. "In record time," she said with a giggle.

"I should get some kind of award, huh?"

"Well...why don't we see if you can beat my record?" she asked, biting her lip. Oscar looked confused. She clarified with her hand moving down over his boxers, gently grasping him. His hips jerked up and she giggled. "Up for the challenge?"

"You're serious?" he asked. Layna answered by stroking him through the thin cotton. He groaned, grasping at her hip. "I didn't think you wanted-"

"Oh, I definitely want to," she said, kissing him hungrily. "You know how much getting you off gets me off."

"I..." he blinked up at her, his eyes rolling back in his head when she reached down into his boxers and wrapped her fingers around his thick cock. She stroked him a few times, but discovered quickly that since he was so big, she didn't have a lot of room in there. She pulled her hand out and Oscar pouted at her.

"I think maybe you need to lose the boxers...I don't have a lot of room in here."

"Then I'd be naked," he said with a small smile. "And you're still fully dressed."

"Yeah, so?" she asked.

"You do look very, very sexy in these pjs, though..." his fingers brushed over the silk. "It took everything inside of me not to jump you when I came out of the closet."

"You came out of the closet, Oscar? I didn't know!"

"Oh, hush," he chuckled, pulling her into him and wrapping his arms around her. Layna couldn't help but giggle.

"I mean, I'm a little shocked."

"If I came out of the closet, do you think you'd be able to do this to me?" he asked, nodding down at his hard-on.

"True...lose the boxers." Oscar let out a laugh, but when Layna just stared at him, waiting, he nodded.

"Yes, ma'am." Lifting up his hips and pushing his boxers down. Layna looked down, licking her lips. Oscar was watching her apparently.

"Keep looking at me like that and you won't even have to use your hands."

"But I'm so good with my hands," she teased, brushing her fingers over the tip of his cock. Oscar's body jerked. 

"Layna," he gulped. She smiled, rubbing the palm of her hand over his wet tip before she started stroking him nice and slow. He pulled her close, kissing her slowly and moaning into her lips whenever she'd change her pace.

"Feel good?" she asked, moving her hand down to cup his balls. His hips jerked and he moaned her name. She started moving a little faster and he started kissing her quicker.

"Layna," he moaned. "Layna, oh my God." Gritting his teeth, he grasped at her waist, hugging her against him so their chests heaved against one another's with sharp breaths. "Baby, I'm gonna...oh, fuck," he growled, pulling her close as streams of cum coated his stomach and her silk top. His entire body shuddered and the sound he made in her ear was enough to make her wet all over again. "Oh, God..." he gasped, throwing his head back against the pillow. "Layna...I..." he opened his eyes, seeing the damage he did to her shirt. "Oh, shit. Baby, I'm sorry..."

"Sorry?" she asked, her nose scrunching up in confusion.

"Your...your shirt," he said, pointing to it. She looked down.

"Oh...oh, my..." she smiled at him. "Did you do that on purpose so I'd have to take it off?"

"What? No. I didn't-"

"I'm kidding, Oscar," she giggled, pulling her shirt off and wiping it over his stomach, cleaning him off. Oscar stared at her in disbelief. "What?"

"Is it ruined?"

"No. It just needs to go to the dry cleaner," she said, shrugging. "You okay, baby?"

"Huh?" he said, tearing his eyes away from her breasts.

"Are. You. Okay?" she asked. 

"Oh. Yeah. Yeah, I'm good. I'm really...really good."

"I'm glad." She handed him his boxers and he pulled them back on, grabbing her waist again and pulling her into his side to cuddle. The feeling of her bare skin on his felt so natural to her, which made her smile so wide. "But I'm sad to say I don't think you broke my record."

"I dunno, I think it might have been a photo finish." Layna shrugged. "That was amazing, baby." He kissed her hair. "I didn't think we'd be doing this so soon."

"It's been over a week," she said, running her fingers over his pecks. "You try being mad at you for a week. It's really hard. You're so sweet to me. And like...insanely sexy."

"Me?" Layna nodded. "Ha! Do you know what you did to me the other day when I saw you spreadeagle on the floor in those ballet shoes? Jesus Christ."

"What did I do to you?" she asked, batting her lashes innocently. Oscar growled, pushing his forehead against hers. "I was just stretching. I didn't know you'd walk in."

"Honestly, Layna. Every time I've come into a room the last week and you've been there has been simultaneously wonderful and terrifying at the same time."

"I'm sorry. I don't want to terrify you."

"Oh, no. No...you didn't. It's me. I just want to make everything okay again and I didn't know how."

"I know," she said, kissing his chest. "I could tell." She kissed his neck. "It killed me seeing you so...un-Oscar. But now my Oscar is back." She kissed his lips. "And I feel really...safe."

"You are, sweetheart. I'll never hurt you like that again."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Oscar."

"Layna, I swear to you. I will never-" she stopped him with a kiss.

"Let's just be happy. Here. Now. Okay?" Oscar nodded and Layna let out a yawn. "I'm sleepy."

"Close your eyes," he whispered, brushing his hand over her hair. "Go to sleep." She nodded, cuddling against him and resting her head on his chest. That was the best night's sleep she had all week.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Not again," Layna whimpered. "Please...please, not again." She couldn't move. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't move. She looked up at the stage from the hardwood floor of the studio. With all the strength she could muster she looked down at her legs, finding them twisted around one another like a pretzel. "No," she sobbed. "No."

How did she ever convince herself that she could dance again? How could she possibly think that she could put on those shoes and everything would go back to the way it was? She had been an idiot - that much was clear.

"Layna." Oscar's voice called out to her, bursting through the haze that filled the room like a ray of sunshine. Still, there was so much darkness. Layna searched through the faces of all the people staring down at her - none of them belonged to Oscar. But April was there. And Ted. What were they doing there? The pain that engulfed her entire body intensified.

"Stop," she pleaded, covering her face with her hands. "Stop."

"Layna," he called again, this time louder. She felt his warm hands grip her shoulders, gently shaking her. "Layna, wake up." 

A dream? But it felt so real. The pain was so real. But, where did that stage come from? The studio didn't have any stages. And April and Ted would never step foot in the Broadway Dance Center. 

Her tear-soaked eyes burst open, finding Oscar hovering above her. His brow was furrowed with worry above his sleepy eyes. "O-Oscar?" she asked, blinking at him. The tears that sprang from her eyes were now tears of relief. The pain was gone. April was gone. Ted was gone. It was just her and him. She lunged for him, wrapping her arms around his neck and embracing him.

"Shhh," he cooed, stroking her back. "It's okay. It's okay. It was just a dream. You're awake now." She felt him kiss her hair before pulling her closer. 

"I...I..." she hiccuped.

"You don't have to speak," he assured her, stroking her hair. "Just relax. It's okay."

"I heard you," she said, lifting her head from his nape. "I heard you calling out to me, but you weren't there."

"I'm here," he whispered, brushing her hair back and kissing her freckled cheek. He brought his lips to her forehead, breathing her in. "I'm here." She rested her head on his bare chest, focusing on the steady beat of his heart. After a few moments of silence, Oscar asked, "do you want to talk about it?" Layna felt his heart rate increase as he posed the question.

"I..."

"You don't have to," he reassured her, gently stroking her spine with a featherlight touch. Layna moved to sit up, staring down at her savior from her nightmare. He looked so handsome in the soft sunlight of the early morning. His hair, tousled from her hands running through it. His lips, swollen from the endless kisses they shared the night before. His eyes, dark and full of concern. He pushed himself up on the bed, resting against the headboard.

"I fell," she whispered, looking down at her hands as she nervously twisted the bed sheet around her finger. Why was she nervous about telling him? She had no idea. Maybe it was from shame - shame that she let it get to her. And boy, did it get to her.

"Fell?" he asked. "Fell from where, sweetheart?"

"A stage," she said. "It was my first ballet class and I was doing so well. And I was doing some chaînés. You know, the-"

"The turns," he said with a nod.

"Yeah...how did you..?" her nose crinkled in confusion and Oscar gave her a small smile.

"I remember. From the night we met. You told me what happened..remember?" He stroked her shoulder lovingly. 

"Oh. Right." 

"Was it like a replay of what happened that night? Or was it..."

"It was new." Oscar nodded. "I was at my first ballet class. And for some reason there was a stage in the studio and I was on it. And then I fell, and it felt so real. April and Ted were there and everyone was staring at me. The pain..the pain was so real..." she brought her knee up to her chest.

"Sweetheart," Oscar sighed. "Come here." She curled up under his arm. Holding her close, he kissed her temple and gently placed his hand over her knee, rubbing it. "Does it hurt now?"

"No," she said. "But...I'm scared. I don't think I can do it."

"You can," he assured her. She shook her head, trying not to cry. She was supposed to put those shoes back on in mere hours when she and Eric were to attend the 11 am ballet class at the studio. After that dream, she didn't know if she could ever put them back on - let alone do it in a few hours. She was terrified. "Layna, look at me." He brought his hand under her chin, directing her gaze to him. "You can do this."

"I can't," she whimpered. "The dream was a sign. I'm not supposed to."

"No, no...that was your insecurity. That's all it was." Layna shook her head frantically. "Layna, stop." He gripped her shoulders, trying to steady her. "You can do this."

"I can't." She crumbled in his arms. Her head landed on his shoulder. Tears streamed down her cheeks to fall on his skin. "I don't want to."

"You and I both know that isn't true," he said calmly, rubbing her back. "You know it, Layna. Don't let one nightmare ruin all the work you've done to overcome your fear. Don't let it control you. You knew deep down inside that you would always come back to dance." She was starting to hyperventilate, unable to catch a breath through the sobbing. "Breathe, sweetheart...breathe." He kissed her hair again, rubbing her back in small circles until her breathing normalized. "Good....now listen to me. Remember when we first got together and you said you envied my passion for my work?" She nodded. "Remember how you said you wished you felt that way about something again?" She nodded again. "How did you feel when you took that first class?"

"I...I felt..." She knew what the word was, but could she say it? Could she overcome that fear that had taken over her entire body? "I dunno..."

"You know what you felt, Layna. And I felt that passion emanating from you when you spoke about it, just like you felt it from me when I talked about acting. That kind of love for something inspires people. It makes people want to find that one thing that makes them whole. Dancing is that thing for you, Layna. And you can't let a nightmare - regardless of how real it feels - scare you into giving up your passion. You can't let your past scare you into giving up your passion. It's back. It's right there for you to reach out and grasp and all you have to do is take hold of it." He lifted her head from his shoulder to look into her eyes. "Don't be afraid."

"Wow," Layna breathed, blinking at him.

"Wow?" he asked, brow furrowed in confusion.

"Yeah..." she nodded slowly. "Wow. If the acting thing ever stops for you, you definitely need to go into motivational speaking." 

"Don't make fun, Layna...I'm just trying to help you."

"I'm not!" she grabbed his shoulder, smiling at him. "Believe me...I'm not. That was just a really good speech. Honestly. Thank you." The stern expression on Oscar's face transformed into a smile. She beamed at him, cradling his head in her hands and running her thumbs over his strong jaw. "Really, thank you."

"So...it worked?" he asked cautiously. Layna nodded, leaning in to give him a small kiss.

"You're right...I've come way too far to let a stupid dream stop me."

"There's my girl." He grinned at her, pulling her in for a hug. "I have some time today...do you want me to go with you to your class? For moral support?"

"I'll be okay," she assured him. "If you're worried I'm going to chicken out, I highly doubt Eric will let me. He's been trying to get me to take a ballet class since we started there."

"Then I put my trust in Eric. But if you need me..." he caressed her cheek and she nodded. "You've got this."

"I do."

Her heart beat wildly in her chest as she sat beside Eric on the floor of the studio. Taking a deep breath, she pulled her pointe shoe on.

"One more and you're a ballerina again," Eric said with a smile. She glared at him. "Or not."

"Let's see how today goes before we label anything, hmm?" she said. Eric nodded.

The instructor came into the room and Layna's eyes widened in shock. She couldn't believe she didn't read the name of the instructor when she signed up for the class. "You okay there?" Brenda asked.

"Yeah. I'm....I'm good." 

"Oh my God. Layna!? My darling girl!" The instructor, as it turned out, was Layna's favorite teacher at Julliard, Miss Theresa Harland. She was uncharacteristically fun and kind for a Julliard faculty member. She pushed the girls, yes, but only because she knew how talented they all were. She was a light for Layna during some of the dark days.

"Miss Theresa?" Layna said with a smile. They embraced and the smell of her perfume brought Layna back to that classroom.

"Oh, it's just Theresa now. I'm not your teacher anymore. Well, I am...but you know what I mean." She had been one of the older instructors, but she still had the grace of a prima ballerina. Her raven hair now had wisps of silver in it, which Layna thought only made her look more glamorous. She still wore all black with a pop of color in the form of a bright scarf. Today it was teal.

"What are you doing here?" Layna exclaimed. "No more Julliard?"

"Oh, I'm retired now. I do this for fun - this crowd is a lot more fun." A few of the dancers hollered at her, which made Theresa giggle. "I heard you were back. I've been waiting for you to come to one of my classes." She looked her up and down, stepping back and smiling at her. "You look so good, Layna. I'm...I'm glad you're back."

"Thank you," Layna said with a nod. She was sure that Miss Theresa, ahem, Theresa, knew about what happened to her. April undoubtedly told everyone, or they heard it through the grapevine. She was grateful that she didn't mention it, though. Layna didn't want to think about the past. She wanted to be here and now.

"Let's dance, shall we?"

Throughout the class, Theresa commented several times on how graceful Layna's lines were and how good her form was. She wasn't sure if she was doing it for a confidence boost or what, but it meant the world to Layna. Afterwards, she said her goodbyes to Eric and Brenda, thanking them both for talking her into it.

"I have a break coming up," Theresa told her. "Wanna grab a coffee?"

"I'd love that," Layna sighed.

Layna and Theresa hadn't seen each other in nearly 5 years, so there was quite a lot of catching up to do. Layna learned that Theresa had retired 3 years ago with every intention of never teaching again, but after a few months she got the itch and she decided to teach for fun. Her husband had passed away shortly after she started and she found that dancing was the only thing that kept her from wallowing in her grief. 

Losing a husband made Layna's troubles feel silly and shallow, but Theresa urged her to share her story with her. She listened intently, and when Oscar came up she commented by saying, "I saw him on the cover of Rolling Stone a few months ago - great catch." She told her about Nina's studio and assured Layna that she will make an amazing instructor and that she was available to help whenever she wanted. 

Layna was so grateful to Oscar for talking her into going to that class, because if she hadn't then who knows what would have happened? She would still have been stuck. But now...now she felt light as a feather. She practically danced back home, ready to pounce on Oscar and give him a big kiss when she saw him. That plan was thwarted when she heard him speaking Spanish on the phone. He sounded upset, but Layna had no idea what he was saying. She tried to sneak down the hall, but the damn hardwood creaked when she got into the kitchen, giving away her location. Oscar turned to her, smiling softly.

"You're home," he said before holding up his finger and speaking into the phone. Layna just stared at him, marveling at the way his mouth moved when he spoke Spanish. It was different, and he sounded....nice. She smiled at him, nibbling on her lip. Oscar saw, and he shook his head and gave her a little smile. "Si...si, mami. Si." He rolled his eyes. "Te amo. Adios." He ended the call and heaved a heavy sigh. "Mothers."

"That sounded...heated." Layna leaned against the wall. Oscar approached her, smiling at her.

"It was nothing. She's just upset that I haven't visited in a while. She's mad that I'm spending Thanksgiving in New York."

"Oh...she....do Guatemalans celebrate Thanksgiving?" She felt insensitive for asking, but she was genuinely curious.

"She does," Oscar said with a chuckle. "With Guatemalan food, of course. It's really just an excuse for a party with way too much food."

"That's exactly what Thanksgiving is...isn't it?" Layna said, cocking her head to the side.

"It's definitely turned into that, hasn't it? She started celebrating it when we were kids to make us feel more normal, I guess. At least that's what she says. Personally, I've never felt normal. Who's normal?" 

"Amen," Layna said softly. Oscar chuckled, moving closer to her, putting his hand on the wall by her head. 

"You look...amazing." He leaned in, giving her a soft kiss. He lingered there, his lips one small move away from hers. His gaze went from her lips back to her eyes.

"I do?" she asked, smiling at him.

"Mmm hmm," he hummed, giving her another kiss. "You're practically glowing." Layna blushed and Oscar smiled, brushing the back of his hand over her rosy cheek. "I'm guessing it went well?"

"Mmm hmm," Layna hummed back, barely able to contain her happiness. 

"So...are you gonna tell me or am I going to have to kiss it out of you?" He brushed his nose against hers and she giggled.

"Well, I was going to tell you...but I think I'll go with the second option."

"Tell me," he said with a little growl before attacking her neck with kisses.

"AH!" Layna shrieked, pushing at him playfully. "Oscar, stop," she said with a giggle.

"Tell me," he insisted, nipping at her.

"Okay, okay..." She moved to sit at the kitchen table and Oscar followed, scooting his chair closer to hers and putting his hand on her knee. She was a little sore, so his soothing touch was just what she needed. She was beaming from ear to ear as she recounted the events of that afternoon to Oscar, who's smile grew larger and larger as the story went on.

"That's amazing, sweetheart," he said. "See, I told you."

"You did," she affirmed, giving him a kiss. "Thank you. I never..." she took a pause, telling herself not to cry. "I never could have done this without you." 

"Oh, yes...you could have," he said, caressing her cheek and giving her a kiss. "You had this in you. I know you did. It just took some time."

"No, really. Without you, I would still be pretending that bartending was what I wanted. I would probably be on my way to a loveless marriage with a man who didn't encourage me to go after my passion." Oscar's gaze fell to the floor, but Layna wasn't having it. Putting her hand under his chin, she pulled it back up. "Thank you for everything. You are..." she reached for him, leaning in and pressing her forehead to his, "everything."

"I don't even want to think about what my life would be like without you in it, Layna," he said softly, wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too."

"Do you think we should visit your mom?" Layna blurted out. Oscar threw his head back and laughed. "What?"

"That was just out of nowhere," he said, scratching his chin. 

"No it wasn't. You just told me she wants you to visit." Then it dawned on her. "Oh...does she...does she not want to meet me?"

"What? No, of course she does. I've told her a lot about you - she definitely wants to meet you." Layna heaved a sigh of relief. "She's not racist like your mom." Layna's eyes widened and Oscar pulled away from her. "Oh, shit. I'm sorry. I..."

"No," Layna said, shaking her head. "You're right. She is...but she's trying."

"I know," he said, wiping his hand down his face. "I know. I'm sorry. That was uncalled for. She likes me now....right?"

"She definitely likes you. She's pretty bummed you aren't coming to the wedding." Oscar frowned. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Hey, let's talk about Thanksgiving! What kind of pie should I make?" Layna got up and started rummaging through the cupboards to see what she had for ingredients.

"Layna," Oscar sighed, getting out of his chair and following her as she explored her options.

"I make a mean key lime. But apple or pumpkin are more traditional. You've had my apple. Remember? You liked it."

"I remember," he said with a chuckle. Layna kept on rambling, and Oscar had to tug on her hand. "Hey, hey...slow down." She took a deep breath, nodding at him. "Maybe we can visit my mom the week I come back for Christmas. But I told her I'd definitely be down in April since the Star Wars Celebration thingy is in Orlando. You can come to that, too. Maybe we could go to Disney or something. And we can visit my brother. He's really cool - you'll like him."

"Okay. That sounds nice."

"Good," he said with a beaming smile. "Pumpkin."

"Pumpkin? Is that a new pet name? Cuz I'm not so sure-"

"No," he chuckled. "Pumpkin pie. Definitely go with the pumpkin pie."

"Ohhh. Okay."

"But you are my little pumpkin," he said in a baby voice, pulling her into him and kissing all over her cheeks. "My pretty little dancing pumpkin."

"Get off," she groaned, pushing at him.

"Well, then! See if I help you with your pie!" he said, walking into the living room.

"Ha! Like I need your help!" she yelled.

"Fine then! I'll just eat it all before we get to Kathy and Pete's!" Oscar exclaimed. Layna ran into the living room and Oscar smiled at her like the cat that ate the canary. "Mmm hmmm. You heard me. I'm gonna eat all the pie." He licked his lips a little too slowly, and Layna glared at him. "Whatcha gonna do, baby?"

"I'm gonna..." she balled up her fists and squinted her eyes at him. Oscar laughed, motioning for her to come at him. She did, running at him and jumping into his arms, causing them both to fall onto the couch.

"Oof!" Oscar exclaimed. Layna looked down at him and they stared at each other for a long moment before bursting out laughing, rolling off the couch and onto the floor.

"Ow!" Layna groaned, rubbing the back of her head after it hit the floor.

"Shit. Are you okay?" Oscar was on top of her now. Layna nodded, but he still moved his hand behind her head, gently rubbing it. "You sure?"

"Mmm hmm," she hummed, gazing up at him. "Are you really going to eat all my pie?"

"No," he said, smiling down at her sweetly. "Not unless..." his gaze flickered down to her heaving cleavage, "you want me to..."

"Want you to?" She gave him a confused look, but when Oscar licked his lips and flashed her a devilish grin, she got what he was saying. "OH....you mean...my..." she pointed down.

"That's exactly what I mean," he replied, lowering his lips to hers slowly. It was too slow for Layna, who grabbed him by his neck and kissed him like her life depended on it. "Layna," he sighed, his lips moving down over her jaw to her neck. He moved his body to her side, starting to undo her jeans.

"Here?" Layna gasped, looking down at him. Oscar lifted his head, smiling at her.

"Is that a problem?" he asked, moving his fingertips under the red silk panties she was wearing. Layna blinked at him, shaking her head.

"Good, because I want you right here." He dove back down to her neck, sucking on her skin and darting his tongue across it. 

"Oh, God," she whimpered, grasping his curls.

"Lift your hips," he instructed. She did as he asked, and he pulled down her jeans. He started to pull off her socks but she pulled back. "What?"

"You really don't want to see my feet right now," she told him, making a grossed out face.

"Why not?" he asked. "It'd be kinda silly if you were completely naked save for your socks, wouldn't it?"

"You plan to get me completely naked?" she asked, raising her brow in question.

"That was the plan, yeah," he said with a shrug. "So...why the socks?"

"Well, I just took a ballet class for the first time in years, so my feet and the pointe shoes weren't exactly getting along and needless to say...the pointe shoes won."

"I'm not following," Oscar said, staring at her. 

"They're kinda mangled. I've got cotton balls in between my toes and bandages all over. Not very sexy. And....now I've killed the mood." She sighed, moving to sit up. Oscar followed, looking down at her sock-covered feet.

"What?" Oscar chuckled slightly, leaning into her and brushing his fingers down her neck. "Believe me...you haven't," he whispered, giving her a sultry kiss that showed her he wasn't lying. He pulled back. "Unless you don't want to do this right now. Do you not want to-"

Layna shut him up by pulling him on top of her, kissing him passionately. When he pulled back, he smiled down at her. "I want to...just...don't look at my feet."

"Believe me, sweetheart - your feet are the last thing I'm going to be looking at." Layna sat back up and pulled her socks off and Goddamn it, Oscar looked down and winced. "Ouch!"

"Oscar!" she groaned. "Why did you-" he stopped her with a kiss.

"I don't care, baby," he told her, giving her another knee-knocking kiss. "Well, I mean...I do care. It looks painful. Are you okay? And how's your knee?"

"I'm fine," she said with a giggle, patting his cheek. He glared at her. "Okay, okay. If I'm being honest...it hurts." He sighed, sitting back up. Layna followed. "But not bad! Not nearly as bad I was expecting. I'm just a little sore. It'll take time to get my strength back. All of the dancing has helped, but ballet is a different animal. It'll just take time. But I'll go slow." She pulled at him, bringing his gaze to her. Running her hands through his curls, she said softly, "I'm fine...believe me."

"You're not fibbing like you did in Rome, are you? Or trying to distract me with those dangerously sexy panties?" She shook her head. "Promise?"

"Promise," she whispered, pulling him close and nuzzling him. "I promise."

"Good," he whispered, running his fingers over her sweater. "Now let's work on getting you naked." 

"And are you going to remain fully clothed?" she asked, barely able to get the words out. He nodded, taking her ear between his teeth while his fingers started stroking her over the silk of her panties.

"I love these panties. You know how much I love you in red." He bit down in her earlobe a little and Layna whimpered. She grasped at the collar of his shirt, whimpering in his ear. 

"That...that's not fair."

"What's not?" he asked.

"Me being naked..." his tongue and teeth and lips and fingers were doing crazy things to her train of thought, "...and you...clothes..."

"I know," he teased, lifting his fingers from her. Layna pouted at him and he sat up, holding out his hand to her. "Sit up so I can take this pretty sweater off of you." She took his hand, starting to pull the sweater off before Oscar helped her. She wore a camisole under it, but that didn't last long either. Neither did her bra. Soon, she was on the cold hardwood floor in only her panties and it was hard to pretend she wasn't freezing. Oscar caught on quickly. "Shit...you're probably freezing. Hold on." He got up, going down the hall and coming back with a few pillows and a big fluffy blanket.

"Ooo, are you gonna make me a fort?" she asked with a big smile.

"Kinda," he said with a shrug. He put the blanket down, followed by the pillows. "That should be warmer." Layna got on top, laying her head on the pillow. The other one, Oscar put under her bum. "For support," he told her when she quirked her eyebrow at him.

"Gotcha. This is much better. Thank you." She pulled him in for a kiss.

"You're welcome," he said right before their lips met.

"I still don't think you should be fully clothed, though," she teased, tugging on his belt. "Take it off."

"Uh uh," he said, smiling at her. "I want to focus completely on you." He kissed down her neck. "Your body," he said, kissing across her chest. "I want to distract you from your pain. Focus on your pleasure."

"Well, seeing your naked body is a great distraction," she retorted. "And it gives me loads of pleasure." 

"But not as much as my tongue will," he said, swirling his tongue around her nipple. Layna gasped, grabbing his head and holding him to her. "See?" He flicked his tongue across her other nipple and Layna whimpered.

"Okay," she managed to get out before he sucked her nipple into his mouth. His hand made it's way back down over her panties, which were starting to show her arousal. He stroked her just enough to keep her on the edge - not quite hard enough for her to orgasm. His lips focused on her breasts a few more minutes before he climbed in between her legs and made his way down to her panties. He kissed down over the silk, gliding his tongue across the soft fabric right over her clit.

"Oscar," she murmured, her hips jerking up when he pressed his tongue a little harder against her.

"I haven't tasted you in so long," he said, pulling the panties to the side and kissing right above her folds.

"Please," she begged, lifting her head and looking down at him. He gave her a devilish grin, licking his lips. "Take them off."

"As you wish," he said, rising to his knees between her legs. As he started to pull them down, Layna raised her legs in the air, pointing her feet. "Such a naughty little ballerina," he teased, pressing his lips against her calf. "Rest your legs now." She nodded, putting her feet down and stretching out her legs on the blanket. "Are you comfortable?"

"Very," she replied. "Now distract me."

"Patience, sweetheart," he said with a wink, kissing dangerously slowly down her stomach, stopping just above her mound. "You want a kiss here?" he asked. Layna nodded, her chest heaving in anticipation. Oscar flashed her a wicked smile before pressing a kiss over her soaking flesh. Layna gasped. "You taste so sweet." He kissed her again, this time with tongue. Layna shivered, reveling in the sweet scratch of his beard and the wet, hot magic of his tongue. Then he hummed against her, which always drove her mad.

"Oscar, Jesus Christ!" She threw her head back, her eyes rolling back in her head as the perfect mixture of tongue and lips pushed her closer to ecstasy. He kept changing the pressure of his tongue and every once in a while he'd suck on her clit, making her moan so loud that she had to cover her mouth. Finally, his tongue dipped inside of her and she couldn't stand it anymore. She grabbed his head, pulling at his curls. "Oscar, oh my Godddd." Suddenly he stopped.

"You want more?" he asked, licking her.

"More?" she gasped. He nodded, taking two fingers and moving them inside of her. It felt fucking amazing. He started twisting his fingers inside of her when he took her clit back into his mouth, sucking and licking her hard. "Holy fuck, baby," she exclaimed, grabbing her breast. He hummed against her, showing her that he liked what he saw. "Oh my Goooodddd." Oscar moved his hand up to grab her other breast, pinching her nipple just hard enough to send her over the edge. "Oh, fuck. FUCK i'm coming." Her hips started to shake. She lifted her good leg and wrapped it around his back. "Oh, ohhhh God, Oscar. Don't stop." He hummed against her again and she shrieked, her hips thrusting up against him as his fingers pumped in and out of her. "Oh. Oh. Oh....stop. Stop." He lifted his head and smiled at her. "That was..." her body was still shaking. She threw her head back, giggling. "Holy shit, Oscar."

"Good?" he asked, moving beside her. She brought her head back up, staring at him for a few moments. "What?"

"Good?" she asked, running her hand through his hair. "Good? No...no...that was so..." she pressed her forehead against his. "So much better than good. You are really, really good at that."

"Thanks," he said, smiling at her.

"No, I mean it. Like...beyond amazing. Like almost as good as sex with you, good."

"Almost?" he said.

"Nothing is as good as sex with you," she said, patting his cheek.

"I would have to agree."

"Cocky!" she teased, hitting his chest playfully.

"No, I mean with you. Because seriously, the way you feel...." his eyes sparked and he licked his lips, "nothing compares to that. I can't wait to..."

"Soon," she whispered, giving him a kiss. "Thanks for my little fort. And for the orgasm."

"You're very welcome," he said with a chuckle. "How's your knee? And your feet?"

"I can't even feel them right now," she replied. Oscar smiled, pulling her in for a kiss. "Thank you for the distraction."

"Your'e welcome, baby. But I really have to get going."

"I know," she sighed, giving him another kiss. "See you tonight when I get home?"

"I can't wait. Now, get dressed before you catch a cold." Oscar got up, throwing her shirt at her and giving her a wink before walking back to the bedroom. Layna got up and followed him, still completely naked. "What are you doing?" he said to her when she walked into the bathroom. He was in the middle of brushing his teeth when she sauntered over to the tub, sitting on the edge and starting the water.

"I'm going to take a nice hot bath," she said, looking at him over her shoulder.

"You're killing me, baby," he groaned before spitting his toothpaste in the sink.

"Oh, no...am I?" she asked, reaching down to feel the water. "It's so hot."

"Come here," he growled, pulling her up into his arms and kissing her.

"Mmm. Minty."

"I wanna stay. Let the understudy have his day." He kissed her again and she giggled, pushing him off.

"No...you go. You're the life of that show. If you're not there who knows what will happen?"

"Yeah, yeah," he groaned. Layna smiled, giving him a quick peck and a slap on the ass. "Ouch!"

"Get going, lover boy."

"Fine. Fine. But I'm going to be thinking about you in that bath all night."

"Whatever does it for you, babe," she teased. "See you tonight."

"Yes. See you then."

Two days passed and Thanksgiving arrived, accompanied by a snow storm. Thankfully, Pete and Kathy's was within walking distance and Layna had already done some prep work at their apartment the day before. All they had with them on their frigid walk was a few groceries and some sparkling cider. Layna thought it would be inconsiderate to drink in front of Kathy, who was already having a miserable pregnancy as it was. 

"Mmm, I love that smell," Oscar said as soon as they walked over the threshold.

"What time did you put it in? Have you marinated it yet? What temp is it at now?" Layna asked Pete before she even got her coat off.

"Whoa whoa, woman. Relax. I got this," he said with a smile. "I've made a few mean Thanksgiving turkeys in my day."

"I'm sure everything will be delicious," Oscar remarked, pulling Layna's jacket off. He stepped in closer to her, whispering in her ear, "relax, sweetheart."

"I know. I know. I'm sorry." She turned to Oscar, running her hands over his strong shoulders. "I just want everything to be great for Kathy. And this is our first Thanksgiving together."

"It will be great," he assured her, giving her a little smile and a peck on the lips.

"What are you two lovebirds talking about?" Kathy asked, approaching them. She was full-on waddling now, but she looked great. Her cheeks were rosy and her eyes were bright.

"Just how excited we are to be here," Oscar said, embracing Kathy in a hug and kissing her cheek. "Thanks for inviting us."

"Of course. When we were at the ballet together, Layna and I would always have Thanksgiving together. It was our one big cheat day, so we went all out."

"Well, we're definitely doing that again this year," Layna said, giving her friend a hug. "You look amazing. How are you feeling?"

"Good," she said. "I've gotten huge, but I feel good."

"You look great, babe," Pete said, putting his arm around her and kissing her hair. In truth, Kathy had filled out a bit. But she had been quite skinny before, never fully losing that ballerina body, and now she looked happy and healthy and like she was about to pop.

"How much longer in the oven?" Oscar asked.

"Oh, I'd say another 4 hours. Maybe 5," Pete said.

"No," Oscar chuckled. "I mean the baby, man."

"OH. 4 months, right babe?"

"Unfortunately," she groaned, rubbing her belly. "I hope it makes an early exit, though."

"Hopefully not too early." Layna wrapped her arm around Kathy. "You should sit down. Let us get everything ready, okay?"

"Are you sure? I can do something. Like the stuffing - I can do the stuffing!"

"We've got it. You relax - watch the Cake Wars marathon."

"Yesss, Cake Wars!" Oscar shouted, pumping his fist. "I love this show." He plopped down on the couch. "And they're doing Star Wars cakes? Perfect. Come cuddle with me, Kathy."

"How can I refuse?" she said, winking at her husband who just rolled his eyes at her.

Layna and Pete did a little light prep work before joining them in the living room with some crackers and dip. Oh, and a cup of olives - black ones, to be precise. Kathy had a craving.

"So, who wants to play a game?" Pete asked.

"What kind of game?" Oscar inquired.

"Scattergories? Or Pictionary? Or charades?"

"Definitely Scattergories. I'm awful at charades," Layna chimed in.

"She is. Like...really, really bad," Kathy added.

"Thanks," Layna said with a chuckle. "Wanna do men vs. women?"

"Game on," Oscar said, winking at Layna. There was that tug again. 

They were having so much fun playing the game that Layna didn't hear the buzzer go off at first. "Sweetheart," Oscar said, rubbing her back.

"What?!" she exclaimed, glowering at him for trying to distract her. He pulled back and Layna sighed. She had a tendency to be a little over-competitive when it came to party games - a fact that Oscar was blissfully unaware of until that day.

"The turkey..." he said.

"Oh. Oh, I'm sorry," she said, shaking her head as if she were shaking off the game-face. She smiled at him kindly, patting his knee. "Thank you."

"She's kinda crazy with the games, huh?" she heard Pete say.

"I dig it," Oscar replied, making Layna smile from the kitchen. "She's good. They're kicking our asses, man."

"Yeah, maybe we should switch teams next round," Pete replied. "Wanna be on my team, babe?" he asked Kathy.

"And join the losing team? Are you crazy?" she said with a laugh.

"We can beat 'em, man," Oscar said to him. "We just gotta put our heads together. Get on the same wavelength. Focus." Layna giggled at his intensity. "What's so funny over there?" he called.

"Oh, nothing," she replied.

"How's the bird?" Pete asked. Layna came skipping back to the couch and the look on Oscar's face was priceless - like he thought she was adorable but also wanted to do very naughty things to her. That look made Layna want him to do very naughty things to her. But not now. Now, she was kicking his ass.

"Basted and beautiful," she replied. "Not too long now."

A few hours and two games of Trivial Pursuit later, it was chow time. Kathy insisted on setting the table, since this was her little party. Oscar helped her, making sure the cornucopia was in the center and lighting the candles. Pete carved the bird up in the kitchen while Layna plated the side dishes.

"Let me help take this over," Oscar said in her ear, coming up behind her and grabbing the gravy boat. Layna gasped. "Did I scare you?"

"A little, yeah," she said, looking back over her shoulder. He smiled that wicked smile, giving her a kiss before walking over to the table.

"This all looks and smells so delicious. Thank you," Kathy said to Oscar as he pulled her chair out for her. "I'm so glad you guys could make it. And that you guys are still you guys," she said to Oscar and Layna. They both smiled sheepishly at each other. "Shall we eat?"

"Definitely. I haven't eaten a thing all day. And I'm wearing my loose jeans," Oscar said, patting his stomach. "Bring it on."

"Lovely," Layna chuckled, rubbing his arm.

"I'm just saying - I've made room."

"Me, too, dude. And I fully intend on changing into my sweats after this. Or maybe some of Kathy's maternity pants."

"Good idea," Oscar said, pointing at him. "I should have thought of that."

"Maybe you can borrow some," Kathy quipped.

"I would pay good money to see Oscar in maternity pants," said Pete.

"Seconded," Layna said, holding up her fork.

"Maybe I will!" Oscar said defiantly. "Now, let's eat!"

After the initial praise over how good everything was, the quartet was mostly silent over dinner. They were far too busy enjoying their food to talk, it seemed.

"Who wants some pie?" Layna joked, looking at her friends and her boyfriend slouching over their plates.

"So. Full. Can't," Pete groaned. "Sweatpants."

"I just need a few minutes," Oscar said, smiling over at her. "But I'm eating that pie."

"I definitely want some...but not for like an hour. Even the baby is full." Kathy rubbed her belly. "I think it's time for a post turkey nap."

"Naps. Naps are so good," Pete sighed.

"You two go nap. Layna and I will clean up and maybe take a nap on the couch."

"We should clean up," Kathy said. "You did all the work."

"I insist," Layna said, helping Kathy up. "Go rest. We will reconvene for coffee and pie after naptime."

Layna and Oscar stood over the kitchen sink. He washed while she dried. "I think I may need some of those maternity pants," Layna quipped.

"What?" Oscar asked, wide-eyed.

"No, no," she said, rubbing his arm. "Cuz of the food baby. Not...not that."

"I was gonna say...we haven't..."

"No. But good to know where you're at," she said, giving him a thumbs up.

"You know I want them," he whispered. 

"I know." She smiled up at him. "But not for a while yet...right?"

"Oh, no. Definitely not for a while. We'll know when we get there." He kissed her forehead and Layna's cheeks turned pink. "Why are you blushing?"

"Am I?" she asked, bringing her hand to her cheek. Oscar nodded. "I guess it's the forehead kiss thing. I like it when you do that."

"Yeah?" he asked, bumping his hip against hers teasingly.

"Yeah." She bumped him back. "It's sweet."

"You're sweet," he replied. "You've done so much today. And everything was so good."

"Pete helped a lot, too."

"Yeah, but you did most of it. You were a lean mean baking machine. And I love you."

"I love you, too," she said, blinking up at him. Oscar put his hand over hers, guiding her to put the plate she was currently drying down on the counter. He wrapped his arms around her slowly, taking his time going in for a kiss. Layna smiled at him right before their lips met. "Mmm...you taste like gravy."

"You taste like cranberry sauce," he replied, kissing her again. "Very yummy." A few short, steamy kisses later and they were full-on making out in their best friends' kitchen. They would have kept going if they hadn't forgotten to turn the water off. Soon, the water was spilling over the edge of the sink, getting all over Layna.

"AH!" she shrieked.

"Shit," Oscar groaned, turning off the faucet. "Are you okay?"

"Just a little wet," she said, brushing the excess water off.

"A little," he teased, wiggling his brow at her.

"Naughty," she replied, pushing at his chest. He growled, burying his face in her neck and wrapping his arms around her.

"Everything okay in here? Oh, sorry," Pete said, wincing. Oscar pulled away from her. "I heard a shriek."

"Yeah," Oscar replied, clearing his throat.

"I got into a little fight with the sink. But I'm fine. Sorry I woke you."

"No, it's cool," he said groggily. "Mind if I go back to my nap?"

"Have at it," Oscar replied.

"Cool. But no sex in my kitchen." He pointed at them sternly, and they both couldn't help but chuckle. "Seriously."

"Aye aye, captain," Oscar said, saluting Pete.

"Really?" Layna laughed.

"What?"

"Aye aye, captain?" she said, mocking his tone and saluting him.

"Shut up," he teased, bumping her with his hip again. She bumped him back, and then he bumped her before she grabbed him by the waist and pulled him into another kiss. "You heard what Pete said - no kitchen sex."

"Yes, but he didn't say anything about kitchen kisses. Did he?"

"He did not," Oscar said with a nod. "Kiss away."

"Maybe we should finish up with the dishes first, though..."

"Tease," he said through gritted teeth.

"You love it when I tease you," she replied.

"Yeah, I really do." He stared at her intently, licking his bottom lip.

"Dishes," she sighed, turning away from him and trying very hard to focus on the task at hand.

"Doin' the diiishhheesss," Oscar sang. Layna furrowed her brow at him and he chuckled, continuing, "with my laddayyy. Cleanin' the dishes with my girllll."

"What. Are. You. Doing?" she asked. He chuckled, shaking his hips to the rhythm of his impromptu song.

"I'm just cleanin', you're dryin'. But you're distractin' cuz your sooo damn fine." He sang that last bit in a falsetto, making Layna bust out laughing. "And now you're laughin', cuz I'm apparently awful at this."

"No you're nooot," Layna sang back. Oscar's eyes widened. "What?" she asked.

"Did you just sing?" he asked her.

"Nooo," she sang.

"I'm pretty sure you did," he said. "Sing again." She shook her head. "Please?" he sang. She looked over at him and he gave her puppy dog eyes. "Pretty pretty pretty please?" he sang, wrapping his arm around her.

"I don't sing," she replied. "My only talent is down there." She motioned down to her feet, but Oscar obviously thought she meant something else because he nodded and said, 

"You are very talented down there."

"I meant my feet!" she said, nudging him.

"OH! Right...cuz you're a dancer."

"Sicko," she said, trying not to laugh at him.

"Dance for me, then?"

"You wish," she laughed, throwing her head back.

"C'mon. Just a little? The first time I saw you dance was in a kitchen."

"That wasn't dancing. That was just shaking my ass because I had really amazing sex and I was super happy about it," she said with a shrug, drying off her last dish. "There. Done."

"Good," he said, drying his hands off on a towel. "So...dance for me."

"I am way too full to dance," she said, walking over to the island to grab the rest of the leftovers and put them in the fridge.

"Soon, then?" he asked, coming up behind her and giving her cheek a kiss.

"Maybe...if you sing for me."

"I'll sing for you whenever you want," he said. She turned around in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Sleepy?"

"A little. Damn tryptophan."

"Yes. Damn that delicious turkey." Layna giggled, pulling him in for a kiss. "Wanna cuddle on the couch until they wake up? The Cake Wars marathon is still probably still going on." 

"Let's hope so!" They went to the couch and Oscar sat in the corner, motioning for Layna to sit beside him. Turning on the TV, they found that the marathon was still going on. Layna didn't last more than 5 minutes before falling asleep in Oscar's arms. She awoke to the sound of Pete and Kathy failing miserably at trying to be quiet.

"Sorry," Kathy winced. "You two looked so cute." Layna looked up to find that she was sleeping on a sleeping Oscar.

"What time is it?" Layna asked.

"Almost 7," she replied. "Good thing Oscar doesn't have a show tonight, huh? It's still coming down out there."

"Is it?" Gingerly, Layna got up off the couch and went over to the window. Sure enough, they had at least a few inches of snow on the ground and it was still falling. "We should probably go before it gets really bad."

"But coffee and pie!" Kathy whined.

"Pie?" Oscar said, springing up on the couch.

"Jesus!" Pete gasped, started by Oscar's sudden arrival into the conversation.

"No, Oscar," Layna said, laughing.

"Although I did play Jesus' dad once," Oscar remarked, swinging his legs off the couch and rising to his feet. "I'd like some pie."

"Alright, but we shouldn't stay much longer. It's still snowing."

They kept their dessert short and sweet - literally - before Layna and Oscar headed out into the snow. "You sure you don't want to spend the night?" Pete asked.

"Yeah, we can make it home. I've got an early skype meeting with the producers, so I've gotta get back."

"Ah, alright," Pete said with a nod. "Well, it was awesome having you guys over. I guess this is the last we'll be seeing of you until Christmas, right Oscar?"

"Yeah, I fly out to LA Sunday."

"Cool, cool," Pete said cooly. "Well...have a safe flight and a good shoot and all of that..."

"Bring it in, man," Oscar said, giving Pete a hug. "Thanks."

"No prob, dude," Pete said, patting him on the back.

"Aww, they're so cute. Aren't they? Trying to be all tough," Kathy remarked with a chuckle.

"Who's trying?" Pete said, puffing out his chest.

"Okay, sweetheart," Kathy said, patting his chest before going over to Oscar and giving him a hug. "Next time we hug, you probably won't be able to fit your arms around me."

"I look forward to- woah!" Oscar jumped back in shock.

"Whoa," Kathy repeated, grabbing her stomach.

"What?" Pete and Layna asked in unison.

"The baby kicked!" Kathy exclaimed, smiling widely.

"No way!"

"I totally felt it, too. That baby's gonna be a dancer," Oscar said, smiling at Kathy. "Quite a kick."

"The baby hasn't kicked me yet," Pete pouted.

"I'm sure it will kick the crap out of you soon enough," Kathy said, rubbing his arm. They finished their goodbyes and Layna told Kathy she'd be by Sunday morning before her flight. She would be flying out to LA with Oscar then taking a connecting flight to Hawaii to join her mom for the wedding.

"That was so freakin cool," Oscar said as they walked arm-in-arm down the street. They each had a few containers of leftovers in their free hands.

"What was?" Layna asked.

"Feeling the baby. Like, I really felt it. Right here." He put his hand that was locked with Layna's over his stomach.

"I haven't felt it yet, either. I'm a little jealous." Oscar smiled at her, bringing her in closer and kissing her cheek. "The baby must love you."

"Or he hates me and wanted me away from his mama," he said. 

"Possibly," Layna said, making Oscar pout. "Kidding, baby. Now let's get home - it's freakin' freezing out here!"

"I'm making a turkey sandwich when we get home."

"Seriously?" Layna gaped at him.

"What? I love leftovers."

"How do you have any room left?" she asked. Oscar shrugged. "Okay, but if you eat all the white meat you and I are going to have some words."

"For you, I shall sacrifice and eat only the dark meat." He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Let's hurry, though - now that I've thought about the sandwich I can't wait to eat one."

"Damn it...now I want one." Oscar chuckled. "You're a bad influence."

"You love me, though."

"I really, really do." They stopped in front of their building and Oscar turned to her, smiling. "Happy Thanksgiving, Oscar."

"Happy Thanksgiving," he replied, giving her a kiss. "Last one up gets the dark meat!" He sprinted for the door, almost slipping on the ice. Layna, who was much more graceful, made it up the stairs and into the building before him, pushing the door closed and sticking out her tongue from the other side of the glass cut-out. "EVIL!" he growled.

"Catch me if you can!" she taunted, running for the elevator. Oscar snuck in right before the door closed. 

"HA HA!"

"Damn," she groaned. "I guess it's a sprint now, huh?"

"Who's the fastest?" he asked, wiggling his brow at her.

"We shall see, Mr. Isaac....we shall see."

Layna was still a little hungover from all the turkey, so it turned out that Oscar was the fastest that evening. "I am victorious!" he exclaimed, punching the air with his fists as he walked down the hall to the kitchen. "No one can defeat me!"

"Yeah, yeah...go ahead and have your white meat sandwich," Layna said, leaning against the counter to catch her breath. Oscar smiled, walking over to her and pulling her in for a soft kiss.

"Like I said before...I'll take the dark."

"But you said..."

"I was just having a little fun," he said, winking at her. "Go get into your Pjs. I'll make the sandwiches."

"You're the best. You know that?"

"So you tell me," he replied, giving her another kiss. "Now scoot. Meet you in the living room in 5."

Layna came back into the living room wearing her pink cotton shorts, big fuzzy socks that went halfway up her calf, and Oscar's Star Wars crew sweatshirt. She had taken off her make up and put her hair into a messy bun. Oscar was sitting on the couch, having already opened the blinds on the windows and lit some candles. 

"It's so beautiful out there," Layna said, taking the sandwich. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," he said. "It's beautiful in here, too." 

"I so do not look beautiful right now," she chuckled.

"Oh, yes you do," Oscar replied. "That sweatshirt looks really cute on you. It's huge, but you look adorable."

"Thank you," Layna replied, blushing. "It's really soft. You don't mind me borrowing it?"

"Definitely not," he said, taking a bite of his sandwich. "It doesn't look as cute on me."

"I'm sure it does," she replied, scooting closer to him. "You're super cute."

"Cute? Me?" Layna nodded and Oscar shook his head, laughing. "I don't think that's a word that's ever been used to describe me."

"Well, it should be. You're a cutie." She kissed his cheek and noticed it was a little red. "Especially when you blush."

"I don't-'

"You do," she interjected, kissing his cheek again. "And it's very, very cute. And this sandwich is so delicious."

"I'm glad you like it." When they finished, they sat back on the couch and watched the snow fall by candlelight, mindlessly caressing each other and sharing little kisses until Layna fell asleep on his shoulder. She woke up for a moment when he carried her to the bed and faintly heard him whisper, "I love you" before falling back asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Layna, sweetheart...open the door." Oscar's concerned voice echoed through the wood of the bathroom door.

"No," Layna managed to croak before her stomach continued spilling it's contents into the porcelain bowl. The Thanksgiving dinner definitely didn't taste as good coming back up. "Shit," she whimpered, shifting her weight to her other knee so the shooting pain would stop. If she sat on her ass she wouldn't be able to reach the toilet, so she had to endure the pain of her knee on the hard, cold floor.

"Layna," he repeated after her heaving subsided.

"I'm fine," she called, trying desperately not to sound pathetic. She failed.

"You're not-"

"Please, Oscar," she said louder. Each word burned in her throat. Every movement she made caused her to break out into a sweat. Everything hurt - even her hair. And all of this just two days before she had not one, but two very long flights. The thought of flying like this made her want to throw up all over again, but there was nothing left to throw up.

"Baby, please open the door. Let me help you."

Layna liked to be left alone when she was sick. She didn't want anyone to see her in such a state. She didn't want to be touched or fawned over. She didn't want help. She just wanted peace. Obviously, Oscar wasn't getting the message and she was too weak to fight him on it.

"Hold on," she called to him. With everything she had in her, Layna pushed herself up off of the floor. She gripped the counter, pulling herself up. Looking in the mirror, she saw that the girl looking back at her looked like she, herself, felt. She was pale, with dark circles under her eyes and her hair was a mess. Luckily, it had been up so she didn't get any vomit in it. She brushed her teeth, only to find that even her teeth were sore. 

After splashing water on her face, she resolved to open the door. Oscar was standing there waiting for her. His eyes took her in and the concern that plagued his face both comforted her and made her weary. "Baby," he whispered, reaching out and caressing her arm. His featherlight touch felt like sandpaper on her sensitive skin. She pulled back and he frowned. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said under her breath, walking past him at a snail's pace. Oscar followed closely behind, as though he were afraid she may collapse. She very well could have, being so weak from spending the last hour on the bathroom floor, but she made it. Sitting down on the bed, she looked up at him. He was still frowning. "I'm fine," she assured him.

"You don't look fine," he said, shaking his head. Layna pouted. "I mean, you're beautiful. You're always beautiful. But you look sick, sweetheart. And from what I heard...you're definitely sick."

"I woke you up, didn't I? I tried to be quiet, but I-"

"Shhh." He sat beside her on the bed, bringing his hand to her back. He rubbed her gently, but it still hurt. She winced and he pulled back.

"Sorry. Everything kinda hurts..."

"Sorry," he replied. "It wasn't the food, was it? Cuz I'm okay."

"No," she said, shaking her head. Even that hurt. She put her hand on her head and Oscar sighed. He put his hand over hers.

"Layna, you're burning up."

"Am I?" she asked, blinking at him. He nodded. "I do feel pretty warm."

"Your pjs are soaked through," he said. "Let's get you changed and back into bed, okay? Then I'll go to the store and get you some medicine and crackers and ginger ale." Layna could tell that there was no use fighting him - he was going to take care of her whether she liked it or not. To fight him on it would only make her more exhausted. She nodded again, feeling her brain move in her skull. 

"Ugh," she groaned, putting her head in her hands.

"Are you going to be sick again?" he asked. 

"No," she croaked. "Nothing. Left."

"Okay. Stay there." He walked over to the dresser and got her a fresh t-shirt and her pajama pants with the squirrels on scooters. "I thought your favorite shorts might cheer you up." Her heart swelled at his gesture and she tried her best to smile at him. "Raise your arms." 

"I can do it," she said, reaching for the clothes in Oscar's hand.

"Layna, come on...let me help you." She sighed, lifting her arms up so Oscar could undress her. She'd lost count over how many times he'd done that, but this time it was different. There was no lust in his eyes. He didn't lick his lips. He didn't stare at her breasts. No, he was looking at her face and the look in his eyes made her want to smile. She could tell that his only concern at that moment was her. "Here we go," he said softly, pulling the shirt over her head. The same thing went with the shorts, although he did take a moment to press a kiss to her knee - but it was a sweet kiss, like he was healing her. 

"Thank you," she whispered, looking up at him. He smiled and nodded, motioning for her to lay down. With his help, she moved to rest her head on the pillow. "What...what time is it?"

"A little after 8," he replied. "I'm going to run to the store. But first..." he walked into the bathroom, getting a towel and the waste basket and placing them by the bed. "If you feel sick again."

"Thanks, but I don't think I'll be sick. I just feel....awful."

"Do you think you need to go to the hospital?" he asked, brushing the back of his hand over her cheek. "Sorry, did I hurt you?"

"No," she croaked.

"Don't talk," he said. "Do you need to go to the hospital?" She shook her head. "Are you sure?" She nodded. "Alright, but if you get worse...please tell me. I couldn't bear it if I had to leave you like this."

"I'll be fine," she croaked. Oscar sighed, leaning over and pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Don't." She pushed at his chest, but her weak arms didn't budge him. "You'll get sick."

"I won't," he assured her, giving her forehead another kiss. "Close your eyes. I'll be back."

A half hour after he left, Layna heard the familiar sound of a Skype call from the other room. Who would be Skyping at this hour? Shit. His meeting. Layna sprang up in bed, only to fall back again. "Shit," she groaned. She looked over at the bedside table - her phone wasn't there. Where did she put her phone? Gathering her strength, Layna got out of bed to look for her phone. She needed to text Oscar about his meeting. Maybe if he came back now he could call them back and it would be fine.

She made her way into the living room just as Oscar was coming home. "What are you doing out of bed?" he said, rushing over to her.

"I...your...your meeting. Skype." She pointed back to his office.

"Oh shit," he groaned, running his fingers through his curls. "I forgot. But you shouldn't be out of bed. Come on." He put his arm around her.

"But, they just called. You can go call them back and it'll be fine. I'll take this," she reached for the bag.

"No, I've got it. I need to make sure you're okay before I do anything else."

"I'm fine, Oscar," she groaned. He shook his head. "You're gonna get in trouble." He chuckled at her. "What?"

"I won't get in trouble, baby. It's alright. They'll wait. You are more important." He pressed his lips to her temple before walking her back to the bedroom. "Back in bed," he scolded. Layna sighed, getting back into the bed while Oscar unpacked the contents of the canvas bag around his arm. "Dayquil. Nyquil. Pepto. Kleenex, cuz we were out. Saltines. Ginger ale. And some cough drops in case this turns into a nasty cough."

"Oscar..." her heart swelled. "Thank you."

"Of course. What do you want first?" Layna pointed to the Dayquil. "Your stomach is okay?"

"Yeah...for now. But I probably won't be eating anything for a while. That turkey didn't taste as good the second time." Oscar grimaced. "Sorry."

"No, no...it's fine. I'm just sorry you're so sick."

"I'm pissed," she groaned, leaning back against the pillow. "I never get sick. And now I get sick when we only have two more days together? And I have to fly to Hawaii? Like...why?"

"We'll just have to make sure you're all better by Sunday, then, won't we?" He opened the Dayquil and gave her two pills and some water. 

"Thank you."

"No problem. Now, rest." Layna nodded. "Here's the remote. Watch something happy. I'll be back in as soon as my meeting is over." He kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you."

The only time Oscar left Layna's side over the next 36 hours was when he was at the play. He even skipped most of the closing night party to come home and be with her.

"You really didn't have to miss your party," Layna said, pushing herself up in the bed.

"Honestly, I didn't want to stay," he told her. "You did me a favor." He started unbuttoning his shirt, and Layna couldn't help staring at the way his muscles flexed when he took it off. She felt worlds better than she did the morning before. She still felt like crap, but she was better. And her boyfriend was so fine that he almost made her forget she was sick. "Are you leering, Ms. Gerrig?" he asked, pulling a white v-neck over his head.

"What? No...I was...not." He was taking off his pants now, making sure Layna had a great view of his plaid-covered butt as he pulled his pajama pants on.

"Uh huh," he nodded, walking over to her. He put his hand on her forehead. "You still feel pretty warm. Have you taken any medicine?" She shook her head and he glared at her disappointedly. 

"I was about to!"

"Have you had anything to eat?" he asked. She shook her head again. "Layna..."

"I'm not hungry. I know that anything I eat will just come back up again."

"What about the crackers?" he asked, looking at the unopened box. "You have to eat something. Please, baby..." he grabbed the box, opening it. "For me?"

"I'll get cracker crumbs in the bed."

"Do you think I care about that?" he said with a little laugh.

"I don't want to sleep in crumbs," she replied. Oscar groaned, rolling his eyes. 

"Okay. Fine, then. Come with me into the living room and eat. We'll sit on the couch and watch a movie."

"Fine," she sighed, taking his hand. "You're stubborn."

"I'm stubborn?" he asked, pointing to his chest. Layna nodded. "Me? Layna, if anyone is the stubborn one in this relationship, it is most definitely you." 

"Nu-uh."

"Oh, yes," he said, kissing her forehead. "Come on."

Layna sat on the couch and watched as Oscar made himself a late dinner in the kitchen. He made a turkey sandwich with the rest of the Thanksgiving leftovers, and Layna had to cover her nose when he brought it into the living room.

"Oh, shit. I'm sorry. I'll go eat this in the kitchen real quick." She nodded. "Are you okay?" She nodded again.

Oscar ate and brushed his teeth before returning to Layna, who was currently nibbling on a cracker. "Good, you're eating."

"Trying to," she said, smiling at him weakly. Oscar sat beside her, kissing her cheek. "How was your last show?"

"Good," he said with a sigh. "It was good. I would be lying if I said I was sad that it was over." Layna frowned at him. "What?"

"You were so happy when you got that play...I'm sorry it didn't turn out like you imagined. I...I feel bad that I..."

"That you what? Layna..." he put his hand on her knee, gently rubbing her. "You have nothing to feel bad about. It was fun. At first. But Jocelyn...and then..."

"Olivia," Layna whispered. Oscar nodded. She reached up and ran her hands through his hair. "It's over. Please...don't dwell."

"I'm not. I'm just happy to move onto the next thing. I'm excited about working with the Coens again. And with George."

"Oh, yes. George," she said, trying to sound as snooty as possible.

"Shush," he said with a laugh, wrapping his arm around her.

"You know, he's pretty foxy."

"You think so?" he asked.

"Oh yeah. Silver foxy."

"I'm pretty silver right now," Oscar said, running his hand through his salt and pepper curls. Layna looked up at him, brushing her hand over his jaw.

"You are. And foxy."

"Yeah?" he asked, leaning in closer, inch by inch.

"Mmm hmm," she hummed, looking at his lips. They were begging to be kissed, she thought. He ran his tongue over his bottom lip and Layna breathed him in, gazing up into his eyes.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked. She noticed his eyes move to her lips as well. She nodded and a soft smile appeared on his lips before they touched hers. His kiss was warm and tender and gentle. He matched that with a featherlight touch down her neck. When he pulled away, her eyes fluttered open to find him still so close to her. She leaned in, kissing him again. He smiled against her lips, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm going to miss you so much," he whispered, kissing down her neck.

"Oscar," she sighed, moving her fingers into his curls. She leaned back, pulling him down on top of her. He kept kissing her, moving his lips over her collarbone and down to trace the neckline of her low-cut tank top. Her breath became shallow, relishing the feeling of his soft, full lips and the occasional lick of his tongue.

"You're still so warm, baby," he said, kissing back up her neck.

"I'm okay," she assured him, pulling him in for a kiss. "Kiss me." He did as she asked, moving his hand up inside of her shirt. His touch didn't hurt anymore. On the contrary - it felt so good. She sighed, moving her leg around his waist and pulling him closer. He moaned into her mouth, sliding his tongue in to massage hers. She moaned back, grinding up against him.

"Jesus Christ," he groaned before kissing her again with a hunger behind his lips that made her ache. She was about to pull back to say how much she wanted him, but instead she coughed. Oscar immediately pulled back, pulling her up with him. "Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded, but she couldn't stop coughing. "Shit. Let me get you some water." He ran to the kitchen, coming back at lightning speed. She was still coughing when he handed her the glass. "Drink, baby," he whispered, rubbing her back. She did, and her coughing subsided. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" she croaked. "Why?"

"Because I...I mean we....we were..." he motioned to the couch. Layna smiled at him, reaching up to caress his shoulder.

"It's not your fault. I just...got a little carried away."

"And I carried you," he said with a small smile. She leaned in to kiss his cheek. And his jaw. And right below his ear. She continued to kiss down his neck and she felt him gulp. "Layna, we shouldn't..."

"I'm fine," she mumbled against his skin before pulling away to cough again. Oscar gave her a look. "Okay...fine."

"You should get to bed. We have an early flight tomorrow."

"But...after tomorrow I won't..." she brushed her fingertips down his arm. "I won't get to..."

"I know," he turned to her, brushing her hair behind her ear. "I won't be able to go a month without you. I will try my hardest to make it back home in a few weeks. Or to fly you out to California."

"Or you could come to the wedding," she said with a pout.

"Baby," he sighed. "The wedding is Friday. I'll be working. And Liz set up a photoshoot and an interview for me on Saturday." Layna sighed. "I'm sorry...I want to be there." He kissed her and she pulled away to cough. "Bed time."

"Okay," she said with a nod. He helped her up and scooped her into his arms. "Whoa!" He smiled down at her and started walking down the hall.

"Take some Nyquil before you go to sleep," he said after he put her in bed, taking some pills and handing them to her. "And make sure you bring some for the plane, too."

"You know I can't sleep on planes," she told him.

"You can with this," he said to her.

He was right. The next morning, they boarded their flight to LAX and Layna was out before they reached 40,000 ft. She was mad that she fell asleep, because this was the last time she'd be able to look at Oscar or talk to him (at least in person) for quite a while. But her tired body won the fight and she didn't wake up for another 3 hours.

"There she is," Oscar said with a smile, brushing his hand over her straight hair. "Feeling okay?" She nodded. He glared at her. She shrugged. "Come here." He pulled her closer, kissing her forehead. Layna covered her mouth, coughing and sniffing. Oscar handed her a Kleenex. "Poor baby."

"I'm so mad at my body right now," she said through gritted teeth.

"I'm not," he said, rubbing her side. "I'm never mad at your body," he said in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. "You okay?"

"Uh huh," she nodded. She sounded as terrible as she felt. Oscar chuckled, smiling at her with sweet, concerned eyes.

"It's just a messy cold now, huh?" he asked. She nodded. "But if you get worse, promise me you'll go to a doctor there in Hawaii, okay?" She nodded. "Don't just nod to make me happy. I want you to promise." He held his pinky out to her and she glared at him. "Promise." Sighing, she locked her pinky with his. "Good girl. Now...snuggle with me until we land."

When they landed, Oscar accompanied her to her gate for her connecting flight to Oahu. Layna had never had anyone kiss her goodbye at the gate before. She'd always wanted that, having seen it in a few movies when she was a kid, but with security the way it was it was impossible nowadays. But being that Oscar was already on that side of security, he was able to.

"Call me when you land, alright?" he asked, brushing his hand over her hair. There were people watching them, and a few of them were whispering to one another, but she didn't care. All she cared about was the gorgeous, caring, wonderful man that was holding her in his arms. She didn't want him to let go.

"What if I stayed with you for a few days instead of going to Hawaii right now?" she said, holding onto his shoulders for dear life.

"Your mother would fly to LA and kill me, then kidnap you," Oscar said. Layna giggled, and he smiled at her. "You know I'm right."

"I know. She just texted me asking me when I'm arriving. She's already going nuts. Give me strength!"

"Listen, I know this week is going to be rough, especially with you not feeling well. But you can get through it." He pulled her closer, giving her a soft kiss. "She's going to need you to keep her sane."

"That ship sailed long ago," Layna said, looking off into the distance. Oscar chuckled, burying his face in her neck. She held him there, running her hand through his curls. "I already miss you."

"I miss you, too," he whispered, pressing his lips to her neck before pulling back to look into her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you. Thank you for taking care of me the last few days. I know it wasn't what you envisioned our last night together to be like, but-"

"It was perfect," he interjected, caressing her face. "Any time I get to be with you is perfect, Layna."

"I know, but we didn't get to-" 

"We didn't have to," he said, giving her a kiss.

"But I wanted to," she said, tugging on his jacket. Oscar licked his lips, looking down at her with those gorgeous brown eyes. She felt that tug in her stomach.

"This is the last call for flight 2238 with nonstop service to Honolulu."

"That's you," he whispered. Layna nodded and Oscar sniffed. His eyes were watery, which made the tears she was desperately holding back spring from her eyes. "No, no..." he brushed her tears away. "You'll make me cry if you keep on like that." She grabbed him and kissed him. "Go on," he said, smiling at her. 

"I love you."

"I love you," he whispered before she turned to walk to the gate.

Since the wedding was on Kauai and there were no direct flights to that island, Layna had to take yet another flight from Oahu to get there. As soon as she landed, she called Oscar to tell her she was safe. He told her he loved her and missed her and that his bed in his condo was far too big. She wanted to keep talking, but when she got through the security threshold her mom was waiting for her.

"Darling, you're here!" she said.

"I've gotta go, baby," she said to Oscar. "Love you."

"Love you, too."

"We have to hurry. The dress shop closes in 45 minutes and we need to make sure your dress fits!"

"Oh," Layna said with a little cough. Her mom frowned at her. "I'm fine. Really."

"You don't sound so fine," she said to her.

"I'm much better than I was two days ago, believe me. Oscar took good care of me."

"Oh, well...that's good. Just...try not to get anyone else sick." Vickie stepped back, pressing her hand down her dress.

"Okay..." 

Layna had never put on her bridesmaid dress before. She had only seen it in pictures, but the pictures hardly did it justice. Being as vain as Vickie was, one would expect the bridesmaid dresses to be hideous. But, then again, that would throw off the whole aesthetic for the wedding. No, this dress was beautiful. It was a long, flowing lavender dress with an open back and lace flower accents on the skirt. Layna tried it on and Vickie panicked when they discovered the dress was two sizes too big (Layna did a little happy dance inside), but the seamstress assured her that it would be ready by Friday. Then they rushed back to the hotel because there was a problem with the napkins - they were the wrong color of white, apparently. By the time they were done rushing, Layna was about to collapse.

"Look at her, honey," Edward said from across the table at dinner. "She's a zombie. Let her go and lie down."

"Alright. Layna...go rest. We have a full day tomorrow."

"Looking forward to it," she said, pushing her chair in. She mouthed 'thank you' to Edward before leaning in to give her mom a hug. Vickie pulled back.

"Sorry, darling, but I can't afford to get sick."

"Sorry," Layna replied before turning to go back to her bungalow.

That's right. Bungalow. This resort was out-of-this-world gorgeous and they had rented out all the bungalows for the wedding party. The bungalows were right on the beach - so close that you only had to take a few steps off the deck to get to the surf at night. There was a deck with a hot tub and a hammock. Inside, there was a little kitchen and a queen-sized bed that was lighter than air. The shower was a rain-fall shower and when Layna saw it, she couldn't resist. Before even unpacking her clothes, she stripped down and got in the shower. The pressure was perfect and the water felt so good on her tired, aching skin. There was only one thing missing.

Oscar.

She missed him so much already she could barely stand it. Seeing her mom and Edward all cuddly at dinner warmed her heart, but it made her miss him more. Now, being alone in that shower, she wished he was there with her. Running his fingers over her skin. Kissing her. Pushing her back against the stone wall and moving his hand in between her legs, stroking her until she begged for him to fuck her. She imagined him smiling at her and giving her a kiss as he pushed his hard, throbbing cock deep inside of her. She'd scream with pleasure and the sound would be swallowed by the crashing of the waves outside the bungalow.

As Layna let the fantasy play out in her mind, she couldn't help touching herself and imagining it was him. She pressed her palm up against the wall, biting back a moan as she came. She opened her eyes, realizing she was alone and her lover was an ocean away. Frowning, she turned the water off and got out, wrapping a towel around herself and going in to unpack her things.

The next few days were just as insane as her first few hours on Kauai. In perfect accordance with Murphy's Law, everything that could go wrong seemed to. Vickie was in pure panic mode and when Edward and Layna tried to calm her down she'd only go more crazy. By Wednesday things were slightly better because Vickie's matron of honor, her best friend Kittie Montgomery arrived with her 3rd husband Charles and she took some of the weight off Layna's shoulders.

"How ya doin there, baby?" Oscar asked her via skype late Wednesday night. His beard was gone now, and his hair was buzzed pretty short since the movie took place in the 50's and he had to be clean-cut. Layna mourned the loss of the hair over their skype date on Monday night, but she was getting used to it now.

"I'm still alive," she assured him, sighing.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"Yeah. Still got a little cough, but it's going away." Oscar smiled at her. "How are you? You look good."

"I'm good. Missing you terribly. You look..." he licked his lips, staring at her chest, "very sexy." Her white sundress was modest, but the neckline loosened a bit, exposing her cleavage.

"Oh," Layna moved to adjust it.

"Don't you dare," he said, pointing at her. She giggled and he smiled at her. "Looks like you've gotten a bit of sun, hmm? You're a little pink. Or are you blushing?" He winked at her and she did blush, but she was also a little pink from the sun.

"Oh, you know us gingers and the sun...we're mortal enemies. I put on SPF 80 today and I still got pink in my shoulders." She moved the strap of her dress down to show him the line. "See?"

"Mmm hmm," he said, licking his lips. "God, I wish I was there with you right now."

"So do I. Mom's driving me crazy. Although Kittie's here now, so hopefully I won't go as crazy."

"Kittie?" Oscar asked, giving her a weird look.

"Oh, yes." Layna sat up straight, brushing her fingers over her neck. "Kittie Montgomery," she said in a snooty voice. "Matron of honor and mommy's best friend!"

"Oh, wow," Oscar said, throwing his head back and laughing. "That's her real name?"

"For right now." Oscar furrowed his brow in confusion. "Until she divorces husband #3 and moves on to someone else with an equally uppity last name." Oscar chuckled at her. "How's filming going?"

"It's good. George is doing an amazing job and the Coens are on the set, too, so it's a good atmosphere. I'm enjoying myself."

"That's wonderful, sweetheart," Layna said to him.

"But I miss you. I wish I could be in that bungalow with you right now." She gave him a tour Monday night. "Maybe having mai-tai's in the hot tub."

"Mmm, that sounds nice," she said with a sigh. 

"And then falling asleep under the stars in the hammock after we've..."

"Mmm hmm?" she asked, leaning in.

"Have you ever had sex in a hot tub?" he asked. She shook her head. "You'd like it...it's..."

"Hot?" she asked, brushing her fingers over her cleavage. Oscar licked his lips, nodding. "You know...I thought about you in the shower the other night..."

"You-you did?" he asked, scratching his head. 

"Mmm hmm. I fantasized about you. And I..." she blushed, looking down.

"Tell me," he urged.

"I touched myself." Oscar's eyes rolled back in his head and Layna giggled. "Your fingers feel much better than mine, though."

"Now I'm picturing you picturing me," he said. Layna smiled when he moved on the bed, obviously adjusting himself. "What did you think about?"

"Well..." she looked around, even though she was nowhere near anyone else. "First, you kissed me...and you moved your hands down my wet body. Over my breasts..."

"Uh huh," Oscar said. "Go on..."

"And then you moved me back against the stone wall. And the stones are so soft. They're made from volcanic rock. They feel really nice on the skin..."

"I bet they do...so...I pushed you up against the wall."

"Mmm hmm. And you widened my legs and started to stroke me with your fingers. And I was so wet."

"God," he groaned, biting his lip. "I want to touch you."

"I want to touch you, too," she sighed. "I really want to..."

"What did I do next?" he asked. The desperation in his voice made all her insecurities about talking about it over Skype fall away. She wanted him to want her as desperately as she wanted him, and by the way he was reacting to her words, he definitely did.

"I begged you to fuck me," she said. Oscar closed his eyes for a moment. "I wanted you to fuck me so badly. I still do..."

"You...you do?" he asked. He seemed surprised, but he shouldn't have been. It had been three weeks since they'd had sex, and although Layna had been nervous about being with him again after what happened, she found herself wanting to be close to him in that way more than ever. Every day, she yearned for his body more and more. She cursed herself for being sick the night before they left, because she would have gone crazy on him if she'd been able to. But now they had to wait even longer, and that ache inside of her was becoming unbearable.

"I do," she replied. "I want to feel you inside of me again."

"Fuck, Layna," he groaned.

"Exactly," she said with a wcked smile. "I miss feeling you inside of me. Thinking about it made me so wet."

"Shit, I'm so hard right now..."

"Are you?"

"Layna!" Her mom called, banging on the bungalow door and pulling her away from her fantasy.

"Shit," Layna groaned. "My mom's here."

"Damn," Oscar sighed, running his hand over his face.

"LAYNA!"

"IN A MINUTE, MOM!" she called before turning her attention back to Oscar. "I'm sorry, baby..."

"It's okay. I should get some sleep, anyway. I have a 5 am call time tomorrow."

"Oh, wow. That's early."

"Yeah," he sighed. "I love you, baby."

"I love you, too. I'm sorry we couldn't..."

"Probably best, anyway. Someone from the NSA is probably watching us." Layna's eyes got wide. "Kidding, baby. I'm kidding."

"But they could be..."

"No, they're not." Her mom banged again. "You better go before bridezilla bites off your head. I love you."

"I love you, too. Talk to you tomorrow."

"I look forward to it."

Unfortunately, Kittie saw herself as more of a figurehead than an actual part of the wedding party, so any and all problems fell on Layna and the more-than-frazzled wedding planner at the hotel. But they got through it, and the big day finally arrived.

The weather was perfect. It was 80 and sunny with zero chance of rain, at least according to Vickie, who had been checking the weather every five minutes. They had a rain plan, but Vickie had her heart set on a beach wedding at sunset and it looked like she was going to get it.

Surprisingly, almost everything went according to plan. There was a slight malfunction with a zipper that almost caused a meltdown and Edward's parents almost missed their connecting flight and the wedding, but they got there just in the nick of time. 

At 5:45 pm, Layna made her way down the rose-petal aisle to stand by her mother's side. Edward looked dashing and casual in his tan suit and white dress shirt. After much deliberation, he was allowed to lose the tie and go for a more beachy look and Layna could attest that it definitely worked. The whole wedding party looked gorgeous, but they were nothing next to Victoria. She was wearing a beautiful, flowing gown that skimmed across the sand as she walked. Her hair was down in soft curls and her make-up was perfect. Layna had never been more proud to be her daughter.

The reception took place a little bit closer to the main resort, but it was still outside. There was a dance floor set up and white tables with beautiful cream and pink linens. Twinkle lights hung from the trellis over the dance floor, making it hard to differentiate between them and the stars.

The guest list was quite large for a destination wedding, but seeing as Edward had paid for every family member's airfare, that wasn't surprising. He didn't have to shell out much for Victoria's side, seeing as Layna was her only living relative. All of Victoria's guests were friends, and most of them were ones she'd made at the country club (so none of them were dancing). Edward's family was a different story. They were a fun bunch. Since Edward was 'new money', most of them were thoroughly enjoying the fancy affair. His parents were the sweetest people Layna had ever met, which shouldn't have surprised her since he was an angel to her.

Eventually, after all the toasts were done, Edward's side got some of Victoria's side on the dance floor - even Layna.

"I'm so glad you're dancing," Edward said to her as they shared a father-daughter dance. Layna's heart stopped when the DJ said 'father'. She had been so busy trying to keep her mom calm that she hadn't had a moment to process the fact that she had a dad now. She couldn't help but get a little misty-eyed as they danced.

"I am, too," Layna replied.

"Doesn't your mother look beautiful?" he asked, gazing at his new bride who was laughing and talking to his cousin.

"Definitely. I've never seen her smile so much." She smiled at Edward. "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked.

"For...everything," she said. "You've changed her."

"Nah, I haven't."

"Oh, yes," Layna said with a laugh. "Believe me, you have."

"Well, she's changed me, too." Edward's smile widened. "I'm sure you and Oscar have changed each other, too."

"He's definitely changed me," she said. "I wouldn't be dancing with you now if it weren't for him. He got me dancing again."

"I'm sure you wish he were here to dance with you now," Edward said.

"I do, but I'm having a nice time with you, too."

"Well...although I'm very glad to hear it. I think maybe we should switch partners." Edward nodded to someone behind Layna and when she turned around, she gasped.

"Can I cut in?" Oscar asked. Layna blinked, as though she was sure he was a mirage. But no, he was standing there looking absolutely gorgeous in navy slacks and a white button-down shirt. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and his shirt was open at the collar. The way he was looking at her made her heart skip a beat.

"I..." Layna lost her ability to speak, staring at him.

"You...?" Oscar beamed at her, stepping in closer to her.

"You're..." she just kept staring.

"Will you dance with me, Lanya?" he asked, holding out his hand. Layna nodded and took his hand. Oscar smiled, wrapping his arm around her waist while his other hand, entwined with hers, came to rest on his chest. "You look exquisite."

"You look..." she looked him up and down. "How are you here right now?"

"I wanted to surprise you," he said. "I was supposed to get here before the ceremony, but my flight got delayed. I'm so sorry I-"

Layna stopped him with her lips, pulling him closer by his neck. He seemed shocked by the kiss at first, but after a moment he kissed her back. His soft, warm lips felt like heaven against hers. Since they were surrounded by friends and family and she was pretty sure that her mom and Edward were watching, she kept the kiss chaste. But it was still a damn good kiss.

"I can't believe you're here," she whispered, pressing her forehead to his.

"I had to do some sweet-talking to the producers and George, but they caved and let me have a half-day today."

"What about your interview and the photoshoot?"

"Rescheduled," he said with a smile. "So I called Edward on Tuesday night and asked if they could squeeze one more in. He was more than happy to accommodate me." Layna looked back and Edward and smiled and he gave her a thumbs up. "We both know you've had a rough week. What with being sick and getting sunburnt and having to deal with your mom. Although she seems pretty happy now. I'm guessing everything went smoothly today?"

"Yes," she replied, moving with him on the dance floor as they talked. "But it's so much better now- wait...you've known you were coming since Tuesday?!" 

"Mmm hmm," he replied, tightening his grip on her waist. He nuzzled her, breathing her in. She pulled back and looked him in the eyes.

"So...every time we've talked. Like on Wednesday when we..." he nodded, winking at her. There was that tug again. "You are a good actor!" Oscar threw his head back and laughed. "Oh, shush!"

"Sorry," he chuckled, hugging her to him. He pulled her hand up so her arm went around his neck. Then he ran his fingers over her other arm, pulling it up to lock around his neck before putting his hands on her waist. "You're dancing with me in public."

"I am," she replied, giving him a kiss.

"People are staring..."

"That's because Poe Dameron is at my mother's wedding," she whispered to him. He chuckled, giving her a soft kiss.

"I think it's because of you. You've never looked more beautiful, Layna." She blushed, looking down at their feet. Oscar pressed a kiss to her hair, right above the flower that was strategically placed above her ear. "And this dress....yowza." He spun her around and pulled her back into his arms, gazing at her.

"How long can you stay?" she asked. Please don't leave tonight, she thought. Please stay.

"Sunday afternoon," he replied. Layna beamed at him. "Happy?"

"Very," she answered before giving him another kiss.

They stopped dancing when the cake was wheeled out. Oscar chuckled when Edward shoved cake into Victoria's face, but Layna didn't. She tensed up, waiting for her mom to scream at him about her make-up or her dress. But no, her mom gave it right back to Edward, laughing at him. 

"They look happy," Oscar whispered in her ear. He had moved his chair so it was right next to hers, holding her against him and giving her little kisses.

"They are," Layna replied. "My heart feels lighter now, knowing she's okay..."

"I'm sure it does," he replied, gazing at her.

"You make it lighter, too. I still can't believe you came all this way for me."

"I'm so glad I did. The thought of you spending one more night alone in that bungalow.." his voice trailed off when Layna leaned in for another kiss, brushing her fingertips across his neck.

"The bed won't feel so big now," she said, brushing her lips across his cheek. "Neither will that shower..."

"Be good, Layna..." he whispered, running his fingers down her bare back. He was making it so hard to be good and everyone's eyes were on her parents, so she didn't see the harm. She leaned in closer, pressing her lips to his neck. He smelled intoxicating.

"Cake?" the waiter asked when she pulled back from him.

"Oh, yes. Thank you," Oscar said to him. The guys eyes widened - he obviously recognized him.

"Y-you're welcome, Oscar. I mean sir. I mean Mr. Isaac-"

"Oscar's fine," Oscar said, giving him a smile. "Thank you." The waiter nodded and scurried off.

"I think you scared him," Layna said with a little giggle.

"I hope not," he said, grimacing.

"You are pretty scary lookin'," Layna said.

"Watch it, or you'll get some of this cake in your face."

"I'd like to see you try."

"If you didn't look so gorgeous, I would. But it would be a shame to mess up that pretty dress."

After they ate their cake, Oscar asked her if she wanted to dance some more. Layna said yes, but only if she could take off her shoes. When they reached the dance floor the song changed from a slow one to 'Footloose'.

"I guess losing my shoes was a good thing," Layna laughed. Oscar grabbed her hand and spun her into him.

"Let's dance," he said. She giggled and nodded and he spun her back out.

Victoria and Edward made their exit not long after and slowly but surely the other guests made their way back to their rooms. It was nearly 10 when the DJ announced that he would be going, too, but Layna and Oscar didn't want to go.

"You guys are more than welcome to stay," the DJ said. "They'll leave the lights on for you."

"Thanks," Oscar said, holding Layna in his arms.

"No music," Layna said, pulling back.

"I can fix that," Oscar said, taking out his phone and putting on some music. They were all slow songs. Layna recognized a few, but then 'Thinking Out Loud' by Ed Sheeran came on.

"I love this song," she said, smiling up at him.

"I figured you might," he replied, spinning her out. Layna let go of him, spinning a few more times before coming to a stop. "Dance for me."

"Dance with me," she said, walking back over to him and wrapping her arms around him.

"Dance for me," he repeated, stepping back. Layna giggled, shaking her head. She had perhaps one glass too many of the champagne, so when he gave her that puppy dog face and said, "Please?", she didn't dare refuse him.

"Ok...but I don't...I don't know what to do," she replied.

"Don't think about it," he said, going over to sit on a chair. Even though she was a tad tipsy, Layna felt nervous. But when she looked at him and he smiled at her, gazing at her like she was the only woman in the world, she felt a surge of confidence. The music was low and the waves had gotten closer, but Layna could still feel it. She closed her eyes, moving to the music. The dress she was wearing was made for dancing, billowing in the wind when she raised her leg and spinning around her as she moved around the dance floor.

Often when she danced, she became completely oblivious to the outside world and went into a sort of trance. She was experiencing that now; not even aware of the cool Hawaiian breeze on her skin or of the man sitting there watching her. She was only shaken from it by the end of the song. That, and the man walking towards her. As she caught her breath, he caught her, wrapping his arms around her and not saying a word. He kissed her - and boy did he kiss her. The hunger in his kiss made her knees weak. Thank God he was holding her so close, for she collapsed against his chest, moaning into his mouth as he opened up to her, licking the inside of her mouth so seductively that it made her ache between her legs. She grasped him, running her hands over his short hair. The buzz cut on the sides was soft against her palms, and she wondered what it would feel like on the inside of her thigh. This only made her kiss him harder, and he pulled her closer.

When they finally came up for air, they both stared at each other trying to catch their breath. Oscar's lips glistened with her gloss, and she was desperate to kiss him again. She moved in, brushing her lips against his.

"That was..." he breathed, giving her a soft kiss.

"Was...?" she asked, moving her lips across his stubbled cheek and jaw. He gulped when she started kissing his neck. "Was what, Oscar?" she asked, nibbling on his ear.

"Jesus," he groaned, tightening his grip on her waist. She giggled, kissing him again. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she whispered, sucking on his neck. 

"Layna, I..."

"Yes?" she asked, darting her tongue across his skin. His took a sharp breath and she smiled, moving her hand down his chest and around his back, pulling him closer. If he got any closer to her, they'd be one person. That was exactly what she wanted. 

"You're so amazing."

"You are, too," she replied. Oscar grabbed her, making her look him in the eye.

"No. I mean you...you're...I've never been more in love with you than I am right at this moment. Watching you dance...I..." he shook his head, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them to gaze at her. "You are so amazing."

"Thank you," she whispered, smiling at him. He pulled her in for another kiss, brushing his fingers over her neck and collarbone. His lips followed the path of his fingers and Layna felt as though her heart were going to beat out of her chest. "Oscar," she whispered.

"Mmm hmm," he hummed against her neck, moving his hand over her ass.

"Do you want to see my bungalow?" Oscar pulled back, chuckling at her. "What?"

"That's a great pick-up line," he said, beaming at her.

"Oh, shush," she giggled, pushing at his chest playfully. Oscar pulled her closer, staring into her eyes.

"Yes."

"Yes?" she asked, raising her brow in confusion.

"Yes, I want to see your bungalow."

"Oh," she smiled. "Wonderful. Come with me." She took his hand in hers and led him down the beach.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"God, this place is beautiful," said Oscar, walking hand-in-hand with Layna with their toes in the sand. The moon was full, the sky was clear, and the breeze was warm and smelled of tropical flowers.

"Isn't it?" Layna said, smiling at the gorgeous man walking beside her. He looked so handsome in the moonlight.

"Absolutely," he said, beaming over at her. "I haven't even seen it in daylight yet."

"You've never been to Kauai before?" 

"I've never been to any of the islands." Layna's jaw dropped. "I'm a Hawaii virgin."

"Really?" Layna asked, stopping in her tracks. Oscar turned to face her, stepping closer to her and lacing his fingers with hers.

"Truly," he replied. They both watched their fingers moving together as he spoke. Layna loved his hands - they were so big compared to hers. And the contrast of her pale skin against his, even in the moonlight, was striking. "I grew up on the east coast and we weren't exactly rolling in it, so we never made it over here and I've been so busy the last few years that I haven't taken the time. But I've always wanted to come...and now I'm here with my stunning, knock-out girlfriend." He leaned in to her, gazing into her eyes. The way the moonlight hit him made his eyes shine like embers. Layna dropped her shoes in the sand, reaching up to caress his jaw. His stubble was starting to grow in and it tickled her fingers. She wanted it to tickle her lips. She glanced at his lips for a moment before looking back up at him.

"I'm so in love with you," she said softly.

"I'm deeply," he pressed his forehead against hers, "deeply in love with you, Layna."

"I still can't believe you're here." He smiled, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to her lips. She breathed him in, sighing with happiness. 

"Believe it now?" he whispered, pushing her hair back over her shoulder and running his fingertips over her skin.

"Not quite," she replied with a sultry smile, pulling him in for another kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, moving her fingers to brush against his buzzed hair. The sensation made her fingers tingle, and she wondered yet again what that would feel like on the inside of her thigh. The thought of it made desire surge through her body. She opened her mouth to him, stroking his tongue with hers slowly and seductively. 

Oscar dropped his shoes now, moving his hands over her hips to her back. One hand moved up her bare back while the other moved down over her ass, gently grasping her. She moaned into his mouth and his kiss grew more urgent - more hungry. But then he broke away and said teasingly, "How about now?" He tugged gently on her bottom lip with his teeth before letting go. Layna's lashes fluttered and his smile widened. He nuzzled his nose against hers. He knew exactly what he was doing to her. 

"I...what?" Layna asked. She had completely forgotten what they were talking about. Oscar smiled that cheeky, knowing smile at her.

"How far are we from the bungalow?" he asked before pressing a kiss in the corner of her mouth, dragging his lips across her jaw and down her neck.

"Umm..." Layna looked off in the distance. "It's..." she lost her train of thought again when Oscar's tongue darted across her skin. "Oscar," she whimpered, tugging on his shirt.

"You smell so good," he said, his voice low and husky. "What is that?" He was still kissing her and stroking her back with his fingertips. It was very difficult to concentrate, but somehow she managed to answer him.

"White ginger," she said with a gulp. "It's a Hawaiian perfume. It was part of my mom's bridesmaid gift."

"It smells amazing," he murmured, nuzzling her nape. "You always smell so amazing."

"So do you," she sighed, kissing his neck and breathing him in. Yup...he smelled like Oscar. It was intoxicating.

"Thank you, baby," he said, picking up their shoes and handing her heels to her. "Now...show me your bungalow." The way he said that made it seem like he was asking to see something else entirely. Layna could barely breathe - she'd never wanted anyone as much as she wanted him in that moment.

She grabbed his hand and started down the beach again - a little faster now. Oscar chuckled in amusement behind her. They made the turn around the bend to find 6 wooden bungalows resting just above the surf. Each one had a tiki torch at all four corners, lighting the way home.

"This one is mine," she said, pointing to the one closest to them. Oscar wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her cheek. Even that little peck made her crave him desperately.

"Looks cozy," he said in her ear.

"Come on," she said, dragging him.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed, following her up the steps at the back. Layna reached in her purse and got the key, turning the lock and opening it to what would be their private little oasis for the weekend. She turned on the light but dimmed it slightly, giving it a more romantic atmosphere. "Wow..."

"Not too shabby, huh?" Layna said, putting her purse and her shoes down. She took Oscar's shoes and put them beside hers while Oscar stepped into the room further.

"This is great." Layna walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him from behind. He turned his head to face her like he was about to kiss her. But no, he just nuzzled her again, giving her that delicious taste of anticipation before asking, "Give me a tour?"

"A tour?" she asked, whining slightly.

"Mmm hmm," he hummed; his voice low and raspy and his smile wicked. "I need to know where stuff is, don't I?" he asked. He turned around in her arms, smiling at her and wrapping his arms around her. "Show me," he whispered. Fuck, why did everything he say sound like verbal sex? Layna visibly swooned and he smiled. She grabbed his hand, dragging him over to the kitchen.

"Kitchen," she said, pointing at the small but functional kitchen. "There are some snacks in there, but we've been eating out mostly. But room service delivers out here so that's good."

"Good," Oscar murmured from behind her, pressing his lips against her neck.

"And through there is the," for someone who wanted a tour, he was doing a damn good job of distracting his guide, "the umm...the bathroom," she said, pointing to the door on the right.

"The bathroom," he repeated, kissing right below her ear. "With the shower..."

"Yeah," she said, turning to face him and biting her lip. She saw that familiar spark of lust in his eyes and she smiled, knowing that she was having some effect on him, too. She loved that she could drive him so crazy. "Maybe..." her fingers brushed over his soft shirt, trailing over his pecs and down to his stomach, "we can make my little fantasy a reality this weekend?"

"Come here," he growled, pulling her into his arms and kissing her with so much passion that she felt her knees get weak. She collapsed into him, tugging on his collar and deepening the kiss. "That's definitely happening," he breathed when they pulled apart. He brushed his lips over her jaw and down her neck again.

"Oscar," she sighed with longing, moving her hand over his hair again. She missed the curls, but she loved the way it felt now. "Come to bed with me." Oscar pulled back, looking into her eyes with so much love that she felt she might burst.

"Are you sure, sweetheart?" he asked, his breathing sharp and shallow. She could tell he wanted it - maybe as much as she did - but he was being cautious. He didn't want to push her, but he should have realized that there was no pushing needed - she yearned for him.

"Yes," she whispered before giving him a kiss. He kissed her back, nuzzling her. "I miss you. I want you." She pulled him closer - so close she could feel his heart pounding against hers. "I want you so much I can barely stand it."

"I want you, too," he said before his lips crashed against hers once more. As they kissed, Layna walked him over to the bed.

"Tour over," she said, tugging his shirt out of his pants.

"I've seen all I need to see," he said with a shrug, fumbling to undo the buttons of his shirt.

"I haven't," she replied, licking her lips and smiling at him. He winked at her and she just about died - her eyes rolled back into her head and she threw her head on his shoulder, groaning.

"What is it?" he said with a chuckle, moving his hand into her loose, romantic curls. Once Layna was done with her little drama queen moment, she turned her head so her lips met his neck, starting to kiss him slowly as she explained herself.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me when you wink at me?" she asked, darting her tongue across his skin. She moved her hand into his unbuttoned shirt, caressing his chest.

"Wha..." he gulped and Layna smiled against his skin. "What do I do to you?"

"I don't know how to explain it," she said, moving her hand down his taut abdomen, smiling when she got to the little trail of hair that led to what she was so desperately craving. Her lips moved up to his jaw, dragging across the stubble.

"Try," he replied, pulling her into him and moving his fingertips up and down her back.

"It's like...I feel this little tug in my stomach, pulling me towards you. Right here." She put her hand on his stomach. "And then that feeling goes down..." she moved her hand down over his pants teasingly, brushing just the tip of his hard-on, "in between my legs..." Oscar shivered, his hand grasping at her back while the other grabbed her arm. Layna giggled, nipping at his jaw. "I felt it the night we met, before you said even 5 words to me."

"Y-you did?" he asked. Layna nodded, humming against his skin.

"I'd never felt that kind of...primal desire for someone before. I didn't know you at all, but I felt so drawn to you." She pushed his shirt over his shoulders and Oscar pulled it off, throwing it on the floor. "I'm still drawn to you."

"Layna," Oscar breathed, pulling her against him and giving her another knee-knocking, soul-shaking kiss that made her whole body feel tingly.

"Take off my dress," she said before going back to kissing him. She took his hand in hers and brought it to her side where the zipper was. He smiled into her kiss, pulling it down. His lips moved to her neck while his hands moved to her shoulders, pushing the dress off to reveal her strapless, backless flesh-colored bra with lace accents and matching panties. Oscar stepped back, taking in the sight of her.

"How..." he pointed to her bra. "How is that staying on you?" Layna couldn't help but giggle. "I'm serious!"

"Double-sided tape, underwire, the grace of God. But now it definitely needs to come off." She pulled at the side, trying to take it off fast like a band-aid. She'd be lying if she said it didn't sting a bit. 

"You okay, baby?" he asked. Layna nodded, ripping the other side off and throwing the bra off to the side.

"That's so much better," she said with a sigh.

"I wholeheartedly agree," Oscar replied, bringing his hands to the reddened skin along the curve of her breast. His fingers brushed over her ribs and she closed her eyes, revelling in his touch. "Does it hurt?"

"Not anymore," she replied. 

"Good," he whispered, moving lips and tongue down to join his fingers. Layna gasped, leaning back as his tongue began teasing her nipple. 

"God, Oscar...I..." her chest heaved against his lips.

"I could kiss these," he cupped her breast in his hands, "all night."

"I could let you," she said, smiling down at him. "But there's so much more we could do..."

"Mmm, like what?" he asked, kissing back up to her collar bone. He knew how much she loved being kissed there. "Tell me what you want, baby."

"I want you," she sighed, grasping for him. He straightened up, looking into her eyes. Layna nibbled on her lip, caressing his hair. "I want you inside of me."

"God, I want that, too," he gasped before going in for another kiss. Layna kissed him back, but only for a moment before she stepped back. Oscar's puzzled face made her smile, but when she moved to sit on the end of the bed, motioning for him to come to her with her finger, his bewilderment went away and all that she could see in his gaze was desire.

Oscar stepped closer and her eyes were nearly level with his belt buckle. "These need to go." She started undoing his pants and Oscar joined, unzipping them and helping her tug them down. He was wearing boxer-briefs tonight and his hard-on was bulging against the grey fabric. She couldn't help but lick her lips when she saw it. She moved her hand over it and Oscar groaned. 

Layna smiled up at him, hooking her fingers into the elastic and tugging down a bit, revealing the V in his hips. She licked her lips, marveling at his toned form. "You are so sexy," she said to him, leaning in and kissing just below his belly button. She felt him shiver, and when her tongue followed his happy trail to the top of his boxer-briefs, he moaned her name like a prayer. She smiled, pulling his underwear down so he was completely naked in front of her. She only had a moment to take in his beauty before he moved in on her, lowering her down on the bed. One hand supported his weight while the other moved down her body from her shoulder to her waist.

"I've missed you so much, beautiful," he said softly before pulling her panties down. Layna helped him remove them and the way he gazed at her naked body made her feel beautiful and powerful. She pushed him back up and, once again, he looked confused. But then she started moving up the bed towards the pillow and Oscar smiled, following her and crawling on her like a panther stalking its prey. Their naked bodies hadn't touched yet, and there was that anticipation - like the kind you feel before a first kiss. 

It felt like the first time again, even though it was far from it. Things were different now, but somehow they were better. Getting through what happened made their bond stronger than ever. Not having sex for three weeks made the desire they both felt almost unbearable. Her body was calling out to him, and he knew just how to answer.

When he finally lowered his body down onto hers, they both moaned with pleasure. They were perfectly aligned and feeling him so close to where she desperately needed him made her body tremble. She could swear that he was trembling, too. She felt his heart beat against hers.

"I love you," he whispered, giving her a soft kiss.

"I love you, too," she replied, caressing his cheek. They gazed at each other for what felt like forever, but also just a second. She kissed him again, and he kissed her back. They explored each other's bodies with their hands and lips for what felt like a blissful eternity. Layna wasn't sure how much more of this she could take, but at the same time she loved it. He had never been so romantic with her. Every touch, every kiss, every move of his body was as if he were whispering, "I love you" over and over.

"Oscar," she sighed, moving her hand over his bare backside and gently gripping him. Oscar growled against her lips, his grip on her tightening. She smiled into his kiss, grinding her hips against him and feeling his throbbing cock press against her.

"Oh, Layna," he moaned, echoing the grind of her hips. "I want you."

He could have her. And she would have him. Layna brought her leg up around his waist, pushing him over on his back and climbing on top of him, straddling his hips.

"Whoa," Oscar exclaimed. Layna sat up, smiling down at the gorgeous man beneath her.

"You are so..." she leaned down, giving his lips a peck. "So," she kissed him again, moving her hands over his pecs while he reached for her hips, moving his hands up and down her sides. "Sexy."

"I was just thinking the same thing about you. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"Thank you," she whispered before sitting back up so his cock was right beneath her. She bit her lip, staring at him while she rolled her hips achingly slowly against him. She could feel how wet she was for him, and now he was feeling it, too.

"Jesus Christ," he moaned, throwing his head back for a moment before looking back up at her with fire in his eyes. Layna brought her hands slowly down his torso, grinding against him again. He smiled back, grabbing her waist and moving his hands all over her body. Layna threw her head back, grinding up against his cock. "Layna, you're so...ohhhh," he moaned when she did it again. "Layna, if you keep doing that I'm gonna lose my mind..." 

She leaned over him and he pulled her down on top of him, kissing her like his life depended on it. Her hand held his neck and she could feel his pulse pounding against her palm as she kissed him deeper, grinding up against him again and whimpering into his mouth. If she kept going like that, she was going to lose her mind, too. But she didn't want to - not yet. And she wanted him inside of her so much she could barely stand in.

"I need you," she said to him, reaching in between them and grabbing him, feeling her arousal all over his shaft. Oscar groaned into her kiss, moaning when she pulled away from him. She smiled, raising her hips. She was about to lower herself onto him when he stopped her. "What is it?"

"What about your knee?" he asked. Her heart swelled. The fact that he could be so utterly turned on and still show so much concern for her only made her want him more.

"I'm fine," she assured him, leaning over and giving him a kiss.

"I don't want to hurt you..." The tone in his voice made her breath catch in her chest. She didn't think it possible to care for anyone as deeply as she cared for him.

"You won't, sweetheart," she whispered, looking into his eyes. "I'm feeling fine. And I...I really want you like this."

"I want it, too. I love it like this," he confessed, rubbing her hips. "Watching you move on top of me turns me on so much I can barely breathe."

"I know," she said, leaning down to kiss him again. She caught his lower lip between her teeth, nibbling on it before letting go. He growled at her and she giggled, sitting back up and raising her hips again, taking him in her hand and lowering herself onto his throbbing cock. She felt her inner walls hug him as he entered her, like he was coming back to where he was supposed to be.

"Oh my Goooddd," he groaned, digging his fingers into her hips.

"Ahhhh." Layna could feel him throbbing inside of her and when she started moving, Oscar let her know exactly how he felt. He grabbed her, pulling her down on top of him and holding her as she rolled her hips nice and slow.

"You're heaven," he said, brushing her hair back so he could look into her eyes. 

"You feel so good," she replied, kissing him. His hands moved up and down her back in time with the movement of her hips. "I can feel you throbbing for me," she said in his ear before kissing down his neck. Oscar leaned his head back against the pillow and gulped.

"I am," he whimpered. "God, Layna, you're driving me crazy."

"Mmmm," she hummed against him, grinding a little harder. Oscar moaned, bucking his hips against her so he moved all the way inside of her. Layna gasped and he pulled back. 

"Did I hurt you?" he asked.

"No," she said, shaking her head and looking down into his eyes. "Do it again." The fire in his eyes made her entire body hot. He pulled her back down for a kiss, thrusting up inside of her. "OH, GOD!" she gasped, moving her hips faster so her clit moved up against him. Her entire body buzzed.

"Layna." His voice was dripping with lust and longing and Layna couldn't help but move faster. "Oh...oh God, Layna. Don't stop." His breathing got sharp and his body started to shake - he was getting close.

"Never," she said, kissing him. She wanted to keep kissing him, but she knew she could ride him better if she sat up. She pushed herself up, bringing her hands to his stomach for support. She started gyrating her hips in bigger circles, riding him harder than she ever had before. He reached for her, cupping her breasts in his hands and massaging them. Layna put her hands over his, holding them there and throwing her head back in ectasy. His moaning brought her gaze back to him.

She watched him start to lose his mind, throwing his head back and gulping. It was getting hot in there and their bodies were starting to glisten with sweat. He looked so sexy like that, writhing beneath her. That vein in his neck started to pop out, and Layna had to resist the urge to lean down and lick it. She went harder and Oscar moaned louder. 

"Layna, I'm..." he breathed, closing his eyes. Layna pulled his hands off of her and pinned them on the bed, leaning over him. She had complete power over him, and she could tell that he really liked it - a lot. He moaned her name and she gave him a kiss before whispering in his ear.

"Come for me, baby."

"Oh GOD, yes," he growled. Layna felt him release inside of her and that sent her over the edge. She sat back up on him, riding him through her orgasm. He grasped at her hips again, steadying her as she shook on top of him. "Fuck, Layna...fucckkkk."

"Oh my God," she gasped, rolling her hips nice and slow as she came down from her high.

"Don't stop," he said, pulling her down for a kiss. She gasped at the feeling of her sensitive nipples brushing against him. He moved up against her, urging her to keep going. "Don't stop."

"I won't," she said, kissing him in rhythm with the grind of her hips. Oscar reached down and grabbed her ass with both hands, gripping her cheeks. The control had shifted to him, and she didn't mind one bit. "AH!" she exclaimed, grinding harder. "Harder," she urged. He nodded, digging his fingertips deeper into her rosy flesh. "Fuck, Oscar," she whimpered.

"Layna," he moaned; his hot breath hitting her sweat-slicked skin and making her shiver. "Oh, Laynaaaa." His head fell back against the pillow and Layna pressed her lips to his throat, dragging them down to his chest and back up again. He pulled her in for a kiss, guiding her moves with his hands until she was on the brink again.

"I'm gonna come," she breathed against him. "Oh, God, Oscar." She shut her eyes tight, her face contorting as another orgasm took over her. She could feel her body throbbing around him and he must have felt it, too, because his body started to shudder again.

"Ohhhh," he moaned, holding her tight as she thrust against him one last time before collapsing on him.

"Oh my God," she gasped, trying to catch her breath. Oscar stroked her hair, kissing her cheek. "That was..."

"I know," he whispered. "You are seriously...the best....I've...ever had. I didn't know men could have multiple orgasms until you." 

"I never had one until you, either," she replied, giving him a kiss. She sat up, pulling herself off of him and moving to his side, cuddling under his arm. 

"Wow...I just realized that this place has a skylight."

"Oh..." Layna looked up at the sky through the window. "Wait...you've been on your back this whole time and you didn't notice?"

"I was too distracted by the sexy redhead on top of me," he said with a smirk. Layna giggled. "Honestly, if I had noticed it I probably would have thought it was my eyes playing tricks on me, because you were making me see stars."

"Wooowwww, Oscar," Layna said with a laugh, looking up at him. 

"What?" he chuckled.

"That was super cheesy," she said. Oscar's jaw dropped in shock. "Like Velveeta liquid gold cheesy."

"Oh shush," he said, hugging her to him tightly. "I was trying to be romantic."

"You don't need to try," she said, caressing his face. "All you have to do is look at me with those eyes of yours...boom...done. Romantic."

"That's it, huh?" he asked, leaning in and saying, "what about kissing you like this?" right before giving her the single most romantic kiss he'd ever given her. It started with just a brush against her her lips - barely any contact. He pulled away slightly before moving in again, taking her bottom lip between his and pulling her in for more. He caressed her jaw and she dropped it, opening the kiss. His hand moved down her neck and her shoulder, down the curve of her breast and over to her hip, pulling her body into his. Layna's entire body was so sensitive that when his body pressed in between her legs she shivered, gasping into his mouth. He pulled back, looking concerned.

"Don't stop," she urged, pulling him in for more.

"Are you alright? You're trembling." She nodded, kissing him.

"So are you," she said. He smiled against her lips.

"You're right. That was so worth the wait. Although I would have waited longer - I would wait a very long time if I knew that was at the end of the line."

"I couldn't wait," she said, cuddling up against him and resting her head on his chest. His heart was still pounding hard and fast, and it beat a little faster when she wrapped her leg around him, rubbing her thigh against his. "I was going to burst if I waited any longer. You are so," she kissed his chest, "so sexy. And sweet. And handsome. And wonderful." Her hand moved up and down his abdomen and she heard him gulp. "I want to stay in the bed all weekend."

"That sounds," he sighed, "so, so nice."

"But?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Well, I've never been here before. So I was thinking maybe, in between what will hopefully be a record amount of sex," they both chuckled, "we could maybe hit the beach or go to a nearby town for a bite to eat. Or I think there's a luau on the beach here tomorrow night that the hotel is throwing."

"A luau could be fun," Layna replied. "Actually, we do have to get out of bed in the morning."

"Do we?" he asked. Layna nodded.

"My mom and Edward are leaving in the afternoon to fly to Oahu. They're going on a month and a half trip around Asia and Europe and I'm supposed to go to brunch with them in town tomorrow to see them off. Of course, you're more than welcome to come."

"Ah, yes. Your mom did mention that last night when I was talking to her."

"She was very happy to see you." Layna hugged him close.

"She seemed it."

"That's because I told her that you made me want to dance again. Anybody that could do that is an angel in her eyes. And in my eyes, too. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Sweetheart," he sighed, giving her a kiss when he noticed her eyes getting misty.

"I'm sorry," she said with a smile and a sniff, rubbing her cheek. "It's just....so weird and so wonderful to see her so happy and...nice. And she loves you, which is just amazing. And you're amazing - like really, really amazing. I love you so much."

"I love you, too, baby," he said with a big smile, kissing her. "You know, the hibiscus is still in your hair." Layna reached for the flower, finding it intact.

"The woman who did my hair assured me it would withstand a lot of physical activity," she said with a giggle. Oscar laughed, pulling her closer and kissing her cheek.

"Your hair looks gorgeous. You," he kissed her, "looked like an angel tonight."

"Thank you," she said, turning her face into his chest to hide her blushing.

"Especially when you danced - I've never seen anything more beautiful. You are a masterpiece." Layna was speechless. All she could do was kiss him. He smiled into her kiss and when she pulled away, he stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers.

"Maybe we should try and sleep, since we have to get up early for breakfast." She didn't want to sleep. She wanted him. Even the mind-blowing sex they just had didn't quell her lust for him.

"We could," she said, running her fingers over his chest. Oscar's eyes followed her fingers. "Ooorrrr...we could have more sex..."

Oscar appeared to really be thinking it over for a moment, but when Layna started kissing his chest and running her hands over his body, he sighed, "sex it is," before rolling her onto her back and giving her another orgasm before they could no longer keep their eyes open.

Layna was fully expecting what had happened the night before to be a dream. She thought she'd wake up alone in her bed in that paradise, dreading spending the day in one of the most romantic places on the planet all by herself. But to her astonishment, Oscar was beside her when she opened her eyes. He was holding her naked body to his and when she moved her leg up, she felt his hard-on brush against her thigh. She knew that was a common thing for men, but she couldn't help but smile in thinking that she might be the cause - maybe in his dreams. He looked so beautiful lying there beside her - his lashes brushed over his caramel cheeks and his kiss-swollen lips were begging to be kissed. She wanted to kiss him, but she thought waking him up another way would be a little more fun. 

She started by moving the sheet down to reveal his naked torso. Leaning into him, she left a trail of butterfly kisses down his chest and stomach. They were so light that he didn't stir, which was exactly what she wanted. She didn't want him to wake up until her mouth was around his cock. She got down to where she needed to be, taking him in her hand.

"Mmm," he sighed, still seemingly asleep. He stirred slightly, licking his lips. Layna did the same before licking his tip. He stirred again, jerking his hips up against her. But his eyes were still closed.

"Oscar?" she asked quietly. Nothing. Smiling, she took him into her mouth and started sucking him nice and slow, taking her time and swirling her tongue over his skin with every move of her lips.

"Layna?" she heard a groggy Oscar call out. She looked up and he was staring down at her with his jaw dropped in disbelief. She took him out of her mouth for a moment.

"Morning, baby," she said with a smile before starting to work him again.

"Oh, fuuuucckkk," Oscar groaned, throwing his head back. "I...I thought I was...fuck, your tongue is amazing."

"Mmmm," she hummed against him, squeezing his inner thigh.

"God, that's so good, baby." His hands moved into her hair, gripping her slightly. She hummed again and he moaned her name, grinding his hips against her. She sucked a little harder, massaging his balls and his exposed shaft with her hand. She kept on pleasuring him for a few more minutes and then he said the words she was waiting for.

"Oh, God, baby. I'm gonna come," he breathed.

"Mmm hmm," she hummed before he did exactly what he said he was going to do. He was still trembling by the time she came back up to lay by his side. "So...how'd you sleep?" she asked. Oscar burst out laughing and pulled her into a hug. She joined him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Like a baby," he said, kissing her hair. "I thought I was still dreaming when I opened my eyes."

"You were dreaming about me?" she asked, running her fingers up and down his side.

"Mmm hmm," he said with a little nod, nudging her with his nose. "It was almost as good as reality."

"What were we doing?" she asked, looking up at him innocently and batting her lashes.

"Well, it involved the hot tub. I think I'll probably have to re-enact it for you later."

"Definitely," she replied. "But now we really have to get ready for brunch. I'm gonna jump in the shower."

"May I join you?" he asked, kissing her neck. "Maybe we can re-enact your little fantasy. Hmmm?"

"Uh huh," she said, nibbling her lip and blinking at him. He gave her ass a little pat and she gasped. "Oscar!"

"Shower time," he said, giving her a wink. Layna sighed and he chuckled. "Get up, now."

Layna got up and Oscar followed, practically chasing her into the bathroom. She started the shower and they kissed while they waited for it to warm up. Once it was warm, she led him in. The showerhead was almost as big as the shower itself, making the water fall like rain over them.

"You're right...it is like rain. And the walls," Oscar reached behind her with both hands, pinning her to the wall. "They're nice and soft." The way he was staring at her made her ache - well, more than she already did. Having been with him so much (and so hard) the night before for the first time in three weeks made her a little tender. But she craved him desperately. He looked so sexy all wet, leaning over her like a bronzed sex God. 

"Yeah," she murmured.

"So...how did this fantasy start again?"

"Well...you...." she grabbed his arm, moving his hand in between her legs. He smiled and started to stroke her.

"Ah, yes...I remember now." He kissed her and she moaned into his mouth. "I stroked you...and you begged..."

"I did," she gasped, leaning her head back against the rocky wall. Oscar pressed his lips to her ear, taking her lobe between his teeth and gently biting down.

"So beg," he said. Layna almost came right then and there. She whimpered, grabbing for him. He smiled against her skin.

"Oscar," she breathed. He pulled his hand off of her and she opened her eyes. He smiled at her, pressing his forehead against hers and looking into her eyes.

"Beg me," he repeated, moving his hands over her wet hips. Layna grasped at his neck, kissing him and tugging on his bottom lip before mewling,

"Fuck me." Oscar nodded and she smiled, giving him another kiss. "Please fuck me," she repeated, leaning in to whisper in his ear, "hard."

"Jesus Christ," he groaned. Layna giggled and he grabbed her thigh, pulling her leg to wrap around his waist. She cried out as he pushed inside of her.

"God, yes!" she screamed; her body moving against the soft, wet rocks as he pumped into her hard and fast. They'd never had sex in a shower and Layna found that while it was a little clumsy, she really fucking loved it. She loved the feeling of the water running down in between their bodies. She loved feeling his strong, powerful, wet body shoving her up against the wall. One of his hands supported his weight while the other moved up and down her body, grasping at her and stroking her.

"Fuck," he growled between gritted teeth. "You. Are. So. Fucking. Sexy."

"AH!" she exclaimed, barreling towards a climax. "I'm coming," she gasped, her body starting to spasm around him. "I'm coming, I'm coming," she whimpered before throwing her head on his shoulder.

"Fuuucckkk," he moaned, thrusting up into her as he came. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuckkkk." 

"Oh my God," she gasped after his body stilled. She held him close and he pulled her off the wall, wrapping his arms around her. They held each other, waiting for their breathing to normalize.

"Better than your fantasy?" he asked, stroking her back.

"Are you kidding?" she giggled, pulling back to look into his eyes. "That was so hot. I can't believe we haven't done that before."

"Neither can I," he said, giving her a kiss. "Now let's get cleaned up. Shall we?"

"Yes, but let's wash ourselves because if you keep touching me, we're never going to leave this shower and my mom will be super mad at me." Oscar chuckled and nodded at her.

Brunch was much less stressful than the last time the four of them dined together. They sipped mimosas on the terrace of a wonderful little restaurant in town, talking about the wedding and her parents plans for their honeymoon. Oscar talked a little bit about the movie he was filming, which Edward found fascinating. Vickie started listening as soon as Oscar uttered the words "George Clooney". He mentioned that he'd love it if they came to the premiere and Vickie immediately agreed. Edward made a joke about having to be worried about his new bride and they all had a good laugh. 

After brunch, it was time for the two couples to say their goodbyes.

"I know this week has been hell for you, Layna," Vickie said.

"Mom, I-"

"No," she interjected. "It has. I was a little...on edge. But you handled everything so beautifully. You and Molly gave me the best wedding I could have ever hoped for. And I look forward to returning the favor someday...maybe soon?"

"Not too soon," Layna said with a smile, patting her mother's shoulder.

"I dunno...he's got that look in his eyes..."

"What look?" Layna asked, looking over at Oscar who was talking animatedly to Edward.

"Like he knows what he wants and he's ready to make sure he keeps it forever," her mom said. Layna gulped. "Oh, dear...you know you're not getting any younger." Ah, there she was - classic Victoria. Layna glared at her. "Well, you aren't! And neither is he! Look...all I'm saying is when you find love like this, you've gotta hold on to it."

"Ready to go, darling?" Edward asked, wrapping his arm around Victoria and giving her hair a kiss.

"Oh, I suppose so. Thank you again, Layna."

"Yes, it was a wonderful week. We'll never forget it," added Edward.

"No problem," Layna said with a shrug. Oscar wrapped his arm around her.

"You two enjoy the rest of your weekend in paradise," Vickie said with a knowing smile. Layna's cheeks felt hot.

"We will," Oscar said with a chuckle. "Fly safe."

"We will. I love you, Layna." Layna felt her heart swell at the words that she so rarely heard from her mom.

"I love you, too, mom." The women left their men to embrace before they all said the rest of their goodbyes.

"So...I know I said I wanted to go to the beach," Oscar said as they walked hand-in-hand down the street. "But I didn't bring my trunks."

"Well, as much as I'd love to go daytime skinny dipping with you, I'm pretty sure that's frowned upon."

"Too bad," Oscar said with a wink. Layna nudged him. "Let's go into this tourist-trap store. I'm sure they've got some."

"Lead the way," she said with a smile.

An hour later they returned to their bungalow and prepared for an afternoon on the beach. Layna was so grateful that Edward had sprung for the bungalows because they came with a private section of the beach, which meant they could enjoy themselves without fear of being stared at or photographed. She knew that they wouldn't always be this lucky, so she was going to treasure it. 

"Ready when you are, sweetheart," Oscar called out to her from the main room. Layna was just finishing putting up her hair in a messy bun with a section braided around her head like a headband.

"Just a sec," she called, putting the last pin in. She opened the door and Oscar's back was to her. His backside looked damn fine in those teal trunks. She whistled at him and he turned around, dropping his jaw when he saw her in her red bikini. It had a sweetheart neckline and a halter tie in the back. It was tasteful but sexy- at least that's what Kathy told her when she helped her pick it out a few months before. Oscar hadn't gotten an opportunity to see it until now, and apparently he liked what he saw.

"Wow," he uttered. His eyes moved up and down her body and Layna smiled, leaning up against the door frame like a pin-up model. Oscar smiled, shaking his head at her. "I can't believe I haven't seen you in a bikini until just now."

"You've seen me in my bra and panties more times than I count - isn't that the same?" she asked, walking up to him.

"It should be - but it isn't. You look so good in red, baby. You're like strawberries and cream." He leaned in and gave her a kiss.

"What?" she said with a giggle.

"You know....cuz your skin..." he brushed his fingertips over her bare shoulder, "...it's like cream." He kissed her neck and she grabbed his waist. "And your bikini and your hair are both red...so that's the strawberry." He kissed her cheek. "And your cheeks are a little red, too."

"I wonder why," she said with a smile, brushing her fingers over his chest. "If I'm strawberries and cream, then you're caramel."

"Caramel, huh?" he asked. Layna nodded, leaning in to kiss his neck. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her into him.

"Delicious caramel," she confirmed, darting her tongue across his skin. His grip on her tightened and she giggled. "Put us together and we make the toppings of a pretty yummy sundae."

"I want a taste of that sundae," he said in her ear, nibbling on her.

"Oscar," she moaned. "You're making me want to skip the beach."

"And go to an ice cream shop instead?" he asked. Layna glared at him, pushing at his chest playfully. "I know," he said, taking her hand and leading her outside. "But I already called for them to bring us two lounge chairs and two mai-tais. It would be rude not to go."

"I do love a good mai-tai," Layna said, smiling at him.

"Believe me, you'll get some dessert later," he said with a wink.

"I feel like you're winking at me more than ever now because I told you what it does to me."

"I may be...or I may not. I could just have something in my eye." He rubbed his eye and Layna groaned. "Alright, maybe I'm taking advantage."

"Uh huh," she agreed, following him down the stairs. The staff members from the hotel were just arriving in their golf cart with the lounge chairs and a big umbrella in a cart behind them.

"Aloha," they said with a wave.

"Aloha," Oscar said with a smile. They got to setting up, placing a table in between the two chairs with the delicious looking mai-tais on them. Oscar thanked them when they were done, handing them a tip.

"Where were you keeping that?" Layna asked with a furrowed brow.

"These trunks have pockets," he said, digging his hand in.

"Oooo...I see. Thanks for ordering an umbrella by the way. I love the sun, but it doesn't love me very much." She sat down and immediately pulled out her sunscreen. "Would you mind getting my back?"

"I suppose I could do that - for a price."

"A price?" Layna asked, raising her brow at him.

"Mmm hmm," he replied. "Three kisses."

"Yikes," Layna said, gritting her teeth. "That's pretty steep." 

"I'm really good at sunscreen application - I don't come cheap," he said with a shrug. "Take it or leave it."

"I suppose I'll have to take it, unless I can find another hot guy..." she looked around and Oscar grabbed her, growling into her neck and making her giggle. "Okay, okay - you've got the job."

"Damn right I do."

Layna got down on her stomach on the cushy lounge chair, bringing her hands up over her head. She felt Oscar sit beside her and heard the sunscreen squirting into his hand. She shivered when he touched her. "Cold!" she gasped.

"Sorry," he said with a chuckle before starting to rub it all over her back.

"Mmmm, that feels nice," she sighed. He took his time with her, making sure to get under the straps of her top and down under her bottoms. "Oscar," she warned when he reached down a little farther than necessary.

"Not sorry," he said. Layna chuckled. He continued with her legs, not missing an inch of her alabaster skin. "Can I do the rest, too?" he asked when he was finished.

"How much is that going to cost me?" Layna asked, flipping around to her front.

"No extra cost," Oscar said, staring at her and licking his lips.

"Hmmm," she hummed, pushing herself up on her elbows and reaching out to him with one hand, pulling him down by the neck for a kiss. "One," she said before kissing him again - a little longer this time. "Two." She kissed him again - this time with a little tongue. Oscar sighed when she pulled away. "Three."

"Please let me do the rest," he breathed, pressing his forehead against hers.

"Alright, but you have to let me do you, too."

"Oh, you can do me all night," he said with a wink. She rolled her eyes at him. "But I don't wear sunscreen, baby."

"Why not? You should - you could get skin cancer."

"Sweetheart, I'm Cuban and Guatemalan - we don't burn."

"But still...you could get it. I want you to start wearing it." He sighed. "For me?"

"But SPF 80?" he asked, holding up the bottle.

"I don't have anything less - it's not going to kill you."

"Fine," he groaned. "I'll let you rub lotion all over my body."

"Wonderful," she said, giving him a kiss. "And you won't even have to pay me."

"I won't, huh?" he asked, raising his eyebrow at her. "What's the catch?"

"No catch. Just..." she ran her fingers down his chest, leaning in close to him before continuing, "promise me that when we get back inside you'll fuck me so hard I forget my own name."

"I..." Oscar gulped. Layna giggled, giving him another kiss. Oscar was in such a daze that he didn't kiss her back.

"Promise?" she asked, nipping at him.

"Yeah," he breathed, pulling her into him and kissing her so passionately that she almost forgot her name. "I think I can do that."

"Good. But for now...finish what you've started before I turn into a lobster."

"Yes, ma'am," he said with a grin.

The couple was in paradise. They sat on their lounge chairs, sipping their mai-tais and taking in the view. The wind blew through the palm trees up the beach, making a wonderful rustling sound that complimented the sound of the waves. In the distance there were people enjoying the public beach, but they were far enough away where they couldn't make out their faces. A few bungalows down, Layna's new extended family was enjoying the beach as well. They kept to themselves, though, obviously enjoying their own little paradise, too. 

"Want to go for a dip?" Layna asked Oscar after he put his empty cup down.

"Sure. But let me call for some more drinks first." 

"Good idea," she said, watching him as he walked back up the stairs to call room service from inside. She stood up, stretching her arms up before dropping down to touch her toes.

"Now that's a view," Oscar said from behind her. Layna stood back up, turning to him. "Last one in the water is a rotten egg!" 

He sprinted for the surf and Layna ran after him, tackling him.

"I've been attacked!" Oscar yelled, going under and bringing her with him. Layna squealed and Oscar wrapped his arm around her, pulling her back up. She couldn't stop giggling and it must have been infectious, because Oscar started to laugh. "I won," he finally said.

"I let you win," Layna replied, wrapping her arms around him.

"Ah ha," he said with a nod, biting his lip. "Have I ever told you how sexy you look all wet?"

"Mmm hmm." She nodded, pressing her body up against his. "You don't look so bad, yourself."

"Yeah?" he asked, rubbing her back. Layna smiled, pushing back from him and swimming further into the ocean. "Where are you going?"

"Just swimmin'," she said with a smile. "Come and get me." Oscar smiled at her, crouching down before jumping for her. She shrieked when he grabbed her, pulling her against him.

"That wasn't hard at all." He kissed her.

"I made it easy for you," she said, giving him a kiss. "You taste salty."

"Like salted caramel?" he teased. Layna hummed, leaning in and kissing his neck.

"I like salted caramel," she replied, reaching down and grabbing his ass. Oscar jerked up against her and she giggled.

They swam for a while longer, teasing each other like teenagers the entire time until Oscar spotted the staff member with their drinks. Oscar helped Layna out of the water and noticed her walking a little gingerly on her leg.

"Layna," he sighed.

"It's the pressure from the waves," she told him. "And the swimming. My knee just isn't used to it. It doesn't hurt that bad." He gave her a look. "I'm serious."

"Baby, I know we both really enjoy it when you're on top, but it'll become less enjoyable for both of us if you're in pain every time."

"Oscar," she stopped him, wrapping her arms around him and giving him a kiss. "I promise you - it's not because of last night."

"You don't know-" she stopped him with a kiss and when she pulled away he sighed. "I don't want you to be in pain."

"I'm okay. Honestly. The mai-tais are helping. Speaking of - let's go enjoy ours." They sat down and she immediately started to drink hers. "Yum."

"We're going to talk about his more later," he said to her. She sighed, reaching out and running her hand over his wet hair.

"I love you, but we're not going to. I'm fine. You're extra, super fine." He rolled his eyes at her. "Don't roll your eyes at me, Mister. I'm telling you I'm okay. So just believe me and enjoy this paradise with me. Please?" 

"Alright," he sighed, giving her a smile.

"Thank you."

They sipped their drinks and talked about random stuff. Sometimes they'd go quiet and enjoy the sound of the waves. At one point, Layna looked over and Oscar smiled at her, stretching his arms out and yawning.

"Tired?" she asked.

"Just relaxed," he said, closing his eyes. Layna smiled, getting off of her chair and sitting down on his, leaning down and giving him a kiss. "Well, hello there."

"Hi," she said, kissing him again and moving her body so she was lying beside him; her body halfway covering his. Oscar's hands moved to her back, moving up with one hand and down with the other to grab her ass. "Be good," she warned him.

"You're the one who started kissing me," he said, giving her lip a little nibble. "And nobody can see us."

"True," Layna said, kissing down his neck. "I bet we could have sex right here and nobody would notice."

"Layna," Oscar said with a gulp. Layna giggled, moving her hand down his chest and stomach. He put his hand over hers, stopping her. "Be good."

"I want to be," she sighed, kissing him. "But it's so hard to be good when you look like that."

"I know exactly what you mean," he said, moving his hands to brush up and down her sides as he kissed her. "Let's go back inside."

"Inside?" she asked. Oscar nodded, kissing over to her ear.

"So I can fuck you so hard you forget your own name," he said with a growl in his voice that made Layna weak in the knees. He pulled away and she was still swooning. "Well?"

"Yeah. Good. Let's...let's do that."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Oscar didn't waste a second of their precious time. As soon as the door closed to the bungalow, he grabbed Layna and pulled her against his body, lifting her up into his arms.

"Oscar!" Layna shrieked. "What are you doing?"

"Taking you to the bed," he said in a husky voice. 

"Okay," she said softly, staring up at his ridiculously handsome face. She wrapped her arm around his neck and brought her other hand to his face, pulling him in for a kiss. He hummed happily against her lips and she felt his fingertips press into her bare skin. Their lips didn't leave one another until Oscar accidentally ran into the bed, causing them to fall into a heap on the bed.

"Are you okay?" Oscar asked, looking down at Layna who was giggling like crazy. Perhaps it was the two mai-tais and the warm sun, but she was feeling a little silly. And a lot horny. 

"Mmmm hmm," she nodded, caressing his jaw. "I'm good. Are you good?"

"I'm fucking fantastic," he said before attacking her. Layna gasped in surprise, smiling against his lips. His warm, hard body pushed her into the mattress, roughly grinding against her as they made out with frantic passion. Oscar's hand moved to her bikini top, going inside one of the cups and grabbing her breast. Layna whimpered, arching her back and pushing her chest further into his hand. Oscar groaned in response, dragging his lips down her neck as his hips moved against hers.

"Mmm, Oscar," she sighed, reaching her hand down to grasp his ass. Oscar's grip on her breast tightened and she responded by gripping him harder and digging her heel into the back of his thigh.

"I need you," said Oscar roughly; his warm breath on her neck made her shudder.

"Make me scream," she said in his ear before biting his lobe.

"Fuuuuccckkk," he groaned, pulling his hand out from under her top and going down to her bikini bottoms, pushing them down. He got up on his knees and Layna lifted her legs up high in the air for him. Oscar stared at her for a moment.

"Are you going to finish getting me naked or do I have to do it myself?" she asked.

"Oh. Right," he said with a little chuckle. Layna smiled at him and he pulled her bottoms off, pressing a kiss to her calf. That sweet little gesture made Layna's heart skip a beat. She sat up, leaning in to kiss him. When he leaned in to her, she smiled and pushed him on his back. "Whoa!"

"My turn," she said, grabbing his trunks and pulling them down. She bit her lip when she saw how aroused he was. 

"Come here," he growled, grabbing her and pulling her down on top of him. She shrieked with delight and he silenced her with his lips, kissing her deeply while his hands undid the ties to her top. When he finally got it, he pushed her onto her back and tore it off, throwing it to the side. "That's more like it." He dove back down, latching his mouth around her nipple.

"Oh!" She gasped, grabbing his head and holding him there while he teased her. His hand moved down her stomach and in between her legs. When he felt how wet she was he lifted his head and moved back up to her level.

"You're definitely ready for me," he said before she pulled him in for a deep kiss. He teased her for a few moments with his finger and Layna writhed beneath him. When he pulled away she pouted. "Don't worry - I'm not even close to being done with you." She smiled, pulling her legs up so her feet were flat on the bed. He brought his hand to her knee, gently caressing over her scar. "Do you think you can keep your legs up for me?"

"Mmm hmm," she nodded, lifting her legs up in the air.

"Can you..." he grabbed them and pulled them apart slightly. She smiled, spreading them almost as wide as she could so she was spreadeagle. "Holy shit..."

"Yeah...you're dating a ballet dancer...remember?"

"Oh, yes. I definitely remember." He licked his lips and rubbed his chin, taking in the sight of her. She gave him a come hither glance and he smiled, getting on his knees in front of her. He took his cock in his hand and rubbed it against her clitoris. Layna threw her head back in ecstasy, but only for a moment because she wanted to watch him. He did it again and she stared at his cock, licking her lips and moaning when he pressed the tip into her. He pulled it out and she whimpered at the loss of him. Smiling, he pushed into her again, putting his hands on her hips for support as he moved all the way into her.

"Holy shit," she gasped.

"Too much?" he asked. Layna shook her head.

"More," she whimpered. He smiled, moving his hands to the bed by her breasts and leaning over her. He started to move and with every thrust of his hips, he moved faster and harder. He was going so hard that the bed was shaking. Her breasts bounced wildly with every thrust of his hips. He had never moved inside of her with that much vigor before. It was like something came over him and he couldn't stop. Layna didn't want him to - it felt so good. She grabbed her own legs, holding them back as he plowed into her, grunting with every few thrusts.

"Fuck," he growled, staring down at her. The look in his eyes pushed her over the edge. She screamed his name; her entire body shaking beneath him as she came. Oscar threw his head back, pushing deeper inside of her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "So. Fucking. Perfect," he grunted before Layna felt him climax. His body shuddered above hers and he dropped his head, breathing heavily as his body came to a stop.

"Oh my God," Layna gasped, reaching for him and pulling him down for a kiss. They were both so out of breath that the kiss only lasted a moment. She dropped her legs and just stared at him for a moment. "Oh my God..." Oscar opened his eyes, gazing down at her as she caressed his stubbled jaw. "That was...wow.."

"Yeah?" he asked, giving her a little smile. She nodded, giving him another kiss. "I....I kinda lost control. I wasn't too rough, was I?"

"No," Layna smiled. "That was amazing. I...I don't remember my name."

"Funny," he said, kissing her chin before pulling out of her and rolling over on his back. Layna chuckled, rolling on her side and snuggling up to him.

"Seriously, Oscar. That was beyond hot. That was like...porn sex."

"Porn sex?" he asked, raising his brow in surprise. Layna chewed on her lip, nodding at him. "Have you been watching a lot while we've been apart?" Layna's cheeks turned red. "You have!" he teased.

"No!" she giggled. He gave her a look. "Not this time, anyway...I've been far too busy this week. But next week...and the week after that...."

"God, just thinking about you watching porn is making me hard again," he growled, nuzzling her nape. 

"If that's true, then you've got amazing stamina."

"I do," he said against her cheek, giving her another kiss. She giggled, pushing him away playfully only to have him pull her closer.

"Oscar!" she exclaimed.

"What's your favorite kind?" he asked. She stared at him.

"Favorite kind of what?" she asked, distracted by how gorgeous he looked. His cheeks were a bit red from the exertion, and his eyes were mesmerizing. He had a good amount of stubble growing in now, and Layna just wanted to stroke it. So she did and he smiled, giving her a soft but steamy kiss.

"You know what..." he said.

"I dunno," she shrugged, feeling her cheeks get red again. Oscar smiled at her, brushing his lips over her cheek.

"You're so embarrassed," he chuckled, snuggling against her. "C'mon, baby..." he pressed his lips to her ear and whispered in a husky voice, "tell me what gets you off." She whimpered and he smiled, kissing her neck.

"You do," she said, stroking his chest.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it." He grabbed her leg and pulled it up over his hip, stroking her thigh. "Tell me." He pressed himself against her and she whimpered again.

"I dunno...normal porn I guess. No s&m or anything crazy."

"So, just a man and a woman having sex?" His lips were all over her and she was having a hard time concentrating on what he was asking her.

"Ummm...I mean...I guess I've watched a few threesomes..."

"Two women?" he asked. Layna hummed in confirmation and he growled against her neck. "Fuck, that's hot."

"You like that, I take it?" she asked, feeling his hard cock press against her inner thigh.

"Yes," he hissed.

"Have you ever..."

"You really want to know?" he asked, stroking her back and kissing her collarbone.

"Yes," she sighed.

"A few times...at Juilliard," he said. 

"Oh," she said plainly. Oscar pulled back, caressing her shoulder.

"Are you upset?" he asked, frowning slightly. Layna shook her head. "I was straight-edged before that so I didn't really do anything until I was 18. So I was making up for lost time, I guess you could say." Layna rolled her eyes at him, giving him a small smile so he knew she was joking around. "I was young and popular, I guess..."

"So it would seem," she said with a small smile. "I would never be able to share you, though..." She stroked his arm.

"You will never have to," he replied.

"So you're telling me that if I somehow talked one of my hot dancer friends into sharing our bed, that you'd turn us down?" she asked. Oscar's eyes got wide. "Oh sweetie..." she stroked his cheek before giving it a little pat. "That's never gonna happen."

"I don't need it to," he said to her, leaning in for a kiss but stopping short. "Truly, you're all I need. You're my sexy, sexy ballerina and I don't want to share you, either." Layna crashed her lips against his and Oscar moaned into her mouth, opening up to her and wrapping his arms around her. Finally they came up for air and Oscar smiled at her. "So...when you watch it..."

"Are we still on this?" she whined.

"Oh, yes," he said with a chuckle, kissing her. "You've opened up a pandora's box, sweetheart. I'm extremely curious now."

"I see...go on..."

"Do you use your fingers or do you have..."

"Toys?" she asked. Oscar's eyes flickered. "I used to have a vibrator."

"Used to?" he asked, his brow furrowed. 

"Yeah. Remember I told you that I was never able to...finish...during sex."

"I see. So you finished yourself off with a vibrator." She nodded. "Wow...did any of your exes know?"

"Yes. They didn't seem too concerned, really."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, they thought it was something going wrong on my end. So did I....until you." She looked up at him and he caressed her cheek, giving her a soft kiss.

"If I knew the woman I loved wasn't getting off like I was, I'd be very, very concerned."

"Well, you don't have that problem," she said with a smile. "I'm sure you've never had that problem. You're...extremely gifted. In many," she looked down for a moment, "many ways."

"I'm just glad that I make you feel as good as you make me feel."

"You do," she replied, giving him a kiss. "For some reason, I never questioned that you would. I never hesitated with you. The night when we were finally free to be together and you asked me to come to bed with you, I didn't even think about saying no. I knew it would be earth-shattering."

"That's funny, because I was nervous as hell. And I never get that way in bed."

"Really?" Layna's eyes widened. "I made you nervous?"

"I know, it kinda freaked me out a little bit, to be honest. I was so in love with you and it was kind of terrifying. And you were so beautiful - especially naked." He stared down at her naked body, rubbing his hand over her hip. "God, are you beautiful naked. Anyway, I didn't want to fuck it all up the first night."

"You've never told me that before, Oscar," she said, stroking his cheek. He shrugged. "You were beyond wonderful." She kissed him. "You always are." He smiled, giving her a kiss.

"So, what happened to this vibrator, then?" Layna threw her head back and laughed. "What? I'm curious! Did you throw it out when I rocked your world?"

"Oh my God!" she gasped, pushing at his chest only to have Oscar pull her back into him, snuggling her against him. "It broke, okay?"

"Too much use?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrow.

"No, dirty boy," she teased. "I dropped it while I was packing up my stuff to move in with you and it broke."

"So...you had it when I met you, then...." She knew exactly where he was going with this. She nodded, nibbling her lip. "You told me you thought about me....so did you...?" She nodded again. "Shit, really?"

"Mmm hmm," she hummed, nibbling on her bottom lip and looking up at him through her lashes.

"How often?"

"A few times...although I tried not to. I felt so awful after it happened, like I was cheating. But I couldn't help myself. You just popped into my head and I couldn't get you out if I tried."

"I had the same problem," he said with a smile. "I hated how desperately I wanted you. But it felt so fucking good when I thought about you."

"I'd never come so hard in my life," she murmured before crashing her lips against his. Oscar moaned into her mouth, grasping her thigh and grinding up against her. "You remember the second night we met? When you came into the back for your phone and we were all alone?"

"Yes," he said through gritted teeth, nipping at her.

"When I got home that night, I fantasized about you. I didn't want to," she gasped when rubbed his cock against her wet folds. "I couldn't help myself."

"What happened?" he asked. He started groping her side, down over her ass and back up over the curve of her breast as she spoke.

"You...oh God," she sighed, throwing her head back. Oscar latched his lips to her neck, kissing and teasing her with his tongue. "You came back after you left the first time. And for some reason I was changing my top. And you saw me and you just...went for it."

"I probably would have, if I saw that." He grabbed her breast, gently kneading it. "Cuz these are so fucking perfect."

"Oscar," she whimpered. He kissed up to her lips, stopping just before their lips touched.

"Did we fuck?" he asked. She nodded.

"On the couch. And it was rough and hot and you made me scream."

"Good," he growled. "I'm about to make you scream again."

"Yesss," she hissed, arching her back as he pushed inside of her.

The wonderful concoction of liquor, sun and sex drained them to exhaustion. They fell asleep naked in each other's arms only to be woken up by Layna's phone going off. Her text tone was a BB-8 sound effect and when Oscar opened his eyes, he smiled knowingly at her. She was already sitting up, looking at her phone.

"What?"

"Your text tone is my droid," he said, rubbing her back.

"Yeah? So?" she said, leaning down and giving him a kiss. "That was a text from my new cousin-in-law. She was asking if we're going to the luau. It starts in a little over an hour."

"I'm game if you are." Layna nodded and he sat up, getting out of bed. Layna whistled at him as he walked to the bathroom. "Like what you see?" he asked, looking at her over his shoulder.

"Damn right I do," she said with a smile, pulling her knees up to her chest. "You showering?" He nodded. "I'd join you, but then we'd probably miss the luau."

"That is a very distinct possibility. I'll be in and out in a flash and then it's all yours, beautiful."

Since it was a beautiful, warm evening, Layna decided to wear a strapless white gauze maxi dress with a lace detailing around the neckline and hemline. It was soft and flowy and it made her feel beautiful when the wind passed through it. She dried her hair and ran a curling iron through the ends, brushing her hands through it to give it a wavy look.

After she was ready, she walked out into the main room to find Oscar sitting on the couch by the window, strumming his guitar. He'd had his small bag and guitar delivered to the room earlier that day and when Layna asked him why he brought it, he said, "I never go anywhere without this thing. You never know when inspiration will strike." Apparently it did, because he was strumming something. It was a sweet melody with lush chord progressions. Layna could have stood there and watched him for hours, but it was near time for the luau. She cleared her throat and he stopped playing, looking back at her. He instantly put his guitar down, moving to stand up.

"Wow."

"Wow, yourself," she said, walking up to him. He looked relaxed and sexy in khaki shorts, a white tank top with a white cotton short-sleeved button up and a tan fedora with a white brim. She walked up to him and tugged on his shirt. "You look handsome."

"You look stunning," he said, his eyes moving down her body. "This is a beautiful dress."

"You like it?" she asked. He nodded, wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling her. She nuzzled back, giving him a soft kiss. "It'll be starting soon," she whispered. "We should go."

They arrived to the outdoor area behind the main house of the resort where the luau would be happening. Layna's new cousin-in-law, Cheryl, was delighted to see her, running up to her and giving her a hug.

"So glad you made it! We didn't hear from you all day so we weren't sure. Hi," she said to Oscar. "Nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you, as well," Oscar replied, giving her a hug. Cheryl's eyes widened, obviously taken aback by his show of affection.

"Thanks again for the autograph for Henry. He was so upset when I left him at home but I think he'll be a little less upset when I give him that. Or maybe he'll be more upset because he didn't get to meet you..."

"It's no problem. I'm sure we'll meet again, though," Oscar said with a smile. "Family reunions. Graduations. All that stuff."

"Right," Cheryl replied; surprised again by his response to her. It seemed that she was a bit starstruck, which Layna found wonderful and amusing. She really liked Cheryl already, and she was excited to have her as part of her new extended family. "Paul and Gabe and I are sitting over there if you guys wanna join. We saved you some seats!"

"Wonderful!" Oscar exclaimed, grabbing Layna's hand and bringing it to his lips for a kiss before walking over to join the rest of Layna's new family. They had all met Oscar the night before, but some of them still seemed a little weirded out that their new cousin was dating a movie star. They were all perfectly nice, but sometimes they had a tendency to stare. Layna didn't blame them, she would have stared at him, too. Hell, she was staring at him. 

"You guys need to get lei'd!" Gabe, Cheryl's brother, said loudly. 

"What?" Layna asked, choking on the word. Oscar rubbed her back, chuckling at her reaction.

"You know...lei....the flower necklace," Paul, Cheryl's husband, said to her. "I'll go get you some from that dancer over there." He ran off and brought Oscar and Layna each a flower necklace. "You gotta lei each other."

"Must we?" Oscar teased, winking at her. Layna shook her head at him, putting the necklace around his neck. He did the same to her, giving her cheek a kiss. Layna blushed, moving her hair behind her ear.

"Now you're ready to party." 

A large Hawaiian man blew into a conch shell, signalling the beginning of the luau. The lights on the stage came on and a man in a Hawaiian shirt came on the stage to introduce the show. There were dancers and singers and the food was beyond amazing. Layna enjoyed herself immensely, but she enjoyed watching Oscar take it all in even more. He was so impressed with the talent and the culture and the cuisine.

"This pork is seriously the best pork I've ever had," he said, taking a sip of his mai-tai.

"It is pretty fantastic, isn't it?"

They ate and talked with the rest of the table in between acts. A few guests came up to him throughout the evening, asking for autographs and pictures and chatting with him. Layna marveled at how good he was with them. He could have just as well told them to screw off because he was on vacation, but he talked to them all. He was kind and charming and although he kept the conversations short, you could tell that every person he talked to was in awe of him.

"Sorry," he said after the third person approached him.

"Why?" Layna asked, rubbing his back. "You're wonderful with them. I enjoy watching it."

"I figure if they're brave enough to come up and talk to me at a luau, then I should at least give them the time of day," he said with a smile, adjusting his hat on his head. "Plus, they're the reason I get to keep on doing what I do. They're the real investors, ya know?"

"That's a good way to look at it," Paul chimed in.

"Those dancer girls keep looking over here and giggling," Gabe said, nodding over to a trio of very beautiful Polynesian woman who were obviously aware of Oscar. "If you were single, I'd hire you as my wingman."

"I'm sure you'd be fine on your own," Oscar said with a chuckle, putting his hand over Layna's knee under the table. Layna put her hand over his, smiling at him. "I already have a dancer."

"That's right! Uncle Eddie said you were a ballerina!" Gabe exclaimed.

"I was," Layna said.

"You are," Oscar said, nudging her softly with his shoulder. "She's going to go into teaching it next year."

"Cool, cool," Gabe said, staring at the dancer girls. "Alright...I'm goin' in."

He came back a few minutes later with a sulky expression. "How'd it go, hot shot?" Cheryl asked.

"They wanted me to come and get you," he said grumpily to Oscar. 

"I don't think that's a great idea," Oscar said, looking over at the girls. They giggled and he waved at him and they giggled more.

"C'mon, man. Help a dude out."

"What do you want me to do?" Oscar said with a chuckle. "Tell them you're a great...lei?" He waited for everyone to laugh. "Ya know...like the necklace? No? Okay."

"Wowww, Oscar," Layna said with a laugh, patting his leg. "I think you've had a few too many mai-tais."

"Or we haven't had enough," Cheryl said with a laugh. Layna nodded.

"Alright," Oscar sighed, putting his napkin down and getting up. He leaned over and kissed Layna's hair. "Be right back, sweetheart."

Layna watched as he walked over to the girls. He motioned over to the table, waving at Layna. She waved cautiously, smiling nervously at the girls. They did not seem pleased by her presence. He talked for a bit longer before coming back and sitting down and saying to Gabe, "maybe you should try again."

"What did you say?" Layna whispered to him.

"I may have told a little white lie," he said, his eyes doing that cute little squinty thing.

"What did you say?" she said again, this time a little more sternly.

"I might have implied that he is my cousin and that he's just come out of a really long relationship and he's heartbroken and in the need of a romantic island love affair. Something like that."

"And they bought it?" Layna asked, staring at him wide-eyed. He shrugged, but Layna got her answer when one of them came over and slipped Gabe her number.

"Bro..." Gabe said, smiling at Oscar. "You're the man."

"Anything for family," he said with a shrug.

"So wait...are you two like...engaged?" Paul asked.

"No," they said in unison. Paul's eyes widened.

"Not yet," Oscar added, kissing her cheek. Layna blushed.

"Well, we better be invited to the wedding," Cheryl added.

"Of course," Oscar replied. 

Gabe was the first to leave, having texted the girl and getting an invitation to the bar inside a few minutes later. Cheryl and Paul left not too long after them since they had an early flight to catch the next day. After sharing another helping of pineapple cake, Layna and Oscar slowly made their way back to the bungalow.

"That was a lot of fun," Oscar said.

"It was super fun!" Layna exclaimed, throwing her arm up in the air.

"You aren't upset with me for helping Gabe out, are you?" he asked, stopping in his tracks. Layna turned to him and the breeze blew her hair over her shoulder. She smiled at him, reaching up to caress his neck.

"No, I'm not," she told him, leaning in. "That was pretty cool of you, although I'm sure if I wasn't there those girls would all try to take a bite out of you."

"They wouldn't have gotten one," he replied. "I'm completely yours, beautiful."

"I know," she said, her lips just about to touch his. He closed the gap, brushing his lips against hers. He tasted so good that she went back for seconds, pulling him into her and moving her hand to his hat and putting it on her head. Oscar pulled back.

"Hey!"

"How does it look?" she asked with a giggle.

"Actually, you look really cute."

"Yeah?" she asked, tipping the hat forward a little. Oscar nodded, moving in for another kiss. She opened her mouth to him, massaging her tongue with his and tasting the sweetness of the pineapple and the mai-tai. Oscar let out a little moan, moving his hand up her back to grab the back of her neck. His hand felt so warm and the way he held her made her shudder. Every moment that passed left her wanting him more and more. 

"You know what sounds really good right now?" he asked in between short, tantalizing kisses.

"You do," she replied, moving her hand over his ass and squeezing. Oscar moaned against her lips, squeezing her waist. "I love your ass. It's like a little bubble."

"Excuse me?" he said with a chuckle. "Are you saying I've got a bubble butt?"

"Mmm hmm," she hummed. "It's really hot. Baby got back."

"Well ya know...Latinos."

"I've got a little back, too," she said with a little pout. "Don't I?"

"You've got a great ass, baby," he said, moving his hand down to grip her. She giggled and he chuckled at her amusement. "What is it?"

"I feel all warm and happy."

"How many mai-tais have you had today, sweetheart?" he asked, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I dunno," she said with a pout before looking at him sternly. "Shut up! I'm on vacation."

"I'm not judging," he said with a little chuckle, kissing her neck. "I'm just curious."

"I dunno. But you know what I do know?" She kissed his neck.

"What's that?" he asked.

"I know that I want to have more sex with you. Cuz you're really sexy and I love you soooo so so much." She tugged on his collar and he laughed. "Why are you laughing at me? I'm telling you I love you," she said with a pout.

"I know. I love you, too. Let's go back to the bungalow and we'll see about that sex. Okay?"

"To the bangalow!" Layna exclaimed.

"The what?" Oscar asked, laughing at her.

"Ya know...bangalow. Like bungalow but a bangalow cuz we're gonna bang." She pulled him into her by his shirt, thrusting her hips up against him. Oscar shook his head, laughing at her. "You don't wanna bang me?"

"Hell yes I do. Let's get back to the bangalow." Layna giggled and he grabbed her hand, leading her down the beach.

When they got back, Oscar insisted on sitting on the hammock and having some water to sober up. When Layna complained, he told her that if she did as he asked that she'd be rewarded greatly. She complied and after an hour and a few cups of water, she was feeling more like herself. 

"That's good news," he told her. "Because you know...its not a good idea to get into a hot tub when you're drunk. And I've been eyeing this hot tub all weekend and this is our last night."

"Alright, I'll go change into my bikini."

"Uh uh," Oscar said, shaking his head. "No swimsuits."

"No?" Layna asked, her eyes widening. "What if someone walks by?"

"It's 11 pm, baby. And it's a private beach and it's dark." Layna bit her lip, thinking about it. It was definitely tempting, but it made her nervous. "We can blow the torches out, if it makes you feel better."

"Maybe just the one by the tub," she said, taking his hat off her head and standing up. "I'm going to go get a hair tie so my hair doesn't get all wet." Oscar nodded and by the time she got back, he was already in the tub and his clothes were scattered on the deck. "You're pretty excited about this, huh?" 

"You have no idea. Mmmm...this feels good." He leaned his head against the side, smiling up at Layna. "Come on, baby. Take off that pretty dress."

"Okay," she said shyly, unzipping the side of the dress and letting it fall to her feet. She undid her strapless bra and Oscar licked his lips. The way he was looking at her made any ounce of trepidation she had float away. She took off her panties and quickly covered her breasts with her arm and putting her other hand in between her legs. She looked around cautiously before moving to get in. "It's hot!"

"Hence it's name," Oscar said, moving over to her and wrapping his arms around her. "God, you're gorgeous."

"So are you," she said before pulling him in for a kiss. The feel of his wet, hot body against hers mixed with the bubbles was tantalizing - Layna was starting to understand what Oscar was excited about.

"Come sit with me," he whispered, pulling her over to the side.

"Sit with you or on you?" she asked.

"With," he said with a chuckle, patting the seat beside him. Layna pouted. "Don't worry....we'll get to that. But I want to savor this." Layna sat beside him and he wrapped his arm around her. "Feel the jets on your back?"

"Mmm," she said with a nod, resting her head against his arm. She put her hand on his thigh, rubbing her hand up and down. She felt him tense up and she smiled. "That feels really nice..."

"It does," he agreed, leaning in to kiss her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you," she said softly, turning her head to face him. "Thank you so much for coming this weekend. I was going crazy."

"So was I. I missed you so much. And I'm going to miss you like crazy when I have to leave tomorrow."

"So am I," she sighed, cuddling against him and moving her head to his shoulder. Oscar's hand moved to her shoulder, rubbing it gently.

"Are you sure you can't come to LA for a few days?" he asked.

"I want to...really. But Miss Theresa...I mean Theresa. She's going to let me shadow her youth classes on Monday. I really can't miss this opportunity. Plus, I had to call out of work the last three nights I was home, so I can't leave Pete hanging."

"I know," he sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm just having so much fun with you that I don't want it to end. And I've never had so many orgasms in such a small time-span before." Layna giggled, hiding her face in his shoulder. "Seriously, the sex..."

"I know," she said, kissing his wet shoulder. "It's fantastic. But just think...we went three weeks without it and it was so good to have it back. And now we'll get to experience that desperation all over again."

"That doesn't sound that wonderful to me," he said with a smirk.

"I know, but you said I was worth the wait..."

"You are," he said, turning his body to face hers and taking her face in his hands. "You are so worth it. And you're right - when we see each other again..." he pushed his forehead against hers, smiling at her and licking his lips. "I'm going to go crazy on you."

"I'm going to wreck you," she replied, moving her hand over his hair.

"I can't fucking wait," he murmured before crashing his lips into hers. He tugged on her hip and she answered his silent plea, moving to straddle his waist. When her breasts touched his chest, they both moaned into each other's mouths. The fizzing bubbles of the tub gave it a whole new sensation. "Can you...?" he put his hands on her knees, gently rubbing them.

"I want to," she replied, tugging on bottom lip with hers.

"I know...but you're hurting," he replied. Layna shook her head, moving up against him. Oscar threw his head back.

"You're distracting me."

"No, I'm engaging in foreplay," she said with a smile, kissing his neck and grinding up against him again. If she was being honest, it did hurt a little. The hot tub seat was hard, and it was already strenuous doing it on a soft bed. This position probably wasn't the best idea.

"Layna, please..." he kissed her. "Don't do it just because you know it'll make me feel good. If you hurt..."

"How else are we supposed to?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Well..." He got that cute little concentrated look on his face. His crows feet around his eyes appeared and he chewed on his lip. Then his eyes widened and he smiled. "Your birthday!"

"Huh?" she asked.

"Remember? When we were on the roof on your birthday. You sat on me with your back against me..."

"Ohhh, yeah!" Layna smiled, giving him a kiss before turning around. "I liked that."

"So did I," he replied, grabbing her breast. "I also love your wet, bubbly boobies."

Hot tub sex was, indeed, hot. But the stifling temperatures mixed with their moving, lustful bodies exhausted them both. Not 5 minutes passed after they got inside before they were both out like lights.

Oscar woke up first the next morning and ordered room service. He woke Layna with a kiss when it came and they ate in bed together. After they ate, they made love and it was so tender and romantic that Layna had to hold back tears. She loved the fact that he could be like this with her now, when just the day before he had fucked her brains out.

"I hate this part," he confessed. He caressed her hair as she lay in his arms, listening to the steady, strong beat of his heart.

"Me, too," Layna said softly, pressing a kiss to his chest. She looked up at him and the way his eyes gazed into hers made her breath catch in her chest. "You're so beautiful," she said, moving up to kiss him.

"I'm beautiful?" he asked, smiling at her. She nodded, pressing her cheek against his. "That's a first."

"I'm sure it's not," she said with a smile, pulling away to look into his eyes. "You really are so beautiful. You're just...I love you." She caressed his face and he smiled warmly at her, leaning in for another kiss.

"I love you, too," he replied.

They held each other until it was time for Layna to leave for her flight. Oscar's flight to Oahu wasn't for another few hours, but he decided to go with her to the airport anyway. He managed to change his Kauai to Oahu flight so he could spend a few more precious minutes with her before she left on her long journey back to New York. They wouldn't always have the luxury of being able to kiss at the gate, but they happened to have it that day for the second time. Neither of them cared who was watching or snapping photos as they said goodbye.

"I'll call you as soon as I land. And you call me when you land. Alright?" he asked. Layna nodded, biting back tears. She hated crying in public. "I love you, beautiful."

"I love you," she replied, giving him another quick kiss before she got on her plane.

Her flight home was a lonely one, especially since the couple sitting next to her in first class was quite handsy. They seemed completely fine with full-on making out almost the entire flight. Layna tried to sleep, but when she found she couldn't she read instead. Or she tried to, but the constant smacking of lips and occasional moan made it hard to concentrate.

Since the only one of her friends who had a car was bed-ridden and her husband was at work, Layna had to take an Uber back to Brooklyn. By the time she walked through her door it was well past midnight. After she called Oscar to tell him she made it home, she crashed on their bed and didn't wake up until her alarm woke her at 9 am the next morning.

Getting out of bed, she stumbled into the bathroom to get ready. She started the shower and started stripping out of her clothes. Her pants were halfway down her leg when she noticed a round disk on the counter. A disk that she had completely forgotten to pack for her trip.

"Fuuucccckkkk...."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Fuck fuck fuck!" Layna exclaimed, clawing at her hair as her eyes widened in disbelief. She stared at the cause of her sudden slew of expletives - her birth control container that she left at home while she was off having a ridiculous amount of sex with Oscar in Hawaii. How could she have forgotten it?

Well, she did. She had been sick as a dog when she packed for Hawaii and in a bit of a rush, so she had forgotten almost everything in her bathroom. When she got there and unpacked, she realized her unfortunate mistake. She panicked only for a moment before realizing that since she wasn't supposed to see Oscar for another month that she could simply go without and start a new pack next month. 

But then Oscar showed up when she was pining for him so much that she physically ached. And he was so sweet and he looked so sexy and she hadn't been with him for a month, which for them was an eternity. And now, after a day and a half of apparently unprotected, non-stop sex, Layna discovered that there was a very good chance that she was now pregnant.

What if she was? What would Oscar say? Once the initial panic subsided how would she feel? Would she be upset or happy? She had never wanted kids until Oscar - but she wasn't ready for this - not by a long shot. But she knew Oscar wanted them - would he be okay with starting now? He was so busy...he didn't have time to become a father now. And she was just about to start a new career. How was she supposed to teach ballet while pregnant? Sure, women did it - but could she? After never teaching? After only just beginning to dance again? They weren't ready. They even talked about it at Thanksgiving when she made a joke about maternity pants. The look on his face told her then and there that he for sure was not ready for this.

Layna suddenly felt very sick. She rushed to the toilet, opening it just in time and spilling her guts out. Fuck...morning sickness. It was starting. She was definitely pregnant. Once she regained her strength, she got up and went to her phone to call Miss Theresa and tell her something came up. There was no way she was going to be able to focus on shadowing her dance class in this state. Miss Theresa, or Theresa as she insisted on being called, totally understood when Layna lied and said she caught something on the plane and would have to postpone until tomorrow. 

She knew who she had to call next. The phone rang 4 times before the voice on the other end picked up.

"Hey there, stranger."

"Kathy, I need you," Layna said, trying to calm the shaking in her voice.

"Whoa. What happened? Are you okay?" she asked.

"I think I'm pregnant," she blurted out.

"WHAT?!" Kathy exclaimed. "No, Pete," she said to her husband. "It's fine. It's just Layna. Layna, Pete says 'hi'."

"Hi," Layna said weakly. "What do I do?"

"Wait, first things first. How? I thought you and Oscar hadn't had sex in like a month. You didn't..."

"Cheat? God, no." Layna was shocked that Kathy would think that she was capable of that. But that wasn't important now. "He came to surprise me at my mom's wedding."

"He did? Aww that's so sweet."

"Yeah, it was. I just wish I had remembered that I forgot my birth control at home before we had sex."

"Oh, shit. Yeah, I remember you telling me that you did that."

"Yeah, and I told Oscar, too. But apparently it slipped both of our minds because when we got back to the bungalow that night we just attacked each other."

"Yeah, you did," Kathy said with a smile in her voice.

"Kathy..."

"Sorry," Kathy replied.

"We had a lot of sex. Like a lot. I can't even remember how many times." She looked up at the ceiling, trying to remember all the times. Nope, she couldn't remember. That wasn't a good sign.

"Well, I just gotta say... hallelujah!" Kathy exclaimed.

"What?"

"It's about time you two got it on again. Just sayin."

"What? No. This is bad. This is very bad. We've only been together 5 months - barely 5! We aren't married. We aren't even close to any of the steps you need to take before you have a baby. And he's going to be gone for most of next year. And I'm supposed to start teaching. And how am I supposed to-"

"Whoa whoa...calm down, girl," said Kathy.

"I can't," Layna cried. "I can't calm down. I'm freaking out. I cancelled with Theresa today because I seriously can barely breathe I'm so scared. And I just threw up. Can morning sickness start this early?"

"No," Kathy said calmly. "It absolutely doesn't start this early. It takes a few weeks after implantation for you to show symptoms. Believe me - I know a lot about this." She was right. In her struggle to get pregnant, Kathy had become very knowledgeable on all things pregnancy related. "You're probably just terrified, and it's making you sick."

"Probably terrified? I'm definitely terrified!"

"Right, I can sense that," she said, still eerily calm. "Look, Layna. Stop hyperventilating."

"I'm not-"

"I can hear you through the phone," she said sternly. "Just listen to me, okay? The only way you could be pregnant is if you were ovulating. And you had your period right before Hawaii, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"So you don't ovulate until like 2 weeks after your period. So there's very little chance that you are pregnant."

"Wait...really?" Layna asked. Suddenly, it felt as if a giant boulder had been lifted off her chest. "So...I'm probably not?"

"Very doubtful. But if you want, you can go get one of those early detection pregnancy tests and them come over and take it so I'll be with you when you find out. And then we can go from there. Okay?"

"Okay," Layna agreed. "See you in a few."

On her way to the store Oscar called her. She didn't want to worry him - not yet. And she knew that he would sense that something was wrong, so she didn't answer and let it go to voicemail. 

Layna stood in front of the fixture with at least 8 different kinds of tests at her local Walgreens. Why were there so many different kinds of tests? It was only a 1 question test - not that complicated. But apparently Layna was wrong - it was pretty complicated. Kathy said something about one for early detection, so Layna grabbed one of those and a few others - better safe than sorry.

There was a line at the counter, which made her extremely nervous. If someone realized who she was and photographed her with all of those pregnancy tests in her hand that would be very, very bad. She pulled her collar up on her jacket and pulled her hat down to cover more of her red hair. She kept her eyes down, trying not to attract attention. Nausea was making a triumphant return to her stomach. She pleaded with it to hold off until she got to Kathy's.

She heaved a heavy sigh into the chilly December air, seeing her breath form a cloud as she practically ran through it. She held the plastic bag to her chest, trying to hide its contents. She was in such a hurry that she nearly slipped and fell on the ice on the stoop of Kathy and Pete's building. Kathy buzzed her up and Layna banged on the door only a minute later.

"Coming!" Kathy called from the other end of the door. Layna bounced on the balls of her feet while Kathy wobbled to the door. "Damn, that was fast," she said after opening it to find her best friend in a frantic state.

"Bathroom," Layna told her before moving passed her down the hall.

"Well, hello to you, too," Kathy quipped. She stood outside the door while Layna got sick again. "You okay, hun?"

"No," Layna mumbled.

"You're freaking yourself out. You need to just relax."

"Can't."

"You're making yourself sick. I know it. Just breathe in and out nice and slow." Layna did as she asked. "In through the nose - out through the mouth."

"Like...labor breathing?" Layna whimpered.

"Well, yeah. But it works. Just breathe...."

After a few minutes, Layna composed herself and stood up. "Should I...take one now?"

"Yeah, go ahead," Kathy said from the other side of the door. Layna opened it and held the bag out to Kathy. She looked in and her eyes widened. "Did you buy the entire section of the store?" 

"There were so many," Layna said with a shrug. "I didn't know which one to get. This isn't even all the ones that they had."

"Well, I guess you can take all of them. That way you know for sure. Right?"

"I don't know if I have that much pee in me, but okay," Layna replied. Kathy chuckled at her. "It's not funny."

"I'll get you a glass of water to help you if you need it," she said, walking down the hall. Layna closed the door and opened the first test. She read the instructions thoroughly 3 times over before peeing on the dipstick and closing it up. She repeated that with the other 3 tests, not needing any help from the water. She never had trouble peeing when she was nervous and she had never been more nervous in her life.

"Okay, I'm done," Layna said. She opened the door and held the 4 tests in her hand like they were precious jewels.

"Come on. Let's sit," Kathy said, motioning over to the couch. They sat in silence as the seconds ticked by. "Anything?"

"Uhhh..." Layna looked over at the first test she took. At least she thought it was the first test. The one beside it had a single line. "What does a single line mean?"

"It means you're not pregnant," Kathy said. "And that one says no, too. Oh, and that one."

"And this one," Layna said, pointing to the last one. 

The first emotion that Layna felt shocked her to her core. It was sadness. How? How could she be sad? She had just spent the last hour freaking the fuck out about the possibility of becoming a mother. She had gone over all the reasons why she shouldn't be in her mind over and over again. But now, seeing that it wasn't happening, she was suddenly sad that it wasn't. What the fuck was that about?

"You okay?" Kathy asked, putting her hand on her shoulder. "You look...disappointed?"

"I...yeah," Layna said, clearing her throat and smiling at Kathy. "No, I'm fine. Yeah. I'm good." She ran her hand through her hair. "This is good news. We aren't ready. Not nearly ready."

"Right," Kathy said with a nod, although she could tell that Kathy didn't fully agree. "Are you going to tell Oscar?"

"Tell Oscar?" Layna asked, her eyes widening. "Should I? I mean...I'm not pregnant. If I was, I would tell him. Hell, I'd go to California and tell him. That's not the kind of news you give someone over the phone. But...it's nothing now. Right?"

"I mean, I guess so," Kathy said with a shrug. "But think about how you would feel if something like this happened and Oscar didn't tell you? This could have been a life-changing thing. And the main reason you guys fought last time was because he kept something from you."

"That's different," Layna said with a glare.

"Yes, but at the same time it's not. It's a big thing. You should let him know what happened." Layna gulped. "You know I'm right."

"Right. Okay. I'll...I'll call him later."

"Call him now. I'm going to watch my soap, anyway."

"Soap?" Layna asked. Kathy smiled sheepishly. "Like soap opera?" Kathy's gaze traveled upwards, avoiding contact with Layna. "Oh, no. You watch soap operas now?"

"Yes, okay?!" Kathy said defensively. "I'm stuck in this house all day with nothing to do. And honestly, this shit is entertaining as hell."

"Okay," Layna replied, holding her hands up. "Okay. No judgement."

"Yes, judgement. But I don't care. Now go home and call your boyfriend. Then get some rest because my husband needs you tonight."

"Alright, alright. I'm going."

"But you better come visit me tomorrow after your class with Miss Theresa."

"It's just Theresa now," Layna said with a small smile.

"She'll always be Miss Theresa."

"That's very true." 

Layna gave Kathy a hug and when their stomachs met, Layna felt a push on her belly. "Oh my God! The baby kicked!" Layna exclaimed.

"I felt it!" Kathy said with a big smile.

"That was so weird! And so cool!" She went in for another hug and felt the kick again. "Wow!" Now she was even more sad about the outcome of her tests. 

"You okay?" Kathy asked. Layna nodded. "Okay...I love you."

"I love you, too. Thank you for keeping me from going insane this morning."

"That's what best friends are for. Call me later?"

"Definitely."

Rather than wait and psych herself out about it, Layna called Oscar as soon as she got through the door. She was shivering and her voice was shaking, which was a good cover for her nerves.

"Hey there, sweetheart," he said with a smile in his voice. "How was your class?"

"Well, actually...I didn't go today," she said, pacing her living room with her winter jacket still on. 

"Are you alright? Are you sick?" he asked. "Or is it your knee?"

"No, it's not my knee. And I'm not sick. I just..." she took a deep breath.

"What is it, Layna? You sound nervous."

"Well, I'm okay now. I think. But this morning I had a bit of a scare."

"A scare?" he asked. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said with a sigh, moving to sit on the couch. Suddenly, she was very aware of how warm she was. She struggled to take off her jacket while staying on the phone with Oscar.

"Are you sure? You don't sound fine."

"Jacket. Won't come off," she said through gritted teeth.

"Oh," Oscar chuckled nervously. "Okay."

"Okay, it's off," she said with a sigh.

"So...what scared you?" he asked.

"Well...remember early last week when I told you that I forgot some stuff for my trip and had to go to the store to get all my shower supplies?"

"Yeah...?"

"And remember that I also forgot my birth control?"

"Oh...oh, shit," Oscar said softly, as if he were in the middle of processing what she said. "And we...."

"Yeah..."

"Oh my God. Layna. Are you...are you pregnant?" he asked. Layna couldn't tell if he was happy or freaking out. Maybe she should have facetimed with him instead. Too late now. 

"No," she replied.

"No?" he asked.

"No. I thought I was. I even threw up and I thought it was morning sickness. But Kathy told me I wouldn't have it this early and said that since I wasn't ovulating that I probably wasn't. But I took 4 different tests, including one early detection one, and they all came up negative. I just wanted to tell you so you knew. Because we need to tell each other things like this. But if I was pregnant, I definitely wouldn't tell you on the phone. I would be on my way to California right now to tell you."

"Oh," he said. That was all he had to say? Oh? Layna had no idea what 'Oh' meant.

"Okay...?" she asked. "What are you thinking?"

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"I asked you first," she replied, getting a little perturbed at his stoic attitude.

"I...I don't know. It's good? Right? We aren't ready. And you aren't even sure if you want them, and-"

"I do," she interjected. She knew that for sure now. "I want them."

"So do I," Oscar replied; relief evident in his tone.

"I know," she said. "But you're right. We aren't ready yet. So...it's good."

"Yeah," he said. "It's good. For now, it's good. Um," he cleared his throat, "thanks for telling me. You didn't have to, but I'm glad you did." He definitely didn't sound glad. Where were his superior acting skills now? Layna felt awful for possibly getting his hopes up.

"I just thought you should know. But now there's no need to worry. Right?"

"Right," he lied. "I'm glad you're okay. I wish I could have been there for you, though."

"Kathy kept me from completely freaking out."

"Once again, I say thank God for Kathy," Oscar said with a little chuckle.

"Right?" Layna giggled. "So...how's work today?"

They talked for the rest of Oscar's break before he was called to set again. Their conversation mostly consisted of normal stuff, but it didn't feel normal. There was an air of sadness behind both of their voices. Layna knew it would pass, because really they shouldn't have been so sad. This was a good thing - for now. 

Over the next few weeks things returned to their normal rhythm. Layna started shadowing Theresa and was learning so much. Day by day the thought of being a teacher became a little less scary. After class, she'd usually take a class or two herself before going to Kathy's for a late lunch. Kathy tried getting her into General Hospital, but Layna politely refused to be thrown into that black hole of awful yet somehow addictive TV. 

She'd talk to Oscar in the evenings mostly. If he had time, they would skype. Sometimes they would just text throughout the day. But she'd always call him after she got back from the bar so he knew she was safe. 

The bar was...well, the bar. Layna was still working her usual hours there as well as putting in a lot of hours getting ready for her new career. By the start of her third week of going non-stop, fatigue was starting to set in. Oscar called her one evening while she was taking a little pre-work nap, waking her up from a pretty wonderful dream.

"Hey, sweetheart." His low, seductive voice made Layna blush. If he only knew what he had just been doing to her in her dream.

"Hi, Oscar," she cooed, stretching her arm up to the ceiling.

"Oh, shit. Are you sleeping? I'm sorry."

"No, no. It's fine. I'm awake now." She sat up in the bed, rubbing her eyes. "Although you did wake me from a pretty lovely dream."

"Oh yeah?" he asked. She could hear the spark of interest in his tone. "What were you dreaming about?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she asked, bringing her knees up to her chest.

"Eh....nah. I'm good."

"What?" Layna exclaimed. Oscar's low, raspy chuckle teased her through the speaker. "You jerk."

"Me? Nooo. I'm an angel."

"You think so?" she asked, smiling to herself. "I think you're pretty naughty."

"Do you?" he asked.

"Mmm hmm," she hummed. She heard his body shift and her smile widened. "Where are you right now?"

"I'm in my trailer waiting for them to finish setting up for the new scene. How about you?"

"I'm in our bed," she replied, trying her best to sound sultry. Since their first time apart, Layna's confidence when it came to getting him off from a distance had grown leaps and bounds. There was something about hearing him moan from across the country that really got her going, although of course she wished he was there with her instead. But at least they had this - and they were good at it. At least she thought so. "It's kinda cold in here. But I'm just wearing my panties and a camisole so maybe that's why..."

"Which panties?" he asked. She heard him lick his lip and she got that tightening in her stomach.

"The white cheekie ones. You know...the lacy ones with the little blue bow..."

"Oh, yes...I know." He gulped.

"But I think I'm going to have to take them off because they're kinda...wet."

"Jesus," Oscar groaned. Layna giggled at his reaction. "What was I doing to you in that dream?"

"Oh, now you want to know?" she asked.

"Tell me," he demanded.

"Awful demanding, Mr. Hernandez," she said with a tsk tsk.

"Come on, baby...I don't have much time left and you've made me hard as a rock."

"Is that so?" she asked. He hummed in confirmation. "Hmmm...I suppose I should help you out, then. Huh?"

"Please..." he begged.

"Well, I was in the new studio. And I was all done with classes for the day but I decided to do some work on a new routine. So I put on some music and started dancing. And I didn't realize what time it was and you showed up to pick me up. But you didn't tell me you were there and you just watched me. And then suddenly I looked up and I screamed because I thought I was alone. And you walked up to me and you didn't say a word. You just kissed me. And then..."

"And then..." he urged.

"Well, you tore off my leotard and my tights." Oscar hummed roughly into the phone and Layna began chewing on her lip. "And I tore off your shirt and undid your pants and then you spun me around and pushed me over the ballet barre and you fucked me while we both watched in the mirror."

"Holy shit, Layna..." he groaned.

"I know...and I was just about to come when my phone went off."

"Shit...I'm sorry."

"I'm not," she said with a smile. "As long as you're up to the task of finishing me off..."

"Oh, I'm definitely up for it."

That last week was the longest one of her life. Oscar was incredibly busy with filming since he would be off for 2 weeks for Christmas and New Years. Even though Layna was incredibly busy, the days still dragged on and on. Finally, December 21st came and Layna was trying her best to make those last few hours before Oscar would be home go by as fast as possible.

"What can I get ya?" Layna asked the new customer that sat at the bar.

"Scotch on the rocks," he said. "And the lady will have a Manhattan."

"Coming right up," Layna said with a smile. To keep herself busy that night, Layna offered to help Rita bus tables in between customers. She was grateful, because she'd recently hurt her hip doing hot yoga. 

"Has he landed yet?" Greg asked after Layna came back from her break.

"No. His flight didn't leave until 7 LA time. So he's still on his way."

"Ohh okay. I bet you're excited." He wiggled his eyebrows at her and she hit him with a dishrag. "Ew!"

"Yeah, watch yourself," she teased, pointing at him.

"Oh, I do. Every. Damn. Day." Rita shook her head at him. "You know I'm gorgeous, Rita."

"Not really my type," she said with a laugh.

"Well, you're not mine either. But you know what? I think I'm done with my type. I want a good man. I'm done with all these players. You know?"

"I should invite my friend Eric to the New Years Eve party. You guys might hit it off."

"Is he hot?" Greg asked.

"He's a dancer..."

"Yeah, okay. Invite him. We shall see." He winked at her and Layna shook her head, smiling at him.

"It's surprisingly dead in here tonight," Rita said.

"Well, it's a Wednesday. Right before Christmas. I suppose that's normal."

"You'd be surprised how many people come to bars before Christmas. They come to get away from the family stress. That's why I'm damn happy I never got married," Rita said with a big smile.

"The right man just hasn't come along to steal your heart," said Layna, putting her arm around her. "He'll come."

"Yeah, right. The apocalypse will happen before that does."

"You never knowwww," Layna said with a smile.

"I'm not listening to a word you say tonight. You're like a giddy school girl."

"It's a bit nauseating, isn't it?" Greg remarked.

"Quite."

"You both suck." Layna threw her dishrag down and pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm going to go ask Pete for more busy work."

Oscar called her just as she was leaving the bar. It was just starting to snow, so Layna was glad he landed before it got bad. They talked on the phone while Layna walked home - Oscar always felt better when he was there with her in some form to make sure she got home safe. He was still waiting for his bags when she got in, so they ended the call and he said he'd text her when he was on his way home and told her to get to bed. Layna agreed, but promised not to fall asleep until he came home.

It was a promise she couldn't keep, no matter how hard she tried. She was awoken by Oscar, who was trying his best not to make a sound as he crawled into bed beside her.

"Oscar?" she asked, stretching her arms up and turning on the light. It took her eyes a moment to adjust, but then she saw him. 

"Hi, sweetheart," he said softly. His voice sounded rugged and he looked tired. Beautiful, but tired. It was a cold night, so they both wore flannel PJ bottoms. Layna was wearing his Star Wars sweatshirt and he was wearing a white V-neck. 

"Hiiii," she said sleepily, turning her body into his. He wrapped his arms around her they embraced. She could feel the cold from outside on his cheek, but she still felt warm in his arms. Oscar turned his head so his lips pressed to her cheek. She smiled, pulling back slightly to give him a soft, sleepy kiss.

"Mmmm," he hummed, pulling her closer.

"Welcome home, baby," she said with a smile, moving her hand over his still-buzzed hair.

"Thank you," he whispered, giving her another kiss. Layna gasped and he pulled back. "What is it?"

"Your feet," she giggled. "They're freezing."

"Oh," he said, pulling his feet away from her. "Sorry."

"It's fine," she said before going in for another kiss. "You look exhausted."

"Gee, thanks," he said with a chuckle.

"And gorgeous," she said, running her fingers over his jaw and kissing him again. "Very gorgeous."

"You look..." he looked her up and down. "Sexy."

"Sexy? I'm wearing a big sweatshirt and plaid flannel pjs with reindeer on them..."

"So? That doesn't change anything," he said with a shrug. "Guys love it when girls wear their clothes. And you look very cute." He kissed her. "And very sexy." He kissed her again. "In my clothes."

"Well, thank you."

"Mmm hmm," he hummed, nuzzling her neck. He pulled her closer, moving his hand up her sweatshirt. Layna gasped again, jerking her body back. "Cold hands?" he asked; his brow furrowed. Layna pouted slightly, nodding at him. He brought his hand to his mouth and breathed hot air into it before putting it back on her skin. Layna smiled, wrapping her leg around his. "Better?"

"Mmm hmm," she replied, nibbling on her lip. "Better." Oscar smiled, pressing his forehead against hers. He was about to kiss her when he pulled away to yawn. "Baby...did you get any sleep on the plane?"

"Not really. There was a very enthusiastic Star Wars fan sitting next to me. He kinda kept me up."

"Oh." Layna giggled. "Well...you're home now. In your bed. So," she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You should get some sleep."

"But..." he grabbed her butt. "Butt."

"Oscar!" she gasped.

"I may be sleepy, but I'm also incredibly horny." He moved her hair out of the way and started kissing her neck. "And you feel so nice. And you smell fucking amazing."

"Thank you," Layna said with a happy sigh. Oscar's tongue grazed her skin and she involuntarily jerked up against him. He was definitely horny, alright. Layna moved up against him again - this time deliberately and nice and slow. He groaned against her skin, his grip tightening on her bare waist.

"I've missed you."

"I missed you, too," she replied, moving her hand up his shirt to caress his back. "Are my hands cold?"

"Your hands are perfect," he said softly. He tugged her sweatshirt up a bit. "Take this off?" Layna moved to sit up, lifting the sweatshirt up and off her body to reveal her bare torso. Oscar licked his lips, staring at her. Any chill in the air was gone now.

"Your turn," she said, tugging on his shirt. Oscar smiled, sitting up and taking off his shirt. Layna stared at his chest. "Damn."

"My sentiments, exactly," he said before grabbing her and pulling her into his arms. His body felt warm against hers now, and his skin was so soft. He lowered her back on the bed, moving so half of his body was over hers. He brought his hand to her breast, gently kneading it in his hand as he kissed her so sensually that she couldn't help but moan into his mouth.

"Oscar," she sighed, moving her hand down the back of his pajama bottoms to grab his bare ass. Oscar growled against her lips, grinding against her. She smiled, pushing his bottoms down over his hips. Oscar rolled onto his back and helped her take them off. When she saw his throbbing hard-on she smiled. "God, I've missed you."

"Were you telling that to my cock?" he asked with a little chuckle.

"Maybe," she said with an innocent smile.

"Well, it sure as hell missed you," he replied. Layna giggled and he pushed her onto her back, giving her a kiss before pulling her bottoms down. He growled when he saw her baby blue satin panties. "You wore those for me, didn't you?"

"Maybe," she said again, shrugging.

"Well, they're very..." he brushed his hand over them right in a spot that he knew would make Layna moan. When she did, he smiled at her. "Very sexy. But I'm afraid..." he leaned into her, "...they need to come off."

"That's a shame," she said with a pout. He kissed her pout, pulling her bottom lip between his and giving her a little nip with his teeth. Layna gasped, grabbing his bare hip and pulling him against her. "Take them off."

"I thought you might come around," he said with a wink. Layna threw her head back and Oscar took that opportunity to kiss her throat all the way down to her breast while they both rid her of her panties. "Those panties were pretty sexy," he said, moving his hand in between her legs and brushing his fingertips over the little patch of red hair on her mound, "but this is even better." Layna held her breath, waiting for him to move his fingers down into her wanton flesh. She even wiggled her hips a little to coax him, but he didn't. Instead, he moved his hand down to brush over her milky white thighs. He was torturing her, and he knew it, too. 

"Oscar," she said like a prayer, grabbing his neck. He smiled down at her.

"Mmm hmm?" he asked, moving his fingers up to her hip bone.

"What are you doing?" she breathed.

"Touching my girlfriend," he said plainly, watching his fingers move over her, leaving goose pimples in their wake. "Cold, baby?"

"No," she said, shaking her head. "I'm hot..."

"Well, that's definitely true." He winked at her again and she couldn't stand it. She grabbed him and kissed him hard, pulling him on top of her.

"I need you," she whimpered, tugging on his lip.

"I know," he said with a smile, moving in between her legs. Layna widened them and moved her hips up against his. It was his turn to shiver that time. 

"Cold, baby?" she asked, batting her lashes at him. He shook his head and he was about to move inside of her when he stopped. "What is it?"

"You're not back on your birth control yet, are you?" he asked. Layna gasped, covering her mouth. Oscar rolled over on his back and dragged his hand over his face.

"Please tell me you have some condoms left," she said, trying to hide the desperation in her voice.

"I might...but I'm pretty sure I threw the box away when we decided not to use them anymore."

"Shit," Layna groaned. "I'm sorry, I can't start a new pack until next month."

"I know," he said. "It's okay. Let me see if I have any left." He gave her cheek a kiss and got out of bed. She could hear him rustling around in the bathroom cabinets and heard him curse. She sighed, throwing her head back on the pillow. "Nothing," he said, walking back to the bed.

"Damn it," she said. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, baby," he said to her, pulling the cover over his body. 

"We could do something else..." she rubbed his thigh, feeling his muscles flex under her skin. She looked over at him and he raised his brow.

"Like?"

"I dunno....maybe I could..." she licked her lips. "Use my lips...and my tongue. And then you could. Or visa versa. Or at the same time." Oscar chuckled at her. "What?"

"We could," he said, turning his body into hers and pulling her against him so his hard-on pressed right where she wanted it to. She moaned and he kissed her. "Or I could just pull out..."

"Could you, though?" she asked, raising her brow at him. "Think about it..."

"It would be hard...no pun intended." Layna giggled and he smiled, giving her a kiss. "Because I love feeling your body hug mine when you come." Layna whimpered. "But I want to be inside of you so bad I can barely stand it."

"I dunno," she said cautiously. "We've never done that before....Where would you...ya know..."

"Where would you like me to?" he asked, smiling slightly at her.

"I..." she blushed, nibbling on her bottom lip. She hadn't really thought about it before, but the idea of it kind of excited her. It felt naughty and she recently discovered that she thoroughly enjoyed being naughty. "I dunno..."

"Tell me," he urged, nudging her with his nose before giving her another kiss. He was well aware that what he was suggesting was turning her on - it was evident in her body language. He caressed her hair, gently pressing his body against hers and making her shiver. "Where do you want me to come?"

"My breasts," she said breathlessly. Oscar's eyes widened. "What?"

"Seriously?"

"What??" she giggled.

"You want me to come on your tits?" he asked. Layna shrugged. "That's fucking hot, Layna." He kissed her - hard. Layna grasped his ass, kissing him back with an equal fervor. "God, I want you."

"Take me," she gasped. And he did, pulling her leg around his waist and pushing inside of her while they both lay on their sides. Layna whimpered, wrapping her arm around him and burying her head in his nape.

"You're heaven," he said to her, moving his hand slowly up her side to grab her breast as they moved against each other, making perfect friction between them that had them both in a heated state. They couldn't keep their lips and hands off each other as they slowly made love for the first time in three weeks.

After a while, Layna moved onto her back so Oscar could move in deeper. He started slow again, but his momentum grew more with every minute that passed. Layna was getting close and she warned him, knowing that her orgasm always set him off.

"Mmm hmm," he hummed when she told him she was going to come.

"Are you going to...to...oh, GOD!" she shrieked, throwing her head back.

"Fuck, Layna," he moaned, biting his lip and thrusting hard and fast as she came around him. "God damn." She could tell he was straining to hold on. 

"Come on me," she said breathlessly. "Come on my tits." 

Oscar pulled out and moved quickly onto his knees. He was going to stroke himself but Layna pushed his hand out of the way, stroking him for only a second or two before he coated her tits with his cum. Layna watched the whole thing and she found it so arousing that she almost had another orgasm.

"Holy shit," he breathed, his chest heaving as he stared down at her. Layna looked up at him, taking her finger and getting some of his cum on her finger before putting it in her mouth. "Jesus Christ, Layna." She smiled at him. "Just when I think you can't get any sexier...that is so...."

"Naughty?" she asked innocently, biting on her finger.

"Yes," he hissed, leaning down to kiss her. She stopped him before their lips met. His eyes widened.

"I better go clean myself up first...I'm a little messy."

"Yeah...I was kinda holding off because I knew we'd be together again soon and I wanted it to be mind-blowing..."

"I held off, too," she said with a smile, sitting up. She kissed his cheek. "And it was. Be right back."

By the time she came back into the bedroom, Oscar was fast asleep and buck naked on the bed without any blankets covering him. Layna smiled, getting in bed beside him and pulling the cover over his body. "Goodnight, baby," she whispered, giving his cheek a kiss before cuddling up beside him and falling asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Layna's last few Christmases hadn't been the best. She had been home in Washington for the last few years and although she was home, it didn't feel the same. She couldn't dance, so she wasn't performing in recitals or dancing in the Nutcracker like she did when she was a kid. Her grandparents weren't around anymore to offset her mother's cold and distant nature with their warm hearts and abundant Christmas spirit. Mark had been with her the last two years and he was staunchly anti-Christmas because of how commercial it was, so that made the holidays downright miserable since all he could talk about was how ridiculous everyone was being.

Layna was determined to make this a good Christmas. She was happy, she was healthy, she was in love and her love was with her. Well, he was a few feet away. He was still passed out when she woke up, so she took it upon herself to make him breakfast. She put on the Nutcracker Ballet soundtrack to get her in the spirit and was prancing around to the Waltz of the Flowers when she turned and saw Oscar leaning against the door frame watching her.

"Jesus!" she shrieked, dropping the spatula on the floor.

"Sorry," Oscar said with a cat-that-ate-the-canary smile.

"Uh huh," she huffed, leaning down to pick up the spatula and turning to put it in the sink. Before she could turn back around, Oscar was at her back. He wrapped his arms around her waist, lacing his fingers over her stomach. His head came to rest on her shoulder and she shivered at the feel of his warm breath on her neck.

"I'm sorry I scared you," he whispered. He sounded sleepy and sultry and Layna's breath caught in her chest when she felt his lips press a soft, gentle kiss to her neck. "I just wanted to watch you a little longer before I made my presence known."

"How long were you watching?" she asked, leaning her head to the side so Oscar had better access to her neck. He took advantage, nuzzling her and slowly dragging his lips up to her ear. His hands moved to her hips, pulling her against his body. Layna bit her lip to keep from whimpering.

"Not long enough," he said. "You are exquisite."

"Oscar," Layna sighed, feeling the blood rush to her cheeks. She turned around in his arms and he smiled at her. Without a word, she brought her hand to his jaw, softly brushing her fingertips over his stubble as she leaned in to him. He closed his eyes, pressing his forehead against hers.

"God, I missed you."

"I missed you, too," she replied before pressing her lips to his. He tasted minty and sweet and his lips were so warm and soft that she didn't want to pull back. But she knew that if she didn't, she'd burn the eggs. "Eggs."

"What?" Oscar said with a chuckle.

"Eggs," she said, pointing to the stove.

"Oh!" He stepped back and Layna rushed over. "They okay?"

"Mmm hmm," she hummed, grabbing another spatula. "Just in time. Have a seat. Breakfast is almost ready."

"Can't I do anything?" he asked. "Like make coffee or something?"

"Sure," she said, beaming at him. "Thanks, baby." He nodded and blew her a kiss.

A few minutes later all was prepared and Layna and Oscar sat at the table enjoying a nice leisurely breakfast. "So...what do you want to do today?" Oscar asked. "You don't have to work, right?"

"I don't," she replied. Oscar's lips curled into a big smile and she reached for his hand. "I'm all yours. And you haven't been home in three weeks so I think you should decide what we do."

"I get to decide, hmmm?" he asked, scratching his scruff and crinkling his nose as he thought about it. "Well..." he looked around. "I know it's Christmas...but it doesn't really feel very Christmasy in here."

"You know, I was thinking the same thing," Layna said with a nod. She was a bit wary about the Christmas thing since Oscar was a bit of a hipster himself, but he was the kind of hipster who doesn't even know that he is one. He was an innocent hipster. And he liked Christmas. Layna heaved a sigh of relief. "You want to go get some decorations? Maybe a tree?"

"It may be kinda tricky getting one this close to Christmas, but we can look and see what's out there."

"Really?" she asked, beaming from ear to ear. Oscar nodded and Layna did a little happy dance in her chair, which made Oscar throw his head back with laughter. "Why are you laughing at me?"

"You're just..." he shook his head, smiling at her. "Adorable."

"Oh," she murmured, looking down at her plate.

"I didn't know you loved Christmas so much."

"Well, Christmas was always a weird time. I danced a lot this time of year - I mean a lot. There wasn't a weekend in December when I wasn't performing somewhere. But I love the spirit of the season, I guess. There's just a feeling in the air - you know?" Oscar nodded. "People are nicer to each other. It's just...wonderful. My last few Christmases weren't so great back home. Mark was very anti-Christmas."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me," Oscar remarked. Layna gave him a look and he slinked back in his chair. "Sorry...but that guy just seemed anti-fun."

"Yeah...he kinda was. Do you like Christmas?" she asked.

"I guess I haven't really gotten into the spirit the last few years. Last year was so insane with Star Wars coming out that I didn't have a chance to truly celebrate. I was with family, but it was all Star Wars Star Wars Star Wars. Ya know?" Layna nodded. "But I'm really, really looking forward to my first Christmas with you." Layna reached for his hand this time.

"It'll be a good first Christmas together," she said with a smile.

"Oh, I'm counting on it," he said with a wink. She shook her head, trying not to blush. She failed, and Oscar smiled at her knowingly.

An hour later they were all bundled up and heading out the door in search of some tangible Christmas spirit. Their first stop was at Christmas Tree Brooklyn to pick out a tree. Since they did deliveries, they could pick one out and have it delivered later that evening after they'd done the rest of their shopping. 

Even though Christmas was only 3 days away, the lot was pretty busy when they arrived. A young man approached them and his eyes got wide when he realized who was standing in front of him. "Hi. Uh...welcome. Welcome to Christmas Tree Brooklyn. I'm Dexter."

"Hey," Oscar said with a smile. 

"Hi," Layna added.

"What can I help you with?" Dexter asked.

"Well, we'd like a tree," said Oscar.

"Right. Of course." Dexter hit himself in the head. "Silly me. Uh...what kind are we looking for?"

"No idea," Oscar said with a chuckle. "I was told that you guys were the best in Brooklyn, so...here we are."

"Right," Dexter said, looking over at Layna for a moment before averting his eyes. "Uh...follow me. I'll show you what we've got."

Dexter literally showed them every type of tree they had at the lot. Oscar and Layna both paid close attention, weighing their options when Dexter listed the pros and cons of each kind. In the end, they went with a 8 ft tall Douglas Fir. Their deliveries were booked solid until the next evening, but Dexter said he pulled some strings and made it so they would have it by 5. Oscar said that he didn't have to pay him any favors, but Dexter insisted. Needless to say, Dexter got a big tip. 

Next they were off to a Christmas shop a few blocks down the road. It was a nice day - freezing, but nice - so they decided to walk. They passed the bakery that Oscar had taken her to the month before on their date when Oscar asked if Layna was hungry.

"Well, we did have a pretty big breakfast," she said, looking into the window of the shop. "But...cannoli."

"Cannoli," Oscar agreed, opening the door.

"Hey, welcome back!" The old man behind the counter said to Oscar, giving him a wave. "You've brought your beautiful lady back for another cannoli, yes?"

"Yes, actually," Oscar said. Layna and Oscar both looked at each other in shock - surely they weren't THAT memorable. Maybe this man just had a thing for faces.

"Excellent. Two or one?" he asked. Oscar held up two fingers. "And would you like some hot chocolate to go with that?"

"That sounds wonderful," Layna said, still shivering. "Thank you."

They sat at a table in the corner and cuddled up while they enjoyed their snack. It was as good as Layna had remembered - better even. And the hot chocolate? Top notch. By the time they were done Layna was happy they had a ways to walk to the store. She needed to walk off some calories.

"So...what kind of decorations do you like?" Oscar asked while they perused the aisles of the Christmas store.

"I dunno," Layna said with a shrug. "We didn't do much decorating when I was a kid. My grandparents would put up a tree and stockings and that was pretty much it."

"Ah. Well, my mom loved to decorate. I think we had about 5 different Nativity displays."

"I bet she was ecstatic when you got cast in that movie, huh?" Layna asked.

"I think that's her favorite one I've ever done - to this day."

"Really? More than Star Wars?"

"She appreciates Star Wars, but she doesn't really get it. Ya know? She tries, though."

"I'm excited to meet her." Oscar wrapped his arm around Layna and kissed her cheek. "Is she really mad that you're not spending Christmas down there?"

"I think she knows I need a bit of a rest," he replied. "Especially because I'm literally going to be hopping from one project to the next for the next year and a half."

"Busy boy," Layna said with a smile, giving him a kiss. He smiled at her, leaning in to kiss her again. Layna sighed when she felt his tongue tease her, but she pulled away when she heard someone coming down the aisle. "Later," she whispered.

"Promise?" he asked, giving her a look that made her suddenly warm. She nodded and he chuckled. "Your cheeks are so red right now."

"Shut up," she groaned, bumping his hip with hers. "It's hot in here."

"Uh huh."

By the end of their shopping trip they had gotten some lights for the tree and for the windows, a few garlands, some candles, and a bunch of ornaments. Layna was happy with the few she picked out, but Oscar just kept grabbing them. Their cart was nearly full by the time they checked out. They also bought some stockings, but Layna insisted they were just temporary because she had every intention of knitting some for next Christmas. 

They arrived home with only a few minutes to spare before the tree was due to arrive. Oscar cleared a space for it while Layna unpacked their decorations. The tree arrived precisely at 5 and Dexter personally carried it up the elevator and into the apartment, making sure it was secure in the stand before leaving.

"Thanks again, man." Layna saw Oscar hand him a twenty as the two men made their way to the door.

"Really, Mr. Isaac, it was a pleasure. You don't need to tip me." He tried handing it back. "Again."

"I insist," Oscar said kindly. "Merry Christmas, Dexter."

"Merry Christmas, Poe. I mean Oscar. I mean Mr. Isaac." Layna could hear Oscar chuckling from the door, and she couldn't help but giggle. "Sorry, I-"

"It's cool, buddy," Oscar replied.

"Buddy? Whoa..."

"Merry Christmas," Oscar repeated.

"Yeah. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas!" Layna called before Oscar closed the door. "He has such a man crush on you..."

"He's a nice kid," Oscar replied with a shrug.

"I was wondering when he was going to slip and call you Poe," she said, walking up to him and tugging playfully on his sweater. "His face when he first realized you were you was priceless."

"His eyes did get pretty big, huh?" he said with a chuckle. Layna giggled, nodding as she pulled him in for a kiss. Oscar hummed against her lips in appreciation, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. He tasted like hot chocolate, and Layna couldn't help but deepen the kiss, tasting the sweetness of his tongue on hers.

"Mmm," she moaned, reaching up and running her fingers over his short hair. Oscar answered her moan with his own, moving his hands down her back and over her ass, giving her a little squeeze. She gasped and he smiled against her lips. "Naughty," she mumbled, biting his lower lip. "Someone's getting coal in his stocking."

"So be it," he growled, pulling her closer by her hips and before going in for the kill. 

Layna had almost forgotten what a phenomenal kisser he was. His lips were so full and soft and he knew exactly how to use them. The way he'd sometimes start with the softest, lightest little brush of his lips against hers, teasing her before he completely devoured her - that made her entire body tingle. His lips and tongue moved against hers so perfectly and when he'd pull away, he'd nuzzle her and smile slightly, as if he were letting her recover before he went in for more. And his hands...it was as if his hands and his lips were working in perfect syncronicity with the ultimate goal to turn her into a puddle at his feet. When his kiss was soft, so was his touch. And when he kissed her hard, he would grip her like he was holding on for dear life. Layna wasn't sure which she liked more - she honestly couldn't choose.

"I love kissing you," he murmured, kissing over to her neck. He had one arm around her while the other brushed lightly up and down her arm, making her shiver.

"I..." she leaned her head back, gulping. Oscar chuckled and his warm breath on her neck tickled her. "I love kissing you, too. You're..." he kissed her neck again, "a great kisser. I love you."

"Mmm, I love you, too, baby," he said softly, wrapping his other arm around her to hug her. Layna wrapped her arms around him, kissing his cheek. She felt him smile. "Should we start decorating?"

"Yes, although I'm very tempted to put that off until tomorrow and take you back to bed." Oscar's eyes got wide and he smiled at her. "Nuh uh - we need to decorate."

"Then why tease the idea of sex?" he asked.

"Who said anything about sex?" Layna said with a shrug. "I just wanted to nap."

"Uh huh," he said with a wink. Layna giggled, moving past him but reaching back to pinch his ass as she went. "Hey!"

"What?"

"You know what," he grumbled, glaring at her. She blew him a kiss and he shook his head, trying not to smile. "Okay...so...lights first?"

"Lights first."

Before he began, Oscar put on a Christmas station on his Pandora for mood music. Layna organized the bags full of ornaments on the coffee table while Oscar put the lights on the tree. Every once in a while she'd be distracted from the task at hand when Oscar would bend over in front of her. The view was too enticing to ignore - he had the best ass.

After he was done with the lights they stopped to have a light dinner before putting on the ornaments. Oscar put Layna in charge of ornament placement, telling her that it was always a very important job in his household. Layna took it seriously, thinking before each ornament got a spot. She was on the little step ladder working on the top when Oscar handed her the next ornament.

"What about this one?" he asked, handing her a sparkly silver reindeer.

"I think this one should go up here," she said, reaching a little farther than she probably should have. The ladder shook and Layna shrieked but Oscar steadied her with his hands on her hips.

"You okay there?" he asked. Layna looked back at him and nodded, although her heart was still racing. She had a fear of falling, so she was a bit shaken. "I don't think you are. Come here." He helped her down and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight. "You're okay, baby," he whispered, rubbing her back.

"Sorry...I just lost my balance and I freaked out a little."

"I know," he said calmly, kissing her hair. Suddenly he pulled back from her. "I love this song!" he exclaimed as the beginning of Jingle Bell Rock started to play. "Dance with me?"

"Now?" Layna asked, looking around the living room.

"Yes, now," he said with a boyish grin. Layna giggled, nodding and spinning into his body. "Hi," he said, giving her a peck before spinning her back out again. After the song ended, Merry Christmas, Darling by the Carpenters came on and he pulled her close, slowly swaying with her to the music.

"This is already the best Christmas," she said, moving her hands down over his shoulders. Oscar smiled at her. "Thank you."

"No, thank you," he replied, giving her a soft kiss.

"For what?" she asked, cocking her head to the side in confusion.

"For making me effortlessly happy." He leaned in, nuzzling her while his hands gently stroked her sides. "I've never felt anything close to this before."

"Neither have I," she replied, giving his cheek a kiss. "You're wonderful."

They danced a little longer before finishing up the tree and the rest of the decorations. After they were done they sat on the couch to admire their work as snow started to fall outside their window. Oscar sat with his back against the side while Layna sat between his legs with her back against his chest. His arm was wrapped around her, mindlessly tracing patterns on her forearm. Layna loved it when he did that.

"You know...you did a damn good job with those lights," she said.

"You think so?" he asked.

"Mmm hmm. Very good job."

"When we'd decorate when we were kids, dad always did the lights on the tree before we were allowed to touch it. So I guess I got it from him."

"You're going to be a great dad someday," Layna blurted out. Oscar's hand stopped its tracing and Layna held her breath, praying that she didn't upset him.

"I hope so," he said. Phew. "Layna...?"

"Mmm hmm?" she asked, taking his hand in hers and playing with his fingers.

"Were you..." he seemed suddenly nervous. Layna looked back at him and he nibbled on his lip.

"Was I what?" she asked.

"Were you sad...when you found out you weren't..."

"Pregnant?" she asked. He nodded.

"I know it's crazy...but I dunno." He scratched his scruff before running his hand over his hair. "I thought I heard that in your voice when you told me."

"It's not crazy," she said, shaking her head at him. "I was."

"Really?" he asked. She nodded again. "But I thought...we both said we weren't even close to being ready for that. Right?"

"Right," she agreed.

"So...we should be happy, right?" She nodded. "I was sad, too."

"I know," she whispered, reaching up to caress his cheek. "I heard it, too..." Oscar leaned in to nuzzle her cheek, breathing her in deep. Layna craned her neck to press a kiss to his lips. Oscar sighed, pulling her closer to him. "But it's for the best. For now. Because we aren't ready...right?"

"Right," he said with a slight nod. "But I want you to know that if you had been, I would have been happy. But it will happen when it's supposed to happen."

"Right," Layna agreed. Oscar kissed her again, this time for a little longer. Layna sighed when he pulled back. "We'll know when we're ready."

"We will," he replied. "And I think you'll probably want a ring on that finger before it happens. Right?"

"Well, I..." she didn't really know what to say. That was what she wanted, yes, but she didn't want it to seem like she was already expecting a ring. "No rush...really."

"No, no rush," he said, giving her cheek a kiss. "I just want to make sure we're on the same page. Marriage, then baby."

"Yes, I think I'd prefer that. If that's okay..." She had a sudden flashback of their first huge fight when they told each other what they'd wanted in a relationship. He didn't want marriage, she didn't want kids. But that had changed for both of them now, and that fight seemed like it had happened years ago.

"Of course," he replied. "I want to marry you. Someday."

"Yes. Someday."

"After all the craziness in our lives subsides a little bit," he said with a chuckle.

"Well, with the way you're going I'm not sure if that'll ever happen," Layna teased. "Mr. movie star."

"Layna," Oscar warned.

"I know, I know. You hate being called that." She snuggled up against him. "Let's just sit and enjoy the snow a while longer. Okay?" 

Layna didn't remember getting in to bed that night. The last thing she remembered was closing her eyes and listening to Oscar's heart beat in time with The Christmas Song as it played in the background. But when she woke up, she was in her pjs in their bed. And she was alone. Beside her on Oscar's pillow was a handwritten note that said, 'You looked so beautiful that I didn't have the heart to wake you. I've gone out to run some errands, but I'll be home soon. I love you, Oscar.'

Layna had a feeling that by 'errands' he meant 'Christmas shopping.' Typical man. Layna had already gotten her shopping done weeks ago. She was a planner when it came to gifts, so she'd taken an entire day in the city to get gifts for everyone on her list. She was very proud of one particular gift that she had been saving up to get for Oscar - a guitar that Oscar had been eyeing the last few months but didn't buy because he "really didn't need another one". It was currently hiding under their bed. Oscar never looked under there, which was evident by the several lost socks she found when she was hiding it. 

Since she had some time to herself, Layna decided to go down to the store and get the ingredients to make some Christmas cookies for her friends at work and Kathy and Pete. She got some cookie cutters in the shape of a candy cane, a snowman, a snowflake, and a tree and managed to get them all cut and in the oven before Oscar came home. By the time she was done, she found herself feeling a little woozy so she sat on the couch to rest. She was enthralled by a show about a Christmas lighting competition when she heard the door open.

"Close your eyes!" he warned as soon as he opened the door. Layna obeyed, covering her eyes with her hand. "Keep them closed until I say, okay?"

"Okay." She heard Oscar hurry down the hallway and into his office, aka the spare room. Hearing him shuffle back, she felt his weight on the couch. "Can I open now?"

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry," he said with a chuckle. Layna dropped her hand and glared at him jokingly. "Something smells delicious."

"Cookies," she said.

"Christmas cookies?!" he asked excitedly. Layna nodded and he smiled, leaning in to give her a kiss. "I love Christmas cookies."

"I got all different kinds of frosting and sprinkles. I was thinking it might be fun to decorate them together for the guys at the bar....unless you think that's too girly."

"What? No!" His enthusiasm startled Layna. "Sorry," he chuckled. "No, I think that sounds fun."

"Oh, good," she said, clapping her hands together.

They got the cookies decorated and packed up just in time for Layna to go to work. Since it was still snowing and rather slippery, Oscar walked her there and helped her carry the cookies. Everyone was happy to see him - especially Rita. When he told her that he helped make the cookies she didn't believe him.

"No, really. I'm all domestic now," he said with a big smile.

"My goodness. You've really done a number on him, haven't you?" she asked Layna. Oscar nodded and gave Layna a kiss, making her blush in front of everyone at the bar. And by everyone, she meant 4 employees and 6 patrons. The snow had kept everyone else away. In fact, it got so bad that Pete decided to close up early.

The next day, Layna and Oscar went over to Kathy and Pete's for a Christmas Eve brunch. Pete's parents were coming in to town that afternoon so it was the only time they'd be able to celebrate together. It was an enjoyable afternoon, but their fun was cut short when Pete's parents showed up early. Kathy warned them to get out while they could and by what Layna had heard about his parents, she knew that was a good idea.

When they got back home Layna offered to take Oscar's coat and put in the closet but he said he had to run out real quick to run an errand. "Another errand?" Layna asked.

"Well, it's kind of a time-sensitive present," he told her, giving her a peck on the lips. "I'll be back in an hour and then we can cuddle on the couch and watch It's a Wonderful Life or some other cheesy Christmas movie. Okay?"

"Sounds good. If you're going to be out, I think I'll go for a run. I've had way too many sweets the last few days and the gym is closed so that's the best I'm gonna get."

"Alright, but make sure you bundle up, okay? And watch out for black ice." Layna nodded. "And if it's any consolation, I think you look fucking amazing. I mean..." he looked her up and down. "Your body is sexy as hell. Especially since you started dancing again."

"Thanks, baby," she said, leaning into him and running her hand down his stomach over his jacket. She stopped right before her lips met his and whispered, "you're ridiculously sexy," before giving him sultry kiss. Oscar moaned into her mouth, opening up to her and sliding his tongue in to move with hers. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close and when Layna moved up against him, he groaned. 

"I gotta go."

"Okay," Layna sighed, patting his chest after pushing herself away from him. She pouted slightly and Oscar sighed.

"I promise, it'll be worth it."

"What will?" she asked, furrowing her brow.

"You'll see."

Although it was freezing out, Layna worked up a bit of a sweat on her run. She got out of the shower and was in the middle of drying her hair in her bra and panties when she heard the door open. 

"Sweetheart?" she heard Oscar call.

"Hold on. Let me put some clothes on."

"Are you naked?!" he asked. 

"Almost," she said with a giggle. "Be right out."

"I mean...you can stay almost naked if you want to..." Layna just laughed him off, putting on some comfy lounge pants and a tank top with a cozy cardigan over it. When she walked out she saw Oscar sitting on the couch. On the coffee table in front of him was a big hat box.

"Uh...what's that?" she asked, pointing to the box.

"A Christmas present," he said plainly. She could tell by his voice that he was giddy with excitement and that intrigued her. 

"But Christmas isn't until tomorrow."

"I know, but this is kind of-" Layna heard a bark and Oscar rolled his eyes. "Damn it. I told him to be quiet for the 1 minute he was in there and did he listen? No."

"Hold on..." Layna rushed over to the box. It barked again. She looked at Oscar, who beamed at her. She looked at the box, then back at Oscar. Pointing to the box, she covered her mouth for a moment. "Is that a..."

"Why don't you open it and find out?" he asked. She pulled off the lid and found the cutest, scruffiest little dog she'd ever seen. He put his paws up on the side of the box and looked up at her, panting excitedly.

"Oh my God!" She grabbed him, pulling him into her arms and snuggling him. "He's so cute!"

"I thought you'd like him," Oscar replied, patting the seat next to him on the couch. Layna sat down with him and the dog jumped excitedly over to Oscar, then back to Layna, licking both of them in the face. 

"I've never had a pet before!"

"Wait...really?" Oscar asked, staring at her in disbelief. Layna shook her head and smiled at her, stroking her hair.

"This is the greatest present ever!" Layna shrieked, bouncing excitedly on the couch. "Aren't you boy?" she asked the dog. He barked happily, crawling onto Layna's lap.

"I'm so glad." 

"Where did you find him? What kind of dog is he? What's his name?" Oscar threw his head back and laughed at her excitement. 

"He's from the humane society. I've been in contact with them over the last few weeks about this little guy. I saw him on their website and he was just so cute." Oscar leaned in to the dog, scratching behind his ear and saying, "aren't you, buddy?" in a funny voice. "Yes. Yes you are." Layna's heart swelled watching Oscar with their new pet. "They aren't sure exactly what he is. But he's got a little terrier in him. And a little lab. He's basically a mutt."

"He's the cutest mutt I've ever seen!" Layna exclaimed, scratching him behind the ear. He liked that. "Does he have a name already?"

"He was abandoned as a puppy, actually," he said. Layna frowned. "I know...who could ever abandon something so sweet." He leaned in to the dog, pressing his forehead against his. 

"Well, he's got a good home now. I...I can't believe you did this for me."

"Well, I know I'm going to be gone a lot and I didn't like the thought of you all alone in this apartment. So...I got you a friend."

"Thank you," she told him, putting her hand on his arm and leaning in for a kiss. The dog excitedly jumped on Layna's lap, trying to get in on the kiss. They both pulled away from each other laughing hysterically.

"So...what are you going to name him?"

"I dunno. He's so scruffy and cute. He needs a cute name. Like...Charlie."

"Charlie?" Oscar asked, looking at the dog. "Charlie." The dog smiled at him. "You like that, boy?" The dog barked. "Alright. Charlie it is. That was easy."

"Oscar, this is seriously the best present I've ever been given." She cuddled with the dog. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, baby." He leaned in and gave her another kiss. "Now, he's still a puppy but they've been training him and he's apparently pretty good. I got some supplies and hid them in the closet of my office."

"Sneaky," she teased. He shrugged and nodded. "You got him some food?"

"Yup. It's all in there. Charlie, you wanna see all the stuff we got?" he asked the dog. The dog barked. "He's smart, huh?"

"Very," Layna agreed.

The spent the next few hours getting to know their new puppy and playing with him before he fell asleep on Layna's lap. "I think this is all very exciting for him. He's probably warn out."

"It's probably a little overwhelming," Oscar remarked, wrapping his arm around Layna. "Shall we watch a movie?"

"Please," she replied with a smile.

Charlie slept through the whole movie and after it was done, the couple took him out for a little walk and to go pee before putting him back in his little doggy bed that they set up for him in the corner of the living room.

"Happy, sweetheart?" Oscar asked as they walked down the hall to their bedroom.

"Very," Layna replied. "Although now I'm positive that none of my gifts for you will top that."

"I'm sure whatever you got me will be wonderful," he said, pulling her against his body. "Although you really don't have to get me anything." His hands moved up under the sides of her shirt, brushing lightly against he skin. "I have everything I want right," he gave her a kiss, "here."

"So you're saying..." Layna started unbuttoning his shirt, watching her hands as they worked, "...that if I got naked..." she heard Oscar gulp and she smiled, "...and put a bow on and got under the tree..." she looked up into his eyes and saw that spark, "that would be enough for you?"

"I honestly can't think of anything better than that," he said. Layna giggled, pushing his shirt off his shoulders. Oscar pulled it off and threw it on the ground and Layna grabbed the hem of his undershirt, pulling it up slowly.

"What if I let you unwrap me a little early?" she teased, biting her lip and looking up at him through her lashes.

"May I?" he asked. She nodded and Oscar lifted his arms up for her to take off his shirt. He brought his hands back down to cradle her face, moving in slowly to kiss her. "I love you."

"I love you," she replied right before their lips met. 

They took their time undressing each other before getting on the bed. Since it was cold, they did something rather out of character for them - they got under the covers. It was warm and cozy in there and Oscar's bare skin felt so nice against hers. They moved against each other, teasing each other with their fingertips and lips. Their breathing got heavier and their hearts beat faster with every moment.

"Oscar," Layna sighed, moving her hand to the back of Oscar's head as he kissed down her neck. His hand moved up to grab her breast and when he squeezed, she winced. He pulled back immediately.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, frowning.

"I'm just a little sore," she replied, caressing his cheek.

"Sore?" he asked.

"Yeah...ya know. Shark week is almost here..."

"Oh...right." He nodded. "But you've never really been sore before. Or at least you didn't tell me before."

"I think it's because I'm not on the pill right now. Everything is a little more intense. I think my body is mad at me for being off the pill."

"Well, that'll be fixed soon." He kissed her. "You know...we don't have to do this. If you're hurting, I-"

"I want you," Layna interjected, grabbing his neck and pulling him in for another kiss. "I want you desperately."

"I want you, too," he sighed, wrapping his arm around her and grinding his body up against hers. Layna's body shuddered. "Let me grab a condom." He had bought some the other day while they were out shopping for decorations. 

"Please, do," she said breathlessly.

Oscar moved quickly, getting it on and moving inside of Layna in less than a minute. "Mmmm," he hummed against her neck. Layna wrapped her arms around him, rubbing up and down his back as he moved slowly in and out. He hadn't made love to her like that since Hawaii, and Layna found that although she loved it hot and rough with him that this kind of sex made her heart swell in her chest. They couldn't keep their hands or lips off one another for more than a few moments and when they came they hugged each other tight, shuddering against one another and moaning into each other's kiss.

When they were done, Oscar moved onto his back and Layna cuddled into his arms. "Merry Christmas, baby," she whispered.

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Layna woke up to someone licking her face. Thinking it was Oscar being frisky, she giggled and whined for him to stop. But he didn't stop and when she opened her eyes, she saw her new puppy, Charlie, excitedly licking her. Her eyes lit up when she saw his happy face.

"Oh, hi!" She giggled, petting his head.

"Sooo early," Oscar groaned beside her, turning his back to her. Charlie didn't like that. He pounced on Oscar. "Oof! Charlie! Down, boy." Oscar turned over on his back and Charlie crawled onto his chest. Oscar tried his best to look upset about being woken up, but Layna saw the smile in his eyes before he gave up and smiled at Charlie, scratching him behind the ear.

"He's excited to see his daddy," Layna said with a smile, petting Charlie's back. Charlie panted excitedly. "And he probably has to go potty."

"Do you?" Oscar asked the dog. He barked. "Alright, let me put some clothes on and I'll take him out."

"I'll go with you." Layna pushed off the covers and walked over to the dresser to get dressed. Oscar did the same and once they were dressed he pulled her in for a hug and gave her a kiss on the lips. "Merry Christmas, Oscar."

"Merry Christmas, Layna," he replied, gazing into her eyes. Charlie pawed at their legs. "Merry Christmas, Charlie," Oscar said with a smile. "Shall we?"

After they took Charlie out and all of them ate breakfast, they went into the living room to open presents. Layna had been itching to unwrap the gifts since he put them under the tree the other night. It was probably a good thing he waited until the last minute to get them or she might have snuck a peek.

"So...who's going to play Santa?" Oscar asked, sitting down by the tree and motioning for Layna to sit beside him. He pulled her into his side and kissed her hair.

"Play Santa?" Layna shot him a confused look.

"You know...who chooses who gets what gifts first?" Layna shrugged. "I guess I'll do it, then." He gave her a kiss and she smiled. "Here's one for you. And one for me."

The first gift Layna opened was a collection of the Game of Thrones books. Layna had told Oscar that she'd been dying to read them but hadn't gotten the chance. Oscar opened his first present to find a hand-knitted scarf.

"This is wonderful. Did you make it?" he asked. Layna nodded. "I love it." He kissed her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The next few gifts were some sweaters, movies, and a few little trinkets for around the apartment. Then Oscar handed her another gift and winked at her. "This one is a...well," his cheeks turned red. "Well, it's a little naughty."

"Naughty?" Layna asked, arching her eyebrow in interest. Oscar shrugged and gave her a little smile and Layna was barely able to contain herself before ripping it open. She opened the rectangular box to find a big purple vibrator. It was one of those fancy ones with the little hook that was supposed to stimulate her clitoris. Layna hadn't ever had one like this - she'd only ever gotten a generic wand. "Wow...naughty is right," she said to him, nudging him with her shoulder.

"Are you upset?" he asked. He looked as if he were holding his breath.

"Upset?" Layna had never gotten a gift like that from a man. She definitely hadn't been expecting it, but she wasn't upset. She was intrigued. And she found it surprisingly arousing. He cared so much about her pleasure. He had from the beginning. This was a reminder of that fact, and it made her smile. "No, Oscar..." she put her hand on his thigh, squeezing gently. "I'm definitely not upset."

"I just thought that it might help when I'm gone." He rubbed the back of his neck, scrunching up his nose. "I mean, I know you say you don't need one. But I just thought it would make our time apart a little easier."

"Oh, I'm sure it will," Layna remarked, taking it out of the box. "It's fancy..."

"It's supposed to be a good one," said Oscar.

"Oh, yeah? Wait...where did you get this? Because I'm sure if you were out in a sex shop that would have ended up on the internet."

"I got it online," he said, moving her hair back behind her shoulder. 

"Oh," she replied, turning her head to nuzzle against his cheek. She still had it in her hand. "It's almost as big as you..."

"Almost," he agreed. She could feel his breath on her neck, sending a delightful shiver down her spine. "You want to know the best part?"

"What's that?" she asked breathlessly. Oscar's lips grazed her ear and she gasped. She felt Oscar reach to grab something and she watched as he went onto his phone. "What are you...?" 

"Just wait," he replied. Suddenly, the vibrator started vibrating. Layna gasped again and Oscar smiled, putting his hand over hers and lowering the vibrator against her inner thigh. "I can control it from anywhere in the world."

"You..." Layna bit her lip. "You can?" He nodded, touching his phone again and turning it off. "Wow..."

"I thought you might like that," he said. His lips were a breath away from hers and Layna lunged for him, closing the gap and planting a big kiss on his lips. Oscar smiled, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his lap. They still had some presents to open - including Oscar's big one - so Layna pulled herself away even though she desperately wanted to stay attached to his lips.

"I like it very much," she said with a smile. "Thank you."

"Maybe we can test it out later - just to make sure it's working okay."

"Definitely," she said before giving him another kiss. "I'll be right back." She got off his lap and stood up, walking towards the bedroom.

"Where are you going?!"

"To get your big present!"

"Oh. Okay, then." She walked back in trying to hide the guitar case behind her but failing miserably. "Layna...what is that?"

"Merry Christmas," she said, pulling it out from behind her and holding it out for him.

"You didn't..." he started. Layna shrugged and his jaw dropped. "You didn't!"

"I'm afraid I did," she said as Oscar opened the case to find a vintage Gibson Hummingbird in pristine condition.

"Holy shit. Layna - you didn't have to get me this, baby."

"I know I didn't," she said, sitting beside him and rubbing his back. He looked at her as if he were about to cry. Instead, he grabbed her by the neck and pulled her in for a big kiss.

"Thank you, sweetheart." He kissed her again. And again.

"Keep kissing me like that and you won't have to thank me anymore," she said with a little giggle.

"This is amazing."

"I probably should have ended with that one, huh?" Layna said.

"Only because I want to play it right now," he said with a laugh, taking it out of the case and strumming a bit. "Oh, man. I love that sound."

"It sounds beautiful. I thought it might inspire you to write."

"You inspire me," said Oscar, pulling her in for another kiss.

"Well, I got you another present to help write down your inspiration." She handed him a package and he shook his head, scratching his scruff. "Open it."

"But it's your turn."

"So I'll open two next," she said with a shrug. He opened it to find an leatherbound book with blank song pages in it.

"This is perfect, Layna." He shook his head, staring at her in disbelief. "How did I get you?"

"You did this..." she said, giving him a soft, slow kiss. "Amongst other things...."

"Speaking of other things...maybe you should open this." He handed her a box. 

"More naughty stuff?" she asked. Oscar smiled, giving her a wink. She tore open the box and opened it to find some very sexy lingerie. It was a black, sheer bustier with lace accents. It had a garter belt and black stockings, too. And a matching thong. Layna's eyes widened as she inspected it. It was extremely sexy. "Do you think I can pull this off?"

"You're kidding, right?" he asked. Layna shrugged. "Layna, baby..." he chuckled, shaking his head. "You are the sexiest woman I've ever met. I know you don't believe me, but it's true. And I know beyond a doubt that you can pull this off." He leaned in to whisper, "and then I'm going to pull it off of you." Layna whimpered and he kissed her neck.

"I've never owned any black lingerie. Or a garter belt..."

"Well, I got you some prettier stuff, too. But I thought this might be fun when you're craving something a little more...rough." The way he said that made Layna's panties instantly wet. She gasped and Oscar smiled, giving her another kiss on the neck. She couldn't help herself - grabbing him and kissing him hard. Oscar gasped in surprise at first, but he quickly warmed up to it, wrapping his arms around her and lowering her down on her back. Their little make-out session was quickly interrupted by a very excited Charlie, who thought they wanted to play with him.

"Well, now we know what it's going to be like when we have kids," Oscar said with a chuckle, helping Layna back up.

"And so it begins," she replied.

Since Oscar played Santa, Layna insisted on cleaning up all the wrapping paper. When Oscar stepped in to help she swatted him away playfully and he pouted, saying he was running away with Charlie. Then he said he'd be back in 5 minutes.

The rest of their afternoon was a wonderfully lazy one. They each called their families and although Layna only understood about every 5th word Oscar said to his mom over the phone, she listened with rapt attention. He caught her staring and blew her a kiss, so she tried turning her attentions to Charlie. But she was still listening. 

"Oscar?" she asked after he hung up and joined her on the couch.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I was thinking...maybe I should learn Spanish. Ya know, so I can talk to your mom when we go visit her." Oscar started chuckling. "What's so funny?"

"She speaks English, too, you know," he said.

"Right," Layna said with a nod. "Yeah, I knew that...." 

"Uh huh," he teased, cuddling against her.

"I just...maybe she'll like me more if I speak it?"

"You don't think she's going to like you?" he asked. Layna shrugged. "I can personally guarantee that she will adore you because she knows how in love with you I am. Anyone who can make me as happy as you have is an angel in her book." Layna heaved a heavy sigh of relief. "Now my dad, on the other hand..." Layna's eyes widened and Oscar threw his head back and laughed. "I'm kidding, baby. He'll love you, too. My parents are both genuinely good people. Very different, as they came to realize a little too late, but good people. Dad lives in Tennessee now, though, so I'm not sure when we'll visit him. Maybe we can do a little road trip from Florida to Nashville in the spring."

"That sounds fun. I've never been to Nashville."

"You'll like it there," he said to her, kissing her cheek. "Everyone is so talented. It's ridiculous. You go into a bar and hear amazing artists - people who should be getting millions of dollars for their sound. But they're just there...doing what they love because they love it. It's honestly something I envy."

"But you love what you do, don't you?" Layna asked, looking up at his face.

"I do....I just..." he heaved a heavy sigh. "I want to make sure that I still do. That I always do. But I'm wary of it because of all of the work I'm doing. I almost feel like I don't have enough time to fully appreciate what I'm doing when I'm doing it."

"I understand," Layna said, caressing his cheek. "You just have to try and live in the moment, I suppose. You chose these projects because they spoke to you. You're still doing what you love. You haven't sold out to do anything strictly for the money or the fame. Even with Star Wars or X-men - you love those stories. You love those characters. And it shows. It always shows," she assured him, giving him a gentle kiss. "You're phenomenal at what you do, Oscar."

"Thank you," he whispered, kissing her back. He smiled at her and it was one of those sweet, gentle smiles that made his eyes crinkle a bit. "You're phenomenal at what you do, too."

"Bartending?" Layna asked. He shook his head.

"You know what I'm talking about..." He brushed his hand over her hair before pulling her in for another kiss. "I love watching you dance." Her cheeks flushed with color and his smile widened, brushing his thumb over her warm cheek. "I wish I could watch you every day. It's truly mesmerizing."

"I used to be better," she remarked. Oscar shook his head, kissing her again.

"There is nothing better than what I saw you do that night in Hawaii. I was hypnotized by it." Layna scoffed and Oscar tightened his grip on her neck, pressing his forehead against hers. "Don't sell yourself short. Please. You're still amazing. And you're going to be a wonderful teacher."

"You know what they say about teachers, though..." Oscar sighed, pulling back from her and shaking his head.

"That's a bullshit saying. Without teachers, where would any of us be? You have a gift, Layna. And you have an opportunity to share it. And I know you'll be amazing. You have to know it, too, though, or it won't work." Layna closed her eyes and nodded. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she replied. She was about to open her eyes when she felt his lips on hers. It was one of those gentle, sweet kisses that made her swoon. "I love you very much," she added, wrapping her arms around him. "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked, smiling slightly before brushing his lips over hers.

"Literally everything." She started pressing butterfly kisses all over his face and neck as she spoke. "For making me smile through my tears the night we met. For giving me a place to live without a second thought." She brought her hand to his chest, running her fingers up and down his body. "For giving me so many orgasms that I've lost count."

"You're welcome," he said with a chuckle.

"I'm not finished," she said against his neck. 

"Oh, right. Sorry." He wrapped his arm around her, running his hand up and down her spine.

"For not letting me wallow in my misery." She kissed his cheek. "For making me want to dance again." She choked back tears before saying, "I honestly never thought it would happen."

"Layna." His voice was so soft and tender that it made Layna's breath catch in her chest. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeply. Oscar let out a low moan and Layna smiled, pushing him down on his back and getting on top of him. He smiled up at her, staring into her eyes before pulling her down for another kiss. He was turning into putty beneath her, breathing deeper with every brush of her lips and move of her hips against his. "Layna," he said again, this time begging for her.

"You are so wonderful," she moved her hand up the side of his sweater, groping at his warm, naked skin, "and so sexy."

"Funny, I was just thinking the same- Jesus, Layna," he groaned when she nipped at his neck.

"You were saying?" she asked, running her tongue over the sensitive skin she'd just bitten.

"I..." She kissed his jaw, moving her fingers into the waistband of his jeans for a moment before they trailed back up his side.

"You...?" She giggled, kissing his chin and then his lips. She looked into his eyes and saw that familiar fire that made her entire body warm, especially in between her legs.

"You are incredibly sexy." He put his hand on her neck, caressing her gently but pulling her in with conviction. He kissed her slowly, teasing her with his tongue before he went in for the kill. Layna whimpered into his mouth, grinding her body against him. His hands grabbed her hips, guiding her slow, deliberate movements.

"You make me feel sexy." She bit her lip, holding back a moan when she felt his hard-on press against her just where she needed it. "I never felt - oh, God," she gasped in response to him licking her neck.

"You never felt..." he teased, moving his hand down her ass and back up to her hip. His lips latched onto her earlobe, gently sucking on her.

"I..." she breathed. 

"Mmm hmm?" He rolled his hips against hers and she bit back another moan.

"I never felt sexy before you looked at me...with those eyes."

"Never?" he asked, pulling back to look at her. Layna shook her head. "But...you've looked in a mirror, right?" Layna giggled and buried her face in his neck. "Come on, sweetheart. You're incredibly sexy. With that hair and those freckles. And your breasts." She giggled again and he chuckled, stroking her hair. "Not to mention that amazing ass." He gave her a squeeze and she let out a little shriek.

"Oscar!"

"I'm serious, Layna." He stroked her cheek. "You are the most arousing woman I've ever laid my eyes on."

"Thank you," she whispered. He nodded and she smiled. "Speaking of arousing..."

"Yes?" he asked, raising his brow.

"You stay here." She kissed him before pushing herself up and getting off the couch. "I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Where are you going? Are you going to go use the vibrator without me? Because that would be extremely cruel."

"No...I'm going to get another one of the presents you got me." If she could wink, she would have.

"Oh...I see."

When Layna first saw the extremely racy lingerie that Oscar had picked out for her she had mixed emotions. She was intrigued and yet quite nervous about wearing something so sexy. But after what he'd just told her (and shown her) on the couch, she had a bit of an ego boost and was ready to see how it looked. 

She knew that she couldn't just put it on. No, this was a costume and it needed a little something extra to have the full effect. She put on the curling iron while she applied some cat eyeliner with a little shimmer to her lids to make the green in her eyes pop. She put some blush on her cheeks, although she was sure she wouldn't need it once he saw her in that outfit. Lastly, she put some light gloss on her lips with a hint of color. She put her hair up in a pony tail and ran the curling iron through it quickly, taking it out and shaking it so it fell in loose, sultry waves over her shoulders. 

The lingerie was next. The bustier did wonders for her cleavage, even though she already had quite a bit of it. It was sheer so her pink nipples showed through the lace-embellished fabric. It came with a matching thong. She pulled that on and checked herself out. All that dancing really was paying off. Lastly, she pulled the stockings on, clipping the garter clips on. 

"Um...sweetheart?" Oscar called just as she was getting on her kitten heels to complete the look. 

"Coming, baby!" She looked at herself in the mirror and gasped. She didn't look anything like a ballerina, and she kind of loved that. She looked like a burlesque dancer. It gave her a whole new level of confidence, seeing herself like that. She couldn't wait to show Oscar. But he'd have to wait a little longer. She smiled to herself, grabbing her silk robe and pulling it on, cinching it at the waist. Before she left, she made sure she slipped a condom into the little pocket of her robe.

She walked down the hall to find Oscar waiting on the couch. He was sitting up straight and strumming his fingers on his thighs. He looked anxious, the poor thing. She had kept him waiting a little bit longer than he probably anticipated. "Hi," she said softly.

"Wow," Oscar said breathlessly. "Layna..." He looked her up and down from head to toe as she approached him, grabbing his hand and pulling him up off the couch. Without a word, she lead him into the kitchen. "Uh...baby...where are you taking me?"

"Shhh," she said coyly, looking over her shoulder and holding her finger to her lips. Oscar mirrored her movements and she nodded at him. "Good boy." She could almost hear him shudder with excitement. She stopped him right by the kitchen table, dropping his hand from hers and looking him up and down. "I think we're both wearing a little too much clothing. Don't you?" 

"Yes. Definitely." He reached for her robe but she gave his hand a swat.

"Uh uh," she teased, shaking her finger at him. "You keep your hands to yourself, mister." He nodded in agreement, gulping when Layna's lips curled up into a sultry smile. She nibbled on her bottom lip, staring at him as she undid the tie on her robe. Oscar's hand twitched at his side - he wanted to touch her so desperately. Slowly, dangerously slowly, she opened the robe and let it drop to her feet.

"Jesus Christ," Oscar gasped. Layna was trying to be strong and sexy, but she couldn't help blushing with the way he was staring at her. He'd stared at her before, but this was different. This was pure, unbridled lust and he looked like he was about to pounce.

"Like what you see?" she asked. He licked his lips, nodding. "So do I..." she said softly, trailing her fingers over his shoulders and around his back as she walked around him. "But like I said....too many clothes." She got back around to his front and grabbed his shirt, pulling it up. Oscar lifted his arms and she took it off, throwing it on the ground. Next, she went for his belt buckle, glancing up into his eyes as she slowly pulled the zipper down. He moaned when she grazed her hand over his rock-hard cock as she pulled his pants down. He kicked them off and Layna nodded. "Much better." She stepped closer to him like she was moving in for a kiss, but instead she pushed him onto the pulled-out chair at the kitchen table.

"Layna, what are you-" she put her finger to his lips this time, shaking her head. "Okay. Right." He breathed deeply. "Sorry." She nodded in acknowledgement, reaching down to her robe and pulling the silk tie off.

"Put your hands behind the chair," she instructed.

"Fuck..." he growled, doing what she asked immediately. She smiled at him, walking back to secure his hands.

"Too tight?" she asked.

"No. It's perfect."

"Good," she replied, moving back around to his front and slowly straddling him. His hard-on was straining against the fabric of his boxers, rubbing up against Layna's barely-there underwear. She whimpered and Oscar stared at her, his chest heaving in anticipation. "You're so hard," she said, leaning in to graze her lips across his jaw.

"Y-yeah." Layna rolled her hips against him slowly and he groaned, leaning in to kiss her neck.

"How much do you want to touch me?" she whispered in his ear, trailing her fingers over his left peck and down his stomach.

"So much," he said roughly.

"Not yet," she said, taking his ear between her teeth and tugging. Oscar squirmed beneath her and she giggled. "I want to touch you a little first." She brought her hand back up to his neck and moved her other hand to latch behind his head. She leaned back so Oscar got a full view of the bustier. "Is this what you imagined when you picked this out, Oscar?" 

"I..." he started. Layna smiled, grinding against him while she leaned in for another kiss on the neck, followed by a nip and a lick. "Fuck, Layna."

"Is it what you imagined?" she asked again, stopping her movements completely until he answered.

"No."

"No?" Layna pouted at him.

"This is so much hotter than what I thought of. I just thought of sex...."

"You want sex?" she asked, running her fingers up and down his chest again. When he didn't answer, she pressed little kisses over his jaw. "Hmm?"

"Yes," he gasped.

"You want to fuck me?" She smiled against his scruff, moving her hand further down his stomach and earning a low, shaky moan from his lips. "Tell me what you want, baby..."

"I want you to do whatever the hell you want to me," he answered. Layna was a bit taken aback by this. She expected just a simple yes. But no - he put her in control. He seemed to like that, and she found that extremely arousing.

"I see," she replied, trying to sound in control. "Anything I want?" she asked, giving him a soft kiss on the lips for the first time since she came out of the bedroom.

"Anything you want."

"Hmmm. Well....there is something I haven't done in a while...." She got off of him and he moaned at the loss, but his eyes widened when she got down on her knees in front of him and started to pull his boxers off.

"Baby...your knee."

"I'm fine," she told him.

"Oh, I know you are," he said with a smile and a wink. "But I don't want you to hurt yourself. Even though seeing you on your knees in front of me in that is fucking killing me."

"I have an idea." She got up and ran over to the couch, grabbing a pillow and bringing it back over to him. She put it on the ground and kneeled on top of it. "There. All better." Oscar nodded and she smiled. "Now, where was I...." She pulled his boxers down and licked her lips when she saw his cock. The tip was already wet and throbbing and she wanted it right away, but she told herself to slow down. She spread his legs, scooting a little closer and moving her hands slowly up the insides of his thighs.

"Jesus Christ, baby...."

"Merry Christmas," she said with a sultry smile before going in and kissing all over the insides of his thighs and his stomach - kissing everywhere except where he desperately wanted her to. His abs were flexing as his breathing quickened. She felt him struggle with the silk tie around his wrists. "Don't you dare try and escape," she warned.

"Never," he gasped.

"Good boy," she said, licking her lips before taking his cock in her hand. Oscar threw his head back as soon as she touched him, and when she pressed a kiss to him he let out a loud moan. She took her time with him, licking his shaft and his balls while she looked up at him through her lashes. The veins in his neck were starting to pop out and she knew he was going crazy, so she finally gave him what he wanted, putting him deep in her mouth.

"Fuccckkkk," he groaned, thrusting his hips up. He was so turned on that it wasn't long before he was warning Layna that he was about to come. When he was done, Layna licked her lips and went to grab a towel to clean him up a little. His chest was heaving so much that the chair was shaking.

"You okay, baby?" she asked, caressing his flushed cheek. He nodded, blinking at her. "You sure?"

"I'm good," he finally got out. "I'm good."

"Good," she said, sitting on his lap and reaching her hands back to rub his arms. "Do you want to touch me?" she whispered in his ear.

"Desperately," he growled. Layna shuddered with excitement before undoing the tie. As soon as it was off, his arms embraced her tightly, pulling her in for a panty-melting kiss. Her thong was already soaking wet, and with that kiss he obliterated her. Layna moved to straddle him again and his hands moved up her back and down over her bare ass, squeezing her cheeks so hard that she whimpered into his mouth. "Too hard?"

"No," she breathed, biting at his bottom lip. "Harder." He growled, gripping her again. He was already getting hard again, and Layna was starting to ache for him. If he didn't fuck her soon, she was going to lose her mind. But he was enjoying this too much, leaning her back and moving his hand over the length of her torso. He grasped her breast and she gasped.

"Sorry," he mumbled against her lips.

"It's okay," she told him, putting her hand over his and holding him to her breast. "I like it."

"You look so fucking hot, Layna." His hands moved down over the garter and over her stockings. She moaned in response to his gentle but deliberate touch. "I need to fuck you."

"Please," she begged, pulling him closer. "I need you to fuck me."

"Stand up." She did, although her legs were a bit wobbly. "Take off the heels," he said with a smile. She kicked them off. "Now turn around..." she raised her brow and he smiled at her. "Turn around," he repeated. She did. "Put your hands on the table." She did, gulping in anticipation for what he was about to do to her. She heard him get up and felt him move behind her. "Spread your legs, baby." She did and he grasped her hips, hooked his fingers into the band of her thong and pulled it down her legs. "So wet," he observed. Layna whimpered in confirmation. "I'm going to go get a condom. Stay."

"I have one," she said, looking over her shoulder. "In the pocket of my robe."

"Well, looks like you thought ahead, then." She nodded, nibbling her lip. Oscar grabbed the condom and ripped it open, rolling it over his cock. "Spread those beautiful legs a little wider for me, sweetheart," he said in a low, sultry tone. She obeyed him and she thought she would feel his cock, but she felt his fingers. "I wanted to feel how wet you are for me," he said into her ear. Layna moaned, gripping the edge of the table as he teased her. "I'm not disappointed." He nipped at her ear. "You're soaking wet."

"Please, Oscar," she begged.

"Please, what?" he asked, smiling against her neck. She gasped when he moved his finger inside of her. "You like that?" 

"Yes," she shrieked, throwing her head back.

"You want my cock?" he asked. She nodded. "Say it."

"I want your cock," she managed to get out. He gave her what she wanted, pushing deep inside of her and making her scream his name as he fucked her brains out against the kitchen table. When they finished she almost collapsed but he caught her, spinning her around and kissing her. "Wow..." she breathed.

"Yeah," he said with a smile, brushing her hair out of her eyes. 

"My legs feel like giving out," she said with a little laugh.

"Well then..." He grabbed her and pulled her up into his arms. Layna shrieked and he chuckled. "I need to get you to bed."

"Bed..." she nodded, resting her head against his shoulder.

"There we go," he said after laying her down. "Do you want me to undress you?" She nodded. She suddenly felt very tired. And a little woozy. "Baby...are you okay?"

"Mmm hmm," she said with a nod.

"Okay..." he wasn't convinced, but he went along with it and took off her lingerie. "Beautiful," he said after she was completely naked.

"Mmmm. Thank you," she said sleepily, motioning for him to lay with her. "Come take a nap with me."

"A nap?" he asked. She nodded, cuddling against him. "I'm not really tired, baby. I'm kind of the opposite of tired."

"Oh...okay."

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked, caressing her cheek. "You look pale, sweetheart."

"I'm okay. I just need to rest a little bit."

"Alright." He gave her a soft kiss. "I'm going to go take Charlie out and get dinner started. You sleep."

"Mkay," she hummed, curling up against the pillow. "Thanks for the sex."

"No, thank you," he replied.

Layna didn't feel much better after her nap. She attributed it to the fact that her period was supposed to arrive in a few days. But when 6 pm rolled around the evening of the 28th and she still hadn't gotten it, she started to freak out a little. She was never late. Ever. Maybe it was because she wasn't on the pill right now and that messed up her system, but she still had this feeling. She didn't tell Oscar, but he knew something was up.

"What's wrong?" he asked, rubbing her back.

"I..." she looked over at him and he smiled sweetly at her. He looked so damn handsome in his new cardigan that she'd gotten him for Christmas.

"Come on, sweetheart..." He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "I know something's wrong."

"I haven't gotten my period," she blurted out.

"Oh. But you're not..."

"No. I took the test. I'm not. I wasn't ovulating in Hawaii, so I can't be."

"Right, but you could have right after. And you took that test the day after you got back."

"I took 4, Oscar. They all said the same thing," she said, running her hand over her face. "I'm just freaking out. I've never been late. But maybe being off the pill has messed up my schedule. It's definitely messed with the rest of my body. My boobs are sore and I keep getting nauseated. And I..." The way Oscar was looking at her made her stop mid-sentence. "What?"

"Layna...I think maybe we need to go get another test."

"But I...I can't be."

"Just to be sure," he said. "I'll go get it for you if you want. Or we can go together."

"If someone sees you buying a pregnancy test, Oscar."

"I really don't give a shit if someone sees me, Layna. What I care about is you and your well-being." There was no point in arguing with him on that - he had already made up his mind. "Let's go together. Okay?" Layna nodded.

"Can we pick up some ginger ale, too?" she asked. Oscar nodded, kissing her temple before helping her get into her jacket.

Layna couldn't help keeping an eye out for onlookers in the shop, but Oscar focused on the task at hand. They were in and out in less than 5 minutes and back at the apartment in 15. "Do you think you can take it now?" he asked as soon as they got in the door.

"Can I take my jacket off first?" Layna asked with a little chuckle. 

"Yeah. Yeah, of course." Oscar shook his head at himself, helping Layna take her jacket off and putting it away. "How are you feeling?"

"Um...well, I'm nervous as hell," she said. "I thought I already knew the answer to this question."

"I know. But...we were kind of saddened by the answer the first time. Right?" Layna nodded. "So...maybe we'll get a different answer this time. And if we do...then that's great. If we don't, then that's great, too. Whatever happens is meant to happen." He rubbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "I love you. So much. Okay?"

"I love you, too," she replied, taking the bag from him. "Okay...I guess I'm going to go pee now."

"Okay," he said with a little smile, giving her a kiss before she turned to go towards the bathroom.

They both sat on the couch, staring at the test as the seconds dragged on. "Maybe we shouldn't look at it?" Layna suggested.

"Right. So...what do we look at?" he asked.

"Charlie?" she suggested, motioning over to their sleeping dog next to them on the sofa. "He's so cute."

"He really is. I picked a good one."

"You did," she said, patting him on the knee. Suddenly, the alarm that Oscar set on his phone went off. They both stared at each other, frozen.

"Ready?" they asked each other in unison. They both nodded and turned to look at the little stick in front of them, finding a very clear, blue plus sign. "Holy shit."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Layna and Oscar sat in silence, staring at the little stick that had turned their lives upside down in a matter of minutes. Afraid to speak first, Layna's gaze flickered to Oscar to try and gauge his reaction to the news. His face was completely blank and, frankly, a little pale. Nerves overtook Layna's body. She got that weird tingly feeling in her knees - like the feeling she got whenever she saw a cop car and was driving a little too fast. The tingly sensation quickly moved up to her heart. The sound of it pounding in her chest was the only thing that filled the room and it was driving her crazy.

"Oscar," she blurted out, looking over at him again.

"Baby," he murmured, still staring at the stick.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Baby," he repeated, turning his gaze to her. Slowly, a huge smile transformed his entire face and suddenly Layna's nerves disappeared. "We're going to have a baby."

"Yes," she whispered with a slight nod. "We a-" before she could finish her sentence, Oscar embraced her. His hand gently grasped the back of her neck and his lips pressed firmly against hers. When he pulled away, she smiled at him. "Are," she finished, clearing her throat and brushing her hair back behind her ear. 

"Layna...." He gazed at her; the backs of his fingers stroking her freckled, rosy cheek. She gazed back, seeing the happiness in his eyes. She reached up to run her hand over his hair, bringing to rest on his neck before she went in for another kiss. "I love you," he said softly as soon as their lips parted.

"I love you, too, Oscar," she replied. He pulled her in for a hug.

"Your heart is pounding," he noticed, kissing her hair. "Are you...are you okay?" He pulled back and cursed at himself, scratching his head. "I'm sorry. I didn't even think to ask if you were alright."

"I'm fine," she assured him, rubbing his bicep. "I'm good."

"You...you want this. Right? If you don't, you can tell me. And we'll...well, we'll do what..." She could see him struggling and it both hurt her and warmed her heart. He loved her so much that even though he was so excited about his impending fatherhood, he would give that up if it wasn't something she was ready for. She was ready, though. Surprisingly, she felt nothing but happiness the moment that little plus sign appeared.

"I want this," she assured him, bringing her hands up to cup his chiseled jaw. "I want this, Oscar." The physical manifestation of his internal struggle disappeared, replaced by a sweet, loving smile. "I want to have a baby with you."

"Really?" he asked, caressing her back. She nodded, leaning in to kiss him. It was a short, sweet kiss, but it felt so good. "Oh, thank God," he sighed. Layna giggled, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him.

"Sooo....what...what happens now?" she asked, pulling away from him. "I guess I should go to my doctor, right? Or do I go to an OBGYN right away? I have no idea how this works. I should ask Kathy." She stood up to go get her phone. "Wait...are we telling Kathy? Are we telling anyone?" She started pacing like a mad woman. "What about my mom and dad? And yours. And-" 

"Whoa, sweetheart." Oscar stood up, wrapping his arms around her to still her. "Calm down, okay?" He whispered in her ear, kissing her lobe and rubbing her back.

"But, I'm-"

"Just...breathe for me," he said. He was being so calm and cool about the whole thing. That was exactly what Layna needed. She looked into his dark eyes and saw them crinkle up in a smile. "Breathe..." She breathed. "Good," he said. "See? You're already a champ at the breathing stuff."

"Breathing stuff?" she asked.

"Yeah, you know...labor breathing."

"Labor..." Layna's eyes got wide. "Right...cuz that's...that's happening."

"Shit, I'm sorry. I'm freaking you out." He brushed his hands over her hair, cradling her face. "Don't freak out. Okay? You've got plenty of time. We've got this, okay?"

"Yes," she said with a nod. "Okay."

"Now...as for who to tell. Kathy and Pete, obviously. Because Kathy already knew about this, if we're getting technical. Right?" Layna nodded. "But we'll want to get confirmation first, so we should try and get into your doctor as soon as possible."

"Okay," she replied. He was still holding her and she didn't mind one bit. It helped, really.

"And I remember Pete telling me that they waited 10 weeks to tell anyone else besides us because that's when the risk of miscarriage drops." 

Layna hadn't thought about that, either. And she knew she should, because being a professional ballet dancer took quite a toll on her body. She was freaking out all over again, and Oscar sensed it immediately. "Sweetheart." Oscar brought his hand to her cheek. "I'm not saying that it's going to happen. I'm just saying that he said that's usually how long people wait to tell others. That's all I'm saying." His hands moved to her neck, directing her gaze to his. "Okay?"

"But...it could. I mean, look at Kathy. She almost had one. And my body...all the dancing has..." she closed her eyes in fear, but felt Oscar's lips on hers. It was a soft, sweet kiss that made her heart swell.

"You are strong, Layna. Okay? And so is Kathy. She's almost there. And you will get there, too. I know it." He put his hand on her stomach. "We can do this." Layna nodded. "Good girl."

"So...just Kathy and Pete. For now. And then when we know it's safe...we tell our parents."

"Yes," he said, giving her another kiss. She wanted to kiss him back, but she was greeted by a sudden wave of nausea. "Sweetheart, are you okay?"

"Can we sit back down? I'm feeling a little-"

"Oh, shit. Of course." He helped her sit down and sat beside her, taking her hands in his. "Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

"No," she said softly, shaking her head. "I'm okay. I'm just a little woozy."

"Do you want me to get you some crackers?" he asked. Layna sighed, caressing his cheek. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to be having his child. He was so attentive - so sweet. He was going to be an amazing father. "What?"

"Huh?" Layna asked.

"You're looking at me funny," he said with a quirked eyebrow.

"Oh...I was just thinking about what a great dad you're going to be," she explained. Oscar's eyes lit up and his smile widened. "You're wonderful. You know that?" 

"You're amazing." He kissed her cheek. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah." Her stomach disagreed. "Actually...maybe not."

"What do you need?"

"Bathroom," she said, covering her mouth. Oscar nodded, helping her there just in time. He held her hair back for her and rubbed her back until she was done. "I'm so sorry..."

"For what?"

"For making you see that." She glanced over at him. "You've never actually seen me get sick."

"Sweetheart," he sighed, smiling at her and handing her toothbrush. Layna smiled and started brushing away. "It doesn't bother me. I'm here for you..." his gaze dropped and so did his smile. "For the next few days, anyway." He ran his hand over his hair, craning his neck back and looking at the ceiling. "Shit."

"What is it?" Layna asked with her brush hanging out of her mouth. "Oscar?"

"I'm...I'm not going to be here," he told her. "My schedule is ridiculous for the next year and a half. I'm barely going to be home. And I...I...I can't do that to you. I'm going to have to pull out of something. Maybe more than one thing."

"What? Oscar, no." She spat into the sink, rinsing off her brush and putting it away. "You can't do that."

"I can't leave you here on your own, Layna. I can't. You need me."

"I have you," she assured him, grabbing his hands. "We have skype. We have phones."

"That's not going to be enough," he said, shaking his head. "I'm going to leave you here and then, suddenly, the next time I see you you'll be huge." Layna glared at him. "I mean, bigger. And I'll have missed it."

To be honest, that was something that Layna had thought about when she thought she was pregnant before and it scared the shit out of her. But seeing him here, now, completely distraught about the fact that he wasn't going to be there with her every day, she knew that she had to be strong. For her, for him, and for the baby. Layna wrapped her arms around him, looking up into his eyes.

"You won't miss anything. I'll keep you so updated you'll be sick of me," Layna said with a little giggle. Oscar didn't find it funny. "Look, the only thing you're going to miss is nausea and weird cravings and me being incredibly uncomfortable in the summer heat. Those are not bad things to miss." 

"Those are things I don't want to miss, though. I want to go to the store in the middle of the night when you get a weird craving. I want to hold your hair back when you get sick. I want to..." he cut himself off and he looked as if he were about to cry. "I want to feel the baby kick for the first time."

"Baby," she sighed, giving him a kiss. "We can make it work. You can make it out here whenever you can. I can come visit you, too."

"You shouldn't fly when you're pregnant."

"That's only in the 3rd trimester, I think," Layna said. 

"Oh...okay."

"And whenever I make an appointment for a sonogram or anything, I'll make sure to do it for when you'll be with me. And you'll have a few weeks here and there to be with me in between projects, right?" He nodded. "And isn't the movie after the next one filming in Boston?" He nodded again. "So, that's so close." She kissed him again and his body calmed slightly. "We'll be okay."

"But what if something goes wrong and I'm not here? What if I'm in Italy and something happens to you or the baby?"

"Don't think that way. Please." Layna brought her hands to his neck, pressing her forehead to his. "Because if you do, then I'll start to. And then I'll start freaking out again."

"You're right," he said, caressing her sides. "You're right. I'm sorry." He gave her a kiss. "I'm sorry."

"Look. I know this will be hard. But we can do this. Right?" He nodded. "Promise me?"

"I promise," he said. Layna smiled and finally, so did he. "But I am going to make sure I have time once the baby is born. Because I already know I won't be able to leave him. Or her."

"Okay," Layna agreed. She knew there was no talking him out of that one. And to be honest, she really didn't want to.

"Wait...what are you going to do about work?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, walking back into the living room with him.

"Well, you're pregnant. You can't really...dance." Layna turned around and gave him a look. "Right?"

"Who says?" she inquired, putting her hand on her hip. "Tons of women dance when they're pregnant. Plus, I'm going to be teaching. Not dancing, really. Just a little. But I won't be doing jetes around the studio or anything." Oscar scrunched up his face in confusion. "Jumps," she clarified with a little giggle. "If anything, this is a perfect career move because I won't be in a smelly bar every night until 3 am. I'll be working normal hours. And I'll be around little ones all day so that'll help me get ready."

"I hadn't thought about that." Oscar smiled, wrapping his arms around her and gently pulling her close. "You're brilliant."

"I know, right?" she said, swishing her hair back behind her shoulder. Oscar took the opportunity to attack her bare neck with kisses and she screeched, pretending to push him away. "Oscar!"

"I'm sorry," he said against her neck, giving her another little kiss. "I couldn't help myself. You just look so pretty."

"I just threw up..."

"So? Still pretty." Layna pushed at him playfully and he let go of her. She was about to lean in for a kiss when Charlie appeared at their feet, barking excitedly.

"Hi there, boy," Layna said with a chuckle.

"Dude, can't you see I was about to get some action?" Oscar said to Charlie, who tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Yeah, okay. You want a walk?" Charlie's ears perked up.

"Shall we?" Layna asked, holding out her hand to him.

"We shall."

After they got back from their walk, they sat down and decided that they should make an appointment with Layna's doctor to confirm everything before they do anything else. Surprisingly, her doctor had a cancellation and could see her the next afternoon. So, they both waited until then to do anything further.

The next afternoon, they went to the office together and Oscar held her hand in the exam room, squeezing it when the door opened.

"Well, it seems as though congratulations are in order," she said to the couple. Oscar and Layna smiled at one another. "You're most definitely pregnant." Oscar leaned over, giving Layna a kiss. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," they said in unison. The doctor smiled. "So...what do we do now?"

"Well," she said, "I'm going to refer you to an OBGYN. She's just down the street, actually. She's very good. You can call her today to set up an appointment and she'll get you all set up."

"Thank you," Oscar said with a smile, taking the referral from her.

"You're very welcome. Congrats again." As they were getting up, the doctor added, "So I guess you won't be needing the refill on your birth control?"

"I guess not," Layna said with a giggle.

"Sometimes happy accidents are the best. Aren't they?" she asked. Oscar wrapped his arm around Layna and kissed her cheek. "You two are going to make a beautiful baby."

"Thanks," he said to her.

"So...what now?" Layna asked him on their way home.

"I guess we call this Dr. Wong. And then we tell Kathy and Pete."

"Wanna go over there now?" he asked.

"You're dying to tell someone, aren't you?" she asked. He nodded excitedly and she kissed his cheek. "Okay, let's go."

"WHAT?!" Kathy squealed, practically hopping out of her bed. "No. Way."

"Way," Oscar said.

"Dude. Congrats!" Pete gave them both a hug at the same time. "I'm so happy for you guys!"

"Get out of my way!" Kathy growled, shoving Pete out of the way and taking Layna and Oscar in her arms. She was so huge that she could barely get her arms around one of them, let alone both. The baby moved and Oscar jumped back.

"Whoa..."

"Sorry, he's a little kick-happy today." Kathy groaned. "Come on, baby. Stop."

"Can I...?" Oscar asked. Kathy nodded and he put his hand on her stomach. "Whoa...Layna, feel this." Before Layna could do it herself, Oscar grabbed her hand and put it on Kathy's stomach. She felt it, alright. It felt so weird. And to think, she would be feeling that soon but from the other end. The prospect of that both thrilled and terrified her. "You okay, sweetheart?"

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm good."

"Alright, boys. You go off and have a celebratory drink while Layna and I get down to the nitty gritty."

"Come on, pops," Pete said to Oscar, pulling him out of the room. As soon as the door closed, Kathy pulled Layna over to the bed and made her sit down.

"Okay. So...Hawaii...yes?" 

"Yeah," Layna said. "I guess I really was pregnant."

"Wow. We should have taken a few more tests, huh?"

"Well, I did. Yesterday."

"And Oscar...he took it well, I take it?"

"He did. And then I was freaking out. And he calmed me down. And then he freaked out because he's going to be gone so much. And then I calmed him down. So there's been a lot of back and forth."

"But you're happy, right? You want this?"

"Definitely," Layna said without hesitation. "I love him. And even though we didn't mean for this to happen, I really...really want it to."

"That's what I wanted to hear," Kathy said with a beaming smile. "So...I'm assuming he's going to propose soon, then?"

"What?" Layna's eyes got wide. They hadn't discussed that. She hadn't even thought about it. Yes, she did mention to him that she wanted to be married before they had a baby. But she was already pregnant, so did that throw their itinerary out the window? Was he going to ask her now? Did she want that now? Planning a wedding pregnant and alone while he's off working? No...that would be awful. She didn't want that. Everything was moving so fast and it was making it hard to breathe.

"Whoa whoa, Layna." She felt Kathy's hand on her thigh. Layna shook her head and looked at her. "You okay? You look like you're about to pass out."

"Yeah...I'm good. Sorry." She blinked a few times. "I'm good."

"So...that's a no to the proposal?"

"We haven't really talked about it. But I...I don't know if we should. Or if we do, we shouldn't get married until after. Although his mom probably won't like that. And neither will mine. Shit," Layna gasped, covering her face. "I don't know."

"It's going to be okay," Kathy assured her. "One step at a time. Okay? And I'm here for you. And I'm going through all of this right now so I'll be there to help when you need me. Well, after March, anyway..."

"And I'm here for you," Layna assured her, grasping her hand.

"You have been," she replied with a smile. "You've been wonderful."

"I love you."

"I love you, too." They hugged and chatted a bit more before going out to join the guys. Just as they said, they were both sitting at the kitchen table enjoying a beer.

"So, Oscar tells me you two are going to a swanky New Year's Eve party thrown by Justin Timberlake."

"What?" Kathy's jaw dropped and Layna winced. She purposely hadn't told her because she knew how much Kathy loved Justin and she didn't want to rub it in her face while Kathy was stuck on the couch watching the ball drop.

"I...." Layna started, glancing over at Kathy. "I was going to tell you."

"You're going to a party with JT?"

"Yeah, well he and Oscar are friends, ya know...and we...well, we..."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Kathy smacked Layna's arm. "That is so fucking epic!"

"What?" Layna stared at her in disbelief.

"I remember when we went to that party at his restaurant after the Inside Llewyn Davis premiere. Man, that was fun. Remember, Pete?"

"Barely," he said with a laugh.

"Wait, so you've...you've been to a Justin party before. And you didn't tell me?!"

"I didn't?" Kathy asked. Layna shook her head. "Well, you were all the way in Seattle and you were..."

"Depressed and fat," Layna offered. 

"Well, yeah," Kathy admitted. 

"Layna," Oscar sighed, getting up and going over to her.

"It's cool. We were barely talking back then, anyway," Layna said to Kathy.

"Man, what a difference 3 years makes. Right? Look at us..." Layna looked at the four of them and smiled. "Who would have thought that I would be 7 months pregnant and that my best friend would be pregnant with Oscar's baby?"

"I definitely wouldn't have," Layna remarked with a smile, wrapping her arm around Oscar.

"Just promise that you'll come for lunch on New Years Day and give me all the gossip."

"Promise."

That night after they got home and took Charlie out, the couple got ready for bed quietly. Layna couldn't help but think about what Kathy and her talked about - the marriage thing. She knew she should probably talk about it with Oscar, but he had so much on his mind already. But maybe he was thinking about it, too.

"You alright?" he asked her, coming out of the bathroom in nothing but his boxers. Layna had just taken off her pants and her sweater and was about to start unbuttoning her blouse. She nodded and Oscar approached her, running his hand over her hair. "What's on your mind?"

"Pick a topic," she teased. He chuckled, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "And yours?"

"My brain is kind of spinning," he told her with a crooked smile. She frowned at him. "But in a good way," he blurted out, rubbing her shoulders. "Definitely a good way." 

"Good," she remarked. "Me, too." She started unbuttoning her blouse and Oscar gently pushed her hands out of the way. 

"Let me?" he asked. She nodded silently. He began his task and they both watched his hands work his way down the buttons until her shirt was open. He took her hands in his and gently undid the buttons at her wrists before pushing her shirt over her shoulders. He stared at her for a moment before getting on his knees in front of her.

"Oscar, what are you doing?" she asked him with a furrowed brow.

"Shhh," he said, looking up into her eyes. He put his hands on her hips and slowly moved one over her stomach, stroking her as if she were a precious piece of art. "Hi, baby," he whispered to her belly button. Layna's breath caught in her throat and blinked back tears. She put he hands on his head and he smiled up at her with tears in his eyes before going back to her stomach and pressing his lips to it. "I love you."

"Oscar," Layna whimpered, sitting down at the edge of the bed in front of him with her legs on either side of him. He sniffed and Layna reached for him, wiping a tear from his cheek before pulling him in for a kiss. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too," he replied, kissing her back and wrapping his arms around her waist. Layna tugged at him, silently begging him to move onto the bed with her. He knew what she wanted, crawling onto the bed as she backed up towards the pillow.

"Are you okay?" she asked, caressing his face and looking into his eyes.

"I'm so beyond okay," he said with a smile, brushing his lips over her cheek. "I'm amazing. I...I feel so....much."

"Me, too," she replied, brushing her hand over his hair. "Especially now..." she sniffed.

"I'm sorry I made you cry." He kissed her gently.

"I'm not," she said. "That was the most romantic thing you've ever done for me." She pulled him in for another kiss, this time holding onto him a little longer.

"Well, I'm just trying to repay you," he said, lowering her bra strap and kissing along her collarbone.

"What..." she was finding it hard to concentrate and Oscar knew it, smiling against her skin. "What do you mean?"

"You," he kissed her neck, "carrying my baby," he kissed a little higher, "is the most romantic thing," he kissed her jaw, "you've ever done for me." He kissed her lips and Layna held him there, wrapping her arms around him and rubbing his back up and down as they kissed.

"Make love to me?" she asked after his lips left hers again to trail back down her neck.

"Yes," he answered, running his hand down her side.

They took their time, kissing each other while they undressed one another. Once they were naked, Oscar saw that she was shivering and pulled the blanket over them. "Warm enough?" he asked her. She nodded, caressing his cheek before pulling him down for a kiss. He stayed on her lips for a few moments before moving down to her breasts, gently stroking them as his lips explored her. Layna gasped and he looked up at her. "Am I hurting you?"

"No." She shook her head, running her hand through his hair. "No, that feels amazing. Don't stop."

"You'll tell me if I hurt you?" he asked. She nodded, but she knew he couldn't hurt her. He was being so gentle and tender - just like he was that last afternoon in Hawaii. Layna wasn't sure when they conceived what was now growing in her belly, but she decided that she wanted to believe it was that time because she'd never felt more treasured and adored - until now. 

"Come here," she said to him. He obeyed her and she gently pushed him on his back, moving on top of him and kissing down his neck while her hands moved over his warm, naked body. "You feel so good, Oscar."

"That feels..." he arched his back and she smiled, kissing down over his pecks, "that feels amazing." She moved her thigh up in between his legs and he moaned her name.

"Yes?" she asked, kissing his nipple while her hand moved over his lower stomach.

"God, Layna..." he sighed, throwing his head back. "You're...so...God, that feels good."

"I'm glad," she said with a smile. Oscar caught her by surprise, moving her back onto her back. "Oh..."

"I need you," he told her before giving her a kiss so romantic that it almost made her start crying again. As he continued to kiss her, she opened up her legs and he moved inside of her slowly, moaning into her kiss when he felt how much she desired him. "Perfect," he told her.

"You are," she nodded, wrapping her arms around him.

They moved together so perfectly that it felt as if they were floating above the bed. He was so warm and gentle, but she could feel how much he craved her with every roll of his hips. After a while, she moved her leg around his waist and he held it there, looking down into her eyes as he moved inside of her.

"I love you so much," he told her.

"I love you..." she wrapped her arms around him, throwing her head back when he hit that spot that drove her mad. "Oh, Oscar." She pulled him closer, kissing him. 

"God, you're amazing." He started moving a little faster and hips swayed a little wider. Layna was starting to feel that fuzzy sensation starting in her toes. 

"Ohhhh." She moved up against him, tightening her leg around his waist and rubbing up and down his back. Oscar's breath started to get more shallow and she could feel him starting to shake. "Oscar." He looked into her eyes and she smiled, pulling him in for a kiss that sent him over the edge. He moaned loudly into her kiss and she felt him starting to come. It felt so good that she couldn't hold on any longer, coming with him. He twisted the bedsheet in his fist with one hand while the other stroked Layna's neck as they kissed - their lips never left one another until their bodies stilled. Their bodies trembled as they lie together, coming down from their blissful high. After a few moments, he pulled out of her and rolled onto his back, pulling her against him.

"That was...something else."

"Yeah," Layna replied, kissing his chest. "That was wonderful."

"Beyond wonderful," he said, stroking her back.

"I've gotta say...I'm a little relieved."

"Relieved? Why?" He gave her a perplexed look.

"I dunno." She shrugged, snuggling up to him and looking up into his eyes for a moment before returning her gaze to his chest, where she was drawing mindless little sketches with her fingertips over his skin. "Some men see their women differently after they get pregnant."

"Oh, I do see you differently," he stated. Layna looked up at him. "I do."

"But you still want me..."

"More than ever," he said to her with a smile. "Did you think I wouldn't?"

"I dunno. I guess not right away, but when I start to show..."

"I'll still want you," he told her, giving her a kiss.

"I don't know..." she said after she pulled away, looking down.

"You don't think so?" he asked her. 

"When I'm like 7 months pregnant? As big as Kathy? You think you'll still-"

"You're carrying my baby, Layna. That makes you the sexiest woman in the world." Layna smiled. "And your belly isn't the only thing that's going to get big..." he moved his hand over her breast and Layna blushed. "Even though these are already sooo..." he chewed his bottom lip, "soo nice. We're just going to have to get creative with how we...do it."

"Creative?" Layna asked, raising her brow at him. He winked at her and she couldn't help but giggle.

"Now, the question is...will you still want me?" he asked.

"What kind of a question is that? Have you seen you? And your cock?" Oscar burst out laughing. "My hormones are already getting a little crazy. And I read that women can get crazy horny when they're pregnant."

"You read that, huh?" he asked, cuddling her closer. She nodded. "Interesting..."

"And you're going to be away from me for weeks at a time. So yeah, whenever I see you I can guarantee that I'll want you."

"Even when your back starts to hurt and your feet start to swell and you curse me for being the one to do this to you?" he asked.

"Oh..." Layna thought to herself for a moment. "Nope. I'm still going to want you. Because...I mean..." she gestured to his body and he chuckled, cuddling her close and giving her a kiss. "You're stuck with me."

"Good."

Two nights later, Layna fought back the waves of nausea as she was attempting to put waves in her hair. Justin's party started in just a little over an hour and she wasn't anywhere near ready. Oscar, of course, was chilling on the couch in his sweatpants cuddling Charlie. Five minutes before they were slated to leave he would come into the bedroom, put on his suit and look absolutely perfect with no effort.

"Men," she scoffed aloud to herself in the mirror. 

"Sweetheart?" Oscar called. Had he heard her?

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to go take Charlie for a walk. Do you need anything?"

"Um, yeah. Maybe some crackers." Oscar peeked his head into the bathroom. "AH!" Layna jumped back.

"Sorry," he said with a chuckle. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah. Yeah...I'm good," she said with a smile.

"You sure? You don't feel sick?"

"Well, a little. But it'll pass soon. It usually only lasts an hour or so..." he gave her a look. "What?"

"You know..." he walked into the room and approached her, putting his hands on her hips. "We don't have to go to this party if you don't feel up to it."

"I want to go," she said with a smile.

"I know," he said, rubbing her sides. "You're pretty excited about meeting Justin, huh?" She shrugged. "Just don't fall in love with him and leave me. Okay?"

"Ha!" Layna exclaimed. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. "How could I fall in love with anyone else when I'm with someone so amazing?" She gave him a kiss and he smiled. "And sweet." She kissed him again. "And so ridiculously sexy that my knees get weak just looking at you?" This time he kissed her - and it made her knees weak. She collapsed against him and he held her tight, moving one hand down over her ass as his tongue teased hers.

"Mmmm," he hummed.

"Mmm hmm," she answered, letting out a little moan when he squeezed her ass through her little satin robe.

"You are so sexy," he growled, kissing down her neck. Layna gasped, throwing her head back. "Let's skip the party and get into bed."

"Oscar," she giggled, pushing him back playfully. "Silly."

"Come on..." he tugged on the tie for her robe, causing it to fall open and reveal her nearly naked body beneath it. He blatantly ogled her and she giggled, tying the robe back up. "Ah, man."

"Go take Charlie out," she said, giving him a kiss. "You'll get to see me naked next year."

"Next year?!" he exclaimed.

"In a few hours..." she pointed out.

"Oh. Right. Cuz...yeah." He blushed and Layna giggled, giving him another kiss and a pat on the cheek. "Okay, I'm going. But next year..." he leaned in and she could feel his warm breath on her skin, teasing her. He pressed a kiss right below her ear before whispering in a low, husky voice, "...I'm going to ravish you."

"I..." she gulped. Oscar pulled back and gave her a wink. The sly dog...he knew exactly what he was doing. "You...."

"Mmm hmm?" he asked, licking his lips.

"Mean," she grumbled, pointing at him.

"Me? Mean? Never." Charlie barked. "See you in a bit, gorgeous."

They managed to leave on time and thankfully, Layna's nausea had subsided by the time they got in the town car that was taking them to the city. Justin had rented out a party room at the Marriott overlooking Times Square. Layna had always wanted to spend New Years Eve there but the thought of being in that gigantic crowd unable to move for hours always kept her from that dream. But now she would be hob-nobbing with the rich and famous in a pretty sparkly dress with her gorgeous boyfriend/baby daddy. Baby daddy? Ugh, just saying that in her head made her cringe. He was so much more than that. She glanced over at him and he smiled at her.

"Whatcha thinkin'?" he asked, putting her hand on her knee.

"Nothing," she said with a smile. "I just can't get over how handsome you look." He did look handsome. He was wearing a deep navy suit with a stark white shirt and a black tie. Instead of a belt, he wore suspenders which Layna found particularly sexy on him. She was very proud to have him on her arm.

"And I was thinking about how stunning you look. Small world," he said with a smile. He leaned in and put his hand on her neck, pulling her in for a kiss. She gladly obliged him, opening her mouth to his and earning a moan from his lips with a flick of her tongue. His hand moved into her curly hair, gently grasping her and pulling her closer.

"You don't think the dress is too much?" she asked in between kisses. It was a long-sleeved sequin dress in a deep forest green color that Oscar said made her eyes shimmer. It had a V-neck line that showed just a hint of her cleavage. And it was short - shorter than she'd ever worn before. She'd found it shopping with Eric earlier in the week after Oscar had sprung the party on her and she was panicking to find a dress. Eric squealed when she tried it on, so she figured it was a good choice.

"The dress is perfect," he assured her. "I can already tell that this New Year's is going to be world's better than last year's."

"What did you do last year?"

"I was on a plane," he told her.

"Seriously?" she asked.

"Yeah. So technically I got to experience the New Year twice. I can't remember for the life of me where I was flying, but yeah...I was alone on a plane."

"Aw, baby," she gave him a little pout before kissing him again.

"But now I'm here with you. And you look spectacular."

"Thank you." She brushed her hair back behind her ear. "This is far superior to my last New Years as well."

"What did you do?" he asked, fiddling mindlessly with her fingers.

"Mark and I went to go see his friend's performance art thing in Seattle. It was very strange. There was mud. A lot of mud. And he yelled at me."

"Mark did?" Oscar asked.

"No, no. The performer. Although Mark was kind of upset that I didn't 'get it'," she said, complete with air quotes. "Needless to say, when we went out to a bar afterwards I had quite a few cocktails." She let out a little giggle. "But that definitely won't be happening tonight."

"I've been thinking about that," said Oscar, squeezing her hand. Layna looked at him in confusion. "I'm not going to drink tonight."

"What? Why? It's a party..."

"But you can't," he told her. "And that's not fair to you."

"Baby," she sighed, stroking his cheek. "I won't be offended. I want you to have a good time."

"I don't need to drink to have one." He kissed her. "Not with you there."

"Oh...but still, it's New Year's."

"And?" he asked, kissing her cheek and down to her neck. "All I care about is you," he mumbled against her warm skin. Layna felt that tug in her stomach. Normally, that would be a reaction to a wink or a teasing remark, but her hormones were all wacky. "You okay, sweetheart?" he asked. 

"Kiss me," she demanded, grabbing him by the collar of his winter coat and pulling him in for a hard, passionate kiss. He mumbled in surprise against her lips, but soon his hands were all over her, pulling her closer - or as close as they could be while they were both strapped in. They were pulled apart when the driver went over a pothole.

"You okay?" he asked. Layna started chuckling and he joined her. 

"I'm great. I'm just horny." Oscar's eyes got wide. "But it'll pass," she said, waving it off. "My hormones are a little..." she made a 'crazy' gesture with her finger. "And you're like...ridiculously hot." Oscar chuckled, leaning in to press a kiss to her cheek.

"So are you," he whispered in a low, husky voice. There was that tug again. 

"Stop," she giggled, pushing him back.

"What if I didn't, though?" he asked, putting his hand on her thigh, just above her knee. Slowly, he moved his hand up her thigh and didn't stop when he got to her dress, slipping underneath it. She felt his fingers teasing at her inner thigh, inching up nice and slow. Her breath hitched in her chest and her eyes widened.

"Oscar!" She gasped and he chuckled, kissing her.

"Nobody can see us, baby," he assured her, grasping at her skin. She could feel the lust in his touch and in his lips.

"Yes, but..." She'd be lying if she said the idea of him pleasuring her in the back of that town car didn't excite her. And she knew it excited him - he'd told her he had a fantasy about having sex in public and well, this was pretty close to that. 

"If you want me to stop, I'll stop," he mumbled against her lips before giving her another sultry, wet kiss that sent that familiar little pull right between her legs. She moaned and he smiled, stroking a little higher. "Yes?" He was almost to her black lace panties.

"I..." His hand moved a little closer and Layna widened her legs, making him smile against her lips again. It was suddenly very warm in the back of the car. "It's hot in here," she groaned, trying to pull her coat off. 

"It is a little. Here, let me help you." He pulled his hand out from under her skirt and she pouted. He noticed and he smirked at her. "You want me, don't you?"

"Shut up," she growled. He winked at her and she grabbed him, pulling him in for a kiss.

"That's what I thought," he said as soon as she pulled away. She shook her head at him and laughed, pulling off her coat. She ran into a little trouble with the arms and Oscar helped her. "I'm getting hot, too." He pulled off his coat. "Better?"

"Yeah..." She leaned back against the seat, her chest heaving as she looked at him. She ran her hand through her hair, biting her lip. He stared at her with his dark, flickering eyes, licking his kiss-swollen lips as he took in the sight of her. Suddenly, they pounced on each other, kissing each other wildly. Oscar's hand moved slowly down her dress - a little too slowly. Layna grabbed his hand, moving it back under her dress. "Touch me," she said breathlessly.

"With pleasure," he growled, moving her panties over so he could touch her. Layna gripped the seat beside her, chewing on her lip to stifle her moans. He moved his fingers over her clit and she gasped.

"Right there," she said breathlessly, grabbing onto Oscar's shoulder. He smiled seductively, leaning in. Layna turned into him, kissing him.

"Here?" he asked, rubbing a little harder. Layna gasped, nodding. His smile widened and he pressed his forehead to hers. She could feel his warm, delicious breath on her lips. "Right here?" His voice was low and soft and so fucking arousing that Layna could barely stand it. Her eyes fluttered and she threw her head back. 

"Yes," she whimpered. Oscar chuckled softly, leaning in to press his lips to her neck. She felt his tongue flick across her skin and she couldn't help but cry out.

"Ah!" She gasped. 

"Be quiet, baby," he whispered, going a little faster. Layna covered her mouth and he chuckled at her. "Just kiss me." She dropped her hand, pulling him in for a kiss and moaning into his mouth when he changed directions. "God, you feel perfect." His lips moved down her neck again, kissing her cleavage. 

Layna was so wrapped up what was happening, but suddenly she was jolted from her haze of ecstasy by a little buzzing noise. She hit Oscar's arm and he pulled back. He was about to ask her what was wrong when he heard someone else's voice.

"Sir?" The partition started to lower and Layna froze in fear. Oscar thought quickly, putting her jacket over her lap. She hid her face against his shoulder, clamping her legs shut. Oscar groaned and she opened them.

"Yes?" Oscar asked the driver.

"Is everything alright? I thought I heard a noise."

"Yeah. Everything's good here," he said.

"Good. There's quite a bit of traffic so we may be late. I just wanted to let you know." Layna was slowly dying of embarrassment and lack of Oscar's fingers. 

"Good. That's fine. We'll just listen to some music back here, then."

"Very good, sir." 

"I'm going to raise the partition again."

"Right, sir. Sorry, sir." Oscar nodded and pressed the button, then turned on the radio.

"Jesus," Layna gasped, covering her face. Oscar startled chuckling and she peeked through her fingers. "Why are you laughing?!" She slapped his arm. "It's not funny! We were almost caught!"

"We were not," he assured her, still laughing. She closed her legs on his hand again and he groaned. "Ah! Layna!" She smirked at him before letting go. "You have extremely strong thighs...."

"Yeah, and?" she said with a knowing smile.

"God, I fucking love you," he growled, attacking her with his lips and fingers again. Layna gasped, grabbing the 'oh shit' bar on the car with one hand while the other wrapped around Oscar, holding him to her. "Does that feel good?" he asked.

"A...amazing." She could barely get the words out. That man was so talented with his fingers - he was playing her like a guitar. "Oh, fuck," she whimpered, pulling him in for another kiss. She moaned into his mouth and he groaned, moving his hand faster. The windows were darkened in the car, but she could still see the lights of Manhattan filtering in through the window. Nobody could see them, but it was still a public place technically and that excited her. With the way he was going, it wasn't any wonder that she started to feel that familiar feeling. "Oscar, I'm coming," she said against his lips. He hummed in acknowledgement, moving his fingers faster. Layna grasped onto him with both hands and he smiled, giving her a deep, sultry kiss that pushed her over the edge. Her body shook and he pulled back, looking into her eyes.

"You okay, baby?"

"Mmm hmm. I'm good." She fell back against the seat, staring at him. He looked so damn good - and a little smug. And for some reason that only made him hotter. She bit her lip, closing her eyes.

"Still horny?" he asked. She blinked at him. "What?"

"Shut. Up," she said through gritted teeth.

"Well, that's a mean thing to say. I just gave you an orgasm. The least you can do is thank me." Oscar adjusted his tie, winking at her.

"Thank you, Mr. Hernandez, for the delightful orgasm," she said with a smile.

"See, I can't tell if you're being sincere or coy..." he leaned in to her, looking into her eyes. "I'm going to go with sincere."

"If you wish," she said, stroking his stubbled jaw for a moment before moving her hand down his body. Oscar's gaze followed her hand on it's journey, stopping when her hand came to rest on his crotch. He groaned when she grasped him teasingly. "You seemed to enjoy yourself, too."

"Oh, you know I did," he said, shaking his head at her. "But..." he pulled her hand off. "That could be a little messy. So I'm going to think of unsexy things and keep my eyes off of you until we get there, or I'll be making quite a different entrance than the one I imagined."

"Sorry," Layna mumbled.

"Don't be," he told her, grabbing her hand. "It's definitely worth it."

Oscar's...situation...had subsided by the time they pulled around to the back entrance of the Marriott. They were escorted up by security and when they got there the penthouse was packed with people dressed in their New Year's best. All the girls were sparkly and all the men were dapper. The music was pumping and the alcohol was flowing.

"Oscar! You made it!" Layna blinked a few times as Justin approached them. Never, ever, ever, in her wildest dreams did she ever think she would be in the same room as Justin Timberlake. Yes, she had always been more of a Backstreet Boys girl, but still...she secretly loved Nsync. She even did a dance to 'Gone' for one of her dance recitals as a teenager.

"Hey, man!" Oscar embraced Justin, giving him a 'man-hug'. "This is Layna."

"Ah, yes. I've heard about you," Justin told her. Layna's eyes widened.

"You...you have?" she asked, glancing over at Oscar. He was getting a kick out of this.

"Yeah, Oscar and I grabbed a beer last week in LA and he gushed about you the entire time. It was kind of sickening, actually." Oscar slapped Justin in the arm. "I'm kidding. It was sweet. Hey, Jess!" Jessica Biel came up to them, hugging her husband. "You remember Oscar."

"Of course." She moved in and gave Oscar a hug and two kisses on his cheeks. "So good to see you again. And who's this?" 

"This is Layna, my girlfriend," Oscar said, putting his hand on the small of Layna's back.

"I absolutely love your hair," Jessica gushed.

"Oh." Layna blushed, putting her hand in her hair. "Thanks."

"So gorgeous." Someone called her name. "I'm being summoned."

"Listen, man. I have a little make-shift stage set up and I was thinking in a bit maybe we could jam. You down?" Justin asked.

"I didn't bring my guitar," Oscar remarked.

"Got it covered," he told him.

"I...I dunno..." he said, scratching the back of his head.

"Aw, c'mon. I'm sure everyone would dig it. Adam's somewhere around here. We could do Please Mr. Kennedy."

"Oh, yes," Layna said with a happy clap.

"See? Your woman wants you to - now you've gotta."

Oscar glared at Layna, but it was a teasing glare. "Please?" she asked.

"Fine," he conceded.

"Wonderful! Hey, you guys don't have drinks. Let's remedy that - shall we?"

"Oh, we're not drinking tonight," Oscar told him. Justin gave him a look. "We're on a cleanse," Oscar added.

"Oh, okay." Someone called his name. "I'll check in with you guys later, yeah?" 

"See ya," Oscar said to him.

"Quick thinking." Layna smiled at him, bumping her hip against his. He quirked his eyebrow at her. "The cleanse idea. I wouldn't have thought of that."

"Ah. Yeah...well, it's a pretty believable excuse in this crowd."

"Not tonight, apparently," Layna said with a giggle. "Everyone has got a drink in their hand."

"Are you okay?" he asked, rubbing her back. "We can go-"

"I'm perfect," she said, giving him a kiss.

"Well, that's for damn sure."

"Oh, shush." She giggled at him, sneaking in a quick squeeze of his bum. Oscar jerked in surprise and she just smiled at him. "What?"

"Minx," he growled. Layna shrugged. "Shall we go take in the view?"

"Yes, please." Oscar walked her over to the floor-to-ceiling windows that looked over Times Square. They were so high up that it made her knees shake a little.

"You alright?" he asked her, wrapping his arm around her.

"Yeah," she gulped. "I'm good. It's...it's high."

"Yeah...it's making me nervous." He shivered. "Let's go hob-nob."

"Hob-nob?" Layna laughed, covering her mouth.

"What? That's a thing people say."

"Okay, baby," she said, patting his cheek. "Let's go...hob-nob." 

They spent the next hour chatting with other party goers. Most were people Oscar knew and they were wonderful to Layna. But there was one girl that kept staring at them. Layna thought that she was imagining it, but when it happened again and again she mentioned it to Oscar, pointing out the woman.

"Oh..." His face turned pale.

"Oh...what?" Layna asked.

"Nothing," he said, shaking his head and jutting his lower lip out. 

"Definitely not nothing. Who is she and why is she looking at me like she wants to filet me?"

"She's...she's one of Justin's friends. We used to hang out a bit."

"Uh huh." Layna shook her head at him. "And by hang out you mean you screwed her."

"I...well," Oscar shrugged. "Once. Or maybe twice. I dunno. It was years ago when I was filming Llewyn Davis. She's friends with Justin and Jessica and they invited her to set one day and..."

"Got it," Layna said with a nod. "She's a model, isn't she. I recognize her."

"Yeah. Hey...let's go get some fresh air, huh? It's kinda stifling in here."

"I'm good," Layna said, looking over at the woman who quickly turned the other way. "She either really hates me because I'm with you, or she really hates you...or both."

"Layna, come on...it's in the past." Oscar loosened his tie. 

"What? I'm not doing anything. She's the one who keeps staring. I'm just curious."

"Uh huh. I'm going to take off my jacket and put it in the room with the others."

"Go ahead. I'm enjoying my Shirley Temple," she said with a smile, bringing the straw to her lips. "And Justin just got on stage, so I'm gonna watch him."

"You're not going to go talk to her. Are you?" he asked.

"Why? Is she going to say awful things about you?" Layna teased. Oscar rolled his eyes. "No, Oscar. I'm not going to talk to her. Go put your coat away and come back to me."

Layna had no intention of talking to the woman, but a while later when Oscar was deep in conversation with Adam Driver and Layna went to go get another Shirley Temple, the woman approached her.

"You're Oscar Isaac's date, right?" the woman asked her. She was very beautiful. Tall, blonde, blue-eyed with a waist that could probably fit through a hanger. Oscar had always seemed to like Layna's fuller figure, so it surprised her that he would be drawn to a woman that skinny. Looking back, though, he had been with Gretchen and she was a stick, too.

"Yes," Layna answered.

"Be careful with that one," she warned.

"Careful?" Layna asked. She knew she shouldn't have, but she was curious.

"Yeah. He may be a great lay...but once he gets what he wants he'll drop you like that." She tried snapping, but she'd had a few too many drinks.

"Well, it's been 6 months and he hasn't dropped me yet so...." Layna shrugged and the woman looked her up and down. 

"You don't really seem his type."

"Oh?"

"Yeah...I guess he's lowered his standards." Layna tried not to let it get to her, but she couldn't help it.

"Excuse me?" Layna asked. The bartender tensed behind the counter.

"I didn't realize he was dating plus-size models now." Layna's eyes got wide and the woman smirked at her before turning to the bartender. "I'll have a sex on the beach."

Don't say anything. Just walk away. Don't let her get to you. All of that went through Layna's head as she stood there silent, trying to decide how to react to the woman's insult. Tears started welling up in her eyes without her consent, and she'd never been more angry at her body for betraying her.

"Aww, sweetie. You're going to have to have a thicker skin if you're going to try and make it here," the woman said, taking a sip of her drink and walking away. Layna looked at the bartender who stared at her in stunned silence. Layna was so mortified that she turned and sped away towards the room where all the coats were. It was dark and empty and nobody would see her crying. She sat on the bed, burying her face in her hands.

"Layna?" Oscar's soothing voice reached out to her. "Shit...what happened?" He was on his knees in front of her in a matter of seconds, pulling her hands from her face.

"I'm fine," she said. "Hormones."

"You are not fine." He cradled her face in his soft, warm hands, wiping her tears away with his thumbs. "Shit...did she talk to you?"

"It was nothing," she told him.

"Bullshit," he said. "What did she say to you?"

"She..." Layna hiccupped through her tears. "She said..." she was embarrassed to say it. Not only because it hurt, but because she felt stupid for being so hurt by it. She knew Oscar loved her body. Hell, she loved her body now, too. She'd done a lot of work to get her dancer body back and while she wasn't a stick like the used to be, she was still healthy and strong. She could have probably snapped that girl like a twig if she wanted to.

"Tell me, sweetheart," he said, scooting closer to her and running his hands over her curls. He brought his forehead to hers, kissing her lips gently.

"She said that you lowered your standards a lot. And.." she sniffed. "That she was surprised you were into...plus-size models."

"Bitch," he growled.

"It's okay, though." Layna put her hands on Oscar's shoulders. She could feel the tension in them.

"No, it's not okay." Oscar got to his feet. "I'm going to go find her."

"No!" Layna stood up a little too fast and the room spun. Her legs gave out and suddenly she was in Oscar's arms.

"Layna. Layna. Are you okay?"

"I...I'm fine. I just got up a little fast." She moved to stand up, but Oscar kept his arms around her.

"Are you sure?" he asked, stroking her hair. She nodded.

"Please, don't talk to her. Don't give her the satisfaction." She tugged on his suspender. "Please," she begged.

"Okay," he whispered, stroking her back. "I won't. But if I see her..."

"Just ignore her. Please." She know she sounded desperate, but she didn't want to make things any worse. She hated that he found her in that coat room. She hated that she was crying in the first place. "I'm okay. It just...struck a nerve. But I'm okay. I know you think I'm beautiful."

"You're so much more than beautiful, Layna." He looked her up and down. "You're the most stunning woman...the sexiest woman..." Layna leaned into him, closing her eyes, "you are amazing in every possible way. Especially in bed. And...she was severely lacking in that department." Layna opened her eyes.

"Oh?" Suddenly, she felt better.

"Just awful," he said, making a face. "And she was a horrid bitch. So after a few dates I told her it was over. She didn't take it so well."

"Obviously, she's still a little bitter." It made more sense now.

"Apparently." He pulled her into a hug. "I'm so sorry she was cruel to you, baby." He pulled back. "You know you're not even close to being plus-size...right?"

"Well, in the modeling world I would be. And I'm definitely bigger than your average ballerina..."

"You're an above average ballerina," he said with a smile, caressing her cheek. "You're exquisite. And your body...." he pulled her closer. "Just looking at you gives me a hard-on."

"Oscar!" she gasped. Oscar chuckled.

"Seriously..." he stepped back, moving his hands down her side and over her hips. "I mean...look at you."

"Get a good look, because this will all be changing soon." He furrowed his brow at her. "Ya know...the baby?"

"Oh. Right. Well, that's different. And I know you're going to be a sexy pregnant lady." He kissed her cheek.

"Thank you, baby." She moved her hands over his hair, pulling him in for a kiss by the neck. "And you're going to be a sexy daddy."

"Daddy?" he asked, quirking his eyebrow up. "I think I like that..." he pressed his body against hers, wrapping his arm around her and whispering in her ear, "say it again." Layna shivered. Oscar, once again, had turned her night around. He was being sweet and sexy and she couldn't help that little tug in her stomach when he whispered huskily in her ear. She smiled, leaning in and kissing his ear before whispering,

"Daddy." Oscar smiled, giving her a pat on the ass that made her body jolt. "Oscar!"

"Sorry..." he shook his head. "I got distracted."

"Uh huh," she said with a giggle.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you..."

"I'm mostly mad at myself for letting her get to me." Layna shrugged. "I'm stronger than that."

"You're very strong. The strongest woman I know."

"Dude!" Justin popped in the doorway. "There you are! We're about to jam again. You comin'? Wait...everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," Layna told him. Justin smiled at her.

"I'll be right there." Justin disappeared and Oscar pulled her closer again. "Do you want to go? We can go..."

"Hell no," Layna said, rubbing under her eye to getting any fallen mascara off. "I want to go watch my sexy boyfriend sing."

"Ugh..I really don't want to," he grumbled.

"Do it for me?" she asked, tugging on his suspenders. "I like these," she said, nibbling on her lip.

"Yeah?" he asked. She nodded. "Okay...I'll do it for you."

"You're the best." She gave him a peck on the lips then pulled him by the hand back out to the party.

Oscar jammed with Justin and his band for a few songs while Layna watched in awe. He may have been nervous to get up there, but once he started performing all the nerves seemed to roll off his shoulders - he was having a blast. Layna was, too. During the first couple of songs she looked over her shoulder a few times to see if the blonde bitch was around, but she seemed to have disappeared, which Layna was totally fine with. After Oscar left the stage he found Layna again, who was having a nice conversation with Anna Kendrick and Jess.

"Oh, hi there," Layna said happily, giving Oscar a side-hug. 

"Hi," he said softly, looking at her in a way that made her heart skip a beat. His tie was off now and his shirt had a few buttons undone. His sleeves were rolled up, too. He looked damn fine. "Hi, ladies."

"Hi," Jessica and Anna said in unison.

"Guys, we have two minutes until midnight," Justin said from the stage. "So I suggest everyone find the person they want to kiss right about...now."

"Got her," Oscar said to Layna.

"I'm going to go grab my husband," Jessica said.

"I'm going to go grab...someone," Anna said with a shrug.

"Did you have fun?" Layna asked Oscar, turning to him and tugging on his suspender again. He nodded, staring at her lips. "I told you you would. You sounded great."

"Thanks," he said softly, runnin his hand over his hair.

"So...you expect me to kiss you at midnight, I take it?"

"Did you have someone else in mind?" he asked teasingly, pulling her against him by her waist. Layna gasped and he wiggled his eyebrows at her. She slowly shook her head. "Good, because..." he kissed her. And it was a damn good, kiss. It was a knee-knocking, foot-popping, heart-pounding kiss that made Layna wish they weren't in a room full of people. "I only want you."

"I...what?" she asked, shaking the effects of the kiss off. Oscar chuckled and she flung her arms around his neck, giving him a kiss.

"10!" The crowd chanted. "9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! Happy New Year!" Layna pulled Oscar close, trying to outdo the kiss that he'd just given her. As she kissed him, she moved her hand down his neck and over his chest, down his side and around to his back. She kissed him as if he were the most delicious thing she'd ever tasted (he was) and like he was the air in her lungs (he was). When she pulled away, he blinked at her.

"Wow..."

"Happy New Year, Oscar," she said with a smile, caressing his stubbled jaw.

"Happy New Year, Layna."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Just look at all of them," Layna remarked, gazing down at the massive crowd in Times Square. Oscar stood behind her, holding her around the waist with his head on her shoulder.

"It's a madhouse down there. I feel like their streamer and confetti budget has gone up since I went there for New Years."

"You were brave enough to conquer that?" Layna asked with a smile, looking over her shoulder.

"It was my first year in the city and I'd always seen it on TV. And a bunch of my friends were going. It was insane. Fun, but insane." He nuzzled her neck.

"I can imagine," she said, rubbing his arms. 

"Happy 2017, everyone!" Justin announced on the microphone. Layna and Oscar turned to face him on the stage. "Now, I know none of you guys are thinking of leaving yet, right?" A familiar beat started to play in the background and everyone cheered. "We've got the room all night, so the party ain't even close to being over. Time to start the new year right!"

Justin started performing 'Can't Stop the Feelin' and Layna turned around in Oscar's arms. "I love this song. Dance with me?" she asked him.

"Really?" he asked, smiling at her. She nodded, grabbing his suspenders and pulling him towards the dance floor.

"Yes, really," she said to him. He pulled her close - so close that their noses nearly touched. "Oh...hello."

"Hi," he said before spinning her out. 

After Justin was done singing a few songs the DJ took over and he played a little bit of everything. He even put on 'Get Down Saturday Night' from Ex-Machina and although several people urged Oscar to dance, he insisted that he forgot it. When everyone gave up, he did the fish-pole move for Layna and she rewarded him with a big kiss.

Thankfully, the bitchy model left shortly after midnight with a man in a silver suit. Layna was relieved because although she knew nothing would happen, it still bothered her that they were in the same room together. Layna hated that she let her get to her, but the woman was dripping with malice and Layna didn't want to be in that kind of environment. She wanted to be happy and enjoy the party with her love, and that's just what she was doing.

"Having fun, sweetheart?" Oscar asked as they slow danced. The party was slowly winding down, but they were still on the dance floor. 

"I am," she told him, running her hand through his hair. "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked, his eyebrow quirking up in that adorable way that always made her smile.

"For taking me to this party. And...well...everything, really."

"You're welcome." He gave her a soft kiss and whispered, "thank you for everything," as he pulled away.

"I don't want you to leave me tomorrow." She knew she shouldn't have brought it up. She should have just been happy with him in that moment, treasuring the precious hours they had left. But she couldn't help it. The impending grief of his absence washed over her.

"Sweetheart." He pulled her close, nuzzling her neck and swaying with her to the beat. "Leaving you is the worst part of my job. And now that I'm leaving two..." she could hear the pain in his voice and it gutted her.

"Shhh." She pulled back, shaking her head. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up." She caressed his jaw, giving him a kiss. "We still have today. And tomorrow morning."

"Today is slipping away," Oscar said softly. "It's already 2 am."

"Let's go home." Oscar nodded, closing his eyes for a moment. Layna took that opportunity to go in for a kiss and when she pulled away, he smiled at her.

When they got home around 3, Layna was so tired she could barely keep her eyes open. She sat on the bed for a moment while Oscar used the restroom and the next thing she knew she was waking up naked, curled up to a naked Oscar. 

"Morning," he said in a gravely, sleepy voice. Layna looked up at him and he smiled at her, brushing a curl out of her eyes.

"Um...I don't...." She was a little confused. She hadn't had anything to drink, so she was sure if they had slept together she would have remembered. But she had little to no recollection of what happened between sitting on the bed and that moment. "I'm naked..."

"You are?!" Oscar exclaimed, peeking under the blanket. He gasped. "Oh my God. You're naked! And so am I!This is truly...truly shocking."

"Oscar," Layna groaned. "Stop playing. I don't remember getting naked. Did we...?"

"Did we what?" he asked. Layna made a face and he chuckled. "Have sex? No...don't you think you'd remember? Or has it gotten unmemorable for you?" He pouted and Layna socked him in the arm. "Ouch!"

"Stop being a jerk," she grumbled, half-teasingly. "What happened?"

"Well..." Oscar snuggled against her. "When I got out of the bathroom you were fast asleep on the bed with your dress halfway off of you. So I helped you take it off. You woke up long enough to thank me and ask for a kiss. You don't remember?"

"I was really sleepy I guess," she said with a shrug.

"Or the pregnancy brain is starting already," he teased. She socked him again. "Ok, that one you're going to pay for." He growled at her and Layna shrieked when he spun her over to her back, pouncing on her.

"What's the payment?" she asked, blinking up at him.

"Hmmmm." Oscar scratched his stubble. "I'd say...2 orgasms."

"2?!" Layna gawked at him. "That's a steep price."

"Well, if you refuse to pay then you'll have to get a spanking."

"Is that supposed to deter me from paying my debt?" Layna asked, quirking an eyebrow at him. Oscar's lips turned up into a devilish grin and Layna smiled, pulling him down by the neck so his ear met her lips. "You know I like that," she said lustfully, taking his earlobe between her lips and biting. Oscar's body jerked up against hers and she rolled her hips into his.

"Layna," he groaned. Layna giggled, holding him to her as she sucked on his neck. Her free hand moved down his back to his ass, giving him a squeeze. "Fuck."

"I'll give you what you want," she cooed. Suddenly, Oscar was on his back with Layna straddling his hips. His eyes widened in surprise. "How's this?" 

"It's good," he breathed, staring up at her. "But..."

"But what?" Layna asked, flipping her messy curls over her shoulder. Oscar pushed up so he was sitting beneath her. He reached for her neck, caressing her soft skin. "What, Oscar?"

"I was thinking we could try something." The way he smiled at her made her perk up. "Lean back." She did as he asked, putting her weight on her hands behind her. "A little further. On your elbows." Layna moved and he nodded, grabbing her hips and pushing her so she was seated on the bed.

"What are you...?" she asked. Oscar put his finger to his lips and Layna shut up. He grabbed her legs and put her feet on the outside of his thighs, flat on the bed. Oscar took his hard-on in his hand, stroking it. Layna nibbled on her lip, biting back a moan as she watched him.

"Ready?" he asked. She nodded and he smiled, pushing into her. Layna threw her head back, moaning his name. "Rock your hips with me," he instructed. Layna did as he said and the sensation was intoxicating. She closed her eyes, reveling in his touch. "Open your eyes," he said. The way he said that to her...she couldn't refuse him. She opened her eyes and he was staring at their bodies, moving together slowly and sensually. Layna's gaze followed his and she watched as he moved in and out of her, his cock wet with her arousal. 

"Mmmm," she hummed, stroking his leg.

"Your body...is so..." Oscar gulped, leaning in slightly and stroking her thigh. His touch made her shiver. "So gorgeous. I love the way you blush." His hand moved up in between her legs, stroking her pink clitoris with his thumb.

"Ohhhh." Layna threw her head back again. She could feel herself getting close, and Oscar felt it too, when she pulsed around him.

"Fuck," he groaned. "Do that again." He stroked her faster and Layna whimpered, struggling to keep herself up by her elbows.

"Oscarrrr," she moaned.

"Come for me, Layna," he growled, moving his hips faster and matching his thumb's pace.

"I'm going to," she gasped, grabbing onto him and rocking her hips faster. "Oh, Goooddd. Don't stop. Don't stop. Don't." She could barely breathe it felt so fucking amazing. "Stop." Her orgasm rushed over her in an awesome wave, making her entire body shake.

"Yessss. Fuckkkk." Layna's walls pulsed around his cock, pushing him to join her in shared ecstasy. He dropped his head, grabbing her thighs and squeezing as he came hard and fast inside of her. 

"Holy. Wow," Layna managed to get out. Oscar chuckled, pulling out and moving to join her so their heads were at the foot of the bed. Layna turned her body so she was cuddled into his side. She slowly stroked up and down his chest as she began to kiss his neck. "That was really, really hot," she mumbled in between kisses.

"I read about it in Men's Health," he told her, sounding almost as if he were embarrassed.

"Really?" Layna asked, smiling at him. He turned to her, nodding. 

"I get bored on set sometimes. And my trainer was featured in an article so I picked it up and read it. And there was an article on sex positions."

"Oh?" she asked. He nodded, moving his hand up to stroke her shoulder. "How many?" Oscar smiled, moving in so his lips were millimeters from hers.

"Lots," he whispered huskily. Layna nibbled on her lip and he growled, pulling her closer. "I want to stay in this bed with you all day and fuck your brains out."

"R-really?" she asked, her eyes widening.

"Yessss," he hissed, moving his hand down to her ass and squeezing it. "If I have to go another month without you, I want to make our last day count."

"That sounds amazing," she said softly, stroking his jaw. He pulled her closer, rocking his hips against hers. "But...can I have some food first?"

"Oh. Oh, yeah." He pulled back. "Of course. Food." Layna chuckled, giving him a kiss.

"What do you want?"

"Something quick," he said. Layna laughed, shaking her head at him. "What?"

"Alright. Put some clothes on and meet me in the kitchen in 5."

"No. You stay," he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll make us some breakfast and we'll have it in bed together."

"I can help..." she said, sitting up. "You make the eggs and I'll make the pancakes?"

"Deal. Team work. Then we can get back in bed."

"Yes. But first we have to take Charlie for a walk."

"Right," Oscar said with a nod. "Then back in bed."

"Then you will not see me leave this bed until the sun goes down."

"Sounds like a plan," he remarked, giving her another kiss.

Hours later, they were in bed together after their 5th round of sex, both of them panting as their bodies cooled down. "You know...this is seriously helping fill my spank bank," Oscar told her. Layna burst out laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You just used the term 'spank bank'," Layna said with a giggle, burying her face in his chest. Oscar rubbed her back and she felt the vibration of his raspy chuckle.

"Yeah, so? What else should I call it?" he asked.

"I...I dunno."

"There ya go, then. Spank bank. Filled to the brim with sexy, erotic images of you."

"Erotic, huh?" she asked, looking up at him. He nodded. "Like...?"

"Like your 'O' face," he said. Layna blushed and Oscar smiled, moving in to kiss her neck as he continued. "And your tits...bouncing up and down as I fuck you." Layna grabbed Oscar's bicep and he smiled against her skin, nipping at her before he went on. "And the way your whole body blushes when you come."

"Oscar," she whimpered.

"And the way you say my name," he said, kissing right below her ear. "Like I'm the only one who can give you what you want." She nodded, moving her hand up to his neck and grasping at him. "What you need." He nibbled on her ear lobe and she moaned. Oscar's warm, sweet breath tickled her skin as his hand moved in between her legs, finding her wet and ready for him. "What you crave," he growled in her ear.

"Yes," she gasped. He teased her for a few seconds before stopping. "Don't stop," she whimpered. He ignored her, turning his body and opening the bedside drawer. "Oscar, what are you-" The low hum of something vibrating made her lose her train of thought.

"We haven't played with this yet," Oscar said, turning around to reveal her vibrator that he got her for Christmas. "Unless...you have. When I was out running errands or with Charlie?"

"No." Layna shook her head. "I haven't played with it yet. I still have you..." She tugged on his arm. "I don't need it yet."

"I know, but..." He moved the vibrator to the inside of her thigh, making Layna jump a little. "I want to know what you look like when you play with it. So I can think about it when I'm alone. Trying not to be jealous of a battery operated object." Layna giggled and Oscar sat up on the bed, motioning for her to get in between his legs. "Come here." Layna did as he asked and she assumed he was going to use the vibrator on her, but instead he grabbed her hand and put it in it. "Show me."

"Oscar..." Layna blushed.

"Are you seriously getting shy on me?" he asked; his brow furrowed in disbelief.

"No...I...." He was right. It was silly for her to be shy about it. They had spent all afternoon getting each other off and he knew every way to make her scream. There was no need to hide her pleasure from him. Plus...thinking of him watching her was pretty hot.

"Show me what you're going to do when you're alone...thinking of me. At least I hope you'll think of me."

"Oh, I will," she said, looking up at his face. "How could I not? Nobody has ever turned me on as much as you do." Oscar smiled at her. "I'm going to think about you..." she stroked his thigh, "and your hot body up against mine." Oscar let out a breath in her ear when she gave his thigh a little squeeze. "And your huge, throbbing, fucking perfect cock." He exhaled again - this time he sounded a little shaky. "I'll imagine you inside of me..." she brought the vibrator in between her legs, moving it slowly over her wet lips. "Mmm."

"Fuck," Oscar breathed, grasping at her hips.

"Mmmm, yes." She moved her head back onto his shoulder and she felt Oscar's lips brush against her collarbone. "I'll think about you fucking me. And kissing me. And sucking on my nipples..."

"I'll think about that, too," he said roughly, dragging his lips up her neck. Layna pushed the vibrator up against her clit, letting out a moan. Oscar moved his hand up to her breast, gently massaging it. "I'll think about your pretty pink nipples...tasting like little cherries on my tongue."

"Oscar," Layna moaned, arching her back. Oscar pinched her nipple gently and she repaid him by grinding her ass against him.

"Fuck, you're making me so hard."

"I want to watch you," Layna told him.

"Watch me?" he asked. Layna turned off the vibrator and sat up, turning to face him. "What are you doing?"

"You're watching me get myself off so you can think about it when you're away...it's only fair that I watch you, too."

"You...you want me to get myself off?" She nodded. "Right now?"

"Mmm hmm...I'll do mine if you do yours," she said with a teasing smile. "Give me something for my spank bank." Oscar shook his head, laughing at her. "Come on...you aren't shy." She leaned in to kiss him.

"No, I'm not..."

"So?" She leaned in so her lips pressed against his ear. "Stroke your cock for me."

"For you..." he said. He smiled at her, bringing his hand in between her legs and stroking her.

"You, not me," she said with a pleasured giggle.

"I need some lube," he said, winking at her before grabbing his cock and starting to slowly stroke himself.

"Mmm...." Layna stared at him for a few minutes before he cleared his throat.

"You, too," he motioned to the vibrator in her hand and she smiled, turning it back on and putting it back in between her legs. "That's better."

"Uh huh." Layna couldn't take her eyes off of him. She'd seen him stroke himself before, but only a few times before they moved on to sex. But now...now he was really taking his time moving his big, strong hand up and down his shaft, circling around his head every once in a while before moving back down and going a little faster. While she stared at him, he stared at her. She noticed his stomach muscles starting to flex and she knew he was getting close. She turned up the vibration and gasped when she felt the quicker pace.

"You're so wet," he groaned.

"Mmm hmm," she hummed. "I'm close." She reached down, pushing two fingers inside of her.

"Holy shit," Oscar gasped.

"Ahhh!" She started pumping her fingers in and out, feeling her orgasm building as she watched Oscar teeter on the edge. His toes started to curl and he cried out before streams of cum coated his stomach. Seeing that did her in and she screamed his name, feeling her walls throbbing around her fingers until she couldn't take it anymore. She pulled the vibrator away, turning it off and collapsing against the headboard. Oscar sat there beside her, trembling. 

"Layna...that was..."

"I know," she said, turning to look at him. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were dark and sparkling. He looked mesmerizing. "I like my toy."

"I like your toy, too," he said with a smile.

"But I like you more," she reassured him.

"I'm glad." He moved off the bed. "I'm going to go clean myself up..."

"Okay, but hurry back..." Layna nibbled on her lip, bringing her legs to her chest and smiling at him.

"You're insatiable."

"You're the one who said you wanted to have sex all day..."

"Are you complaining?"

"Hell no."

The rest of their last day together went way too fast and by the time night came, they were both so exhausted that they slept until an hour before Oscar had to leave for the airport. He quickly showered and got changed before gathering his stuff in his suitcase while Layna made them lunch.

"So I scheduled the first sonogram for the Monday after you get back. That'll be week 8 and they said that that's when you can finally see something...even if it's not a big something."

"I will be counting the seconds," Oscar said, taking her hand from across the kitchen table. "Ya know what? I don't like this." Layna shot him a confused look as he got up, but when he moved over to her side of the table and brought his chair right next to hers, she smiled at him. "Better."

"Much," she said, glancing over it him. He wrapped his arm around her, cuddling her as they enjoyed their lunch.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" he asked.

"Good. Kinda sore..."

"Sore?" he asked her.

"Ya know...from the marathon sex," she told him.

"Shit...did I hurt you?" He pulled back. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"I'm fine," she reassured him, putting her hand over his. "I'm great. It's a good kind of sore. Like after a good workout." She gave him a soft, gentle kiss. "Any girl who isn't sore after having lots and lots of sex with someone as big as you...well, that's troublesome." He chuckled and she kissed him again. "I loved it. I love you."

"I love you, too. I'm sorry..."

"I'm not," she said. "You were so good that I don't even know if I'll need my new toy...I'm all out of orgasms."

"I doubt that," he teased. His phone buzzed. "Shit..."

"Time to go?" she asked. He nodded and they got up and moved to the door. Oscar said goodbye to Charlie, who gave him a confused puppy dog face and melted her heart. "Are you sure you don't want me to go with you to the airport? I can skip the class at the studio..."

"No. Because I'm pretty sure I'm about to cry and I really don't want an entire airport to see that..."

"Oscar..."

"Come here," he said, taking her in his arms. He looked into her eyes and Layna felt breathless. "I love you so much, Layna Gerrig."

"I love you, too, Oscar Isaac Hernandez," she said, moving her arms around his neck. "I'm going to miss you every day."

"I'm going to miss you so much I can barely breathe," he whispered, pressing his forehead to hers. His hand moved around to her stomach, gently stroking her. "I'm so happy."

"Me, too," she replied, putting her hand over his. "I can't feel it yet....but I know I'm different."

"I can't wait until you start to show. But it'll be so much harder to leave you when that happens."

"I know," she said, closing her eyes. "But we can do this."

"We can," he agreed, giving her a kiss. When she opened her eyes, she could see the tears in his eyes and it made her tear up, too.

"Baby," she whimpered, cradling his jaw in her hands and pulling him in for another kiss. "It's okay."

"I'm sorry," he said with a sniff. She shook her head as if to say it was nothing. A tear fell down her cheek and Oscar's brow furrowed. He wiped her cheek, pulling her in for another kiss. "One month."

"4 and a half weeks."

"That's nothing."

"Nothing," she agreed, nodding at him. "We can do it."

"We can," he assured her. His phone buzzed again. "That's my ride."

"I love you."

"I love you, too. I'll call you as soon as I land."

"You better," she said. He smiled at her. "Fly safe." 

And with that, he was gone.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Hey there, pretty lady," Layna said cheerfully to Kathy when she came to the door.

"You're awfully chipper this evening." Kathy stepped back to let her in. Layna was chipper - surprisingly so. Even though she'd still been experiencing morning sickness and she missed Oscar terribly, she was determined to focus on the good things. She was in love, she was truly happy for the first time in a long time, she was dancing again and she was about to make a career out of it. She had talked to Oscar every day that week and he was having a great time making the movie, so that made her happy, too. Things were looking up.

"I guess I am," she replied.

"Here, let me get one of those," she said, grabbing at a grocery bag in Layna's arms. She had stopped by the store for Kathy before coming over for dinner.

"Uh uh uh," she said, maneuvering out of her grasp. "I've got it."

"You know, I'm not an invalid or anything," Kathy grumbled.

"I know that. But you're pregnant." Layna kept walking towards the kitchen and Kathy waddled after her.

"SO ARE YOU!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I'm only a little pregnant. You're a lot pregnant. A lot a lot." Layna put the groceries down on the kitchen table and started unpacking.

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Kathy tested, folding her arms over her ever-expanding chest.

"What? No...I just..." Layna looked down at the groceries, hesitating. 

"You just...?" Kathy asked. Layna recognized that tone - she better talk, and she better talk quick. God, Kathy was going to be a great mom, Layna thought to herself. Layna looked up at her cautiously.

"Well, Pete asked me to keep an eye on you."

"Of course he did!" Kathy groaned, throwing her arms up in exasperation. "That man, I'm tellin' ya..."

"He's worried. He said the doctor cautioned you to take it easy. You only have 2 months left."

"That's what I've been doing! For months." Kathy ran her hand down her face in frustration. "I've been stuck in this apartment pretty much all day every day and I know once this little guy - or girl - comes that it'll be worth it," she rubbed her belly, "but I feel stifled. And suffocated. And Pete isn't helping. You know he won't let me move from the couch or the bed when he's home unless I have to pee? And even then he offers to help me. There are some things that are sacred, Layna. You know?"

"I'm sorry, Kathy," Layna said with a sigh. "I've been so wrapped up in my own mess that I didn't realize how unhappy you are." She went to give her friend a hug.

"I'm not unhappy," she said as Layna pulled away. "I'm just...tired. And I'd really like to go out."

"I don't know..." Layna turned to put away the cereal.

"Please?" Kathy started following her like a shadow. "Just a walk? Maybe to a store or two? There's that new boutique that just opened up on Adam's. I hear they have some really cute stuff. They have a whole baby section."

"Pete will kill me," Layna warned.

"Pete's not the boss of you."

"Actually," Layna said with a chuckle. "He is. For the next few weeks, anyway."

"Right, but I mean...he can't fire you because you went shopping with your best friend," she leaned in and gave her a mischievous smile, "right?"

"Right..."

"We need to get some stuff for the baby shower, anyway."

"Oh, no." Layna shook her head. "No, I'm taking care of that. I've got it all under control."

"You sure? I can help!"

"It's a party for you. You don't have to do anything but enjoy yourself that day. Okay?" She rubbed Kathy's arm and Kathy slowly nodded. "But...I don't see why we can't take a little trip. Maybe get some dinner at Gino's?"

"Girl, yessss." Kathy pumped her fist. "I need those garlic knots in. My. Belly."

"Okay, but if I do this you have to promise not to tell Pete." Layna held out her pinky finger and Kathy quickly wrapped hers around it. "Good. Get your coat."

It was a bone-chilling evening in Brooklyn, but Kathy was enjoying every second of it. She grumbled when Layna insisted on taking a cab to the new boutique, but once they got there she was happy.

"Oh, they have a baby section!" Kathy said excitedly, grabbing Layna's hand. "Come on let's look!"

"Alright," Layna said with a chuckle, following her friend. Their baby section was adorable. Everything was in soft pastel colors with cute little animals. Just looking at it made Layna swell with happiness. Soon she'd be able to start buying this stuff.

"Oh, look at this!" Kathy held up a little blanket with monkeys on it. "Isn't this adorable?"

"So cute," Layna gushed, feeling the fabric. "And I'm pretty sure it's the softest blanket I've ever felt."

"I need this." She cleared her throat. "I mean the baby needs it."

"Of course," Layna said.

"You should get one for yours, too!" she exclaimed. Layna's eyes got wide and she shook her head.

"Shhh," she said, leaning into Kathy.

"Oh, right. I forgot that nobody knows about the baby yet."

"Kathy!" she said through gritted teeth.

"Shit!" Kathy covered her mouth. She looked around and noticed a woman a few feet away trying not to stare. "Do you think she heard me?"

"I don't know," Layna whispered. "But let's move on. Shall we?"

"I'm really sorry, Layna."

"It's fine. Come on." 

Layna ended up buying a few things including a day planner so she should keep track of all of her classes and a set of throw pillows for the house. Kathy bought basically the entire baby section and whispered to Layna that if she had a girl and Layna had a boy that she could have all of the boy stuff and vice versa.

"Have you ever been tempted to call your doctor and find out the sex?" Layna asked as they walked down the street to hail a taxi.

"No, but I know Pete has. I swear I almost caught him a few weeks ago. He doesn't like surprises as much as I do."

"But you think it's a boy?" Layna asked. Kathy nodded. "Is that what you want?"

"Honestly, I don't care," Kathy said with a happy sigh. "I'm just happy to finally be having one." She smiled over at Layna, but her smile almost immediately disappeared. "Oh." She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Oh?" Layna asked. Kathy's eyes got wide and she grabbed her stomach.

"OH. Ouch." She closed her eyes.

"Ouch?! What's wrong?" Layna dropped her bags and put her arm around Kathy as she doubled over in pain - or as much as you can double-over when you're 7 months pregnant.

"I don't know...I think...OH!" 

"Is she okay?" A man passing them on the street stopped to ask.

"We need a cab," Layna told the man. 

"Hold on." The man walked over to the curb. "I don't see any." Kathy was groaning loudly now.

"Do you think the baby's coming?" Layna asked her. Kathy nodded frantically. "Holy shit. Okay." She felt as if she were going to hyperventilate, herself. "Stay calm. It's okay. It's cool."

"I am calm," Kathy grumbled.

"I was talking to myself," Layna said with a shrug.

"I think an ambulance would be better than a cab," the man said. He took out his phone.

"No. No. A cab is fine," Kathy said, waving her hand. "Shit, that hurts!" She exclaimed, grabbing her stomach. Another man stopped, as well as a woman and her teenage daughter.

"Do you need a ride?" someone asked from a Ford Explorer that came to a screeching halt in front of them.

"Yes!" Layna said.

"With a stranger?" Kathy hissed through gritted teeth. 

"You're going into labor. They offered. They don't look like a murderer. We're going." The woman unlocked the back door and one of the men opened the door and helped them in. "Thank you so much," Layna told him.

"No problem. I hope everything turns out okay."

"Me, too!" Kathy exclaimed. The man chuckled and she glared at him.

"Okay, Kathy. Remember the breathing exercises you've been doing with Pete? Let's do those." Shit...Pete was going to kill her. And probably fire her, too. If something was wrong with the baby or with Kathy - or both - she wouldn't be able to forgive herself. "Can you go any faster?" she called to the woman speeding down the street.

"Any faster and I don't know if we'll make it to the hospital," the woman said, turning the corner. "We're almost there. Hold on, okay...what's your name?"

"I'm Layna. And this is Kathy."

"I'm Beth."

"Nice to meet you," Layna and Kathy said in unison, although Kathy didn't sound as enthusiastic as Layna. 

"Did you call Pete?" Kathy asked through heavy breaths and expletives.

"Shit. No." Layna took out her phone and saw that she had a missed call from Oscar. She ignored it and dialed Pete. 

"Hey, Layna. What's up?" Kathy groaned in the background. "Is that Kathy? Is she okay?"

"We're on our way to the hospital, Pete. You had better head there, too."

"What's wrong?"

"I think...I think she's going into labor," Layna told him.

"Holy shit. Okay. I'm coming. Tell her to keep that little one in there until I arrive."

"I think if I tell her that she will strangle me," Layna said.

"Good point," Pete said with a chuckle. "I'm on my way!" He sounded more excited than worried, so Layna felt slightly better. 

"Has your water broken?" Beth asked.

"No," Layna answered.

"Okay. 3 minutes. Please don't do it in my backseat. I mean, if you've gotta..."

"I'll try." Kathy grabbed onto the headrest of the passenger seat. "Oh, God! Layna, this sucks. I'm sorry to tell you, but it sucks."

"It's fine," Layna said, stroking her friend's hair and trying her best not to freak out. Oscar. She should probably tell Oscar. She dialed him, but it went to voicemail. "Hey, Oscar. It's Layna. Obviously. Just wanted to let you know that Kathy and I are on the way to the hospital. It's the baby. I'll keep you updated."

"We're here!" Beth exclaimed.

"Ok. Bye, I love you." She ended the call and started the process of getting Kathy out. Beth called to someone and they rushed over with a wheelchair. "I think she's in labor," Layna told the nurse.

"Alright. What's your name?" the nurse asked Kathy.

"Kathy."

"How far along are you, Kathy?" she asked.

"7 months. Almost exactly. Ahhhh!"

"Okay. Don't worry. We're going to take care of you." 

Pete came rushing in just as Kathy was being put into the exam room. The nurse was firing off rapid questions to Kathy. Meanwhile, Pete was doing the same to Layna.

"Why do you guys have all of these bags?" he asked.

"We..." Layna's shoulders drooped. "She needed to get out, Pete."

"Obviously, she didn't!" He exclaimed. She'd seen Pete pissed before, but this was something else. "I told you to keep an eye on her, Layna. Not take her shopping!"

"I know." Layna felt a sudden wave of nausea. She didn't know if it was from fear or from the baby. "I....I need to sit." She sat down on the chair.

"Shit, Layna...are you okay?" Pete crouched down beside her.

"Yeah. I'm...I'm good." She just needed to let it pass. It would pass. At least that's what she told herself.

"Pete?" Kathy looked at them. "Layna, are you okay?" 

"Are you okay?" Pete and Layna asked in unison.

"It looks like Kathy was experiencing a bad case of Braxton Hicks," the nurse said, giving her a kind smile. Kathy rubbed her belly and sighed.

"False labor?" Pete asked.

"You've been reading, I see," the nurse said with a smile. Pete smiled back. "Kathy's was intense, but yes...that's what it was. They were uneven and they've seemed to go away...and her water hasn't broken. So it looks like this was a false alarm."

"Oh," Pete said; his smile disappearing.

"Don't be sad, dad," the nurse said, chuckling at her own rhyme. "The baby will be here soon enough. You'll want to go see your OBGYN as soon as possible to get another ultrasound to make sure the baby is getting ready to make it's exit."

"We've already got an appointment this week," Kathy replied, standing up. "I'm sorry...I didn't realize those would be so intense."

"It's alright." The nurse waved her off. "We see it all the time. If it happens again, make sure you time the contractions and keep track of the intensity. Those are usually the tell-tale signs. And, of course, the water breaking." The nurse looked at Layna. "Are you alright?"

"Huh?" Layna blinked at her.

"You seem pale. Are you feeling okay?" the nurse asked again.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

"Is it more morning sickness?" Kathy asked her, putting her hand on her back.

"Oh, you're pregnant, too? Congratulations!" the nurse exclaimed. Layna glared at Kathy.

"Oh, shit." Kathy clapped her hand over her mouth. The nurse looked confused. "She doesn't want anyone to know yet."

"Oh, well..." the nurse made a zip motion over her mouth, "mom's the word. Ha ha. Get it. Mom?" Layna tried not to look livid, but Pete could tell she wasn't pleased.

"She gets it," Pete said with a laugh. "Thank you, Nurse Bloom."

"Oh, it's no problem. You guys okay to get home?"

"We're good," he said. "Come on, girls."

"You've got your hands full, huh?" Nurse Bloom quipped. Layna decided that she didn't much care for Nurse Bloom. "See you in a few months!"

Oscar called when they were getting into the car. "Hey, Oscar."

"Are you okay? Is the baby okay? I'm on my way to the airport right now."

"What? Why?" Layna asked.

"You...you said you were going to the hospital and it was the baby. Are you okay?"

"Oh, shit." Layna practically slapped herself in the face. "I'm so sorry, Oscar. I was in such a rush that I didn't clarify. I'm fine. The baby's fine." 

"Oh," Oscar said with a heavy sigh of relief. "Thank God."

"It was Kathy."

"Shit. Is she okay?" He sounded worried again.

"She's alright. We were out doing a little shopping..." she could see Pete's eyes glaring at her in the rear-view mirror. "And we were about to go eat when she started getting contractions. But it was a false alarm."

"Braxton Hicks?" Oscar asked.

"How does everyone know that name except me?" Layna asked.

"I've been reading What to Expect When You're Expecting. And before you freak out, it's on my iPad. So nobody knows what I'm actually reading."

"Oh..." She couldn't help but smile. "Okay. I'm sorry I freaked you out. But she's okay now. And I'm fine."

"So I guess I don't have to fly home, then?" he asked. 

"No," she said. She so badly wished she could have said yes. She missed him so much.

"Alright. I'm glad everything's okay, but I wish I had an excuse to come hug you." 

"Oscar," Layna sighed. Her heart was melting, even though it was freaking freezing outside. And in the car, since Kathy was still burning up from her episode. "I miss you."

"I miss you, too, baby. I love you so much."

"I love you, too. But can I call you later?"

"Yeah, of course. I should probably get back to set."

"Shit...is George going to be super pissed at me?" Layna asked. 

"No," Oscar said with a chuckle. "Although I may have told him...ya know...about the baby."

"Oscar!"

"And Matt. And...Josh."

"Seriously?" 

"I had to! They were wondering what was such a big emergency and I couldn't think of a fake one."

"Shit." Layna ran her hand through her hair.

"But don't worry. They're actors - they know about the need for privacy. Nobody is going to go to the press." He had a point. "Just get home safe, okay?"

"You, too. I'll call you later."

"Give my best to Kathy and Pete."

"I will...Love you."

"Love you, too."

"So, funny story," Layna said to Katy and Pete. "Oscar thought that it was me that was going to the hospital."

"That is funny," Pete said plainly. "You know what else is funny? Trusting one of your best friends to look over your pregnant wife while you're at work and having to rush to the hospital because that friend was idiotic enough to let her out!"

"Let her out?" Kathy said to Pete with a glare that would surely terrify anyone who was on the receiving end of it. "What am I? A dog?"

"Kathy, not now." Pete looked back at Layna. "I really can't believe you would do something that stupid, Layna."

"Pete, I'm sorry." Layna took a deep breath. "But Kathy's right. She's been cooped up in that apartment for months."

"Under doctor's orders!" Pete yelled.

"I needed some fresh air!" Kathy exclaimed. "I needed to buy something myself. With my own money. Not give you or Layna my card to go get me something. I needed to walk. I needed fucking garlic knots!"

"Kathy, what if it wasn't Braxton Hicks? What if it had been something worse? What if something was wrong?"

"Well, it was Braxton Hicks. And I'm fine. The baby's fine. What isn't fine is you. You need to calm down!"

"Me? I think I have a right to be pissed. Honestly, I don't know who I'm more mad at. Layna, for being a sucker or you for talking her into it!" Pete exclaimed. He pulled into their usual spot and put the car in park.

"Are you serious right now, Pete?" Kathy stared at him in disbelief. "You have no idea what I'm going through. At least Layna is sympathetic to my needs. At least she cares about how I'm feeling!"

"Guys...I don't think-" Layna started, but was thwarted by the death-glare from both of them. "Never mind..." She retreated back into her seat.

"You know I care about your feelings, baby," Pete said to her.

"HA!"

"I'm just so..." he shook his head as if he were trying to stop himself from getting choked up. "I'm so worried about you. All the time. I hate going to work every night because I'm terrified. But I knew that Layna was taking good care of you. She loves you almost as much as I do." He grabbed her hand and Kathy didn't pull away. "I'm sorry." He looked back at Layna. "I'm sorry. I know I've been a little...on edge."

"A little?" Kathy asked; her eyebrow quirking up in amusement.

"Okay, a lot," he conceded. "I'm so relieved that you're alright. But you have to promise me to take care. No more sneaky shopping trips. Okay?"

"Fine," Kathy huffed. Pete looked back at Layna, who gave him a nod. "Can we go inside? I'm freezing."

"That's because the heat is off," Pete said with a smile. "Hold on." He turned off the car and got out, scrambling over to the other side to let Kathy out. Layna let herself out, although Pete offered to help. "Layna, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have blamed you. I know how persuasive Kathy can be."

"It's alright," Layna said softly.

"Let's get you ladies inside, okay? And did someone mention garlic knots?"

"We were going to go to Gino's," Kathy told him.

"Well...I'll get you two settled and then I'll run over there for some take-out. How does that sound?"

"Wonderful," Kathy said. "Layna?"

"I'm actually not feeling so great. I think I'll skip out on that and head home."

"Shit," Pete groaned. "Layna, I'm sorry..."

"I know," she said, patting him on the back. "I know you are. It's not you. It's the baby."

"Morning sickness?" Kathy asked.

"At night?" Pete added.

"It happens," Kathy answered.

"I'll be fine. I just need to go lay down."

"You sure?" Kathy asked. Layna nodded, going to give her friend a hug. "Okay, but you call me if you need me."

"Ditto," Layna replied. She gave Pete a hug and then made her way home.

After that eventful evening, the next few days went by at a snail's pace. Layna worked a couple of shifts and surprisingly she didn't get a single wave of nausea. When she wasn't working or hanging out with Kathy, she was at the gym or the studio. She was careful not to push herself, but she insisted on getting a good work-out and staying in shape for when she started teaching dance classes in a little over a month.

Even though she kept herself busy, she still thought about Oscar all the time. He was starting to work longer days since they were getting towards the end of the shoot and they hadn't had much time to talk...or do other things...over the phone. 

"Why don't you go surprise him?" Eric said to her when he saw her moping.

"You think I should?" Layna asked. She didn't know why she hadn't thought about it before. He'd surprised her before - why couldn't she surprise him?

"Definitely. He'd love it!"

"Well, I guess I could see if someone could cover my shift at the bar Saturday night. And I'm off Sunday through Tuesday."

"I'm sure someone will," Eric said with a big smile. 

It took a little coaxing, but Layna managed to get Yasmine, who Pete was grooming to be her replacement, to cover her Saturday shift. Now all she needed to do was book the plane ticket and find out exactly where Oscar was staying.

"How do I do it without sounding like I'm asking so I know where to go?" Layna asked Kathy, who was completely on board with this surprise.

"Hmm..." she rubbed her chin in thought. "Oh, I know!" she exclaimed, making Layna practically fall off the couch. "Sorry," she chuckled.

"So?" Layna asked after a few moments of silence.

"Tell him you're going to send him a care package. Stuff from home to make his time away a little better. And, oh oh!" she said excitedly, "tell him you're going to send him cannolis from that bakery you love. And that you need to know when he's going to be home so you can have them arrive when he can get them. That way he's home when you arrive and you don't have to wait outside of his condo for forever if he's out or filming or something."

"You are a genius!" Layna said to Kathy, grabbing her and kissing her forehead. Kathy chuckled. "Do you think he'll buy that, though? And can you really arrange for something to arrive on a certain day? At a certain time?"

"I think you can. Like a ball-park time. If you're arriving Saturday, he should be off. Right?"

"He should be," Layna replied.

"Excellent. He's going to flip out."

"I hope so," Layna said with a nervous smile.

Surprisingly, Oscar did buy it. Layna did a pretty good job at selling it, too. She even nonchalantly mentioned how busy she was going to be that weekend with preparing for the baby shower and working and meeting with Nina about the new studio. Oscar apologized and said he hoped her weekend went well. When she asked him if he would be home Saturday he said that he would be and that he really couldn't wait to sit around all day and do nothing since he'd been so busy. He seemed really excited about the cannolis, too, so Layna made a note to make sure she got some before she got on the plane.

Layna was relieved that being in the air didn't bring on another bout of morning sickness. In fact, her flight was extremely smooth and landed 15 minutes early. She took her little insulated lunch box with the cannolis and her small suitcase and found a taxi to bring her to Burbank where Oscar was staying. Because of the time difference she arrived a little before noon which was great because that meant she'd get to spend that much more time with him.

Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as she walked up to the door of Oscar's condo - at least she thought they were butterflies. It could have been the baby for all she knew, but she was a little nervous about surprising him although she didn't really know why. She rang the doorbell and waited patiently for him to answer the door. 

She held her breath when she heard the doorknob turn. When the door opened, Oscar's eyes widened in surprise. "Layna?!"

"I brought cannolis," she said sweetly, holding up the little lunch box to him. He smiled at her and she smiled back. She expected him to take the box but he went for her instead, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tight.

"Sweetheart," he cooed in her ear. Layna held back tears of happiness as she embraced him, wrapping her arms around his neck and breathing him in.

"Hi," she whispered. He pulled back to look into her eyes.

"Hi," he whispered back. "I....I can't believe you're really here."

"I'm your care package," she said, throwing her arms out.

"Yes, you are," he said before giving her a knee-knocking kiss that made her drop the cannoli box. 

"The cannolis!" she exclaimed. Oscar chuckled, reaching down to grab them.

"I'm sure they're fine, but I don't really care about the cannolis, Layna." He put his hand on her neck, pulling her in for another kiss. "Not when I can have you instead."

"Oscar," she warned playfully, although he was seriously turning her on. Oscar winked at her, pulling her into the condo and closing the door. They were on each other in less than a second, pawing at each other and kissing whatever part of the other they could reach.

"I've missed you," Oscar breathed in between kisses.

"I've missed you, too," Layna replied wistfully. "You look so handsome."

"You look beautiful," he said before suddenly pulling back from her.

"What's wrong?" Layna asked. "Why'd the kissing stop?"

"I'm such a jerk," he said to her, bringing his hands to her sides.

"What?" she asked with a surprised chuckle. 

"I was so excited to see you and..." he moved closer (although he couldn't get much closer), "kiss you...that I didn't ask how you are doing."

"Oscar..." She sighed, leaning in to kiss his lips. "I'm good."

"And the baby?" he asked, moving his hand over her stomach. Layna's heart melted.

"Great," she told him. "I haven't been nauseated all week."

"That's great," he replied. "That's so good, sweetheart." Finally, he gave her another kiss. "Come into the kitchen. We'll get these cannolis in the fridge." Layna followed him into the small kitchen. It was quite a bit smaller than the one in their apartment, but he seemed to be making it work. After he put the cannolis away, he turned and walked towards Layna. "Do you need anything? Do you need to sit down? How about some water?"

"I'm fine," she said with a sweet smile, brushing her hair back behind her ear.

"You sure?" he asked, stroking her arms. "I can go get you something to eat if you'd like. Or make you something."

"I had something on the plane," she told him, leaning in and giving him a soft kiss. "I'm good, baby. I promise."

"Alright," he said with a nod. "So....how about opening the rest of my care package?"

Oh," Layna frowned. "The whole care package thing was kind of a ruse to make sure you would be home today so I could surprise you. All I brought was the cannolis."

"I know," he said with a smile. He put his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him and leaning in as if he were about to kiss her, but then he whispered, "I was talking about you."

"Me?" she asked. Oscar nodded, kissing her cheek back to her ear.

"I want to unwrap you," he whispered in her ear. Layna felt that tug in her stomach and she couldn't help but let out a little whimper. She felt Oscar's lips smiling against her skin. "You look so beautiful." She was just wearing jeans and a green and white argyle sweater, but the way he was touching her made her feel beautiful.

"So do you," she said breathlessly before pulling him in for a hell of a kiss. He did look beautiful. He was just wearing a white v-neck and jeans but to her anything would be sexy on him. She'd missed him so much and even though she saw him via skype, being there in the flesh was so much better. She could feel his warm breath on her when he spoke, feel the hunger and adoration in his touch, and see every beautiful detail of his gorgeous face.

"Layna," he moaned into her lips; his hands moving slowly up and down her back.

"I want you to unwrap me," she told him. She heard him gulp and she giggled, moving her hands down his chest. She could feel his heart pounding. "Where's your bedroom?"

"Follow me." Grabbing her hand, Oscar moved swiftly down the hall and took the first right. The bedroom was plain, but there was a bed and there was Oscar and that was all Layna needed. "I know it's not much, but it's just a temporary thing, ya know?"

"Mmm hmm," she hummed, smiling at him. Oscar moved his hand into her wavy hair, shaking his head at her as he looked her up and down. "What?"

"I don't know how you get more stunning every time I see you, but you do..."

"Shhh," she said, feeling her cheeks get pink. He smiled, leaning in to kiss her cheek. 

"It's true. You've got that whole...pregnancy glow thing happening."

"I don't think that's a real thing," Layna said, shaking her head.

"Oh, yes, it is." He kissed her. "With you," he kissed her again. "It is."

"Thank you," she whispered, moving her hands down to his sides and pushing her hands up under his shirt. His skin felt warm and soft, but the muscles underneath were deliciously firm. She decided in that instant that she needed to see them. She pulled away and he shot her a confused look. She smiled, grabbing his shirt and starting to tug it up. He returned her smile, lifting his arms up so she could pull it off. Once it was on the floor, she took in the sight of him. "You are so..." she stepped closer, putting his hands on his chest, "so sexy. I mean..." she looked down at his body and bit her lip, "damn."

"You're making me blush," he said. Layna looked back up at his face and there was a bit of pink in his cheeks.

"I thought you didn't blush, Mr. Hernandez," she teased.

"Only for you," he said in a voice that turned her legs to jelly. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in for another knee-knocking kiss. Soon, his hands were working on getting her sweater off. Then her pants. She followed by taking off his and soon they were in their underwear. "Bed," he said against her lips.

"Mmm hmm," she hummed against his. Oscar scooped her up and Layna gasped in surprise. Without a word, just a coy, sexy smile, Oscar lowered her on the bed and moved down beside her. They just stared at each other for a moment before Oscar touched her shoulder with the tip of his index finger and started tracing the line of her bra.

"This is by far the greatest care package I've ever gotten," he told her. His eyes followed his finger and Layna's did the same. It amazed her how turned on she could get with just the tip of his guitar-playing, callused finger. She fucking loved that finger.

"Yeah?" she asked, leaning into him and brushing her fingers over his chest. Oscar's gaze switched to her hand and then he looked at her.

"Definitely," he said. 

"Good," she replied, pushing him down on his back and pouncing on him. Oscar gasped in surprise and Layna chuckled against his lips. Oscar's arms wrapped around her, hugging her to him. She kissed across his chiseled jaw and down his neck, feeling his pulse quicken against her lips as she moved her hips against his.

"Layna," he moaned, his fingers digging into her back just enough to make her shiver. 

"Yes, baby?" she asked, moving her hand over his taut stomach. She heard Oscar's breath hitch in his chest and she smiled, nipping at his neck. Oscar's hands moved down over her ass, grasping the satin-covered flesh and making her jerk against him. He let out a moan and Layna moved again, grinding her hips against his and feeling his hard-on press against her inner thigh.

"You have a perfect ass," he growled in her ear, moving his hands up and down over her panties.

"Ah!" Layna called out. Oscar squeezed her again and she grabbed his neck, pulling him into an electrifying kiss that felt like it could disintegrate her panties. Or it could have, if Oscar wasn't already pushing them down over her hips and grasping at her bare ass. "Oscar!"

"You like that?" he teased, nipping at her bottom lip. She whimpered, nodding before kissing him again. "Let me see how much." He gently pushed her on her back and finished taking off her panties before moving his hand in between her legs. Layna had forgotten how good his fingers felt on her and she gasped, wrapping a leg around him and pulling him closer. "You really liked that," he teased, stroking her.

As much as she loved what he was doing, she needed more. She'd relied on her own fingers and her new toy for two weeks, but that was nothing compared to what he could make her feel with a certain part of his anatomy. She wrapped her hand around his wrist, stopping him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I want more than just your finger," she said to him, stroking his thigh suggestively. His eyebrow rose in interest. "Now."

"Whatever you want, sweetheart," he told her. They finished undressing each other and soon she had him exactly where she wanted him - inside of her. "You okay?"

"Are you going to keep asking me that?" she asked, semi-jokingly. She stroked his jaw, pulling him in for a kiss. "I'm fine, Oscar. I'm more than fine - I'm wonderful." She moved her hands down up and down his back, looking into his eyes and seeing that spark that made her heart flutter. "Can you please make love to me now?"

"Yes," he said with a smile.

Usually when they were apart for this long, the first time they had sex again was hot and a little rough, but this...this was different. The way he kissed her and touched her - so tenderly - made her feel like she was melting into the mattress. He moved slowly and sensually. Layna lost herself in the way he rolled his hips against hers, teasing that part inside of her that made her shudder but never long enough to truly make her lose her mind. It was as if he knew exactly where to go. Hell, he did know. He knew how to touch every part of her, and she knew the same about him. She couldn't keep her hands off of him - touching his hair, his face, his back, and his strong arms. 

When they weren't kissing each other's lips, they were whispering in each other's ears, telling each other how much they loved and missed one another and letting the other know just how good it felt to be like this. 

"Oscar," Layna sighed, throwing her head back. He took the opportunity to kiss her neck, dragging his lips up and down her sensitive skin. "Baby, I'm getting close." She wrapped her leg around him and he grasped at her thigh, holding her there.

"Me, too," he breathed, kissing her earlobe. "Come for me, sweetheart," he whispered. With those words, Layna let go.

"Ahhh," Layna let out. Her entire body felt the strong wave of ecstasy rolling over her. She grasped onto his back and he moved a little faster.

"Yesss, baby," he groaned. His body started to shake and she held him tighter, feeling his orgasm surging through his body until he stilled, staring down at her. He pulled out of her and laid on his side, pulling her into him.

"God, that was good," Layna sighed happily, letting out a little giggle. He nodded, smiling widely at her and giving her a gentle, soft kiss. Layna kissed him back, running her hands over his soft hair. "You are amazing, Oscar."

"So are you," he said, brushing the backs of his fingers over her cheeks. "You feel soooo much better than my hand."

"Oscar!" Layna gasped, slapping his arm playfully. Oscar started laughing and she slapped his chest.

"Hey, hey, now!" He grabbed her hand. "No violence in the bedroom. Unless it's slapping that fine ass of yours."

"OSCAR!" She exclaimed. He chuckled and gave her ass a little tap. "Oh..."

"Mmm hmm...I know what you like," he said, pulling her closer.

"You do," she said, nodding and biting her lip as she looked at him through her lashes.

"And I like you."

"You like me?" she asked, raising her brow at him. He shrugged.

"Yeah...I mean, you're alright."

"I see." Layna sat up, running her hand through her hair. "Well, I guess I can just go, then..."

"Oh no, you don't!" Oscar exclaimed, pulling her back down and nuzzling her.

"Oscar," she said with a giggle, pretending to struggle. "Okay, okay...I'll stay."

"Good. By the way - how long can you stay, sweetheart?"

"I'm off work until Tuesday," she answered. Oscar's eyes lit up.

"Seriously?" he asked. She made a little humming noise and nodded at him. "You're mine until Tuesday?"

"Well, I'm yours until forever, but...yeah. Until Tuesday." Oscar hugged her and gave her a big kiss.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me." 

"Oh, I think I have a little bit of an idea," she said, caressing his cheek and looking into his eyes. "I'm so happy to see you. In the flesh."

"I love you, Layna."

"I love you, too, Oscar."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Unaware of how exhausted she was from executing her little surprise for Oscar, Layna quickly fell asleep in his warm, strong embrace. But she awoke alone in the bed. At first, she thought that it might have all been a wonderful dream, but then she realized that she was not in their room. And then she heard the soft murmur of his voice. Smiling from ear to ear, she climbed out of bed and went to her bag, pulling out a pair of jeans and her favorite v-neck t-shirt. It was a little chilly, so she grabbed Oscar's cardigan that was hanging over his chair before walking down the hall.

"Yeah, man. I know. I didn't know she was coming, though." Layna's heart sank into her stomach. Did she mess something up by being there? Not wanting to interrupt, she stayed in the hallway waiting for him to finish his conversation. She didn't want to eavesdrop, but what else was she going to do just standing there? "Sure. Can we reschedule for next week maybe? Okay, cool. Talk to you later."

After a few beats, Layna entered the living room with her head down, mindlessly tugging on the extra long sleeves of Oscar's cardigan. "There's my sleeping beauty," Oscar said happily, walking over to her and embracing her. Feeling the stiffness in her body, he pulled back slightly, gazing at her. "You okay, sweetheart?" 

"I couldn't help but overhear," she said softly, avoiding his gaze. "Did I ruin your plans this weekend? I'm sorry if I did..." She walked past him, sitting on the couch. "You can still do whatever you were going to do. I can chill here."

"What?" Oscar looked confused. "Oh, that? No...that was nothing. My friend Garrett had asked earlier in the week if I wanted to go grab a few beers tonight and I forgot about it. That's all. No big deal. He's filming a movie here, too, so we can meet up next weekend instead."

"Are you sure?" Layna brushed her hair back behind her ear. "You can go. I really don't mind."

"Absolutely," Oscar replied, sitting beside her. He put his hand on her thigh and gave her a little squeeze. "I want to be all yours this weekend." He leaned in, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Okay?" Layna nodded, giving him a little smile. "How was your nap?"

"Refreshing," she answered. "Honestly, I didn't even realize I fell asleep."

"It was pretty fast," Oscar said with a chuckle. "One minute we were kissing and then you were out."

"Oh, no," Layna covered her mouth. "We weren't..." she raised her eyebrows in suggestion.

"No," Oscar said, giving her one of those heart-stopping crinkle-eyed smiles. "We probably would have...but we weren't."

"Oh, good," she said, heaving a sigh of relief. "That would have been embarrassing."

"For me, yeah," he said with a chuckle. "I would definitely question my skills as a lover."

"You have absolutely no need to question that," she said, leaning in and giving him a soft yet sultry kiss that made Oscar growl against her lips. Speaking of growling...her stomach was telling her it was time for food. "Oscar?" she asked.

"Mmm hmm?" The vibration from his hum against her skin as he kissed down her neck made her heart beat a little faster.

"It's nearly 8 pm New York time...and...God, that feels good," she sighed, holding onto the back of his head as he kissed back up her neck.

"Are you hungry, sweetheart?" he asked, still kissing her.

"A little," she confessed. Her stomach deceived her, letting out a rumble that Oscar heard. He pulled back and smiled at her.

"Gotta feed the baby, too, you know," he said, putting his hand on her stomach. "Want to go out?"

"Whatever you want to do," she said with a shrug.

"There's a really good steakhouse about a 15 minute drive from here. Does that sound good?" 

"Steak sounds amazing," Layna sighed, caressing his cheek. "I'll go change."

"I should probably change, too. I don't think sweats are steakhouse appropriate." Oscar got up and held his hand out to Layna, who took it but let him walk down the hall in front of her.

"Probably not. Although your booty looks mighty fine in them." She stared at him as he walked. 

"Why do you think I wear them?" he asked, looking over his shoulder at her and winking.

"Stop it," she said with a giggle.

The restaurant was pretty crowded. Being that it was a Saturday night in downtown LA, Layna shouldn't have been surprised. She also should not have been surprised by the fact that there were paparazzi on the street outside of the restaurant - but when the flashes went off after Oscar got out of his car at the valet Layna started to panic. Yes, this happened in New York, but not nearly as much. Brooklyn was still pretty chill compared to LA. Here, there was no escape.

"Take my hand, Layna," Oscar told her, pulling her from her daze. She wasn't sure how many times he said it before she actually heard him. She prayed it was only once. He leaned in, pressing his lips to her ear. "It's alright. Just ignore it, okay?" She nodded, but she couldn't help but feel a tightening in her stomach when she heard the phrase 'broken ballerina' mentioned half a dozen times in the few seconds it took to get to the door. "Reservation for Isaac," Oscar told the man at the podium.

"You made a reservation?" she asked. He smiled. "When? And how? This place is packed."

"I made it when you were doing your hair, and they kinda...set some aside for...ya know..." his cheeks turned a little red. Layna knew he didn't really enjoy the celebrity part of his job and that he felt bad taking advantage of it - she couldn't help but love that about him.

"Oh," she said with a smile, wrapping her arms around his strong arm and hugging him. He smiled at her, taking special notice of her curls that were draped over one shoulder. "You look stunning, by the way. Have I said that already?"

"A few times," she said, blushing. She had only brought one dress - a deep burgundy wrap dress that hugged her figure rather well. The deep neckline showed off the necklace Oscar got her in Rome - a necklace she had yet to take off.

"Good. It'll be said a few more."

"Right this way, sir," the host said to Oscar, leading them into the room on the right to a little booth in the corner. "Is this alright?"

"This is perfect." 

And it was. The atmosphere was mellow, the lighting was soft and pretty, and the steak was fantastic. Oscar sat across from Layna and they couldn't keep their eyes off one another. Oscar looked so handsome in his suit that Layna almost missed her mouth a few times while she was eating. They talked about their weeks and random stuff, thoroughly enjoying each others company. 

"Oscar??" A voice behind Layna called out. Oscar looked up and smiled widely.

"Jess? Hey!" He got up from the table and walked past Layna to hug a redhead that Layna recognized. Not only did they hug, but they kissed on the cheek - twice. When Oscar pulled back, Layna saw that it was Jessica Chastain. She'd heard so much about her and seen her in a few movies, but she was so much prettier in person. And shorter. "How are you?"

"So good. I didn't realize you were in town!" 

"Yeah, I'm filming the new Coen Brothers movie."

"Oh, the one George is directing! Wonderful. And who's this?" Jess motioned to Layna. "Wait...I know. Oh, she's pretty, Oscar."

"Thank you," Layna replied. 

"How rude of me. Layna, this is Jess." Layna wasn't sure if she should get up, but she decided at the last minute that she should. "Jess, this is Layna."

"I've heard so much about you!" Jess embraced her, which Layna wasn't expecting.

"Have you?" Layna managed to get out. Jess pulled back and Layna cleared her throat. She felt incredibly awkward, but she couldn't help it. The two of them had so much history, and Layna was the newbie.

"Of course. Oscar told me all about you when he got in touch with me about a dress for his premiere."

"Oh. Thank you for that, by the way. I loved that dress."

"Oscar is the best, isn't he? De La Renta, I mean. And I guess this one," she said, pointing to Oscar who rolled his eyes.

"They're both pretty great." Layna smiled at her and Jess smiled back. She felt good about her. It was nice to meet a woman in Oscar's life that wasn't either after him or bitter about their past. She should have trusted Oscar when he spoke about how wonderful she was. She had a big role in molding Oscar into the man he was today. Without her, he probably would have failed out of Juilliard and would be starring in toothpaste commercials - at least that's what he said. 

"Well, I was just on my way to the bathroom. Gian is waiting for me."

"Aw, alright," Oscar said, giving her another hug. "Give him my best, will you?"

"Definitely. Hey, if you're going to be in town for a while we should meet up for dinner - just the four of us."

"Layna's only here until Tuesday, unfortunately," Oscar said to her.

"Aw, well, that's too bad. Some other time then?"

"Of course," Layna said with a smile. "It was nice to meet you."

"You, too." She looked at Oscar and smiled, pointing to Layna with her thumb. "I like this one."

"Oh, yeah?" Oscar said with a chuckle. "Maybe I'll keep her, then." He winked at Layna and she just shook her head at him, rolling her eyes. Inside, though, that wink still did things to her.

The rest of their evening was rather quiet. After dinner, Oscar drove them home and they cuddled on the couch watching a movie. Once again, Layna fell asleep. When she awoke, she was in bed, but this time she wasn't alone. Oscar was with her. No, Oscar was attached to her - his arm and leg trapped her onto the bed and his face was smushed into her nape. And he was snoring. 

Trying to escape was fruitless. Once she moved, Oscar mumbled something and held onto her tighter, nuzzling her neck. His stubble on his chin scratched her, but she liked it. Smiling, she tried turning her body so she could wrap her arm around him. She kissed his forehead and he smiled, snuggling against her.

"Layna," he murmured under his breath.

"Yes?" she asked. Oscar's eyes fluttered open. He looked tired, but beautiful. He blinked slowly, probably trying to put her in focus.

"I thought I dreamt all of yesterday," he said, unwrapping himself from her and laying at her side. Layna shook her head, pressing her body against his and caressing his bare arm. She wrapped her leg around him. "Well, that's a relief."

"Mmm hmm." She nodded slowly, switching her gaze between his lips and his eyes as she closed the gap between them. Oscar let out a happy sigh when their lips touched, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her closer. "How did you sleep?"

"Wonderfully, until the man attached to me woke me up with his snoring." She said it jokingly, but it was true. 

"Shit, I'm sorry. This mattress is weird and I snore when I sleep on it." He rubbed his hand over his face. "I can sleep on the couch the next two nights if you want me to." Layna shook her head, pulling him closer.

"If you think for one second that I'm not going to spend my nights wrapped around you, then you're crazy." Oscar's eyebrows rose in surprise and his smile widened. "I love you. Snoring and all. Who knows, maybe pregnancy will turn me into a snorer."

"God, I hope not," Oscar groaned. Layna gasped, pushing at his chest. "Kidding," he said with a laugh, pulling her closer and nuzzling her neck. "I love you."

"You better."

"Oh, I do." He kissed her. "Believe me." She nodded. "So...what would you like to do today?"

"I'm not really sure...what do you think?"

"We can do whatever you want, sweetheart. We can go out...or stay in...." he cozied up to her a little more, kissing her. Staying in sounded wonderful, but she had an itch to get out. They hadn't spent a day out together in a while.

"Well, I haven't been to Los Angeles since I was a kid. And even then, it was for a dance competition so I didn't have any time to explore anything. We went to Disneyland one afternoon and that was it. I don't even remember it, really."

"Do you want to go to Disneyland?" Oscar asked.

"Well, I can't really ride any rides..." 

"Why not?" he asked.

"Baby," she said. 

"Yes?" he asked.

"No," Layna chuckled, "baby." She pointed to her stomach.

"OH! Jesus!" Oscar exclaimed, covering his eyes. "I'm an idiot. Of course. No Disneyland, then."

"Until after the baby is born at least," said Layna with a smile. "What do you think we should do? It looks like a nice day out."

"It may be a bit chilly, though," Oscar said, giving her cheek a kiss. 

"Not compared to Brooklyn," she retorted. Oscar nodded. "I'm down for whatever you want to do."

"Well, how about we make some breakfast and then decide? Because I'm starving."

"Pancakes?" Layna said excitedly.

"Pancakes," he said with a smile, obviously amused at Layna's excitement.

It was a bit chilly, but the sun made it feel warmer. They decided to spend the afternoon at the Los Angeles County Art Museum and then took a trip to the Original Farmer's Market where they searched for some fresh ingredients for dinner.

"This place is really cool," Layna said to Oscar as they explored the market.

"Yeah, I didn't even know it existed until a few years ago. I was filming here and I had this weird craving for fresh avocados and Garrett told me about it."

"Garrett the guy you were supposed to have drinks with?" Layna asked, feeling a twinge of guilt at ruining his plans.

"Yeah. You know - the guy from Inside Llewyn Davis and Mojave?" Layna nodded. "Anyway, his girlfriend told him about this place and he said they had amazing avocados. So I came and checked it out and now I come here at least once a week whenever I'm in town."

"It's really beautiful. It reminds me of home a little bit."

"Seattle?" he asked.

"Well, yeah. Pike Place Market kinda has this vibe. But I meant the farmer's market in Brooklyn."

"Oh, yeah. Remember when we ran into each other there?"

"I do," Layna said with a nod, turning into a booth to look at the home-made jewelry a woman was selling. "You had that stick blonde in a pencil skirt attached to your hip." She gave him a look and he averted her gaze.

"Right." Oscar cleared his throat. "I think she was clingy because you were threatening, though..."

"I so was not," Layna said with a laugh of disbelief. 

"To her you were. I couldn't keep my eyes off of you. I still remember what you were wearing. That pretty lavender blouse...and your hair looked so pretty in the sunlight." Oscar stepped closer, breathing her in. Layna looked over at him and he smiled. "That was the first time I saw your hair in the sun...." He brushed his hand over her hair, "...it was stunning. It is now, too..." Layna couldn't help the rush of blood to her cheeks, especially because she was certain that the older woman sitting on a stool in the corner was not, in fact, doing her crossword puzzle, but was listening to Oscar woo her. And boy, was he wooing her. He kissed her cheek, moving her hair back over her shoulder.

"Oscar," she warned, trying to sound like he wasn't having such an effect on her.

"I so desperately wanted to be Mark in that moment. When I saw him touch you and kiss your hair...I'd never been that jealous in my life. But now..." he kissed her hair. "I can kiss you everywhere."

"Oscar," Layna breathed in sharply, looking over her shoulder at him.

"What?" he asked, smiling innocently at her. She shook her head, trying not to smile. Something on the table caught Oscar's eye and he grabbed it. It was a bracelet with green and blue stones. "This is pretty."

"I was just looking at that, too," Layna told him.

"Here, try it on." He pushed Layna's jacket sleeve up and clasped it around her wrist. "It looks beautiful." He looked up at the woman who was suddenly aware of their presence - or at least that's how she made it seem. "How much for the bracelet?"

"Thirty," she said to him.

"Wonderful." He pulled out his wallet.

"Oscar, you don't have to..." Layna started.

"I know I don't. But I want to. It suits you." He gave her a peck on the cheek and handed the woman the money.

"You two are a very handsome couple," the woman said.

"Well, thank you." Oscar beamed at her and Layna noticed a hint of pink in her cheeks. He seemed to have that effect on most women. "Enjoy your afternoon."

"You, too." The woman looked at Layna. "Don't let that one go."

"I'm not planning on it," she said, smiling at Oscar. He grabbed her hand as they walked away. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, what should we make for dinner?"

"Something with avocados?" Layna suggested with a smile.

"I like where your head is."

They decided to make an avocado and mango pasta. It was Oscar's idea, and while Layna was wary on putting fruit in a savory pasta, it ended up being quite delicious.

"See, I told you it was good," Oscar said when he saw Layna's reaction after her first bite.

"You did," she conceded. "I was wrong."

"I'm glad you like it," he said with a smile. "And I'm glad I was right."

"I'm sure you are," Layna said with an eye-roll.

Oscar insisted on cleaning up on his own, telling Layna to rest and pick something to watch off of Netflix. When she tried to help, he yelled at her.

"Okay then. Mr. Grumpy Pants," she grumbled, sitting down on the couch and surfing through the titles. She was still surfing when he came into the living room. "I don't know what to watch."

"Hmm...well, what do you feel like watching?" Oscar sat beside her, wrapping his arm around her.

"I dunno...I kinda feel like..." she leaned in, kissing his cheek. He turned his head and smiled at her and she caressed his cheek, closing the gap between their lips. "I feel like doing this," she whispered, brushing her lips against him again. Oscar nodded, wrapping his other arm around her and pulling her into his body. She wrapped her leg around him, straddling his waist and grasping onto his neck, kissing him deeply. His tongue teased hers and his hand moved up the back of her shirt, making her shiver.

"I'm sorry. Is my hand cold?" he asked. She nodded and he pulled it out.

"Don't stop touching me," she whispered, kissing across his cheek to his ear. "It'll warm up."

"I think it already is," he said, moving his hands back up. Layna nodded, nibbling on his ear and rolling her hips. Oscar groaned, throwing his head back. "Yeah...its definitely getting warmer."

"Mmm hmm," she hummed, unbuttoning his shirt. "I've been dying to touch you for hours." She started to kiss the newly-exposed skin on his chest.

"I'm always dying to touch you," Oscar replied. Layna whimpered, pressing her forehead against his shoulder. "What is it?" he asked.

"You're just...amazing," she said to him, lifting her head to look into his eyes. He smiled, brushing her hair back. "I...." she didn't have any words, so she used her lips instead, pulling him into a dizzyingly passionate kiss. By the time they came up for air, Oscar was panting and she could feel a bulge in his pants. 

"Wow..." He smiled up at her; his kiss-swollen lips begging for more.

"Take me to bed?" she asked.

"Absolutely."

They practically sprinted to the bedroom, embracing each other at the foot of the bed. Layna finished unbuttoning his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders. Once he was free of it, he got to work undressing her. He took off her sweater and the camisole she was wearing, leaving her pretty white lace bra on. Unexpectedly, he then got down on his knees, tugging her jeans down and smiling when he saw the turquoise and white lace panties she was wearing. After she stepped out of her pants, he moved his hands slowly up her leg, leaning in to kiss her scar on her knee. Layna's heart swelled and she put her hands on his head, smiling down at him when he looked up at her with those big, brown eyes. His hands slowly continued their journey up the backs of her thighs, moving over the lace that covered her backside.

"I don't think I've seen these ones..." he started as his hands moved slowly up and down. Layna was certain he knew how much he was turning her on, but he chose to ignore it. Instead, he asked, "how many pairs of panties do you have, Layna?"

"You've definitely seen these," she said with a giggle. "I think sometimes you're too horny to register what I'm wearing." Speaking of horny...she was dying for him.

"No, I always look..." he kissed her lace-covered hip, "and appreciate..." he kissed the other hip and Layna could feel her body start to tremble. "You always look so sexy. But, honestly..." he hooked his fingers into the waistband of her panties and started to pull them down. "I prefer this..." He stared at her as he took off her panties and Layna assisted in the undressing by unhooking her bra and throwing it off to the side. Oscar's smile widened, but when Layna sat down on the bed he didn't move.

"What are you doing?" she asked. He said nothing, spreading her legs and moving to kneel in between them. He started kissing her thighs, rubbing his hands over her highly-sensitive skin. "Oh..."

"I haven't gotten a taste of you in far too long," he said calmly, moving his hand up to stroke her. Layna shuddered and he smiled up at her. "Are you comfortable?"

"Mmm hmm," she hummed, chewing on her lower lip. Oscar's eyes sparkled and he dove down in between her legs, leaving butterfly kisses over her aroused flesh before sinking his tongue in between her lips. "Ahhh." Layna leaned back, using her arms to support her. Slowly - painfully slowly - he started to lick her. She was already so turned on that even those soft, languid licks from his tongue could easily send her over the edge. But it felt too good, and she wanted to hold on.

"You taste amazing," he growled, slipping his fingers inside of her.

"Oscar, Jesus Christ!" Layna threw her head back, curling her toes. 

"Mmmm," he hummed. The vibration from his lips made her cry out again. She grabbed his head, running her hands over his hair and holding him against her. He hummed again before sucking her clit up into his mouth and running his tongue over it.

"Oh my God. Oh my God. You're so...sooo good....with your tongue...and...everything..." she whimpered. He looked up at her through his lashes and she stared down at him; her breasts heaving and blocking the view with every sharp breath she took. "Don't stop. Don't. Stop. Oh, fuckkk." His fingers and his tongue started moving faster, twisting and twirling over her nerves so perfectly that it made her see stars when she closed her eyes. "AH!" She lifted her leg, putting it over his shoulder. "Oh, FUCK...Yes. Yes. I'm coming! I'm coming!" Oscar hummed again and her entire body shook with the intensity of her orgasm. It was so intense that she had to push Oscar's head back. "You have to stop. I...I..."

"I thought you didn't want me to," he said with a sly smile before wiping his mouth.

"That was before you completely destroyed me," she breathed, lowering her leg from his shoulder. "That was mind-blowing."

"Yeah?" he asked. She nodded and he smiled. "For me, too." He kissed her thigh. "I love making you scream like that." He moved to stand up and Layna noticed just how much he loved it. The bulge in his jeans was directly in her eyeline, and it gave her an idea. She could have never done this on their bed back home - it was too tall. But here...

"These jeans look a little tight now," she said, looking up at him and batting her lashes. She started to unbutton him, never taking her eyes off his.

"Yeah...they are a little..." he said with a little gulp that made Layna giggle. She pulled them down and Oscar kicked them off, still staring at her.

"Mmm hmm," she said with a little nod, brushing her fingers over his hard-on. Oscar bit his lip and she did it again, earning a low moan from him. Since he went slow with her, she was going to reciprocate. She hooked her fingers in his boxers, slowly pulling them down. He was more than ready for her, but she wanted to enjoy it a little longer. She brought her hands to his thighs, moving them around to the back and up over his ass. As she did this, she leaned in and kissed his stomach and his hips - anywhere but where he wanted.

"Layna," he groaned, moving his hands through her hair. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Yes, sweetheart?" she asked innocently, giving his butt a little tap. He let out a deep groan that made Layna tremble with longing again. She didn't wait for him to respond, bringing her hand back to the front and running her fingers up and down his shaft before grasping him and putting him in her mouth.

"Fuuuccckkk," he growled, gripping her hair. It almost hurt, but it turned her on so much that she didn't care. She licked up and down his cock, getting him nice and wet so she could pleasure him with her hand, too. "Oh, Jesus...Layna...your tongue is so...so good. God, I love your mouth."

"Mmmm," she hummed, bringing her other hand to his balls, cupping them in her hand and massaging them gently. Oscar threw his head back for a moment and Layna looked up at him, reveling in the pleasure she was giving him. His stomach muscles flexed as he breathed in sharply. His adam's apple moved as he gulped when she sucked a little harder. His eyes fluttered - the long lashes tickling his cheeks. She was so taken with how he was reacting to her and she almost forgot what she was doing. 

"Don't stop, baby," he begged, brushing her hair back from her face. She started moving her mouth faster, taking as much of him in as she could while her hands pleasured the rest of him. "Fuck, yes. Just like that. God, you're amazing. You're so. So. Amazing. And you look so fucking perfect..." He stared down at her and she hummed, batting her lashes at him. "Fuuuccckkk, I'm gonna come, baby." She hummed again and he lost control. She watched his face when he came - she loved that face and seeing it from down there was different - but good, different. "I need to sit..." He sat beside her on the bed, lying back.

"You okay, sweetheart?" She asked, putting her hand on his chest. His heart was racing, but he nodded, smiling widely.

"I'm so good," he sighed. "You are amazing at that - you know that?"

"I'm glad you think so," she replied, moving to lay beside him. He pulled her into his arms, hugging her and kissing her forehead. "I really enjoy it with you...I never really liked it before."

"I enjoy everything with you. I enjoy watching you lose control as much as I like losing it, myself." She gave him a look. "Well...almost."

"Me, too," she said with a chuckle. "You look so sexy when you come."

"So do you," he replied, caressing her cheek. "So pink and freckly." He chuckled, giving her a soft kiss. "I love every inch of you."

"I love you, too." She leaned down, kissing his chest. "Every." She kissed him again. "Inch." 

"Come here," he said roughly, pulling her up into a kiss that made her melt against him.

An hour and a few orgasms later, Layna fell asleep in his arms, ending another one of their short and precious days together.

The next two days went by much too fast and in what seemed like no time at all, they had to say goodbye to each other again.

"Two weeks," he said, pressing his forehead against hers and looking into her eyes.

"Two weeks," she repeated, caressing his strong arms before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss. The car that had been sent to pick her up from set honked it's horn for the third time outside of Oscar's trailer. "I've really gotta go."

"I know," he sighed, brushing her hair back. "I love you. Call me when you land, okay?"

"Of course. Have a great rest of the day. And say goodbye to George and Matt for me."

"I will." 

He walked her out to the car and they shared a few more short kisses before she got in the car and drove away, already counting down the moments until she'd get to kiss him again.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"I knew I was forgetting something," Layna grumbled to herself. Bundled up tight against the frigid wind that felt like it was ripping right through her, she made her way down to the store to pick up something very essential for the baby shower she was throwing in a few hours - plates. What were the girls going to eat off of? Napkins? She felt so silly, but Kathy told her not to stress - she'd done everything else just the way Kathy had hoped. At least that's what she had told her when Layna started cursing at herself five minutes before that very moment.

Since the baby's gender was still unknown, Layna had to find both blue and pink, which was proving to be tricky. Finally at her third stop, she came across some pink plates. Her phone rang just as she was walking out. Smiling to herself, she answered.

"24 hours," she said. The past two weeks had gone so slowly for Layna, but soon she would see him and everything would be okay. For a week, at least...until he had to leave again. But she didn't want to think about that. She wanted to think about how good it would feel to be in his strong embrace again. And how his eyes would light up after a great kiss. And how his hair felt when she ran her fingers through it.

"Technically 28," Oscar said with a smile in his voice. "But yeah...let's go with 24. I can't wait to see you, sweetheart."

"I cant wait, either."

"Are you alright? Your teeth sound like they're chattering."

"I'm good. Freezing, but good. I forgot plates for the shower today so I've been on a hunt. Do you know how hard it is to find pink plates? Blue was easy...but pink? A nightmare."

"Did you find them?" he asked with amusement in his tone. If he didn't sound so sweet, Layna would have gotten mad at him.

"Oh, yeah. Just now. I've gotta run back to the apartment and get everything else set before the guests start arriving."

"Oh, okay. I won't keep you then. I just wanted to say hi."

"Hi," Layna said, suddenly feeling slightly warmer. "Have fun at your wrap party tonight, okay?"

"If we have it," he said with a sigh. "We ran over yesterday, so we had to finish up today and it's taking forever. We'll probably be here well past 10."

"Oh, I'm sorry. You can move your flight to a later one tomorrow if you want - ya know, so you have time to recover from tonight."

"You're kidding, right? I'm tempted to completely skip the wrap party just so I can get to you sooner."

"Oh." Layna felt her cheeks get warm. "Don't do that, though...you have to go. It'd be wrong not to - you've all worked so hard."

"I know," he said with a sigh. "Give Kathy my love, okay?"

"I will." Layna's phone beeped, telling her that someone else was calling. "Speak of the devil - Kathy's calling now. She probably realized I forgot something else." Oscar chuckled. "Shut it. Text me later."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Layna picked up the line just as Kathy ended the call, so she called her back before heading up the stairs to their building. It rang once before Kathy picked it up.

"Layna," Kathy whimpered. "Help."

"Help? What's wrong?" Kathy never whimpered - ever. A chill went up Layna's spine, and it wasn't from the chilly January wind.

"Are you almost home? I need you. I need...AH!" Kathy screamed.

"I'm coming. Hold on." 

Layna bolted up the stairs and entered the building. Looking at the elevator, she saw that it wasn't even close to coming down to the lobby so she ran for the stairs instead. She sprinted down the hallway once she reached their floor, barreling through the door and calling out Kathy's name.

"In here," she said weakly before groaning again. "Not again," Kathy pleaded. "Not again." Layna ran in and her heart sank. Kathy was leaning over her bed in her pretty new dress that was now stained with blood that was dripping down Kathy's leg. "Help."

"Oh my God," Layna gasped, covering her mouth in terror. "We need to get you to the hospital. Did you call 911?" Kathy shook her head. "I'm calling now." Looking back, Layna wasn't sure how she managed to dial those 3 numbers. She wasn't sure how she called Pete. It was all a blur.

"I'm losing the baby." That was all Kathy said on the ride over in the ambulance. Over and over. Each time she said it, Layna's heart broke more. The EMT's were the only thing keeping her from completely losing it.

"Kathy, we need you to stay calm. Your baby has a heartbeat. You still have your baby. But we need you to stay calm." The female EMT looked at Layna and asked if her husband was coming.

"He's on his way now," she said with a gulp.

Pete was waiting for them when they arrived. As soon as he saw Kathy, he practically ran someone over trying to get to her. "Kathy."

"Pete," she whimpered before yelling.

"Oh my God." Pete's eyes widened in horror when he saw the blood on her clothes. "Kathy. Baby..."

"We need to get her into the OR. Right now. There's still a chance we could save your little one," the doctor told Pete.

"I have to go with her," he said frantically. "I have to be with her." He reached for Kathy's hand, but the doctor pushed him back.

"We have to operate now, or you'll lose your child and possibly your wife," he told him firmly. Pete's face turned stark-white. "Miss, please take him to the waiting room?" the doctor asked Layna - or at least he tried to. "Miss?" The doctor was looking to her to be strong - to be the rock. And for Pete, she would be. She had to be. 

"I- I'm sorry. Pete..." she grabbed for his hand but Pete tore it away. Kathy was already gone, but Pete was still fighting. Layna completely understood. Part of her wanted to be in there, too. The other part of her was paralyzed with fear. The thought of Kathy losing the baby - or Kathy dying - was not something she could bear.

"I need to stay right here. Right outside the door. I have to."

"I'm sorry, sir...but you can't," a nurse interjected. "The waiting room is right around the corner. If you'll please wait there with your friend. We will update you as soon as we know something."

"Please save my wife," Pete begged, tears streaming down his face.

"We will do all we can," the nurse said before turning to go into the room. Layna wrapped her arm around Pete and walked him around the corner. There wasn't anyone there but them.

"Layna." Pete embraced her, crying freely on her shoulder. She had never seen Pete cry before and she prayed that he wouldn't have a reason to after today - unless it was out of joy.

"I know," she told him, stroking his back. She knew she couldn't say it would all be alright because, honestly, she had no idea. She wanted to believe that, but there was so much blood. And Kathy was so pale.

"I can't," he whimpered. Tears streamed down Layna's face. "What am I going to do? I can't live without her. You know me - I'm a mess without her."

"We all are," Layna told him, rubbing his arms. "Maybe we should sit?"

"I can't! I can't sit." He started pacing. "She has to be okay. She has to. And the baby..." 

"Please, Pete. Please sit down," she begged. He was pacing so quickly that it was making Layna dizzy. She had to close her eyes or she'd be sick - she knew it. "Please sit down," she asked again a few minutes later. She heard him plop down in the seat beside him and she took his hand.

"Why haven't we heard anything?" he asked 5 minutes later.

"I don't know. But they've got to be doing all they can. I know they are." Layna took a deep breath. Someone rounded the corner at that moment - it was the nurse. Pete sprang up to his feet, running over to her.

"My wife..."

"We're doing all we can. She's lost a lot of blood." Layna couldn't breathe. This couldn't be happening. Kathy couldn't die - she was so alive. She was the most alive person that Layna had ever known. This was not happening. "We had to do an emergency C-section, but we were able to save your daughter," the nurse said with a smile.

"My daughter?" Pete asked, clutching his heart and sobbing. "My...my daughter?" he asked again. "I have a little girl?"

"You do. She is beautiful," the nurse said, rubbing Pete's shoulder. "But she was born early, and she was born under stress. So she's going to have to be in the NICU for a time- we'll have to monitor her progress." Pete pulled away from the nurse, putting his head in his hands. 

"But she's okay? She's going to be okay?" Layna asked.

"We have an amazing NICU. They'll do their utmost to bring her home safe and sound. And soon." A alarm went off and another nurse rounded the corner.

"They need us in there," she told the nurse who gave them the news. 

"Is it my wife?" Pete asked.

"I'll be back. I promise," the nurse said to Layna, who nodded at her.

Layna had to sit down. She felt sick, and she knew it wasn't morning sickness. Their baby...their little girl....was going to be in an incubator. Layna had seen that on TV and in movies, but she never in a million years thought that she would know someone who'd have to go through that hell. Now she did, and it was unsure whether Pete was going to have to go through that on his own or if Kathy would be by his side. The thought of either made her heart feel like it was breaking. 

The next few minutes - or hours...Layna wasn't sure how much time had passed - were the worst of Pete and Layna's lives. It felt like they were holding their breath the entire time, waiting to see if they could breathe again or if....God forbid something else.

The nurse kept her promise, coming back to give them the news. This time, she had the doctor with her. That did not bode well and Layna tried to brace for the worst. She stood up, walking towards them with Pete. The doctor was stoic, but the nurse seemed to be smiling.

"Is she...?" Pete asked.

"Your wife sure is a fighter," the doctor said to him. "She made it through."

"Oh my God!" Pete exclaimed. He let go of Layna's hand and embraced the doctor. "Oh my God." The doctor hesitated for a moment, but then gave Pete a few claps on the back.

"She's lost a lot of blood and we'll have to admit her so we can keep a close eye, but it's looking good."

"Thank God," Layna sighed, clutching Pete's shoulder. He turned around and smiled through his tears, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tight. "It's okay. They're okay."

"They..." Pete said with a smile. "Layna...I have a daughter."

"You do," Layna said, laughing through her tears.

"When can I see my wife?" Pete asked the doctor.

"She's being moved to post-op. She's not awake yet." Pete ran his hand through his hair. "But she should be waking up soon and we'll be moving her upstairs. She's going to be quite loopy because of the medicine we're giving her for the pain."

"Can I see her now?" Pete asked.

"I think it would be better if you waited until she got into her room. It should be within the next hour or so. In the meantime, Nurse Jacobs can take you to the NICU to see your baby girl."

"My baby girl..." Pete smiled. "I want to see my baby girl."

"Follow me," the nurse said with a beaming smile.

Seeing the tiny, sick patients of the NICU would be hard on anyone, but to be the Godmother of one of those little babies - a Godmother who was a few weeks pregnant - that was almost more than Layna could bear. But when she saw the little life that Pete and Kathy had created in that incubator her heart swelled and broke at the same time. She was so tiny - so tiny and so beautiful. She had a big head with curly blonde hair on top and lots of it. She had tubes in her nose and socks on her hands and she had her eyes closed.

"That's her..." Pete put his hand on the contraption that kept him from holding his newborn daughter. "She's so perfect."

"She is," Layna told him, rubbing his back. "Look at that hair!"

"I know, right? I had hair like that when I was born."

"She's got your hair, and Kathy's spirit. She's going to be just fine..." Pete looked over at her and she smiled, "I know it."

"She will be," he said with a nod. 

They stayed there until Nurse Jacobs came down to inform them that Kathy was awake. Pete kissed the incubator and told the baby he'd be back later and he had to go check on her mommy. 

They got up to the room just as Kathy was being settled in. Pete ran to her side, taking her IV-ed hand in his. "Baby."

"Hi, honey," she said to him with a slur in her voice. She sounded weak and so unlike Kathy. And she'd never seen her so pale. But she was there. She was alive and so was the baby. That was good enough for Layna. "Layna...hi."

"Hi," she said, wiping her cheek and coming around to the other side. "We just met your little girl."

"A girl?" Kathy's eye lit up. "We have a girl?"

"We do," Pete told her. "She's beautiful. She's got a headful of blonde curls."

"She's okay?" Kathy asked. Pete nodded. "Can I see her?" Pete looked at Nurse Jacobs.

"Not quite yet," she said with a frown. "Neither of you are well enough to be moved right now. But I promise that as soon as it's safe, we'll introduce you to your baby girl."

"We have a baby girl," Kathy said to Pete, who hugged her and gave her a kiss.

"I'll check in on you in a little while," Nurse Jacobs said before leaving.

"Do you guys want some time?" Layna asked. "I can go..."

"No, please stay," Pete told her. Kathy nodded. 

"Alright."

"I'm so sorry I ruined my party before it even started," Kathy said after the nurses left.

"The party!" Layna gasped, bringing her hand to her forehead. "Oh my God...I completely forgot. They probably all arrived and were so confused. I have to let them know!" Layna pulled out her phone and saw tons of text messages - some from numbers she didn't recognize. She had put her number down as the RSVP number on the invitations, so naturally when the guests saw that there was no party they texted her out of confusion. "Oh wow...that's a lot of messages." 

Layna sat on the couch by the window and started rapid-texting everyone who texted her back. She copied and pasted the same message to everyone, making sure to get Pete and Kathy's approval before sending it out. It read, 'I am sorry that I was not able to message you before you made your way to the party. Kathy actually went into labor this morning and we are at the hospital. Please feel free to drop off/send the presents to Kathy and Pete's. Thank you for your understanding."

Layna was concentrating so hard on sending out the message to everyone that she didn't realize she'd accidentally sent it to Oscar, too, who had sent her a message an hour before about how good his sandwich was and how he wished to God they could get the last scene shot. Of course, she didn't realize she sent it to him until her phone rang. She decided to take it out in the hall to give Kathy and Pete some privacy.

"Hi, sweetheart," she said.

"Kathy had the baby!?" Oscar exclaimed.

"How did you know?" Layna asked.

"Because you sent me the text message about the baby shower being cancelled because she went into labor? Layna...she had the baby?"

"Yes. I...I was going to call you. But I...." she could feel herself getting choked up again. She tried to swallow it down, but a sob escaped.

"Layna, are you alright?" he asked. Layna shook her head, but then she realized that she was on the phone and he couldn't see her.

"No. Oscar...we almost lost them." She covered her mouth to hold back the sobs.

"Oh my God. Layna...I....shit, they're calling me back to set. Yeah, I'm coming!" he called out. "She's okay, right?"

"Yes," Layna whimpered. "She's okay...and the baby is okay...but they have to watch them. And the baby...she has to be in NICU. I don't know how long. I saw her...she's so tiny, Oscar. She's so tiny. And she had tubes in her nose and she looked so..." Layna sniffed. "I don't know...she's beautiful but she's so small."

"Oh no. Oh...oh, sweetheart. I'm so sorry I'm not there. As soon as I'm done, I'll get on a plane. I promise. I'll be there are soon as I can, okay?"

"Okay," she said softly. She heard someone calling for Oscar again.

"I know! I'm coming! Hold on!" Layna hadn't heard him raise his voice in a while and it startled her. "I'm sorry. I've gotta go, sweetheart. But keep me updated as much as you can and I'll call you as soon as I can. We're almost done. Okay?"

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you," he told her before hanging up.

Layna despised hospitals, but she was determined not to leave until the color returned to Kathy's cheeks. She took it upon herself to be Pete and Kathy's gopher - she would get them anything they needed. They told her time and again that she didn't have to, but she didn't listen. She got them everything they needed - save for one thing.

"Why can't I see her?" Kathy asked the nurse for the 3rd time. "I need to see her. I still haven't seen her!" Her monitor started beeping faster.

"Kathy, I need you to calm down. It's not safe for either of you to be moved right now. Remember? I promise that when it's safe, you can go see her. But you can't walk right now."

"So take me in a wheelchair. Take me in this bed! I don't care. I need to see my little girl." Kathy tried to sit up. "I'll walk out if you don't take me. Don't think I won't."

"Kathy, sweetheart," Pete caressed her matted hair that was stuck to her head with sweat. "She's not going anywhere. She's okay. But she needs her mom to be strong for her. And I know you can be strong."

"I don't want to be strong, I want to see my daughter," Kathy growled. A nurse came in to check Kathy's vitals and she yelled at her. "I want my daughter!"

"Kathy, I've told you before. It's not safe." Kathy started getting up and the nurse tried holding her back. "Kathy, if you don't settle we'll have to give you a sedative. You can't move or you will tear your staples out and start bleeding again."

"Take me to see her, please?" Kathy begged.

"Soon," the nurse said, rubbing her arm. "Soon. I promise."

"Pete..." Kathy reached for him.

"I'm here, sweetheart. I'm here." He kissed her hair.

Layna stayed with them until she got kicked out when visiting hours ended. Promising to be back first thing, she hugged her friends and made her way home. Oscar had called a few hours earlier to say that he was trying to get a flight out that night but wasn't sure if he'd make it because there were pretty bad storms in the Midwest. 

Layna couldn't eat. She couldn't sleep. All she could think about was Kathy and that tiny little baby. She was so relieved that they were okay, but she didn't know for sure if they'd stay that way. What if something happened and they lost them? She told Pete to call her if anything happened and he'd promised, so Layna kept her phone ringer on and her vibrate on, keeping it in her pocket at all times while she tried to distract herself with some mindless TV. 

Layna fell asleep somewhere in between the 4th and 6th episode of The Bachelor and didn't wake up until she heard the front door open at nearly 3 am the next morning.

"Oscar." She said his name like a prayer and when he appeared from the dark hallway, Layna bolted from the couch and ran to him. He dropped his bag, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a hug.

"Layna," he replied, pressing a kiss to her hair. Layna pulled back to look into his eyes and he caressed her cheek. "Sweetheart..."

"Oscar," she whimpered. She didn't want to cry. She was surprised she'd had any tears left, to be honest. But there they were, streaming down her cheeks uncontrollably. Oscar's smile fell and he pulled her into him again, pressing her head onto his shoulder. 

"It's okay, Layna," he said softly, rubbing her back. "It's okay."

"But it almost wasn't." She pulled back to look at him. Oscar brought his thumbs to her cheeks, wiping the tears away. "I've never been so terrified, Oscar. When the doctor said they had to do surgery and that they could both die if they didn't operate immediately...I was paralyzed with fear." Oscar nodded, frowning at her.

"But they saved them both, sweetheart. They're going to be okay." He caressed her hair. 

"The baby is so small. And Kathy...she's so pale, Oscar. And she kept asking to see the baby but they wouldn't let her. It was heartbreaking. I can't imagine..."

"I..." Oscar started. He shook his head, pulling her into another strong embrace. "Kathy is strong. And the baby is, too. They'll be okay."

"I h-hope so," Layna said. "I'm so happy you're here. I need you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed. "I need you."

"I'm here, sweetheart. I'm here." He caressed her back. "Have you slept?"

"I fell asleep during the Bachelor."

"The what now?" Oscar asked, pulling back to look at her face. His face was priceless and Layna couldn't help but smile a bit. "You're....you're watching the Bachelor."

"It was on Hulu and I needed something mindless. And it's also pretty hilarious. All of those women are so...wow."

"Oh, I can imagine," Oscar said with a chuckle, pulling his coat off and putting it over the chair. He took his hat and his scarf off, too. Layna smiled when she saw that he was wearing a flannel that she got him for Christmas. He looked so tired but so handsome. "I'm kind of exhausted."

"Let's go to bed." Layna grabbed his hand and led him down the hallway. While she turned down the bed, Oscar changed into some flannel PJ bottoms and a long sleeved shirt.

"It's so fucking cold outside," he said as they climbed into bed. Layna nodded. "Come here." He pulled her closer. "Mmm...you're warm." He nuzzled her.

"So are you," she said, looking up into his eyes. She realized at that moment that they hadn't kissed yet, so she pulled him in for a kiss. It was soft and sweet and exactly what she needed. When she pulled away, Oscar didn't stay away for long. He caressed her neck, gently tugging her back to him for another gentle kiss. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you, too," he whispered, hugging her closer. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there today. But I'll come with you tomorrow. We'll stay all day if you want to."

"Okay." 

"What's on your mind?" Oscar asked, gently running his fingers up and down her back. 

"Hmm?" Layna asked.

"I can tell you're thinking about something..." he kissed her hair. "Talk to me."

"I..." she looked up at him. "I just...I feel awful for even thinking about it."

"What is it, Layna?"

"I...I'm so..." she choked back tears. "I'm so scared, Oscar."

"Scared?" he brushed her hair behind her ear.

"What if..." she dropped her chin, looking down, "God, even thinking of this right now makes me feel so selfish." 

"It's okay. You can tell me."

"I'm so scared that...that something like that could happen to me. To our baby. Seeing what I saw today...I'm so terrified, Oscar." She burst into tears. "I'm so scared." Oscar wrapped his arms around her tightly, pulling her against his body.

"Shhhh." He stroked her hair. "Shhh, sweetheart. It's okay." She felt him kiss her hair. "It's okay. Layna...shhh." Once she calmed a little, he put his hand under her chin. "Look at me. You are the strongest woman I know. And our baby is going to be strong."

"Kathy was strong..."

"I know." Oscar shook his head. "I know she was. But they had problems conceiving. And she'd had a very rough pregnancy from the beginning. You're not Kathy, sweetheart. We got pregnant without even trying."

"But that doesn't-"

"Listen to me, okay?" Oscar's tone was firm but kind and Layna couldn't help but obey him. "You are doing amazing. Our baby is amazing. Kathy is going to be fine and so is her beautiful baby girl. In a few years I see our kids playing in the park around the corner together." The thought of that made Layna smile through her tears. Oscar smiled back, caressing her cheek. "Our babies are going to be best friends. And if we have a boy, then I'm betting they'll get married some day." Layna chuckled. "I'm calling it now. And I'll bet you 50 bucks that it happens."

"50?" Layna asked, moving her hand up to his chest. "I'll take that bet."

"Yeah?" he asked. Layna nodded and he held his hand out. "Shake on it." She did and he smiled. "Now give me a kiss." Layna furrowed her brow at him. "Please?" he asked sweetly, his eyes doing that cute crinkly thing. Layna sighed, closing the gap between him and giving him a soft kiss. "And you aren't a terrible person for thinking about that. That's only natural. But in two days we're going to go to the doctor and see our baby for the first time and I promise you that it'll be amazing."

"I know it will be," she said, caressing his cheek. "You're an amazing man, Oscar."

"Only because that's what you deserve," he said with a smile, giving her another kiss. "You deserve everything, sweetheart."

"I'm so happy you're home." She hugged him close before moving down to rest her head on his chest.

"Me, too. Now go to sleep, sweetheart, and we'll go visit Kathy and Pete when we wake up."

"And the baby," Layna mumbled, half-asleep.

"And the baby."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Alright, mommy and daddy...are you ready to see your baby?" Dr. Wong smiled widely at the couple as she readied the machine.

"I'm ready," Oscar said softly, giving Layna's cheek a kiss. Layna squeezed his hand and smiled at him before turning to nod at the doctor.

"Alright, lift up your shirt and we'll get started."

"That's what he said," Oscar said with a chuckle. Dr. Wong and Layna both stared at him and his lips turned up into that smile he made when he was slightly embarrassed. "Kidding...sorry." Layna nibbled on her lip and shook her head, holding back a chuckle. She knew Oscar could see it and when she squeezed his hand, his eyes crinkled up like they always did when he was genuinely happy.

"Right. Now, this may be a little cold," she warned Layna before squirting the gel on her lower stomach. Layna gasped. "Sorry."

"It's fine," Layna replied.

"Okay, here we go...." The doctor pressed the ultrasound machine to Layna's stomach, moving it around for a few seconds before settling. "There's your baby," she said, pointing to the little peanut shaped thing on the monitor.

"Wow..." Oscar squeezed Layna's hand and she looked over at him. His smile was wide and his eyes were starting to water. "Wow...Layna..." he kissed her hair, "that's our baby." His reaction stirred something inside Layna. She was sure she didn't have any tears left after the last few days, but there they were. Oscar wrapped his arm around her, nuzzling her cheek as they both stared at the monitor. "You and I made that."

"We did," she said, turning to look at him. He was crying, too. "Oscar," she sighed, caressing his cheek. 

"I'm so happy," he whispered.

"Me, too," Layna replied. She looked back at the monitor. "It's so tiny," she said. So tiny, and so beautiful, she thought.

"They're actually right on track," Dr. Wong said. "You and baby are doing wonderfully, Layna. Now, let me just snap a few pictures here and I'll print one out for you guys to take home." She hit a few buttons and then took the device off Layna's stomach, giving her a towel to wipe up. "I'll see you in a month, okay?"

"We'll be here," Oscar told the doctor. Layna looked over at him. "I'll make sure I'm here." He gave her a kiss. "I promise."

Oscar's smile seemed permanently fixed, which filled Layna's heart with more joy than she could fathom. When they got home, they took Charlie for a walk together. They held each other's hands while Charlie lead them down the street.

"Have you ever seen those videos with puppies and babies?" Oscar asked Layna.

"I don't think so," she said with a chuckle.

"John showed me some on set one day. I think we watched 20 or so...they were so freakin cute. And we were laughing so hard that Adam and Daisy came into his trailer to see what it was all about and we were all surrounding his laptop."

"Well, I guess I better Google that later," she said, beaming at him.

"I hope Charlie and the baby get along," said Oscar, smiling down at Charlie. "I think they will. Charlie seems to love everyone." Just then, Charlie sniffed someone passing them on the street and excitedly yipped at them. "Charlie," Oscar warned. Charlie looked back at Oscar and it looked like he was pouting - if dogs could pout.

"Well, he knows who the boss is," Layna said jokingly.

"I think we both know that it's you," Oscar said with a cheeky grin, leaning in to give Layna a kiss. "I like it when you boss me around."

"Oh, I know..." she said, noticing the spark in his eyes. "I think we should head back, don't you?"

"I do," he replied. He whistled at Charlie and Charlie turned to look at him. "Come on, boy. Time for lunch!" Charlie barked and turned around to lead them on their walk back.

Later that day, Layna and Oscar returned to the hospital after spending much of the last 48 hours with Kathy and Pete. When they arrived, they were relieved to hear that Kathy was well enough to go visit her newborn in the NICU with Pete. Their visit with the baby wasn't long since Kathy was still recovering and needed to be back in bed, but it was long enough for her to hold her and long enough for them to decide on a name.

"We've named her Hope," Pete said, caressing Kathy's hair as he sat in the bed beside her.

"That's a beautiful name," Oscar remarked with a smile, taking Layna's hand in his and squeezing gently.

"It wasn't one we had talked about, but when I said it she looked up at me," Kathy started, getting choked up as she spoke, "and she smiled for the first time. And I just knew....I'm sorry. I hate crying."

"Don't apologize, Kathy," Layna said, squeezing her foot through the blanket. "I'm so happy you got to see her. She's absolutely beautiful."

"She is. And the neonatal nurse says she's doing really well. She's on a high-calorie diet so she grows faster and she's taking everything they give her. So she should be able to come home in a few weeks."

"And you'll get to come home by Friday," Pete said to her, smiling.

"But we'll come back every day to see Hope," said Kathy.

"Of course." He kissed her hair. "Speaking of babies...didn't you see your baby today?"

"We did." Oscar beamed at them, sitting up and taking his wallet out of his pocket to show them the picture inside. "There he...or she...is," he said.

"Wow," Kathy said softly, wiping her cheek.

"That's a big peanut," Pete said with a chuckle. 

"It does kinda look like a peanut, huh?" Oscar smiled, taking the picture back. "Layna said we should nickname it peanut, but I was thinking something like...BB-8."

"What a dork," Layna chuckled. Kathy and Pete joined her.

"What? It's funny..."

"Okay, sweetheart," Layna said to him, running her fingers over his hair. "But we're not calling it BB-8. I'm not growing a droid."

"That would be pretty cool if you could, though," Oscar said. Layna gave him a look. "Yeah, okay."

She and Oscar visited Kathy in the hospital every day and on that Friday, Oscar finally got to meet Hope. The nurse said she was well enough to be held and when Pete handed her over to Oscar, Layna's heart felt like it was about to burst. Seeing him hold that precious little baby so tenderly, with so much love in his eyes, made her absolutely elated. She thought about the moment when Oscar would hold their baby for the first time and she'd never wanted time to move so quickly.

Unfortunately, it seemed her wish to speed up time came true because before she knew it, Oscar was leaving her again. And this time he was going to be across an entire ocean. And of course once he was gone, time crawled.

Layna occupied herself by dancing and working. The dance studio opening was approaching, but she wouldn't be starting there until the first week of March. She had picked up some more shifts at the bar, even though she had been planning on quitting that week. But with Kathy in the hospital and Pete being so overwhelmed, it was the least she could do. Rita took over running the bar in his absence, so Layna not only tended bar but also waited tables. Oscar wasn't too keen on the idea, but when Layna said it was for Pete and Kathy he sighed and said it was okay. Layna told him that she didn't need his approval and they got into a little tiff about it, but Layna won that argument.

"So...any plans for V-day?" Yasmine, the new bartender, asked from over the bar while they were getting ready to lock up.

"V day?" Layna asked, crinkling her brow in confusion.

"Yeah, you know...Valentine's Day?" she asked.

"Oh, no...no plans." Layna would be lying if she said that didn't make her a bit sad. She'd always loved Valentine's Day. Yes, she knew it was cheesy and had turned into a completely commercialized holiday that the candy and flower companies used to milk as much dough out of the public as possible (Mark never let her forget that part), but she still loved it. It was a special day set aside for a little extra romance. A day to show the person you loved just how much they meant to you. But the person that she loved was thousands of miles away, so Valentine's Day would just be another day.

"Oh, right. I forgot your boyfriend is out of town," Yasmine said nervously. "Sorry."

"It's fine," Layna said with a soft smile. Yasmine was sweet. A bit of a spazz, but sweet. She was Rita's best friend's daughter, so they were giving her a chance. Honestly, they were giving her a few. By her 3rd shift she had broken 3 bottles of alcohol and spilled a beer on a guest. Needless to say, it had been an interesting week. "How about you? You have any plans?"

"Oh, me? Ha," Yasmine scoffed. "I don't have a Valentine this year. Actually, I've never had one..."

"Oh, well...I'm sure someone will come along when the time is right," Layna said, patting her on the shoulder. Apparently that pat had startled her and she almost dropped a pilsner glass. Luckily, Layna had great reflexes and caught it.

"Oh shit," Yasmine groaned, rubbing her hand over her face. "I'm so sorry. I'm such a spazz!"

"Don't worry. It's your first week. You'll get the hang of it," Layna said with a smile.

"You're so nice. I wish you weren't leaving."

"I'm sure I'll be in here all the time, anyway." She wasn't sure how true that was, especially since she couldn't drink for at least 7 more months. But she did want to visit. After all, the people there had become like family to her.

"Oh, you damn well better be," Greg said as he crossed in front of her.

"He's gay, right?" Yasmine asked a little louder than she probably intended. Greg stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face her. The look on poor Yasmine's face was priceless. "I'm sorry. I-I-"

"Honey, really?" Greg said with a smile.

"I'm going to go hide behind the bar now..." Yasmine shrunk down and Greg slammed his hand on the table, scaring her back up. 

"Sweetie, you're fine. And yes, I am extremely gay. I mean..." he gestured to himself, "hello!"

"Right. Sorry," she said, shaking her head. "My bad."

"So, Oscar's really not coming home for Valentine's?" Greg asked Layna.

"He's not," Layna replied. "He's working. But we're going to celebrate this weekend when I go visit him in Rome."

"That makes it worth missing the real day, I think," Greg said with a wink. "Maybe you'll get some more pretty pictures taken of you at that park again." Layna glared at him. "What? They were beautiful pictures."

"They were an invasion of our privacy," Layna retorted. "Luckily, nothing like that has happened recently."

"Knock on wood," Greg said with a knock on the bar. Layna smirked at him.

"You love it when they write about us, though."

"I'll admit it - I do. And so does Eric." Eric and Greg had met at a dinner party back in December and were finally an official couple, thanks to Layna's meddling. She was so happy to see that the two of them hit it off.

"Oh, I'm well aware," she said with a chuckle. "That man lives on gossip. He asks me if I know about a new couple or a new break-up every time I see him, basically. And then he asks if I know them, which I almost never do."

"He's just really excited to have famous friends."

"Famous friend. Oscar's famous - I'm not. I just get...talked about. And I haven't really been lately, so...yeah."

"I'm sure that won't last long," Greg said with a smirk. Layna just smirked back.

"Okay, guys...time to close up shop," Rita shouted from the other end of the bar.

After a long, trying day, Layna arrived home and didn't even take off her clothes before collapsing on the bed and almost immediately falling asleep. When she woke up, it was Valentine's Day. Not only that, but it was the day Hope finally got to come home. While Kathy and Pete were at the hospital getting her, Layna took it upon herself to set up a little welcome home party for Hope. She got a banner and some balloons and a big pink teddy bear to greet them when they arrived.

"Oh my God, Layna!" Kathy exclaimed when they walked in. "This is so sweet! Oh, Pete...look at that teddy bear!"

"The bear was Oscar's idea," Layna said with a smile.

"He's such a good godfather, isn't he little Hope?" Kathy asked Hope in a baby voice. Pete had asked Oscar a few months back over a beer if he'd be the godfather, and Layna remembered the look on Oscar's face when he told her about it that night. He was so excited. It only seemed fitting, seeing as Layna was the godmother. Even though they weren't married...which was something Layna had tried not to think about since they found out about the baby. But it just kept creeping into her thoughts like an annoying bug. "You okay, Layna?"

"What? Oh. Yeah. I'm good," she said with a smile. 

"I know Oscar's not here for Valentine's, but you can hang out with us all day if you want. We're just going to play with Hope and watch some movies."

"That sounds like a perfect day to me."

Oscar facetime requested her an hour later and Layna excused herself and went out into the hallway to talk to him. 

"What you up to, sweetheart?" he asked. He was in costume, so he was dressed like a priest. 

"Just hanging with Hope and her parents," she replied. Oscar chuckled. "She loves her teddy. She smiled when she saw it."

"I'm glad," he said with a smile. "You look beautiful today."

"You look...heavenly," she said with a giggle. Oscar threw his head back and laughed.

"You are adorable. You know that?"

"That's what you keep telling me," she said with a shrug.

"Hopefully one day you'll believe me," he said. "Anyway...the reason I'm calling is to wish you a happy Valentine's Day."

"Aww...happy Valentine's Day, baby," she replied.

"I know you're sad I can't be there with you, but we'll make up for lost time this weekend when you come visit me."

"How are we going to make up for it?" Layna asked.

"I'm sure I'll think of something," he said with a wink. Layna's stomach did that little tug thing again. And it was intensified now - damn hormones. Her libido was kicking into overdrive, and she was itching to touch him again. And do lots of other stuff, too. Stuff that wasn't appropriate to think about when a little baby was just on the other side of the wall. "Your cheeks are so pink, Layna," he said with a smile. "What's going on in that pretty head of yours?"

"Oh...nothing that you need to worry about." Oscar nodded. "Yet." He smiled.

"Speaking of, I've sent you a few things for Valentine's Day. They should be arriving this afternoon."

"Oh, maybe I should get home then." Layna frowned. "I didn't send you anything."

"My present is coming next weekend," he said with a smile. "And I'm very excited about unwrapping my gift."

"Mr. Hernandez," she warned. He winked at her again. "Stop it."

"But you're so fun to tease..." he replied.

"You want to tease me?" she asked. He nodded. "Call me back tonight after you get home from work."

"Oh, I will. Maybe you can wear one of your gifts."

"They're wearable?" she asked. He shrugged. "But...don't you want to save that for when you see me?"

"I suppose you're right. The anticipation is killing me, though."

"Me, too. The 18th needs to get here now."

"It'll be worth it, beautiful," Oscar said. "Call you tonight. Give Hope a kiss for me."

"I will. I love you."

"And I love you," he said, blowing her a kiss before signing off.

"What if he proposes in Rome?" Kathy mentioned over dinner the night before Layna was flying out.

"I...I don't think that's going to happen," Layna said, her noise scrunching up in disbelief.

"Has he said anything to you about it, Pete?" Kathy asked boldly.

"Well, if he had...I wouldn't say anything, would I? That would make me a shitty friend." Kathy glared at him. "He hasn't mentioned it." Layna couldn't help the slight frown that appeared on her lips. "But that doesn't mean he isn't going to!" he exclaimed.

"He should. I mean, hello..." she motioned to Layna's stomach. "And it's Rome. You two have a history there..."

"We visited there once. It's not like we met there or had our first kiss or...anything," Layna said defensively. "It's just Rome."

"Oh, okay. Just Rome. One of the most romantic places on the earth and she says it's just Rome. I'd kill to go to Rome!" Kathy exclaimed. Hope started to cry. "Oh, no." Kathy got up and ran over to the crib in the corner, scooping the baby up and rocking her. "I'm just saying...it makes sense to me."

"Right..." Layna said with a nod. Even though she tried not to, she couldn't help but agree with Kathy. And she began to wonder...

The flight to Rome was a rough one for Layna. Like Oscar, apparently the baby did not enjoy it when the plane ascended and descended. There were a few times when they hit an air pocket that caught her off guard, too. Layna thanked her lucky stars that she was next to the lavatory, because she spent a good amount of time in there. The first class flight attendants were more than helpful even though Layna was mortified when she almost threw up on one of them.

Layna emerged from the plane pale and exhausted but happy that in a few minutes she would be reunited with Oscar after over two weeks of being apart. Being a Saturday, he was able to go and pick her up and when she saw him as she turned the corner to where he was waiting, she couldn't help but pick up her pace.

"There she - Layna...are you okay?" Oscar closed the gap between them. He didn't hug her, but instead put his hands on either side of her face and studying her intently. The look of worry on his face warmed Layna's heart.

"I'm fine," she muttered, smiling up at him. "I'm here." She put her hands on his sides, gently running her hands up and down his sweater he was wearing. He looked devastatingly handsome. He wore his favorite cap, covering his growing curls. He was also wearing shades until he ripped them off to look at Layna more closely. It was his attempt at being incognito, although it appeared that it was unnecessary as Layna didn't see any paparazzi around when she arrived.

"You're pale," he observed. He put his hand on her forehead. "You don't feel warm, though. Are you feeling alright? How's the-" he changed the volume of his voice, "peanut?" Layna couldn't hep but smile when he called the baby that.

"It was just a bit of a rough flight," she said with a shrug. "There's a new development - apparently peanut doesn't enjoy ascending. Or descending. Or air pockets..." The thought of it almost made her nauseous again. She swallowed hard, looking down at the ground.

"Oh, no," Oscar sighed. "Sweetheart..." he caressed her shoulders.

"Yeah...I spent a good portion of the trip in the first class lavatory. Luckily it's pretty spacious in there..."

"Layna," he sighed, caressing her hair. She had her hair up for most of the flight, but once she got off she took a quick trip to the restroom and freshened up. She took her hair down and brushed it out so it was in loose waves. She even went to the little shop and bought a toothbrush and toothpaste to wash the taste out of her mouth. She didn't want to wait until they got back to the condo to kiss him.

"I'm fine," she assured him, pushing her body up against his. "I've missed you," she whispered, putting her hand on his neck and pulling him in for a kiss. It was a soft, gentle kiss at first but then Oscar put his hands on her waist, pulling her closer and moving his tongue against hers, deepening the kiss. Layna felt that tug in her stomach - that yearning for him that had been so prevalent lately even when he was thousands of miles away. A soft moan of pleasure escaped her lips and Oscar's grip tightened. She smiled into his kiss before moving her tongue to flick against his. Hearing his breath hitch in his chest urged her on. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. 

They were both so wrapped up in each other that the world around them disappeared...that is until a flash from a camera pulled them out of it.

"Oscar! Oscar! Ballerina! Bella!" Suddenly there were tons of flashes 

"Shit," Oscar growled under his breath, taking her hand. "Come on, sweetheart." Oscar took charge, guiding Layna away from the wall of flashes and out to the car that was waiting for them. She was pretty sure she didn't breathe until the car door closed.

"Where did that come from?" she asked.

"I don't know. I noticed one guy while I was waiting, but he just snapped a few pictures and then kinda disappeared." Oscar wrapped his arm around Layna, looking over at her. "You okay?"

"Yeah...it's just been a while since that's happened."

"It has, yeah." He gave her cheek a kiss. "There's been more of them popping up every week here, though. Spielberg movies can draw a crowd."

"I guess so," Layna said with a chuckle. "But we weren't doing ourselves any favors making out in a crowded airport like that."

"Yeah...but that was a fucking amazing kiss, though." He pulled her closer.

"Mmm hmm," she hummed, chewing on her bottom lip. Oscar stared at her lips, licking his own in response. "How far is your place?"

"Too far," Oscar murmured before attacking her with his lips. Layna gasped in surprise and he pulled away. "Shit, I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" he asked, looking her up and down with panic in his eyes.

"Hell no," she said with a giggle, pulling him against her again and kissing him deeply. She felt Oscar's lips turn up into a smile and she smiled back, taking his cap off and running her hands through his curls. "I want you."

"I want you, too," he muttered against her skin as his lips brushed down across her jaw.

"Not as much as I want you," she sighed, throwing her head back so he had access to more of her heated skin. Oscar nipped at her neck and she tugged gently on his hair, making him growl.

"I doubt it," he said, moving his hand inside her jacket. He pulled the side of her sweater up and Layna moaned when she felt his fingertips on her bare skin.

"Doubt what?" His kiss and his touch were so mesmerizing that Layna forgot what they were talking about.

"That you want me more," he said, teasingly nipping at her bottom lip. Layna opened her eyes and looked at him. His hair was a mess and his eyes were dark and sparkling. His lips were a bit swollen, too. He smiled at her. "What?"

"You are so..." she ran her hand through his hair, pulling him in for a gentle kiss, "so sexy."

"Funny."

"What?" she asked, quirking her eyebrow at him. "What's funny?"

"I was just thinking the same thing about you," he replied, nuzzling her. "You look gorgeous. And you're not really pale anymore..."

"That's your doing," she said, smiling at him.

"My doing?" he asked teasingly, tickling her bare side with his fingertips. Layna squirmed against him and Oscar licked his lips. "I wonder what else I could do to you..."

"I can think of some things..." she said, batting her eyes innocently.

"Do tell." Oscar dove in to kiss her neck again. Layna sighed, leaning her head back against the seat. "Well?" Oscar whispered in her ear. 

Layna was about to respond when the car stopped. They heard the driver get out and Oscar pulled away right before he opened the door. 

"Here you are, Mr. Isaac."

"Thanks, Franco," Oscar told him, climbing out and holding his hand out to Layna. When she emerged from the car and saw the familiar building they were parked in front of, she turned to look at Oscar. He was beaming at her. "I thought you might want to stay here again," he told her.

Oscar had booked them the same room in the same hotel they had stayed in 6 months earlier for her birthday. When they entered the lobby, Giovanni came out from behind the desk to give them hugs and kisses.

"My favorite couple has returned to us!" he said excitedly. "Miss Layna, you look lovely."

"Watch it, Gio," Oscar said jokingly. Giovanni smiled and shrugged.

"Your room is ready, Mr. Estrada."

"Thank you." Oscar took the keys from Giovanni and lead Layna to the elevator. "Happy?" he asked Layna. Layna nodded, smiling at him. "I'm glad. I thought you'd enjoy this place more than my boring condo they have me staying in."

"I honestly wouldn't care where I stayed, as long as I got to be with you," Layna told him. She shook her head and chuckled. "That was incredibly cheesy. Sorry."

"You know I like cheesy," he said, nuzzling his nose against her cheek as he pulled her closer. She looked up into his eyes and he smiled at her. "All I want is for you to be happy."

"I know," she said right before the doors opened.

"Shall we?" he asked, taking her hand. She nodded and let him lead the way to her room.

She couldn't help but think of what Kathy had mentioned the night before - about them having history here. And this place was a big part of that history. This was where they first danced together. The weekend they spent in the same room months before was the most romantic weekend of her life and she couldn't help but wonder what would happen that weekend. Would it involve a proposal? It would make sense...and the scene she walked into only made it more plausible. Rose petals lead the way to the bed that was bathed in soft candlelight. On the bedside table was a familiar delicacy - chocolate covered strawberries - and a bottle of sparkling cider. 

"Happy Valentine's Day, sweetheart," Oscar said from behind her, pressing a kiss to her ear.

"Oscar...this is..." she was speechless. She turned to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Happy?" he asked. She nodded, closing the gap between them and pressing a kiss to his lips. "I'm glad." His hands ran up and down her back. "So...what would you like to do first?"

"Hmmm...I dunno. Maybe go shopping? Or out to eat?" she suggested. Oscar seemed surprised by her answer.

"Oh. Okay, sure. We can do that. I guess we can go to that -" Layna stopped him with her lips and Oscar gasped in surprise and Layna pulled back, chuckling.

"I'm kidding, baby." She grabbed the hem of his sweater and tugged on it. "You know what I want to do..."

"Me?" he asked, pointing to himself.

"Uh huh," she said with a nod, lifting his sweater up. Oscar smiled, raising his arms to help her get it off. Layna threw the sweater on the ground and grabbed him by his flannel button up. "Is that okay with you?"

"Ye-yeah," he choked. "Definitely okay."

"Wonderful," she replied, pouncing on him. Oscar embraced her, walking backwards towards the bed. The back of his knees hit the bed and he fell back, taking Layna with him. "Ooof."

"You okay?" Oscar asked with a chuckle, rubbing her back.

"I'm perfect," she replied before diving down for another kiss.

"Oh, I know." Oscar's hands moved down over her jean-covered ass, squeezing it. Layna loved it when he squeezed her there, but now that her libido was in overdrive it really got her going.

"Oscar," she moaned, clawing at his shirt. "I need you naked."

"That would make the sex part easier," he said with a smile, pushing himself up so he was sitting on the bed beneath her. Layna nodded, grabbing his shirt and literally ripping it open, sending the buttons flying off in different directions. "Layna!" He looked at her in shock.

"Oops...sorry?" She chewed on the tip of her finger, batting her lashes at him.

"I don't think you are." Oscar's hands moved down her sides and over her hips to her backside. He gave her a little pat.

"Did you just spank me?" she asked.

"I might have," he said with a wink.

"Why ever for?" she asked, wrapping her arms around her neck and pressing her cashmere covered chest against his bare one. Oscar bit his lip and looked down at her cleavage. His grip on her tightened. "Hmm?"

"You know what you did," he told her. She shook her head at him. He gave her another little tap and she jolted up against him. Oscar groaned, throwing his head back. Layna took the opportunity to kiss his neck. She moved her hands inside his open shirt, running her fingers over his pecs. Oscar's breath hitched in his chest.

"I'm sorry I ruined your shirt," she whispered, darting her tongue across his heated skin. Oscar moaned, gripping her hips. Layna pushed his shirt off his shoulders and started pulling it down his arms. Once he was free of it, his hands were back on her, moving up the back of her sweater. "I can't help myself. I just want to get you naked and fuck your brains out."

"Jesus Christ," he growled, grabbing her by the neck and kissing her roughly. Layna could feel the desire in his kiss and it was driving her mad. He pulled her sweater and her camisole up at the same time, throwing it off to the side before going for her bra. He was rushing so much that he fumbled with the clasp.

"Let me," Layna murmured against his lips, reaching back and undoing her bra, throwing it off to the side. Oscar stared at her breasts.

"They're bigger...right?"

"Are they?" she asked, looking down. She took one in her hand. "It feels the-" she couldn't finish her sentence due to Oscar pouncing on her again. He pulled her down on the bed, flipping them over so he was on top of her. His lips explored her new exposed skin while he worked on the zipper of her jeans. "Oh my God!" she cried out when his lips clasped around her nipple. She was so sensitive everywhere. Even his fingers brushing against the fabric of her jeans as he pulled down her zipper made her hot.

"God, I've missed your body," Oscar told her, kissing her lower and lower as he stripped off her jeans.

"It's missed you," she sighed, her chest heaving with longing. Oscar's hand moved to her knee, brushing over her scar. She always hated being touched there until him. Now, it made her heart swell in her chest whenever he would touch it. Layna propped herself up on her elbows so she could see what he was doing. He smiled up at her, lifting her leg and pressing a kiss to her scar.

"You're stunning," he told her.

"Oscar," she whispered. He pressed another kiss to her knee before slowly starting to kiss up her thigh. "Oscar," she said again. She wanted him to keep going, but she also wanted him to get inside of her already. As much as she loved foreplay with him - he was so damn good at it - she was so horny that she could barely breathe. "Stop."

"Stop?" he asked. He sat up, looking at her with concerned eyes. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You sure?" he asked, moving up so he was sitting by her side.

"Yes, I'm fine. But honestly, Oscar..." she reached for him, caressing his cheek and pressing her forehead against his before telling him, "if you don't get inside of me soon I'm going to lose my mind."

"Oh," he said with a chuckle.

"I'm completely serious," she told him. "I need you to fuck me. Hard."

"Whatever you need," he said with a smile. He turned on his back, taking off his pants and his boxers while Layna stripped out of her panties. Within moments of them being naked, Oscar was where she desperately needed him. 

"Yesss," she cried out as he pushed all the way inside of her. She was so wet that it took no effort from him, when usually he had to take it slow with her.

"You weren't kidding," he said with a smile, caressing her cheek.

"I told you," she said, kissing him. "Make me scream, Oscar."

"I'll try my best...," he said with a wink. He didn't disappoint. He went hard and fast and if anyone was occupying the rooms beside them, they definitely heard her scream. 

"Holy shit," Layna exclaimed once Oscar rolled off of her. She looked over at him, admiring the way his sweat-slicked chest was rising and falling from his exertion.

"Yeah...holy shit about covers it," he said breathlessly. Layna rolled over on her side and Oscar pulled her against him. "Now I don't feel guilty for missing my workout this morning."

"Same here," she said with a smile. Oscar turned his head to her and she ran her fingers through his curls. "That was amazing, Oscar."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Oscar replied softly, brushing her hair back behind her ear.

"You did, too, right? I mean, I know it was kinda quick, but I-"

"It was wonderful," he interjected. "I've been aching to do that to you for the last two weeks." He pulled her closer, kissing her cheek. Layna snuggled against him, bringing her leg up to rub against his thigh. Oscar's lips moved back to her ear. "And I don't think I've ever made you that wet..." 

"I know...I thought I was hot for you before. But now I just..." she pulled back to look at his face. "I just want you. Constantly. These past few weeks have been torture."

"Your Christmas present isn't helping?" he asked, raising his eyebrow suggestively.

"It's not you," she said, pulling him in for a kiss. "Nothing compares."

"But I don't vibrate," Oscar joked.

"Sometimes it feels like you do," Layna said with a giggle. Oscar threw his head back and laughed. "I'm serious!" Oscar was still laughing. 

"Sorry," he said through a chuckle. "I'm sorry." He settled and Layna shook her head at him. "Nothing compares to you, either, you know. There were times before you when I thought 'wow...this is fucking amazing sex.' But then I met you and...it's a completely different thing. I don't even know how to put it into words, what I feel for you..."

"You show me." Layna pressed a kiss to his lips. "Every day. Even when we're apart, you show me."

"I'm just so glad I walked into The Basement that night."

"So am I." Oscar pulled her closer, giving her a knee-knocking kiss that sent her reeling again. "Round 2?" she asked.

"Absolutely."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
"That's gotta be some kind of record, right?" Oscar panted, staring at the ceiling and running his fingers through his hair. Layna turned her naked body towards his, putting her hand over his pounding heart.

"I'd say so," she said with a little chuckle. Four times before lunch time was definitely a record for them, but Layna wasn't surprised by it. Being apart for that long while her sex drive was at the highest had taken a toll, and Oscar was making up for lost time in the best way.

Oscar's head turned towards her; his dark, sparkling eyes moving up and down her freckled, rosy skin. She smiled at him, moving her hand slowly up to his neck as she leaned in to give him a soft kiss. "Am I wearing you out? We can stop...I mean, I don't want to...but we-"

He stopped her with a kiss - and not just any kiss. No, this was a kiss that made her glad she was laying down. This was a kiss that made her legs turn to jelly, her heart swell, and her libido explode. She moaned into his mouth when the tips of his fingers dug into her back, pulling her on top of him. Layna moved to straddle him, feeling him hardening beneath her.

"I'll take that as a no, then," she said when they came up for air, nuzzling his nose. Oscar smiled widely at her, brushing her hair back behind her ear.

"I don't intend to leave this bed until we check out tonight." Since Oscar was scheduled to be on set in the morning and it was on the other side of the city, they were planning on staying in Oscar's condo for the rest of the week. Layna didn't care where they stayed, just as long as she got to sleep in the same bed with him for the next few nights until she flew back to New York on Thursday night. There was a big meeting that Nina was holding on Friday morning with all the instructors at the dance center that she couldn't miss.

"That sounds like a perfect plan to me," she replied, moving her body up against his. Oscar growled, pulling her back down for another kiss. And it would have been if Layna's appetite only extended to sex. But soon she got hungry and she had a very specific craving.

"I know it's weird," she said as they dressed to go out. "Who craves a McDonald's cheeseburger when they're in one of the world's greatest food capitols?"

"I'd say the answer is pregnant ladies," Oscar suggested, smiling at her as he struggled to pull on his boot. He nearly fell off the bed, which Layna found amusing. "Do I amuse you?" he quipped.

"You're adorable," she told him, going up to him and ruffling his hair before giving him a sweet kiss on the forehead.

"Uh huh."

"You're adorable."

"As are you," he replied, standing up and wrapping his arms around her. "Let's go get you a cheeseburger."

Oscar had given his driver the weekend off, so they had to take a cab to the restaurant. When Oscar told him where they were going, the driver gave him a look. "There's one in the city, right?"

"Si, signore, but I rarely get asked to go."

"Well, this is one of those rare times, then," Oscar said with a smile. Layna squeezed his hand as if to say she was sorry, and he gave her a look that said it was alright. 

The McDonald's was surprisingly crowded, and as soon as they arrived people started snapping photos of them. "I can get the food if you want to go wait in the cab or something," Layna whispered to him.

"It's fine," he said, stroking her side. Layna looked around, noticing a lot of people staring. "Just ignore them, sweetheart," he whispered to her.

"I'm trying," she replied, looking over at him. It was easier said then done, especially because of some of the looks she was getting from women. By the time they ordered it was all she could do not to go off on one of them. She blamed it on being hangry, but she knew it was more than that.

"You okay?" Oscar asked once they were back in the car. Layna nodded, but Oscar shot her a look of disbelief. He reached into the bag and got her the burger she was desperately craving. She was about to bite into it when the driver stopped her.

"No food in cab," he told her. Layna could see that Oscar was about to say something, but she put her hand on his chest and shook her head.

"I can wait," she told him, putting the burger back in the bag.

"But-"

"It's fine," she told him, rubbing his arm.

Once she satisfied her craving, Layna realized how sleepy she was. Staying up into 2 am having sex and then waking up and having more of it had worn her out. She fell asleep in Oscar's arms while he read. He didn't wake her up until it was time to check out.

"It's time to go already?" she asked him. Oscar nodded, kissing her hair. She wasn't ready to leave. Where had the weekend gone? And...what about....she hated that she was expecting him to ask her that question. She cursed Kathy for putting the idea in her head, even though truthfully she had thought it herself before Kathy even mentioned it. But now it was time to leave that wonderful room where so many wonderful things between them had happened and still...nothing.

"Are you sure you're alright, sweetheart? You seem a little down," Oscar asked once they got downstairs.

"I think I'm just tired," Layna told him. "Jet lag," she added, trying to make her lie more credible.

"And a lot of phsyical activity," he said with a wink.

"And that." She blushed, even though he said it quietly enough for no one else to hear.

"You're leaving us again," Giovanni said with a pout. "Perhaps next time we meet he'll have put a ring on that pretty finger, yes?" he asked with a laugh.

"Really, Gio?" Oscar asked with a laugh. "Don't go giving her ideas."

Layna's heart sank. Don't go giving her ideas? Too late for that, bud. And the way he reacted to it...there was no way that ring was coming any time soon. The reality of that struck her hard. Hadn't they discussed it? Marriage than baby? Well, the baby was coming...so shouldn't the marriage? Oscar knew how Layna felt about that. He knew she'd always wanted to get married. And she knew he didn't, but she thought they came to a compromise. And she was sure that he wanted to marry her now. He sure made it seem like that was what he wanted. But now...now she wasn't so sure.

"Sweetheart?" Oscar's voice pulled Layna from her thoughts.

"Huh?" she asked. She was sitting in the car with him. She didn't even remember getting in the car - she was too wrapped up in her own mind.

"Are you sure you're alright? You haven't said a word since we left the hotel...." He looked over at her with concerned eyes, running his hand up and down her thigh.

"Fine," she murmured.

"I'm calling bullshit."

"Excuse me?"

"You're not fine. What's wrong?"

"I said I'm fine, Oscar. Okay?" Layna pulled away from him, crossing her arms over her chest and looking out the window.

"Really?" He sounded more pissed than concerned now, and honestly Layna couldn't care less. He was obviously not taking her feelings into account before, so why should he now? "What did I do?"

"You've done nothing," she told him, still staring out the window. Nothing was right.

"Really? Because it sure as hell feels like I have. It's like you did a 180 since you woke up from your nap and I have no idea why."

"No surprise there," she said under her breath.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," she replied.

"Jesus, Layna. What is your problem?"

"Just...stop, Oscar." She looked at him and he just stared at her. "Stop."

"Stop what? I'm just trying to figure out what the fuck I did to make you turn off like that!"

"Think a little harder," she told him before turning away from him again.

"You're being ridiculous," he told her. Throwing his hands up, he said, "I give up. This is a great ending to our perfect romantic weekend together, huh? Just wonderful."

"Uh huh. Super," she quipped.

Oscar stormed out of the car, grabbing their luggage from the trunk and starting up the stairs to his condo. He made his way down the hall to his bedroom, dropping the luggage on the floor and then going to the kitchen to crack open a beer. That made Layna even more upset because he could drink his problems away while Layna had to just sit and wallow in them. And he didn't even care that he was drinking in front of her. Layna didn't say a word - she simply shook her head and walked back to the bedroom, slamming the door.

"Real mature, Layna!" Oscar yelled. She wanted to yell back, but she knew he'd just love that so she stayed silent. Walking over to the bed, she saw that Oscar had some pictures framed of them. She sat down, picking them up and looking at them. They looked so nice together - so happy. Layna didn't know why it felt like she was reminiscing when just hours ago, she was sublimely happy. She was carrying the baby of the man she loved. And finally, after what felt like ages, she was with him again. And they were in the most romantic city in the world. And now she was sitting alone in his room, feeling nostalgic for a few hours ago and wondering why her mind was fucking her over so badly.

If she hadn't been expecting a proposal, none of this would have happened. But she was - she couldn't help that. And what Oscar said to Giovanni about getting married hurt - she couldn't help that either. It made her think that it was never going to happen. What if it didn't? What if Oscar went back on his part of the compromise they'd agreed on so many months ago? What if he didn't ever want to get married? Layna wasn't sure if she could deal with that. She knew that Oscar didn't feel like they needed a piece of paper to prove they loved one another. But it was still important to her, especially now that they were having a child. This baby was changing everything and he wasn't even born yet!

Layna laid back on the pillow, closing her eyes and trying to clear her head.

"Sweetheart?" Layna heard Oscar's soft voice from the other side of the door. The door opened and Layna sat up. "Hi..." he said, walking over to her.

"Hi," she replied, grabbing a pillow and hugging it to her chest. "Beer all gone?"

"I threw it out as soon as you left the room," he told her.

"Ah, I see. So you were just drinking it to piss me off, and then you wasted it. Great idea," she said, giving him a thumbs up.

"No..." she could tell he was desperately trying not to get angry. His jaw was clenched, as was his fist. "I wasn't thinking when I opened it. I forgot that you were..."

"Pregnant?" she asked. "Well, that's convenient."

"Jesus, Layna. Will you lay off of me for a second? I'm trying to apologize for something and I don't even know what that something is!" he exclaimed. "I don't know what I did or what I said, but I'm sorry, okay?"

"You're sorry...." she repeated.

"Yes." He sat by her on the bed. "I just want to enjoy the rest of our time together before there's an ocean between us again, okay? I'm sorry."

"But you don't know what you're sorry for..." she started. Oscar shrugged. "How am I supposed to accept that? An apology for nothing. That sounds real genuine, Oscar."

"Well, you could try telling me what the hell I did to make you turn into a bitch, maybe!" he exclaimed, getting up off the bed.

"What did you call me?" Layna yelled, throwing the pillow on the floor and rising to her feet.

"If the shoe fits," he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You are such an asshole!" Layna stomped her feet over to her luggage, picking it up and walking out the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Oscar ran after her, grabbing her luggage and pulling it away. Layna pulled it back.

"I'm going back to New York!" she announced. 

"The hell you are!" He pulled the luggage back again.

"Give that back!" she yelled. She was so frustrated and angry that she wanted to cry, but she was determined not to. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction, even though she knew deep down that it would do anything but satisfy him to make her cry.

"No! There's no way you're leaving."

"I'm not staying with someone who thinks I'm a bitch!" She grabbed the luggage back, storming down the hall towards the front door.

"God damn it, Layna, stop!"

"Make me!" she challenged.Oscar didn't grab for the luggage again - he grabbed for her. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her against his chest. Before Layna even had a moment to register what was happening, his lips were on hers. His kiss was passionate and rough and Layna hated that it felt so damn fantastic. She pulled her mouth from his and glared at him.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Making you stop," he murmured before pulling her in by the neck into an even deeper kiss that made Layna drop her luggage. Oscar walked her over to the wall, pushing her against it and pinning her body to it with the weight of his own. She couldn't help but moan into his mouth when his tongue flicked against hers with a fiery lust that made her stomach fill with butterflies. He pulled back and said, "You're not going."

"Shut up," she replied, tugging on his hair and pulling his lips back to hers. She wrapped her leg around him and Oscar's body rubbed against hers just right, earning another moan from her lips.

"Mmmm," Oscar hummed, moving his hand from the wall to her thigh, grasping it and holding it around his body. Layna's hands found the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up. Oscar lifted his hands from her just long enough for her to take it off before he was on her again, repeating the same action with her shirt. His hand moved over her bra, grasping at her breast. Layna pushed his hand away and his eyes narrowed, but when she undid the clasp in front and let her bra fall to the floor, his eyes widened. He smiled a wicked smile, pushing her back up against the wall and attacking her. Layna gasped when she felt his teeth graze her nipple. "Did I hurt you?" he asked.

"No," she managed to get out. "No. Don't stop." She pulled his head back to her and Oscar moaned against her heated skin. She threw her head back, staring at the ceiling as the man who she was fighting with just a minute before kissed her naked breasts. She knew it was wrong, but it felt so damn good she could barely breathe. He kissed back up her neck and Layna threw her arms around his neck.

"Jump up," he instructed, pulling her away from the wall and putting his hands under her butt once she wrapped her arms around him. He started towards the couch.

"No bedroom?" she asked in between kisses.

"Too far," he said before letting her down.

"Take off your pants," Layna told him. He smiled at her but she wasn't smiling. She was still mad, but he was so fucking hot. And the way he was kissing her - like a hungry animal with only one thing on his mind - it was driving her mad. She unzipped her pants and pulled them down, shimmying a bit to get them off. Oscar was busy getting his off, but he noticed the shimmy and it made him move a little faster.

"God, you're hot," he said once they were naked. The way he was looking at her - slowly moving his eyes up and down her body - made her feel like they were already fucking. She grabbed him, pushing him down on the couch and straddling him. "Layna, your-"

"I don't care," she told him plainly, grabbing his cock, sitting up on her knees and pushing her body down onto his. They both moaned, "fuucckkkk."

"Layna, Jesus Christ," Oscar groaned, throwing his head back against the couch. Layna moved deeper against him, grinding her breasts and his chest and clasping her lips onto his neck. "Fuckkk, that's amazing."

"Shhh," she warned, biting his ear. Oscar let out a low, gutteral moan that made her almost lose her mind. She went harder and faster and Oscar grasped her hips, digging his fingers into her. "Oh, fuck!" she yelled, throwing her head back. Oscar held her as she leaned back and his lips found her chest again, kissing everywhere he could reach. "God, that's so good," she whimpered, tugging on his hair.

"Layna," he mumbled against her skin. He pulled her back up as his lips followed up her neck and back to her ear. "Harder," he growled. He wanted it harder? He would get it harder. Layna grabbed the back of the couch and started bouncing up and down on his cock. "Yesss." He wrapped his arms around her and Layna reveled in the feel of her naked breasts bouncing against him. "So fucking perfect." She went faster and he buried his face in her neck. "Fuck, I'm gonna come."

"YES!" Layna screamed, throwing her head back and going faster than she ever had before. "Ahhhh!" She was coming, too. Hard. Harder than she ever had. It was so intense that as soon as it was over she collapsed on him, closing her eyes and seeing stars behind her eyelids.

"Holy....what the fuck was that?" he asked after they caught their breath.

"You...you got me to stay," she said. Oscar held her close, rubbing his hands up and down her back.

"And I got you to come, too," he said teasingly, nipping at her shoulder. Layna pulled back from him. She hated that he made her so mad, and made her feel so fucking good. She was mad at herself for being so weak and letting lust take over her like that. She was still mad! And he was making jokes, thinking it was all okay. Of course he thought it was okay - they had just had mind-blowing sex. But did that make it okay? Did that make all of the bad thoughts go away? She sure wasn't thinking them a few moments ago. All she was thinking about then was how amazing he felt inside of her. Of how perfect his lips were and how intoxicating his kiss was. Of how much she loved him. And she did...so much. "Sweetheart?"

"I love you," she whispered, kissing his cheek.

"I love you, too, baby." He gave her a gentle, sweet kiss that made her more weak in the knees than the lusty kisses he was giving her before. She closed her eyes and felt him kiss her again. "I love you so much. Don't go."

"I won't," she whispered. "But..."

"But?" he asked.

"Can I have some food? I'm kind of starving."

"Oh." Oscar chuckled. "Yes, of course. Let's get in our pajamas and then we'll get you some food, okay?" Layna nodded.

Once they were clothed and in the kitchen, Oscar asked her what she wanted. "I can make you a salad. Or a sandwich. Or both."

"Do you have waffles?" Layna asked. Oscar gave her a look. "Do you?"

"I...I think so?" He looked in his freezer. "I do. You want waffles?"

"Yes."

"Okay, Eleven," he said with a chuckle. Layna smiled at him. "How many?" Layna held up two fingers. "Coming right up." She sat at the kitchen table patiently while Oscar made her waffles and himself a sandwich. "Here you go," he told her, bringing her syrup before sitting down next to her. "So...are we going to talk about what happened back there? Or..."

"You mean the sex or the fight?"

"Both?" he suggested.

"I..." she felt embarassed that she was so upset over the lack of a proposal. She didn't want to say it, knowing that it would either make him angry or make him feel guilty for not asking. She didn't want either of those outcomes. So she lied. "I think we can chalk it up to me being a crazy pregnant lady."

"Again...I call bullshit." He knew her too well. He saw right through her, and it made her feel naked again - and not the good kind. "What are you upset about?"

"It's..." she felt her cheeks get hot. "It's stupid. It's really stupid."

"I'm sure it's not." He put his hand over hers. "Just tell me."

"Well...let's just say I was expecting something to happen this weekend - stupidly so - and when it didn't...I guess it got to me."

"Wait...what?" Oscar shook his head. "Expecting what?" He genuinely had no idea what she was talking about.

"Something that Giovanni mentioned..." she said with caution. 

"What did he- OH!..." Oscar's eyes got wide again. "Oh...oh, God." He ran his hand through his hair. "You thought I was going to..."

"Yeah..." Layna dropped her head.

"Layna, I'm so...I'm such an idiot. I didn't even think..."

"Yeah, I realized that tonight. And it upset me because I..." she glanced up at him for a moment - only a moment. "When we thought I was pregnant then I wasn't, we both said we wanted to get married before we had a baby. And now that I'm having one...I dunno. And Kathy thought that since we were going to be here and this was a special place for us that you would..."

"Of course," Oscar sighed, running his hand down his face. "I...I don't know what to say..."

"Do you...not want to?" she asked, holding her breath until he answered.

"Not want to what? Marry you?"

"You didn't want to before...and then you did. Or you said you did. But things are so different now."

"Yes, they are." Oscar grabbed her hand. "But that doesn't change how I feel. I love you."

"I know. But you haven't answered my question. Do you want to marry me someday?"

"Yes," he replied. Layna let out a heavy breath. "Yes, of course I want to. And you're right - this weekend would have been the perfect opportunity to propose. But I didn't even think about it. And I blew it." He shook his head.

"I shouldn't have assumed it was going to happen. I didn't even want to, but it was nagging at the back of my brain. And then when you made that joke after Giovanni said something about a ring...it just set me off. I thought you were going back on what you said you wanted. And I was so mad because here I am carrying your baby - something I never thought I would want - and I'm happier than I've ever been. And I just wanted you to be as happy as I am with your change of heart."

"I am," he sighed. He leaned over the table, reaching for Layna's cheek and caressing it. "I am, Layna. I'm sorry that I made you doubt that."

"I don't anymore." She smiled at him. "I just want us to be happy."

"That's all I want, too."

"I'm sorry I blew up at you."

"It's okay." He smiled at her. "I mean, I got some really hot, angry sex out of it. So...I'm good with it."

"That was pretty hot, huh?" she said with a giggle.

"Insanely hot," he said with a wicked smile. "Definitely going in the spank bank."

"Mmm hmm. Mine, too." 

An hour later, they were snuggling on the couch watching How I Met Your Mother dubbed in Italian when Layna blurted out, "I don't want to get married."

"What?" Oscar asked, staring at her in disbelief.

"I mean yet. I don't want to get married yet."

"Oh, good." Oscar grasped at his chest. "I was about to get really upset there for a second. Because I really want to. But...wait...why not yet? Don't you want to before the baby comes?"

"I've thought about it, actually. We're both going to be so busy over the next few months. I'm starting a new career and you're off shooting movies and we're getting ready to have a baby. That's a lot of stress. We don't need to add to it by planning a wedding. So...if you were going to propose you don't have to yet. Or you can...I don't know." She felt her cheeks getting red again. "I just think we should wait to get married until everything calms down a little. Although our parents probably won't be too happy..."

"We're adults, right?" Layna nodded. "We can do whatever makes us happy..." He gave her a kiss. "But maybe you should let me propose first before we set a date...yeah?"

"Oh..." Her cheeks were on fire now. "Right..."

"Don't worry - I'll do it when you least expect it." He gave her a wink.

"Okkkayyyy...now I'm nervous."

"You should be," he teased. Layna's eyes were the ones that got wide that time. "Kidding, sweetheart." He gave her a kiss. "Barney definitely isn't as funny in Italian, huh?"

"Definitely not," Layna agreed. "Bed?"

"Bed."


End file.
